I'm Not Ready To Say Goodbye continued
by BuffyL
Summary: This is a continuation of I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye. Just like the title says. The explanation is on the inside. Same story, just continued.
1. Chapter 31

Buffy sat in the hospital waiting room, her head leaning against Angel's shoulder. Dawn was laid out on a couple of chairs sleeping, her head in Buffy's lap. Joyce was still in surgery, and Buffy watched the clock nervously. Angel put his hand over hers reassuringly. All Buffy could do was smile wanly at him. She heard footsteps and she looked up, hoping it was the doctor. It was only Giles.  
  
"Just me. Sorry. Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
  
"No. Thanks though." Buffy said.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I'm fine." Angel said. "Thanks."  
  
Willow and Xander exchanged a few words about the time. Buffy's anxiety mounted every passing second. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I can't stand this, what's taking so long?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Angel said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I'd worry more if your mom was out of surgery quickly. It might mean there wasn't much they could do."  
  
Buffy nodded, trying to believe what Angel had said. Then she saw the doctor walking up to them. She shook Dawn awake and both girls and Angel jumped to their feet. The others (Riley, Giles, Willow and Xander) also stood as the doctor neared. Buffy walked up to the doctor, Angel not far behind.  
  
"Okay. Your mom's in recovery." The doctor said.  
  
"What happened? Is she alright?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, it was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means I was able to get all of it. So baring complications in recovery, I think your mother's going to be fine."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I never kid about my amazing surgical skills. Of course, we're still going to have to watch your mother's condition and have her back in for follow-up testing, but overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."  
  
Relief and joy washed over Buffy, Dawn and all the others. They fell into ecstatic hugs and excited exclamations as the doctor beamed. Near grateful tears, Buffy broke from the group and turned to the doctor.  
  
"Oh My God, Doctor, thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Believe me, it's my.." Before he could finish Buffy grabbed the doctor into a big bear hug. In her joy, Buffy forgot her strength. "Oh, hey.. Uh, owww. Owwww!"  
  
Buffy released him. "Sorry, sorry, but thank you, thanks. I mean it."  
  
"Really, my pleasure. Your mom's going to be in recovery for a while you should all go home, get some rest, relax."  
  
Buffy turned back to Angel and jumped in his arms he hugged her waist and picked her up off the floor. She squealed and kissed his neck as he spun her around. Once Buffy was back on the floor, Angel was whispering in her ear.  
  
"I think we should celebrate." He said. Angel pulled back with a mischievous grin on his face and Buffy got the hint.  
  
Xander walked up to them and Buffy hugged him. "Hey Buff?"  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You, uh, you want me to take Dawn home with me? I know what Angel's grin meant and I figured you didn't want Dawn around for the festivities."  
  
"You'd do that? For us?"  
  
"You both deserve it. And besides, I don't think Dawn wants to be ignored while you two make googly eyes at each other and wish you were on the kitchen table or in the bed."  
  
"Boy, you sure do know how to put things in perspective." Buffy cleared her throat. "Thank you Xander. I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Appreciate what?" Dawn asked, coming up to the three.  
  
"Um, you're going home with Xander tonight. He's gonna drive by the house and get your stuff while Angel and I talk to the doctor."  
  
"Oh. Can we have pizza?" Dawn asked Xander.  
  
"Whatever you want on it. It's your night." Xander said. "If you want, we can go to the Bronze." Buffy shook her head frantically. "Or not. Let's just stay in. Play board games. Watch cheesy movies and make fun of the bad acting. Sound cool?"  
  
"Way. Can we go now?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and she nodded. "Ok. Grab your stuff."  
  
  
  
All around the house, candles were lit and they cast a romantic glow everywhere. Romantic music played in the background. Buffy and Angel had pushed some of the furniture back and they were half dancing, half standing, holding each other tight and swaying to the music every now and then. Buffy sighed happily. Angel had made a great dinner earlier between make out sessions and near jumping on the counter top.  
  
"Can we put this song on repeat?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Angel said, kissing her hair.  
  
"Can we put this whole night on repeat?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'm with you there."  
  
"Good." Buffy sighed contently. "God. I can't believe how relaxed I feel. Like all the tension's just been released from my body."  
  
"Already? I had that scheduled for a little later on."  
  
"Scheduled? Are you planning to seduce me?"  
  
"Always." They smiled and he kissed her tenderly. "I want tonight to be special for you."  
  
"It's more than special. It's perfect."  
  
"I'm glad. You deserve it after everything you've been through."  
  
"It was nothing compared to what Mom had to deal with."  
  
"But it was a lot. And you were incredible."  
  
"Not really. I was just covering for the weepy chicken within."  
  
"I'm proud of you. You stayed strong the whole time, Buffy."  
  
"Only because you were right there by my side the whole time. I honestly don't think I could have made it through this ordeal without you." Buffy laid her head on his chest. "But that's all over now. Now Mom's out of the woods and I'm here with you and that's all that matters."  
  
"You know, we could be elsewhere."  
  
Buffy laughed softly as she heard Angel purr in his chest. She looked up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He responded and the kiss grew deeper. As their lips stayed locked together, Angel lifted Buffy up into his arms and he carried her upstairs to Buffy's room. Closing the door behind him, Angel put Buffy down, still kissing her. Buffy pulled away for air and Angel looked down, just realizing that his shirt was undone. She slipped it off of him and started to work on his belt as he gently lifted the neck of her halter-top over her head. Once the button and zipper was undone, Buffy lifted her arms and allowed Angel to slip the rest of her top off her head.  
  
Moving his cool hands up her back as they resumed their kissing, Angel found the hooks on Buffy's strapless bra and undid them. Now they were skin on skin and Angel loved the feeling of her hot flesh mixed with his cool flesh. Her hands worked his pants down his thighs and Angel let them fall the rest of the way, stepping out of them as Buffy moved backward towards the bed.  
  
She started to sit down, but Angel grabbed her waist and pulled her back up. He undid the zipper on the back of her skirt and let the piece of clothing land on the floor. This time he let Buffy sit on the bed and he loomed over her, resting on his hands. She lifted her hips up and into his erection. Sliding one skillful hand down, he removed her lacey underwear with one fluid motion. They lied there naked feeling each other's skin. Buffy ran her fingers over Angel's tattoo as he traced her neck and the valley between her breasts. She moaned as his fingers found her hips then her inner thighs. He began to massage until Buffy couldn't take it anymore and she came. With a satisfied grin, Angel shoved into her and started to pump slowly and tenderly.  
  
Eventually, they fell asleep after four rounds. Angel spooned himself around Buffy's back and she curled deeper onto his chest with a satisfied sigh. He wrapped his arm around her waist and allowed Buffy to sleep on his other, outstretched arm. They slept peacefully the whole night, no disturbances. No calls from the doctor or from her friends needing her help. It was perfect.  
  
  
  
A week and a half later, Buffy, Giles, Joyce, and Angel all sat down in the Summers' dining room. Giles had just returned from a three-day stay in England and Joyce had been out of the hospital for a week. Just today she had finally climbed out of her bathrobe and into real clothes. Buffy smiled a little at her mom. Then, she got serious. Giles had gone to England to talk to the Council about Glory. Things had been a little hectic. Riley had decided to leave and go back to the Initiative, Anya and Willow had accidentally raised a troll, it had broken Xander's wrist, Buffy and the troll had destroyed the Bronze, and the Magic Box was a small wreck.  
  
"I cringe to think what the place might have been like if I'd stayed away longer than three days." Giles said, talking about the Magic Box.  
  
"Maybe we would have had time to clean it all up. You know, if Willow used some magicks to help." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, because nothing could possibly go wrong with that."  
  
"Rupert, I still don't understand why those other watchers made you go all the way to England if they don't know anything." Joyce said.  
  
"Well, they don't know it yet. They had no record of Glory or anyone like her, but based on what I've told them, they are going to look into it. They might have something soon."  
  
"What about the key?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes.." Giles paused and looked at Joyce. "You know all of this?"  
  
"I got some of it myself. Buffy and Angel told me the rest." Joyce said.  
  
"Well, they were interested, certainly. And full of theories. Most of them nonsensical."  
  
"But they didn't guess about Dawn? They don't know it's her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I still can't even start to grasp this. She's my little girl." Joyce said.  
  
"It is disorienting."  
  
"Giles, what happens if they figure it out? What would they do? What would happen?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I can't think about this any more. It's too.." Joyce paused and looked at the mugs on the table. "I'll get these."  
  
"Mom, let me help." Buffy said.  
  
"I can handle it. I need to get back on my feet." Joyce walked out and Buffy looked at Giles then Angel and then back again.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
  
  
The phone woke Buffy up two days later. She was at the mansion because Joyce had insisted that she and Angel have some quality alone time and they had made love all night and slept all day. Buffy rolled out of Angel's grasp and picked up the phone. It was Giles. He was calling an emergency meeting of the Scooby Gang. The Council had apparently found some things on Glory and Giles needed to talk to her. Buffy hung up and woke Angel up. They drove to the Summers' house and found Dawn upstairs and Joyce in the kitchen. It was late afternoon when Giles and the rest of the gang arrived.  
  
Buffy started to clean up soda cans. "I'll just get that.." She said as Xander walked in, his arm in a cast.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. This thing makes driving an adventure in steering." Xander said.  
  
Xander started to look for a place to sit and Buffy grabbed some magazines off the couch. "I guess Dawn left those here."  
  
"It's all right, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice." Giles said.  
  
"Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess I haven't really been taking up the slack."  
  
"The place looks fine, Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"There's, like, a sweater under the sofa." Xander said. Buffy pulled it out as Xander said to Willow, "Well, I can't get it. Your troll broke my wrist."  
  
"My troll!?" Willow asked.  
  
"Angel, this is yours." Buffy said.  
  
"Oops. Sorry honey." Angel said, taking the sweater and tossing it over the staircase's railing.  
  
"Um.. aren't we supposed to have a meeting?" Xander asked.  
  
"I didn't create the troll.. I didn't date the troll.. In fact I hate the troll. I helped deflate the troll.." Willow said. Xander gave her a weird/stern look. "All done."  
  
"I've had some rather.. I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out." Giles said.  
  
"About Glory?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Presumably. We'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important."  
  
"Arrive? They're coming here? Now? Why do they have to come here?"  
  
"Yeah, don't they have phones? Hallo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip." Xander said.  
  
"Yes. Phones! I'd like them to phone!"  
  
"What's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys? I mean, Watchers, that's just like whole other Gileses, right?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes! They're scary and horrible!"  
  
"They come across a little, well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons.." Giles started.  
  
Anya cut him off. "Kill the current demons, right? Current demons."  
  
"Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them. Make them not come here."  
  
"They're probably already on the way. Our old friend Quentin Travers is heading up a delegation." Giles said.  
  
"They put Buffy through that thing, that test and almost killed her. I don't want them here either. I don't trust them with Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"And, when I was Faith, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now!" Buffy said.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound ex-demon compatible." Anya said.  
  
"Are you sure they're English?" Tara asked. She looked at Willow. "I thought English people were gentler than normal people."  
  
"Maybe they won't be so bad this time." Willow said. "I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time. Now that they know you're just you, maybe they won't care enough to kill you."  
  
"It's not just that. They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda delicate right now. There's, you know, Dawn to take care of.." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not new. You always take care of her." Xander said.  
  
"Right, right. I mean it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere and I don't want the council distracting me or getting in the way. Giles, I don't need them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure what we're dealing with."  
  
"But that's precisely why we need to talk to them.."  
  
"Dawn, honey, what are you doing up at this hour? Go back to bed." Joyce said out in the foyer.  
  
"I was just getting a snack." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn! Are you listening?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I can get a snack if I want to."  
  
"She was listening."  
  
"Does it matter? I mean is she really gonna set the Junior High buzzing with 'There's a delegation a-comin'?'" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just.. sometimes we say stuff.. I guess it's okay. Giles, you were saying something."  
  
"Just that if the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda, her origins, then maybe it will help us get a grip on what we're dealing with." Giles said. "Because, right now, I think we're a little lost."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want them here."  
  
"Neither do I. Honestly, I don't want my fiancé, the love of my life, to be almost killed again by these English pricks. No offense Giles." Angel said.  
  
"None taken. And neither do I, but what choice do we have?" Giles asked. 


	2. Chapter 32

"'Young lady.' 'Miss Summers.'" Buffy mocked the professor that had insulted her in class that day as she fought a vampire. She threw him up against a backhoe. The vamp snarled and came back at her. "'Take a bow, Miss Summers.'" She punched the vamp back up against the crypt.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" the vamp asked.  
  
The vamp fought back now. Buffy took a hard blow that sent her staggering back. She regrouped; ready to attack again, when Spike tackled the vamp. He staked the vamp and it dust.  
  
"Spike! Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not for money, if that's what you think. Your heartfelt gratitude is plenty. 'Spect I'll be getting that any moment now." Spike said.  
  
"Gratitude?! For getting in my way?"  
  
"Getting in your way? I saved you!"  
  
"I was regrouping."  
  
"You were about to be regrouped into separate piles. You needed help."  
  
"I didn't need you. I never need you, Spike."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You just don't like who did the rescuing, that's all. Wishin' I was your boyfriend? The Big bloody Poof."  
  
"Spike, do you like your parts?"  
  
"Why, you gonna help me out with one?"  
  
"You're disgusting! I would never help you out with any of your parts, unless it was to dismember them. And THAT was where I was going with it." Buffy turned on her heel and walked off. She met Angel at the gate of the cemetery and they walked to the Magic Box. She opened the door walked in a little ways, saw Travers, and then spun on her heel and started to walk out the door saying, "Bad day. Bad, bad day."  
  
"Miss Summers! Angelus!" Travers said. Buffy slowly turned and took hold of Angel's hand for precaution. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Mr. Travers." Buffy said. Angel just stared coldly.  
  
"Giles was just telling us about your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here."  
  
"You mean, like, right now? Cause, already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight."  
  
"Did you then? Very good! Very good. Tell us about it." Giles said.  
  
"A Vampire. Spike dusted him." Giles looked at her disappointed. "I was regrouping!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you." Travers said.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles who responded, "They may be staying slightly longer than I anticipated."  
  
"We've already laid out our project for Mr. Giles. Nigel.."  
  
A man with a British I-don't-care-about-you-Americans attitude stepped forward. "It's an exhaustive review of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends.."  
  
"Talk to my friends?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. We understand you're still taking civilians along on your patrols." Travers said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"He's not kidding. He's a very serious man." Nigel said.  
  
"Sorry. Who are you?"  
  
"They're a little tight-lipped with the introductions." Giles said.  
  
"Miss Summers.. Buffy, I can sense your resistance. I don't blame you, but I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the relative status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument with which we fight. The Council remains. The Slayers change. It's been that way from the beginning." Travers said.  
  
"Yes, that's a very comforting, bloodless way to look at it, isn't it?"  
  
"Giles, let me talk to Buffy. Because I think she's understanding me." Travers turned back to Buffy. "Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. But we can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence or by  
  
resisting our recommendations.."  
  
"Resisting your recommendations? She fails if we don't do whatever you say? How much under your thumb do you think we are?"  
  
"How much do you want our help?"  
  
"She's not your bloody 'instrument'! You've got no right to do any of this!" Giles got in Travers face and a fairly large man stepped up and stared Giles down.  
  
"Giles.." Buffy said, calming her Watcher.  
  
"And now you're using this bloke to try to shut me up? I knew you were all thugs at heart."  
  
"Calm down. Calm down. I understand that you feel this is unfair." Travers said, waving the big man away. "But there are factors which should motivate you to go along with the  
  
review. I don't want to do this, but obviously, we could shut this place down permanently."  
  
"You can't do that. You don't have that kind of power." Angel said.  
  
"Of course we do. And a great deal more. In fact, if you insist on fighting us we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day. Never set foot in this country again."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked dangerously.  
  
"Perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Ms. Summers, but you're dealing with grown ups now. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Buffy stared at Travers and then looked at Giles. The look of defeat on his face was enough to break Buffy's heart. She turned back to Travers and stared coldly at him, taking a step forward. "I'll go along with your stupid tests. If you so much as look at Giles, Angel, or any of my friends in the wrong way, I'll kill you myself. Don't think I don't remember the way you people turned your backs on us when I asked for help with Angel when he was dying. We found the cure to save him and if we have to, we'll find a way to stop Glory ourselves. I don't like you. I've never liked you. I'm not working for the Council. And his name is Angel. Giles, I'll be back later." Buffy turned on her heel and stormed out. Angel followed her. As he walked out he saw Giles smile proudly at his Slayer.  
  
Buffy stopped at the Espresso Pump and sat down at a table to watch the Magic Box. She wanted to wait for the Council to leave before she went back. Angel took her hand and she looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and kissed her palm.  
  
"I'm proud of you." he said.  
  
"Why? All I did was tell Travers what I thought of him." Buffy said bitterly.  
  
"It took guts."  
  
"No, it took me to finally tell him what everyone thinks of him."  
  
"I'm still proud. I'll always be proud of you. You quit the Council because of me and that took a lot. You're the first Slayer that's ever done that."  
  
"Nah." Angel looked at her. "Really?" He shook his head. "Go me?"  
  
"Go you."  
  
Buffy sighed as Angel kissed her palm again and put her hand back down on the table. She leaned down and laid her head in her arms on the table. Angel stroked her hair and the side of her arm. Buffy looked over at the Magic Box as she heard the tingle of the bell drift over to them on the night air. They watched as the Council people left in their fancy cars and then Giles came out of the shop. Buffy and Angel ran over.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy called. He stopped and turned around to look at them. Opening the door, Giles let them walk into the shop. As he turned on the lights, Buffy and Angel sat at the table.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Giles? I don't want Buffy being put through those tests again." Angel said.  
  
"Neither do I, but it's a power play, is what it is. It's all about who has the power." Giles said.  
  
"I'm guessing they do. Big power outage in Buffy County." Buffy said,  
  
"I should've set you loose on 'em, that's what I should've done. Both of you."  
  
"Giles, that guy Travers, he's like sixty something years old. I can't hit him. Can I?"  
  
"I suppose not. But I bloody well could. Think I will."  
  
"Can they really do the stuff they threatened to do? Kick you out of the country?" Angel asked.  
  
"In a hot second." Giles took off his glasses and started to polish them. "They're all right when it comes to the rough stuff, a little ham-handed but they get it done. But this stuff,  
  
bureaucracy, pulling political strings, paperwork.. this is where they're the best in the world. They can kill you with a stroke of the pen. Poncy buggers." Giles accidentally pops a lens out of his glasses and he put them aside, embarrassed.  
  
"Giles? Am I going to get through this thing? This review?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles sat down beside Buffy and looked her in the eyes. "Well, they can make it as difficult as they wish, I suppose. The physical tests could be quite a challenge."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. I know I can do that. It's the other stuff. Examining decisions I've made. I mean, twice now I've let myself get within Slaying-distance of Glory and twice she's kicked my ass without ever tensing a muscle. And I haven't been able to figure out what she is or anything about her except that she wants the Key which I have and I can't even figure out if it's okay for me to tell anyone that!"  
  
"Buffy, no one else could have done any better." Angel said.  
  
"She kicked your ass too." Buffy sighed and looked back at Giles. "But no one else is going to be asked all these questions I can't answer. They're going to expect me to be  
  
like.. like a Slayer, like I should know stuff. But I'm just me and I don't know anything. Then they're going to go away and never tell me about how to fight Glory and I won't be able to protect Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, Buffy. Calm down. The scandal here isn't anything you've done wrong. It's the way they're behaving, holding what they know hostage. With a gun pointed at my bleedin' green card no less. It's humiliating." Giles said.  
  
"Also smart. They picked the perfect thing. I can't lose you. I need you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I need to get ready. Tell me what you think it'll be like. How do you think they'll start?"  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, these tests between Council, Slayer, and Watcher have always been unpredictable. That's why they're so blasted hard."  
  
"Do I, and I mentally shudder at this word, study?"  
  
"There's nothing really to study. The test starts tomorrow, I suggest that you and Angel go to the mansion tonight and train. Do your Tai Chi and try to do some sort of physical workout. Beat the hell out of each other if you have to. Just get prepared. These buggers aren't going to pull any punches."  
  
"What about these questions that they're asking all her friends? Will I be tested?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. You are the closest to the Slayer. Mentally and physically. I'd say that you'd be the one that they'd want to talk to the most. You've developed Buffy's skills better than me."  
  
"No I haven't. You're her Watcher. No one can train her better."  
  
"Not anymore. I haven't the stamina to keep up with her like you can. She's become quite extraordinary in her abilities and you're the only one I've seen keep up with her."  
  
"Yeah, minus the fact that we both got our asses whooped by Glory." Buffy said.  
  
"You didn't get your 'ass whooped.' You're still alive. When a Slayer is beaten, she is almost always.."  
  
"Dead." Buffy cut Giles off. She sighed and stood. "Will Angel be able to be in the room when I'm being put through these tests?"  
  
"No. But I'll get him in. I know that you won't cooperate without your second trainer."  
  
Buffy chuckled and walked to the door with Giles and Angel in tow. They said their goodnights and Buffy and Angel headed to the mansion. She called her mother and let her know what was going on and where she would be all night. After that, Buffy and Angel changed into more suitable clothes and started with some stretching. They spent two hours on Tai Chi and another four sparring.  
  
The next afternoon, after a little morning rest, Buffy met Giles at the Magic Box. The Council was already there and waiting for her to arrive. Giles had managed with difficulty to get the Council people to let Angel in during the training. They all headed into the back of the Magic Box where the training room had been moved around to make a larger space.  
  
Angel watched as Buffy was blindfolded and Travers continued talking to her. He explained some things about agility and a whole bunch of other crap that Buffy had never even heard before. "The Slayer must posses these qualities to do her job." He finished.  
  
"What came after agility?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"If you want her to attack the dummy, I can assure you.." Giles started. Travers cut him off. "Phillip will attack the dummy. The Slayer's job is to protect it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Protect the dummy." Buffy repeated.  
  
"As if it were precious." Buffy nodded. She knew what it was to have something precious to protect. Nigel moved out of the field of play. Phillip moved in, dressed for martial arts. He carried a large battle-ax. Buffy was unarmed. "Getting the best of Phillip will require agility. Listening to my instructions at the same time.. that will demonstrate clarity. Stamina and strength will win the long fight. Good luck."  
  
"Wait! Instructions?"  
  
"I'll be telling you what to do. How to counter Phillip's moves. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for Akido and Jujitsu moves."  
  
"Japanese!?"  
  
"And.. go!" A woman said with a stopwatch.  
  
"Just like that? Go? In America we work our way up to 'go.'" Buffy said as Phillip bowed.  
  
"Shomen-ni-rei." Travers said.  
  
Buffy tensed, not knowing what to do. Giles helped out. "He wants you to bow. Take a bow."  
  
Confused, Buffy tried to look toward Giles. Phillip charged the dummy. Buffy sensed him, a little late, and threw herself between him and the dummy. The dummy got shoved a little bit and it rocked but didn't fall. Phillip came at her again.  
  
"Shomen-zuki!" Travers said.  
  
"Punch him!" Giles said as Phillip landed a punch. He had translated a millisecond too late.  
  
"Thanks Giles!" Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Phillip charged Buffy from behind. "Ushiro-geri! Empi-uchi!" Travers said. Buffy spun, trying to sense where Phillip was. Giles translated. "Back- kick! Elbow soup? Elbow strike!"  
  
Travers turned to Giles. "How have you been training her?"  
  
"WE'VE been training her to win." Giles motioned towards Angel.  
  
"Know what? I'm gonna have to do this my way, guys." Buffy said. Angel smiled, knowing she was going to wail on Phillip.  
  
Phillip brought the ax down on top of her. She planted a foot in his side hard and managed to grab the ax and wrench it out of his grasp. It flew and the axe embedded itself in the dummy's head. The force sent the dummy sliding. It hit Nigel and fell over on top of him.  
  
"Oh!" Nigel cried.  
  
Buffy ripped her blindfold off to see Nigel under the dummy. Phillip held his side on the floor.  
  
"I think she broke my rib." Phillip said.  
  
"Well." Travers said.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I can do better. I think I'm getting this inner-ear infection and maybe if I get a note I could try again later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's all right. I don't think we need to see any more physical tests for a while. We can move on to the real review. Look into your strategies and plans, figure out what's going on in that head."  
  
"Oh good. Head stuff."  
  
"We start at seven tonight. Give you time to, well, however you prepare."  
  
Buffy tried not to look terrified as the Council left. She looked at Angel who smiled weakly at her. Giles shrugged and gave her small thumbs up. Buffy rolled her eyes and went to get her bag to change. 


	3. Chapter 33

Buffy had changed into all black with a gold belly chain around her waist. She and Angel actually matched. Angel drove them to the Summers' house as Buffy talked about her humiliation at the hands of the Council. They walked up the porch and Buffy opened the door.  
  
"I mean, could I have been more lost?" Buffy asked, shutting the door and tossing her bag on the couch. Angel went to the stairs and looked up as Buffy called, "Mom?" She headed for the kitchen through the living room, head down from exhaustion. Which is why she didn't see Glory standing there when she nearly ran into the woman.  
  
"Long day, Sweetie?" Glory asked. Angel walked into the living room, hearing the new voice. Buffy stood looking at Glory in shock as the other blonde continued to talk. "So this is where the Slayer eats and sleeps and combs her hair. So cute. I can't even stand it." She breezed past Buffy, taking in the living room, talking all the while.  
  
As she passed, Buffy didn't move a muscle. Only her eyes shifted slightly. Buffy noticed the fire poker and as Glory inspected Angel, Buffy slowly moved towards it. "Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and.." Buffy reached for the poker, but Glory was in front of her out of nowhere. "Tsk. Buf-fee.. If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already." Glory gently takes the fire poker away from Buffy, put it back, and sat down as Angel moved to Buffy's side. "So play nice, little girl."  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you guys know where the Key is."  
  
"Glad you think so." Angel said.  
  
"Well, it is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Cause you may be tiny Queen and King in Vampire World, but to me? You're both bugs."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened a little as Dawn walked into the room. Dawn froze, seeing Buffy and Angel's faces. She mouthed 'what?'. Glory kept talking, oblivious.  
  
"You should get down on your knees, and worship me."  
  
Without moving her head, Buffy shifted her eyes toward the kitchen door. Dawn took a step in that direction. Buffy nodded almost imperceptibly. Dawn took another step and kept going as Glory talked. Buffy kept her eyes on Glory.  
  
"But you still thinks it's 'neat' having Slayer strength. Ooh, big deal, stronger than humans. Phht. Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the Key." Glory paused and held out her hand. "Kid." Dawn froze. "C'mere a sec."  
  
"Leave her out of this." Buffy said.  
  
"Not asking twice.."  
  
"This is between you and me."  
  
"No.. this is between me and my Key. You two just happen to be the things in the way." Glory snapped her fingers sharply, still not looking back. Dawn, arms folded and looking creeped out, stepped forward. Glory looked at her for the first time. "And you are just the darlinest think I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"  
  
"Dawn." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn. Did you know your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where she put it, don't you?"  
  
"She doesn't know anything." Angel said.  
  
"I know some stuff." Dawn said.  
  
"Bet she takes your things all the time without asking, huh? Where's my Key, Dawn?" Glory asked.  
  
"Go upstairs." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn looked from Buffy to Glory. She took a step back, heading out. "You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear. I'm gonna figure it out, you know!" With that, Dawn left.  
  
"I like her, she's sassy. And I'll kill her. Kill your Mom. Kill your friends. Kill your little boy toy vampire. Make you watch when I do. Just give me the Key. Either you  
  
have it, or you know where to find it." Glory rose. "Obviously, this is a one-time only  
  
deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." Glory headed for the door. "Oh. And the next time you have guests? Little plate of sugar cookies. I'm just saying." Glory opened the door and left.  
  
Buffy stood there, looking at Angel. He looked just as freaked as she did and Buffy knew that he didn't care about Glory threatening to kill him. He was freaked at the fact that Glory had come to the house when Dawn and Joyce had been there. Joyce walked in.  
  
"Buffy, who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Pack a bag." Buffy said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it mom. We don't have time to piss around. Pack one for Dawn too."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Someplace safe."  
  
An hour later, Buffy, Joyce, Dawn, and Angel stood in Spike's now darkened crypt. Buffy swept a flashlight over the place and found Spike on one of the sarcophaguses. He woke with a start and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Aah! Oh, it's the Slayer and Peaches. For a second there I was worried." Spike said. "So, what can I do you for?"  
  
"We need your help." Buffy said.  
  
"Great! I need your cash."  
  
"I'm serious. You have to look after them."  
  
"Well, that's a boatload of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere. What's the matter, Slayer? Not feeling a hundred percent? Wanna get away with ol' Peaches here?"  
  
"No, I.."  
  
"They didn't put a chip in your head, did they?" Spike asked Angel.  
  
"No Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Be funny if they did."  
  
"I need an answer. Now. In or out, Spike?" Buffy asked. She sighed and lightened her tone. "You're the only other one strong enough to protect them."  
  
"What's in it for me? Mind, I've seen what your gratitude's like. I still prefer the Benjamins."  
  
"I'll find the money. We can't handle this alone."  
  
"Hmm. Guess not. All right then." Spike looked at Joyce and Dawn. "Ladies. Come on in. Plenty of blood in the fridge, don't be shy."  
  
"You mean like, real blood?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Mostly I think, 'Ew!'"  
  
"Mom, keep Dawn here as long as you can. I'll be back soon as I can." Buffy said. She looked at Spike and took him aside. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. 'anything happens to them, I'll stake you good and proper.' Sing me a new one sometime, eh? That bit's gone stale."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and she and Angel left. They walked fast towards the Magic Box. Buffy was running late for her scheduled appointment with the Council for her test. She rushed down the alley when she and Angel were tackled to the ground. They leapt to their feet. Something humanoid, but impossible to tell what it was, because a leathery helmet covered the thing's face had just tackled them.  
  
One of them punched her. Buffy hit the ground, rolled, and came up in the same motion in her fight-stance. She concentrated on the guy in front of her. Two more appeared behind her, carrying quarterstaffs, all three identically dressed creatures inching forward, surrounding Buffy and Angel, ready to attack. Buffy and Angel looked around them, sizing up the situation. This was the last of many straws in her very bad day. She was not about to snap.  
  
"Guys? Is there any way we could not do this?" Buffy asked. A fist to her face was all she got for an answer.  
  
They were surrounded by four masked men, all of them closing in at once. The lead guy, holding a sword, swung it over Buffy's head. She ducked just in time to avoid getting decapitated. As the other three came in from the sides, each swirling deadly quarterstaffs, Buffy lost track of what Angel was doing. She turned to face one of the guys and another hit her hard behind the knees. She dropped to the ground. The masked man she was facing viciously batted her in the face.  
  
Buffy landed hard on her back. Stunned, she looked up just in time to see the lead guy bring his sword down upon her. She rolled out of the way, the sword just missing her. Buffy flipped to her feet as one of the quarter-staff guys brought his stick whipping around, but this time Buffy caught the staff in mid-blow. Grasping the end of the stick, she shoved it forward and knocked her attacker in the face with it. Once, twice, three times in rapid succession. He was out. Buffy squared off with the other two. Sword guy circled around her one way, staff-guy circling around the other way. Buffy waited for it, timing it.  
  
They both struck at once. Buffy grabbed sword guy's arm at the wrist just as he came thrusting at her. Using his own sword, she cut staff guy's staff in half. Buffy then roundhouse kicked the staff guy in the head, knocking him cold. She grabbed a fallen quarterstaff and attacked the swordsman. He staggered back. She kicked the sword from his hand. It clattered to the tarmac. Buffy tackled him hard onto the ground, jammed the staff up against his windpipe, crushing the breath out of him. Angel walked up to her, a small cut on his hand. Buffy smiled at him  
  
"All right, let's see.." Buffy reached down, still crushing the thing's throat, and grabbed its mask from the bottom, just below the jaw. "What you are." She ripped the mask off the thing to reveal it is a ruggedly handsome man in his late thirties. There was an arcane symbolic tattoo on his forehead, matching ones on each cheek.  
  
"Go on, Slayer, kill me. But know that my death will only buy you more time." The guys said.  
  
"Ok. Who are you?"  
  
"One soldier in a vast army."  
  
"What 'army'?"  
  
"The Knights of Byzantium. An ancient order. And now, your enemy."  
  
"You work for Glory?"  
  
"You think we ally ourselves with the Beast? You must be mad."  
  
"You're the ones who tried killing me."  
  
"We were fools. Four alone. But if it takes a hundred men, we send the hundred. And if it takes a thousand, we send them too. So long as you protect the Key, our brotherhood  
  
will never stop until we destroy it. And you both with it."  
  
"You'd send a thousand.."  
  
"You are the Slayer. We know what we must do. Now be done with it. Kill us, and let Legions follow."  
  
Buffy picked up the guy's sword. "Go." The guy stood up and ran away. Buffy looked at the sword, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
"Well, that was bracing." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Perfect."  
  
Angel looked at her as she walked to the front door of the Magic Box. They entered, tired, contemplative, and the sword in Buffy's hand. The Council people stood around with Giles as her friends watched from the loft.  
  
"You're late." Travers said.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said distractedly.  
  
"Was there an attack?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well. We can begin the review at last. We'll skip over the more obvious.." Travers started, but Buffy's firm voice cut him off.  
  
"There isn't going to be a review."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
She was very calm, unnervingly so. Angel knew what she was doing and he went and leaned on the ladder to the loft, watching her. Buffy hoisted the sword as she spoke, holding it up in front of her and laying it gently on the table, pointy end directly at Travers.  
  
"No review. No interrogation, no questions you know I can't answer, no hoops, no jumps.." Nigel started to talk, but Buffy cut him off. "And no interruptions. See I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. People just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I finally figured out why. Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them. Glory came to my house today."  
  
"Buffy, are you all.." Giles asked.  
  
"Just to talk. Tell me Angel and I are bugs, we're fleas, she could squash us in a second. Only she didn't squash us. She came to my house and she talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why? Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her. You didn't come all the way from England to determine whether I'm good enough to be 'let back in.' You came to beg me to let YOU back in. To give your jobs, your lives, some semblance of meaning again."  
  
"Oh, this is beyond insolence.." Nigel said. The reason he didn't finish the sentence was the sword Buffy whipped off the table and hurled across the room. It stuck into the shelf inches from his head.  
  
"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions." Buffy looked around her. "You're Watchers. And without a Slayer you're pretty much just watching Masterpiece Theatre. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have on her except publish it in the 'Everyone Thinks We're Insano's Home Journal.' So here's how it's going to work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have more information. The magic shop will stay open, and Mr. Giles will stay here as my official watcher, reinstated at full salary."  
  
"Retroactive." Giles coughed into his hand.  
  
"To be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I'll continue my work, with the help of my friends.."  
  
"I.. I don't want a sword thrown at me, but civilians.. we're talking about children." Lydia said.  
  
"I'm talking about two powerful witches and a thousand year old ex-demon."  
  
"Willow's a demon!?" Anya asked loudly.  
  
"The boy? No power there." Phillip said, looking at Xander.  
  
"'The Boy's' clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit." Buffy said.  
  
"What about Angelus? He's the most dangerous among you."  
  
"Angel. His name is Angel. And he is not dangerous. He hasn't been dangerous for almost three years now. He's not ever gonna be dangerous unless I need him to be." Buffy turned back to Travers. "You may all be very good at your jobs. The only way you're ever gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that, but I want an answer right now from Quentin. Cause I think he's understanding me."  
  
He paused, as Buffy waited. Finally he said, "Your terms are acceptable."  
  
Whooping and clapping came from the loft. Xander, Willow, and Tara were bouncing and clapping. It died down after a few moments and Tara said, "Sorry. Sorry." Giles and Angel smiled proudly.  
  
Buffy sat down across from Travers. "See? No begging."  
  
"Rupert, when we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch hidden behind the incense holders." Travers said.  
  
"Well, it's not that, during working hours.." Giles said.  
  
"I think I could use a glass."  
  
After a moment, Giles stood. "I suppose a few of us wouldn't mind a.."  
  
"Just a minute." Buffy said, stopping Giles and making him sit again. "Glory. I wanna know."  
  
"There's a lot to go through." Travers said.  
  
"I just want to know what kind of demon I'm fighting."  
  
"Well, that's the thing. Glory isn't a demon."  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"She's a god."  
  
Buffy stared astonished. "Oh." 


	4. Chapter 34

Buffy, Angel, Willow, and the rest of the Scooby Gang all sat around the table in the Magic Box discussing her birthday. Buffy was opposed to it while everyone else, including Angel, was for it.  
  
"Look, I know mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with  
  
everything going on.." Buffy said.  
  
Willow cut her off. "This is exactly what you need! A twentieth birthday party with presents and funny hats and candles you can't blow out!" She looked at Tara. "Those used to scare me."  
  
"Me too!" Tara said.  
  
"I just don't know if this is a good time to break out the party piñata, Will. We need to stay focused if we're going to find a way to stop Glory." Buffy said.  
  
"We're going up against a god. An actual, mightier-than-thou god." Xander said.  
  
"You know what they say. The bigger they are.." Willow said.  
  
"The faster they stomp you into nothin'." Anya finished.  
  
"She's right. Angel and I've thrown everything we got at her, and she just shrugs it off." Buffy said.  
  
"Then we have to find something heavier to throw." Willow said.  
  
"That might pose some difficulty. From what the Council has been able to discover from the Book of Tarnis and other sources, Glory and two of her fellow Hellgods ruled one of the particularly nastier demon dimensions." Giles said.  
  
"There's more than one?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There are thousands of demon dimensions. All different." Angel said. "And all pushing at the edges of this reality, trying to find a way in."  
  
"I guess Glory found one. The question is why?"  
  
"There's nothing here to indicate. Just vague references to chaos and destruction." Giles said, looking through a book.  
  
"Just once I'd like to hear a reference to balloon animals." Willow said.  
  
"Okay, so we know where Glory's from, but what do we know about her? She's tough, yeah, but no bolts of lightening or blasts of fire. Shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Usually, yes. Being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. All we have to worry about now is her being immortal, invulnerable, and on the constant brink of  
  
insanity." Giles said.  
  
"A crazy Hellgod? And the fun just keeps on leaving." Xander said.  
  
"The way I see it, living in our world is affecting her mentally. She's only able to keep her mind intact by extracting energy from us from the human, well, from the human brain."  
  
"She's a brain sucker?" Tara asked.  
  
"She absorbs the energies that bind the human mind into a cohesive whole. But once drained, all that's left behind.."  
  
"Are crazy people." Buffy finished.  
  
"I'm afraid that's why there's been a marked increase in the ranks of the mentally disturbed here in Sunnydale."  
  
"At least vampires just kill you." Tara said.  
  
"We have to come up with something to stop her." Buffy said.  
  
"Tara and I could work on some tactical spells. If she's not too punchable, maybe she's not totally invulnerable to magic." Willow suggested.  
  
"That's a start."  
  
"I can help with the research. I know way more about demon dimensions than Giles." Anya said. Giles stared at her. "Well I do."  
  
"This is all great long term plan-y stuff, but what about this Key thingy Glory's looking for?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?" Tara asked.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about that." Buffy said.  
  
"They got a point. Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the Key I'm guessing it won't be filled with flowers and candy." Willow said.  
  
"So where should we start looking? Do we know where it used to be kept? Who saw it last?" Xander asked.  
  
"We did. Giles, Angel, and me. We know where it is, so.." Buffy said.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"You know and you didn't tell us?" Willow asked.  
  
"There were reasons." Angel said.  
  
"If Glory found out you knew where it was.. We didn't want to put you in that kind of danger." Buffy said.  
  
"As opposed to the other kind we're always in? Glory's going nuts trying to get her hands on the Key, and you've known where it is all along?" Xander asked.  
  
"You should have told us." Willow said.  
  
"Willow.." Buffy paused. "You're right." She looked at Angel.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"They're going to be risking their lives. They deserve to know."  
  
"Know what?" Xander asked.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you. About Dawn.."  
  
"What about Da.." Willow started. Then she got it. "Oh."  
  
"Dawn's the Key? Out little Dawnster?" Xander asked.  
  
"About six months ago, these monks made her and sent her to me. They redid all of our memories so we would never know what it was like without Dawn there. I've tried to remember, but I can't." Buffy said.  
  
"It's weird trying to. After Buffy and I found out that first time we fought Glory, we spent hours trying to figure it all out." Angel said.  
  
"But, how could Dawn not be real? I've known her as long as I've known you Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"She was.. Actually, I don't know what she was before she was Dawn. But, I need you guys to act normal around her. I don't want you to let her know. She's got enough piled on her being a teenager. I don't think finding out she's not real would help much." Buffy said.  
  
"We'll do our best Buffy."  
  
"Yeah. We promise." Xander said.  
  
  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Angel came out of the training area the next afternoon. They had been talking about Buffy's training and planning things out. Buffy was proud of her friends. They were doing ok at acting normal.  
  
"I'm not sure our basic work-out is challenging you anymore. Perhaps we should make it harder." Giles said.  
  
"You always think harder is better. Maybe next time I patrol, I should carry bricks and use a stake made out of butter." Buffy said. Dawn put her backpack on the counter next to Giles' notebook and pulled out her note pad diary.  
  
"Very amusing." Giles said.  
  
"I bet Dawn feels like that with her school work sometimes." Angel said.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. That true? How was school today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The usual. A big square building filled with boredom and despair." Dawn said.  
  
"Just how I remember it. So what's the homework sitch?"  
  
"We're supposed to imagine what we'll be like in ten years and write a letter to our future  
  
self. The teacher's clearly so out of ideas. Wanna help?"  
  
"Maybe later. I got a few things to take care of."  
  
"Is it about that weird girl that came to the house?"  
  
"Glory. And no, it's not."  
  
"Like you'd tell me anyway. 'Dawn's too young.' 'Dawn's too delicate.'"  
  
"Right. A young delicate pain in the butt."  
  
"I think you're just freaking out 'cuz you have to fight someone prettier than you. That's the big crisis, isn't it?"  
  
"Dawn, Glory is powerful, evil and is no way prettier than me."  
  
"I'm gonna have to vouch for that last one." Angel said.  
  
"You're supposed to say that." Dawn said.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You know you are. Buffy would kick your butt."  
  
"Your sister can't touch me." Angel walked behind the counter to talk to Giles.  
  
"Maybe you're just getting soft in your advanced age. She didn't look that tough to me." Dawn said to Buffy.  
  
"Right. And did you see the bruises all over my body both times I fought her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You probably inflicted those to make her look tougher." Dawn walked away and sat at the table to do her homework.  
  
Buffy walked over to Angel and he took her back into the training room. "Ooh! Secret rendez vous in the training room."  
  
"Maybe." Angel said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.  
  
"You know what today is?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Exactly three years ago, you seduced me and took my virginity."  
  
"I seduced you? If I remember correctly, you told me not to stop and just kiss you."  
  
"Which you did."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Does it involve chocolate and peanut butter?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Does it involve a big comfy bed with satiny sheets?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Does it involve both of us being naked and humping like bunnies?"  
  
"No."  
  
Buffy pulled away slightly and looked at him. "No?"  
  
"No. I'm going to make it slow and full of love. Just like the first time."  
  
"Ooh. Happiness." Buffy curled back into Angel's arms and lifted her lips to his.  
  
  
  
Later that night, everyone was at Buffy's house celebrating. A bright banner ran across the wall behind Buffy that said "Happy Birthday" on it. Buffy sat in the big comfy chair on Angel's lap. The rest of the gang stood around in various places while Joyce and Dawn were curled up on the couch.  
  
"Presents!" Buffy said.  
  
"See? Just what you needed." Willow said.  
  
"You are very, very wise. Now gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Buffy took a present from Willow and started to open it.  
  
"This is extremely suspenseful. I want the presents!" Anya said.  
  
Buffy pulled out a dress that was pink and feminine. "Pretty! Thank you!"  
  
"We thought you'd get a lot of crossbows and other killy stuff." Tara said.  
  
"So we figured, less killy, more frilly." Willow assed.  
  
"It's lovely! I wish it was mine!" Anya said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Oh like you weren't all thinking the same thing."  
  
"I'm fairly certain I wasn't." Giles said.  
  
"I'd like to second to that statement." Angel said.  
  
"Open mine." Dawn said, giving Buffy a hand wrapped gift.  
  
"It's not going to explode, is it?" Buffy asked as she opened it. It was a picture of her and Dawn laughing and hugging each other on the beach, in a frame adorned with seashells. It hit Buffy hard.  
  
"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. I put the shells on myself. They're the ones we picked off the beach."  
  
"Yeah. I remember." The room was deathly quiet. Dawn shifted uncomfortably, mistaking the atmosphere as everyone being overly touched.  
  
"Jeez, don't get all Movie of the Week. I was just too cheap to buy you a real present."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy hugged Dawn tight.  
  
"Well, I feel bad now. Everyone gets you a pretty thing and I got you this." Xander handed Buffy a long box wrapped in bright wrapping paper.  
  
Buffy tore into it and pulled out a large broadsword. "Oh! Shiny! I love it Xander. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for the Buffster."  
  
"I wanted to get you something pretty, but Xander insisted on the sword thing." Anya said.  
  
"Well, thank you. I like this just as much as the pretty stuff." Buffy said. "Besides, I think Giles got me something from the weapons department at JCPenny."  
  
"I didn't shop at JCPenny. That's a woman's store." Giles said.  
  
"Well, A: it has men's clothes too and B: it was a joke. JCPenny doesn't sell weapons. I think."  
  
"Very well. I got you this." Giles handed Buffy a large package. Buffy opened it and brought out an antique crossbow. "It can have about five bolts strapped into it that load after one is shot."  
  
"Oh! I like this one a lot!"  
  
"Hey, we've all given you a present except Angel." Xander said.  
  
"Her mother hasn't." Anya argued.  
  
"Mom gave me her present earlier today." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok. That just leaves Angel." Xander said. "So, Dead Boy, did ya get her anything?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Angel said. "And of course I got her something."  
  
Joyce handed Angel a small package. Buffy started to open it and Angel helped her. When she opened the small velvet box, a beautiful and dainty gold necklace laid on the velvet. There was a heart shaped locket that said "Forever" on it. Buffy opened the locket and a picture of her and Angel was on the right side while an old picture of a couple was on the left side. The woman looked a lot like Angel and the man had Angel's eyes. Buffy assumed it was his parents.  
  
"This was my mother's. Her mother gave it to her and my mother gave it to me. It was in my family for a long time. When the oldest child turned eighteen, the locket was given to them. I was the first male to ever get it so my mother told me to give it to the woman I love. I called a friend at a bank in London about a year ago and asked him to find the locket in the safe box I'd left there over a hundred years ago. He found it a couple of months ago and sent it to me. I wanted to give it to you when you turned 18, but at the time I didn't think it was appropriate because we weren't exactly together. He didn't find it in time for your nineteenth birthday, so I figured: 20 is as good a time as any."  
  
"It's beautiful Angel." Buffy said. She barely got it out because of the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Put it on."  
  
Buffy handed the locket to Angel and lifter her hair. He slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp. She turned to him and Angel fingered the word "Forever" on the locket. He looked up at her and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him passionately.  
  
"I love it and I love you. Forever." Buffy said.  
  
"Forever." Angel said into her ear. 


	5. Chapter 35

The party had broken up into small knots. Buffy, Giles, Angel, and Joyce were talking quietly in the kitchen. Dawn was wandering around between most of the groups. Willow and Tara were talking in the living room while Anya and Xander shared a private moment on the couch. Buffy turned her attention away from Angel to listen to her mother.  
  
"It still sounds to me like there's a lot you don't know about this. I mean, is she.. is she.. dangerous?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No." Angel said.  
  
"Well, let's wait a second on that. I assume you're asking about her existence, not her  
  
intentions.." Giles said.  
  
Buffy heard a noise and moved to look out into the dining room. "Dawn? What are you doing? Party getting slow out there?"  
  
"We need plates. It's cake time." Dawn said, picking up a few plastic plates.  
  
"Ok." Buffy looked over at Angel and said, "Maybe we should get out there?"  
  
"You're the guest of honor." Angel said. He put his arm around her shoulder and they all walked into the living room. Willow had just cut the cake and Anya said to Dawn, "We were talking about sex."  
  
Dawn turned to Joyce. "They were talking about me. Just like everybody else is."  
  
"Again, not so much. In fact, none." Xander said.  
  
"We were talking about sex. You know us. Sometimes we pretend stuff.." Anya said to Joyce.  
  
"Um.." Joyce shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Anya." Xander warned.  
  
"Like, say, there's a fireman? Or a shepherd?" Anya continued.  
  
"Okay, you know what? Let's not have this exchange of images right now.." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. Right. Of course. Can't let Dawn hear anything. Fine. I'll just go to bed. That way I won't accidentally get exposed to, like, words." Dawn stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.  
  
Willow held up a slice of cake and asked lamely, "Cake?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll take some."  
  
"Me too." Angel said.  
  
They all went about the party, trying to forget Dawn's little outburst. Eventually, they all settled down in chairs and on the couch. Buffy, Angel, and Willow sat on the couch talking. Xander and Anya were back to their privacy. Tara talked with Joyce on the threshold of the French doors. It had been an hour since Dawn had had her outburst.  
  
"Not even a card, huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"I wasn't really expecting one. It's like 'radio silence' only it's 'greeting card silence.'" Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Maybe it's time for a new tradition: birthdays without dad. It can be just as fun."  
  
"Besides you have Giles."  
  
"Yeah, some of my best.." Tara said. She stopped and looked over at the other end of the living room. "Oh God.."  
  
The others followed Tara's look. The room went silent as the happy gave way to horror. Dawn was standing on the other side of the room. She held her hands out, blood dripping from a gash across her palms and upper arms. The birthday cake knife she used to inflict the wound hung limply in her other hand.  
  
"Is this blood?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn!" Joyce said.  
  
Buffy rushed over and took the knife from Dawn. "What did you do?!"  
  
"It's blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a Key. I'm not a thing.." Dawn said.  
  
"Sweetie, no, what is this all about.." Joyce asked.  
  
"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?"  
  
Joyce rushed to her, hugging her close and grabbing her hand to stop the bleeding. She shared a devastated look with Buffy. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. Angel came over and took the knife from Buffy, laying it on the coffee table. Buffy had picked up a towel and was covering Dawn's wounds.  
  
"Angel, can you get the First Aid kit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure." Angel came back into the room a minute later.  
  
They got Dawn bandaged up and Joyce took her upstairs. Buffy and Angel helped Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya gather their stuff up. They solemnly made their way out, no one sure what to say. Willow hugged Buffy tight.  
  
"Whatever you need, just.." the red head said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"Perhaps I should stay. Just in case.." Giles said.  
  
"This is family stuff. We need to deal with it."  
  
Giles nodded and left. Buffy sagged against the door. Her eyes slowly moved up the stairs, her face filling with dread. She wasn't sure how to handle this. She wasn't even sure if she ever was going to tell Dawn. Angel took her hand and they walked up to Dawn's room. They entered, the scene hitting Buffy hard. Dawn was laying on the bed. Her hand had been bandaged, but that was the least of the damage. Joyce gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We were going to. We just.." Buffy said.  
  
"We thought it would be better to wait until you were older." Angel said.  
  
"How old am I now?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Fourteen. You know that." Joyce said.  
  
"No. The monks. When did they.."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, then down at the floor. "Six months ago."  
  
"I've only been alive for six months?"  
  
"No, honey. You've been alive longer than that to us." Joyce said.  
  
"You don't know that. You don't know anything! I'm a Key! Everything about me is just.. made up."  
  
"Dawn, Mom, Angel, and I know what we feel. I know I care about you. I know I worry.." Buffy said.  
  
"You worry 'cause you have to. I'm your job. 'Protect the Key,' right?"  
  
"No, I worry because my sister is cutting herself."  
  
"Yeah? How do you know? Maybe it's just another fake memory. From my fake family."  
  
"Honey.." Joyce said. She reached out to touch Dawn. Dawn pulled out of reach. Buffy, Angel, and Joyce stared at Dawn. Dawn looked down.  
  
"Get out." Dawn said softly.  
  
"Dawn.." Buffy said.  
  
"Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
Buffy looked down and walked out. Angel followed her to her room and shut the door behind him. Buffy laid down on her stomach on the bed and shoved her face into the pillows. Angel went to her and scooped her up into his arms. She started to cry.  
  
"I didn't mean for her to find out like this."  
  
Angel stroked her hair. "I know. It's not your fault."  
  
"It is. I didn't tell her. I should have."  
  
"You couldn't have known. We don't even know how she found out."  
  
  
  
The next day, Buffy and Angel met everyone at the Magic Box. They strode in quietly and looked at everyone.  
  
"Guys, is everything okay?" Willow asked them.  
  
"Did you find anything new?" Buffy asked, ignoring the question.  
  
"We're looking, but.." Giles said.  
  
"We need answers, Giles. We need to find out everything about the Key. What's it for? Who created it?"  
  
"And why Glory's got a big girl god jones for it." Xander said.  
  
"No, this isn't about her. It's Dawn. She deserves to know where she came from. She needs to know. Or-or it's just gonna eat away at her.."  
  
"How did she find these? How did she even get in here in the first.." Giles started, picking up books.  
  
Anya stopped him. "Eww!" She pulled a cigarette butt from an ornate urn. "Who's been using the Urn of Ishtar as an ashtray?"  
  
Buffy's face darkened as she realized who had helped Dawn. Angel obviously got it too because he was already out the door. Buffy ran after him and they stormed into Spike's crypt. He sat on a sarcophagus painting his nails black.  
  
"Mornin', sunshine. If you've come 'round for eggs and sausage, I'm fresh out." Spike said. Angel grabbed the lid of the tomb and with one hard pull, he yanked it out from under Spike. He fell in with a thud. "Hey! Careful! These are wet!" Wham! Angel slammed the sarcophagus lid straight into Spike's chest, pinning him in place. He was stuck.  
  
"You let Dawn find out like that? From books and papers? You hate me that much?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was just along for the ride. Not like I knew she was mystical glowy key thing. Nobody keeps me in the bloody loop, do they?" Spike asked.  
  
"You could have stopped her. You could have.." Angel said, getting mad.  
  
"Oh, yeah, here it comes. Something goes wrong in your life, blame Spike. Newsflash,  
  
kiddies!" Spike flipped the entire lid off and away from him. It landed with a heavy crash beside him. "If kid sis wants to grab a midnight stroll, she'll find a way, sooner or later. I just thought she'd be safer with the Big Bad looking over her shoulder."  
  
"She shouldn't have found out like that."  
  
"You two didn't think you could hide the truth from her forever, did you? Maybe if you had been honest with her in the first place, you wouldn't be trying to make yourselves feel better with a round of Kick the Spike."  
  
"You have no idea how I feel." Buffy said. She turned and left.  
  
Angel walked up to Spike and got in his face. "You ever pull a bull shit stunt like this again, I promise you it will be your last."  
  
"Oh, sod off Peaches. It ain't my bleedin fault Little Bit ran off."  
  
Angel punched Spike hard enough to drive him back into the concrete wall. Spike stared at Angel coldly as he walked out of the crypt. Buffy was standing at the gate to the cemetery waiting for him.  
  
"Knew you'd have to punch him." Buffy said.  
  
"You heard that?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. But your face gets this look on it after you beat the crap out of somebody."  
  
"I've never really liked him."  
  
"Me either." Buffy sighed and jumped down off the wall. "We need to get home and talk to mom. Dawn'll be home from school soon. Who knows what she'll do."  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Joyce sat on the couch in the Summers' living room that night. Dawn was upstairs in her room. Dawn had gotten in trouble at school that day and Joyce had panicked and sent Dawn to her room. Now she was feeling guilty.  
  
"We can't just let her sit up there all alone." Joyce said.  
  
"She needs time, Joyce. We can't force her to be all right with this." Angel said.  
  
"So that's your answer? Leave her alone and hope everything works itself out?"  
  
"No, but if I were her I'd want a little space right now to try to figure things out, not my  
  
mom and sister and brother-in-law coming at me from all sides." Buffy said.  
  
"Her school called today. She's been suspended. She told one of her teachers to.. She's never used language like that before."  
  
"She probably feels like she can say or do anything now." Angel said.  
  
"It won't matter because she's not real. We're not her family. We don't even know what  
  
she it." Buffy added.  
  
"How can you talk about Dawn like she's a thing?" Joyce asked.  
  
"We're not. We're saying that's how she feels."  
  
"Then we need to show her it's not true. She needs to know that she's still a part of this family and we love her."  
  
"It's not that simple. We're not going to fix this with a hug and a kiss and a bowl of soup. Dawn needs to know what she is. She needs real answers."  
  
"What she needs is her sister, Buffy. Not the Slayer."  
  
"Mom, the Slayer is the only thing standing between Dawn and a god from the Bitch Dimension that wants to stuff her in some kind of lock and give her a good twirl. I need to be out there doing my job or else." Suddenly a screech sounded and Buffy shot to her feet. "Willow's spell. Glory!"  
  
Buffy and Angel headed towards the stairs. Joyce followed. "Wait! It's not Glory.."  
  
Buffy smashed open the locked door, sending wood splinters flying. Joyce was right behind her and Angel. Dawn had set her diaries in the trashcan on fire. The screech was coming form the smoke detector.  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy said. Buffy and Angel grabbed blankets and started to bat at the fire.  
  
"Buffy.." Joyce said.  
  
"No, mom, she could've burned the house down.."  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy suddenly noticed the stricken look on Joyce's face. "She's gone."  
  
Buffy spotted Dawn's open window, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Her face dropped. Angel looked at the window and he and Buffy headed downstairs.  
  
"We need to find her. Joyce, you stay here just in case she comes back." He said as he and Buffy grabbed their coats and left.  
  
They reached the Magic Box and found everyone still there researching. Spike was even there helping. Buffy filled them in on what was going on.  
  
"Willow's warning spell wasn't tripped? You're sure?" Giles asked.  
  
"It wasn't Glory. Dawn's been acting.. It hasn't been easy for her. She tore her room up, burned all her diaries." Buffy said.  
  
"The Dawnmeister Chronicles?" Xander asked.  
  
"She's been keeping those since she was.. I mean." Willow said.  
  
"Since she was seven. I remember too, Will." Buffy said. "We have to find her, fast. Before Glory or the Knights of Hack and Slash figure out what she-who she really is. Mom's at the house in case Dawn comes back there. The rest of us will split up and sweep the city. Spike, reach out to your dank and darks, find out if they've seen.."  
  
"I'd love to help, but.." Spike said.  
  
"I'll pay you. Just do it."  
  
"Chip in the head, sweet cheeks. Means I can't kill anything but demons. They didn't exactly vote me most popular this year." They all stared at Spike. "Well, a fella's gotta kill something.."  
  
"Maybe if we figure out where she'd run to.." Tara said.  
  
"Oh! The mall! She loves the mall." Willow said. She looked at Buffy. "I think she gets that from you."  
  
"The Bronze perhaps?" Giles asked.  
  
"Dog Park! She's got a thing for the Schnauzers! I remember.." Anya said.  
  
"But none of those memories are real." Xander said.  
  
"They were to her. And to me." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm just saying she might avoid the places she remembers because of that."  
  
"Well, for now we have to assume. Anya, stay put in case she shows up here. Giles, Xander: sweep the center of town. Willow, Tara: west side. Spike, you're with Angel and me on the east. We have to.. Just find her. Please."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed out. The first spot that Buffy, Angel, and Spike checked was the park. They headed towards it, Buffy and Angel calling out for Dawn.  
  
"Dawn?! DAWN?!" they yelled.  
  
"Yeah, that should do it." Spike said.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy said.  
  
"The nibblet scampered off to get away from you. She hears you bellowing she'll pack it in the opposite direction. Can't say I blame her."  
  
"You were right. It's my fault. I should have told her."  
  
"She probably would have skipped off anyway, even if she never found out. She's not just a blob of energy, she's also a fourteen-year-old hormone bomb. Which one's screwing her up more right now? Spin the bloody wheel. You'll find her, just in the nick of time. That's what you hero types do. You'll find her."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
Spike didn't have an answer for her. They kept walking. Searching everywhere. They even went to Angel's old apartment. Nothing had been disturbed since the last time Buffy had been in the place two years ago when Angel had left. Eventually, they all met up with Willow, Tara, Xander, and Giles at the graveyard.  
  
"We looked but.. no Dawn." Willow said.  
  
"What about the carousel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We checked there too."  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy asked Xander and Giles.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buff." Xander said.  
  
"Anything could have happened to her. I mean, not just Glory.." Buffy said.  
  
"We'd better check the hospital." Angel said.  
  
"You don't think she'd be there, do you?"  
  
"We have to try. It's the only place that we haven't looked."  
  
  
  
"She wasn't brought in." Angel said as he and Buffy left the nurse's station and went back to the group.  
  
"That's a happy thing, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't.." Buffy was cut off by a security guard.  
  
"I found him up on the third floor in the break room! You gotta see him! His head's almost twisted clean off!" the guard said.  
  
"Glory." Buffy and Angel said simultaneously.  
  
They all headed off towards the commotion. As they passed a door, Angel stopped and cocked his head. Buffy looked back at him. He pointed towards the door.  
  
"Dawn's in there and she's not alone." He said.  
  
Buffy nodded and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. As she opened the door, Glory was reaching for Dawn's head. "Get away from my sister."  
  
"Oh hey! We were just talking about you!" Glory said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Conversation's over, Hellbitch." Buffy attacked with a ferocity she'd barely ever used. She employed a stick and move strategy, hitting Glory hard and dodging her counter attack. The rest of the Gang fanned out across the room as Angel and Spike joined Buffy in pounding Glory.  
  
"I thought you said this skank was tough?" Spike asked just before Glory swatted him across the room. Spike hit a wall and then the floor, unconscious.  
  
"If he wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth." Glory said.  
  
That pissed Buffy off. "He's! Not! My! BOYFRIEND!" Buffy punctuated each word with a punch.  
  
"I am." Angel said. He landed a hard punch to Glory's nose.  
  
Willow and Tara had positioned themselves on opposite sides of the room. Their eyes were closed as they quietly chanted. Buffy and Angel continued their assault. Glory latched onto Buffy's foot in mid kick. She admired Buffy's footwear.  
  
"Hey, those are really nice shoes!"  
  
Buffy back flipped, catching Glory in the chin with her free foot. Buffy fell into Angel's arms and he swung her around, slamming both of her feet into Glory's face and then smoothly putting Buffy down.  
  
"Giles, now!" Buffy said. Giles fired his crossbow. The bolt slammed into Glory's chest and bounced off.  
  
"Oh, please! Like that's gonna.." Glory was cut off by Xander whacking her in the head with a crowbar. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Glory yanked the crowbar hard, sending Xander sailing into Giles. She hefted the crowbar like a spear. "Okay! Time to start the dyin'!" She hurled the crowbar at Dawn.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled as she leapt in the way at the last second. The crowbar pierced Buffy's shoulder. She went down in agony. Dawn and Angel ran to her side.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said.  
  
"Nice catch!" Glory said.  
  
"Get back!" Buffy said to Dawn. She yanked the crowbar out of her shoulder as Glory started a fresh attack.  
  
"Is that the best you little crap gnats could muster? Cause I gotta tell you: so not impressed." Before Glory could reach Buffy, Willow and Tara suddenly sprung into action, throwing colored dust at Glory from either side. It hit her and clung, staining her skin and clothes. "Look what you did to my dress, you little.."  
  
"Discede!" Willow said. She slammed her hands together, activating her spell. Glory suddenly disintegrated. Willow collapsed to the floor, her nose bleeding.  
  
"Willow!" Tara said, rushing to her side.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Teleportation spell.. Still working out the kinks." Willow said weakly.  
  
"Where did you send her?"  
  
"Don't know. That's one of the kinks."  
  
Buffy turned to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "Dawn!"  
  
"That's an incredibly dangerous spell for an adept at your level." Giles said to Willow.  
  
"Yep. Won't be trying that one again soon." Willow said.  
  
Buffy pulled back from Dawn and looked her sister over. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because I love you. You're my sister."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. Look." Buffy took Dawn's hand. The cut across her palm had opened up during the fight. "Blood. It's Summers' blood." She took her own hand, smeared blood on it from her shoulder wound and held it up. "It's just like mine." Buffy pressed her palm into Dawn's, mixing their blood. "It doesn't matter how you got here or where you came from. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me as much if you weren't."  
  
Dawn hugged Buffy tight. "I was so scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Wait! Ben! He.. He was here. He was trying to help me, but then he.. I think he might have left before Glory came. I - I can't remember."  
  
"It's okay. We'll thank him the next time we see him. We'd better get back. Mom's freaking out."  
  
"Is she mad? About the fire?"  
  
"I think you sort of have a get out of jail free card, on account of big love and trauma."  
  
"Really? Okay.. Good." Angel helped the two girls stand. "Think she'd raise my allowance?"  
  
"Don't push it." Angel said as they walked out. 


	6. Chapter 36

Buffy turned as the vamp she had just dusted disintegrated and watched as Gunn staked the last of the vampires. Angel dusted himself off and allowed Buffy to help him to his feet. Gunn walked over to them, shaking the dust out of his baggy coat.  
  
"Ambushes are always fun." Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah, as long as it's YOU ambushing THEM." Buffy said.  
  
"What else in this town can we kill?"  
  
"Not much. This was actually the first nest we've had in weeks. I guess Glory's running the vamps outta town with her Hellbitch vibe." Buffy sighed. "Hopefully this will all be over soon. Although somehow I doubt it."  
  
"She doesn't sound tough from the way you described her."  
  
"Do I look tough?"  
  
"Not really. You're tiny. Tiny doesn't equal tough. But you are. Believe me, you.. I get it."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I better get back to the gang. I was supposed to bring home some Mickey D's."  
  
"See ya Gunn!" Buffy called.  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other for a moment and then headed home. Joyce, Dawn, and Giles were all in the living room watching the TV. Angel took Buffy's coat and hung it on the coat rack with his.  
  
"Buffy? Angel?" Joyce called.  
  
They walked into the living room. "Back by popular demand. How's everything with the home team and do I smell popcorn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cheddar." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy sat down and took a small handful. "Mmm. Artificial cheese flavored powder. Nature's perfect food."  
  
"Did you two have a nice time?" Giles asked.  
  
"Do you mean fun as in getting ambushed or going to the Bronze?"  
  
"You were ambushed?"  
  
"We're fine. Gunn was there to help out."  
  
"Did you have a nice time at the Bronze?"  
  
"You know, I think we did. Much needed fun. Apart from Willow's headaches and Spike's cameo appearance."  
  
"Spike was there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Angel said.  
  
"You know, for a keeps to himself kind of vamp, he's, like, everywhere I go." Buffy said.  
  
"So, um.. What was he doing? Did you, like, talk to him about.. You know, stuff? What'd he say?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I dunno.. He's cranky the Bronze got rid of the flowering onion appetizer."  
  
"Huh.." Dawn went back to her homework, muttering stuff to herself.  
  
"Well, I'm just relieved to have you home. To be honest, I wasn't feeling all that safe with you gone." Joyce said. Giles sat up straighter and Buffy motioned to him with her eyes. Joyce got it. "At first.. Until I remembered that Mr. Giles.. Rupert.. was here  
  
and I felt much.. much safer."  
  
"Yes, well, my ego thanks you for your little ruse, but I'm forced to agree that I'm barely and adequate substitute for a slayer and a vampire in the house." Giles said.  
  
"I thought you were adequate." Dawn said.  
  
"And the accolades keep pouring in. I'd best take my leave before my head swells any larger. Good night."  
  
"Night." Joyce called.  
  
Buffy walked Giles to the door while Angel sat on the couch talking to Joyce. "So. Dawn. Was she, you know..?" Buffy asked.  
  
"As far as I can see, she appears to be coping very well. Extremely well, considering the extraordinary circumstances of her origin." Giles said.  
  
"Then let me ask you something. We, Mom, Angel, and I've been going a little easy on her these past few days. You know, letting things slide.. bedtime, chores.. And other things."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that's at all wise."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"The best thing you could do is behave exactly as you always have. Any special treatment at this stage could undermine Dawn's sense of normalcy."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy turned towards the living room and yelled, "DAWN!"  
  
Dawn appeared, immediately defensive. "What?"  
  
"What did I tell you about borrowing my clothes without asking?"  
  
"I didn't take your clothes!"  
  
"Bull."  
  
"I'll just.. Yes." Giles slipped out the door.  
  
"I never touched your stuff!" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, really. Then where's my blue cashmere sweater?"  
  
"Heck if I know. I didn't touch your stuff." Dawn ran upstairs.  
  
"Buffy, that was just a little bit harsh." Angel said.  
  
"Angel. I'm going to be harsh with you if you don't start toughening up and showing Dawn some authority." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to ignore that last part, but the harsh part.."  
  
"We are not playing Bondage Babe!"  
  
"Didn't say there had to be bondage."  
  
"Angel! My mom is standing right there!"  
  
"We'll be quiet." Angel's hand moved down to Buffy's hip and slowly moved to her thigh, bringing it forward. "I promise."  
  
Buffy giggled slightly and put her forehead on Angel's shoulder. Joyce stood in the doorway and watched the happy look spread across her daughter's face. Joyce cleared her throat and Buffy and Angel broke apart.  
  
"I'm going to bed. You two keep it down. Please?" Joyce asked.  
  
"We'll try mom. Angel's just being really bad right now." Buffy said.  
  
Joyce walked by Buffy and whispered in her ear, "Punish him good." Buffy's eyes widened as Joyce went up the stairs. "Night!"  
  
"Goodnight Joyce." Angel called. He looked at Buffy. "What's the matter with you? You look like you're a normal girl who's just seen a ghost for the first time."  
  
"It's nothing. Just something my mom said that shocked me." Buffy said.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Well, I think she's finally accepted that you and I are together for good and doing the nasty."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She said 'punish him good.'"  
  
"Take her advice. I won't complain."  
  
"I've got class tomorrow!"  
  
"In the afternoon."  
  
"And one in the morning too."  
  
"Fine." Angel started up the stairs.  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Fine." He was about half way up now.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed." He made it up the stairs and turned the corner to Buffy's room. She heard the door shut before she blinked and went up after him.  
  
Buffy opened the door. "Now that's just.. wrong." A shirtless Angel sat on the bed taking his pants off.  
  
"Oh, you decided you were tired? Well, I'll be in the bathroom brushing my teeth while you get ready for bed." Angel swept past her and into the bathroom, shutting the door.  
  
"This is wrong on so many levels!" Buffy said to herself, starting to get undressed. "I was only playing. Angel and his stupid ga..AMES!" Before Buffy had realized it, Angel had come back in, silently closed the door, and tackled her to the bed.  
  
"My games are always fun." Angel said, kissing her deeply.  
  
  
  
"As soon as the police leave, we're going over there." Buffy said to Angel as they walked through the door late afternoon. There had been a mass murder on a train that had arrived in Sunnydale last night. Buffy had read about it in the papers and told Angel when he had picked her up.  
  
"Dawn!?" Joyce asked, coming into the foyer.  
  
"It's me and Angel."  
  
"Is Dawn with you?"  
  
"No. Isn't she here?"  
  
"She never came home from school. Buffy.. The news said something about people murdered.."  
  
Buffy and Angel started to head back out the door. "It's not Glory. It isn't about Dawn, Mom. She probably just.. We'll find her."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"We'll find her. I promise."  
  
They headed out to the convertible and sped off. Buffy and Angel split up when they hit Main Street. Buffy searched the Magic Box, Espresso Pump, Starbucks, and a few other places Dawn liked to hand out. Angel checked the Bronze, the carousel, and the public library. They met back at the car, but neither of them had found her. Angel drove over to the Sunnydale Cemetery and stopped.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike." Angel said.  
  
They got and walked up to Spike's crypt. Buffy kicked in the door and strolled in. Spike jumped and turned to look at them.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he yelped.  
  
"Spike, we need your help. Dawn is.. here." Buffy said, seeing her sister.  
  
"Spike was telling a story and he was just at this cool part. Can he finish, please?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What the hell is this? What is she doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just hanging out."  
  
"Here?!"  
  
"Just let him finish the story, okay? Then you guys can do the lecture?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's hear the story Spike's been telling my little sister." Buffy said, staring at Spike.  
  
"Go on, Spike."  
  
"Right. Yeah. So I knew the girl was in the coal bin. I ripped it open, very violent, hauled her out of there.. and gave her to a good family in a nice home where they were never ever mean to her and didn't lock her in the coal bin." Spike said, glaring at Buffy.  
  
"What? That's so lame."  
  
"I was just about to send her home. Knew you'd be fretting." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Dawn, grab your things and let's get outta here." Angel said.  
  
"Ease up. She just wanted a break from the routine. A little rebellion's healthy. Builds character."  
  
"I don't want to hear one more word from you." Buffy said, walking out of the crypt with Angel and Dawn. "Mom is worried sick about you!" Buffy said as they walked back to the car. "Angel and I looked all over for you! And then to find you enjoying story hour at Spike's crypt.. A crypt Dawn! Not some 'Hot Dog on a Stick' boot at the mall, but a real live crypt with a real dead vampire. Why doesn't that register with you? Crypt plus vampire equals bad."  
  
"Cause it was Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Spike. Hanging out with Spike is not cool, Dawn." Angel said.  
  
"It's dangerous and.. icky." Buffy added.  
  
"I don't think Spike is icky." Dawn said.  
  
"Well think again sister, he's.." Buffy stopped and looked at Dawn. "You have a crush on Spike."  
  
"No, I don't! It's just he's got cool hair and he wears cool leather coats and stuff. And he doesn't treat me like an alien."  
  
"Spike's a killer, Dawn. You cannot have a crush on a thing that's dead and evil and a vampire."  
  
"Right. That's why you're not with Angel."  
  
"Angel is different. He has a soul."  
  
"Spike has a chip. Same diff. He fights demons too ya know. He told me about some pretty gross fights actually.."  
  
"Dawn, having a soul is completely different from having a chip." Angel said. "Spike is a monster. Plus, you're only fourteen years old."  
  
"I like hanging out with him, is all. And even if I did have a crush, he'd never in a million years notice. Not with you around." Dawn said to Buffy.  
  
"What does that mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's totally into you."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Come on. You don't see it? Buffy, Spike's completely in love with you."  
  
Buffy stared at her sister in shock. Angel stared at Spike's crypt with contempt, a vow never to let Spike get one second alone with Buffy. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Xander entered the train, Xander armed with a flashlight. The bodies had all been taken away, but there were tape outlines of the victims and the odd bloodstain here and there.  
  
"Tell me again what we're looking for." Xander said.  
  
"Clues." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok. Can you give me a clue as to what kind of clues?"  
  
"I don't know. Something. Anything. Just want to make sure this was a vamp attack. And if it was, how many are we talking about?"  
  
"Well, Sunnydale's Finest didn't leave a lot for us to examine. And who knows how many people have traipsed through here already."  
  
"Xander.."  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy started to speak, but closed her mouth. "Never mind." Xander started to turn away. "Dawn said that.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Dawn things.. She says that.. Spike might be in love with me." Xander started to laugh hard. "It's not a joke."  
  
"Oh I hope not. It's funnier if it's true."  
  
"I'm serious. This is serious."  
  
"Right. Serious big bunches of flowers with little cards attached, 'Buffy, Buffy, you're so sweet.. You are.. you are good enough to eat.'"  
  
"So you can stop laughing now."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"It's creepy."  
  
"No, not creepy, cause it's not real. I mean, how upset can you really get over Spike's fevered day-dream that's never gonna happen?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So where did Dawn.. How did she come to this.. extremely entertaining conclusion?"  
  
"She was with Spike yesterday afternoon. I think she's got a little crush on him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew he had this weird fixation for me, but.."  
  
"I'm the one she's got a crush on. Me."  
  
"Let's go. There's nothing here." Angel said.  
  
"It's always been me. Big funny Xander. And then she just suddenly decides I'm not the cool one anymore? Why is that okay?"  
  
"Hey Big Guy, what're your thoughts on this?"  
  
"He lays a hand on her, he's dust."  
  
"Well, aren't we just peachy?"  
  
"I'm dead serious. Spike knows not to touch her. If he crosses the line, he's got a long night ahead of him."  
  
"How do you mean 'long night'? He plans on doing it tonight?"  
  
"He means Spike only comes out at night. That's the only time he could ever touch me." Buffy said. "But Angel won't get to him before me."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked off the train and left. By the time they got home, it was nighttime. They walked into the house and heard Joyce talking.  
  
"But they didn't get that it was a copy of bill of lading, they thought it was another order form, so now I've got two shipments of Greek amphorae on my hands." Joyce said. Buffy walked a little into the kitchen and saw Spike sitting on the counter. Angel growled low enough that only Buffy heard it.  
  
"Funny. And really, how many of them do you need. Amphorae." Spike said.  
  
Joyce saw Buffy and Angel standing in the door. "Buffy! Angel! Spike came over to apologize. Our missing child drama."  
  
"Even though it was so not his fault." Dawn said.  
  
"And he just decided to hang for awhile?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I got started talking about the gallery. See, there was this bill of lading.." Joyce started, but Spike cut her off.  
  
"Oh, don't get us all laughing again, Joyce. Anyhow, I really need to talk to your eldest." Spike said, hopping off the counter.  
  
"What about?" Angel asked.  
  
"Got a bit of info you might be keen on knowing."  
  
"Sorry. All out of cash. Maybe you should hit on Giles.. hit up Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"I got a bead on the guys who killed those people. The ones on the train."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"I'll do better than that. I'll show." Buffy hesitated, staring at Spike. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Just.." Buffy said.  
  
"Two vamps. Holed up in a warehouse downtown."  
  
"Abandoned?"  
  
"Are there any other kind in this town? Well, what you waiting for? Grab your coat and pointy sticks."  
  
"Angel, can you stay and help me with some crates?" Joyce called.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, not wanting to leave her alone for one minute with Spike. Buffy nodded at Angel, letting him know that she'd be fine. "Sure Joyce."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Wow!" Willow said.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"I mean.. Whoa! Ga!"  
  
"You can stop when you get to 'moo.'"  
  
"He actually told you? He said, 'I love you?'"  
  
"I didn't let him get that far. But I could see the words coming."  
  
"Honey, did you, somehow, unintentionally, lead him on in any way? Send him signals?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Well.. I do beat him up a lot. For him, that's like third base."  
  
"Buffy, I'm really worried." Willow said.  
  
"So am I. He could become dangerous." Joyce said.  
  
"Not really. As long as it's chips ahoy in Spike's head, he can't hurt me or any of you guys. Besides, this'll blow over. I'm sure it's just some weird Spike thing. He'll have the hots for some Gak Demon before we know it." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes these things can get pretty twisted. Besides, Angel's upstairs fuming. I wouldn't put it past him to jump out the window." Willow said.  
  
"I don't know. He said only if Spikes laid a hand on me. He wouldn't do anything rash because of Spike."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Angel. He loves you enough to just.." Willow made a stabbing motion.  
  
"Only if he touches her." Angel said from the foyer. Willow jumped. "He can say he loves Buffy all he wants. He knows he'll never get her. He's always been scared of me."  
  
"But you made it clear, right? That it could never happen. That there was no possible way ever." Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. I think so.. I don't know. I was kind of thrown." Buffy said.  
  
"You have to talk to him again, Buffy."  
  
"What? No! I have to avoid him again."  
  
"Not until you shut him down completely. If he thinks he has even a little chance with you, there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
"Maybe. Angel, you've known him the longest. What should I do?"  
  
"Tell him to fuck off." Angel said harshly.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy stood and pulled Angel into the hallway. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"  
  
"You're mine."  
  
"Yes, I am. Spike knows that too. Now why he's got this stupid infatuation with me, I have yet to figure out. It's going to stop though. Tonight."  
  
"It's not that Buffy. I know he's going to stop, but it's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I marked you."  
  
"You what me?"  
  
Angel touched Buffy's shoulder. "This had big significance in the vampire world, Buffy. Spike, of all vampires, should know not to mess with you."  
  
"Angel, I'm not a possession. Don't treat me like one."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are and it's starting to piss me off. I love you, you love me. I don't own you just like you don't own me. Now I'm going to go make sure Spike knows that." Buffy walked to get her coat. Joyce and Willow came in to the foyer.  
  
"I know this is hard, honey, but I think you made the right decision. Better to nip this in the bud before.." Joyce said.  
  
"The bud nips me?" Joyce smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Buffy's face before going into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, if you want, I can go with. Back you up with some scowlin." Willow said.  
  
"Thanks, but I think this is something I have to do myself. I mean, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this whole thing's been blown out of proportion and Spike's gone back to wanting me dead." Buffy said.  
  
"Here's hoping." Willow crossed her fingers.  
  
"Angel, I love you. Spike and everyone else knows that." Buffy kissed Angel passionately and turned to leave. She stopped and turned back to Willow. "You know what, though? There is something I'd like you to do while I'm gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"De-invite Spike. Precautionary."  
  
"Of course. Angel can go with me to get the supplies." Willow smiled as Buffy walked out. 


	7. Chapter 37

A/N As for following the story line, I'm going to follow it all the way up to half way through Bargaining part 2. Then the story's going to be different. Thank you for all your reviews! Keep em coming.  
  
Buffy woke up slowly. She glanced around at her surroundings. It was Spike's cave underneath his crypt. She tried to pull her arms down, but they were chained up. Spike stood in front of her.  
  
"There she is. Beginning to think you'd sleep the night away." Spike said.  
  
"Dru.. Drusilla.." Buffy murmured, remembering how she had come to be in the cave. Spike grinned and stepped away. Dru was tied to a pole across the room from Buffy.  
  
"Not nice to change the game in mid-play, Spike. You've taken my chair and the music hasn't stopped." Dru said.  
  
"Sorry, Pet. My house, my rules." Spike said.  
  
"I think I shall be very cross with you when I'm free again."  
  
"What is going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Simple.. I'm going to prove something.." Spike came in close to Buffy's face. "I love you."  
  
Buffy squinched her eyes closed and turned her face away. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Look at me!" Spike grabbed her face and turned her back to him. "I. LOVE. You. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut, my throat. I'm drowning in you, Summers. Drowning in.." Spike was cut off by laughter. "Can do without the laugh track, Dru."  
  
"But it's so funny. I knew before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me. I thought they would fly away.." Dru said.  
  
"You can't tell me there isn't anything there between you and me. I know you feel something." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"It's called revulsion. And whatever you think you're feeling, it's not love. You can't love without a soul." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, we can, you know. We can love quite well.. If not wisely." Dru said.  
  
"You still don't believe. Still don't think I mean it. You want proof? How's this?" Spike moves to the shrine in the corner and picked up one of his souvenir stakes, then crossed back to Drusilla. "I'm going to kill Drusilla for you." Dry started to laugh and Spike pushed the stake in further.  
  
"That's not going to prove anything. Except that you're a miserable, sick vampire I should've dusted a long time ago. And, hey, already there." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't mock this."  
  
"Go mock yourself."  
  
"This is Drusilla, girl. Do you have the slightest idea how much she means to me? This is the face of my salvation. Before Dru, I was nothing. A speck. But when she bit me, she delivered me from mediocrity. For over a century we cut a swath through the continents, shared a bed, drank from the same vein.. A hundred years, and she never  
  
stopped surprising me. Never stopped taking me to new depths. I was a lucky bloke, to touch such a black beauty. Lucky just to stand in her light." Spike pressed the stake further into Dru's chest causing her to flinch. "So you see, it means something."  
  
"Not to me. Kill her. Why do I care?"  
  
"Here's why: If you don't admit that there's something there.. Some tiny feeling for me, then I'll untie Dru and let her kill you instead."  
  
"Yes. Please. I like that game much better." Dru said.  
  
"Just.. Give me something.. a crumb, the barest smidge.. Tell me someday, maybe, there's a chance.."  
  
"Spike.. The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious." Buffy said. That did it for Spike. He roared and threw the stake against the wall. "What the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody women? What the hell does it take? Why do you bitches torture me?"  
  
"Which question do you want me to answer first?"  
  
"I'm at the end of my bleeding tether! I don't know why I even bother!" Spike turned to Dru. "It's your fault. You're to blame for all this, you know."  
  
"Am I?" Dru asked.  
  
"Bloody right you are. If you hadn't left me for that Chaos Demon, I'd never come back here. Wouldn't have this sodding chip in my skull." Spike rounded on Buffy. "And you.. You wouldn't be able to touch me. Because this.. this thing with you.. it's wrong! I know it! Not a complete idiot! You think I like having you here?! Destroying everything that was me until all that's left is you in a dead shell. You say you hate it but you won't leave. What I should just do is get rid of both of you. Burn you! Cut you into little pieces! So there won't be any more bints to cock things up for.." Spike was cut off by a crossbow bolt slamming through his shoulder. He turned around and found Angel standing there. "Oh.. GREAT!"  
  
"Ooh, Daddy's come to play." Dru said.  
  
"Shut up Dru." Angel said. He turned back to Spike. "Who the hell do you think you are Spike? You're pathetic. And not to mention one dead vampire."  
  
"Oooh. Now I'm scared." Spike said, mock shuddering.  
  
"Oh, you better be. You've over stepped your boundaries. You laid your filthy hands on MY fiancé and that's a no no where I come from. You know exactly what that mark on her neck means and yet you chose to overstep. Bad move Spikey." Angel backhanded Spike and sent him sprawling into the nearest wall. Then he walked over to Buffy. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. The feeling in my arms is starting to, you know, not be there, but hey.." Buffy said.  
  
Angel bent over Spike. "Where's the k.." Angel was tackled by Dru who had managed to get free. They went sprawling and Angel lost his crossbow. In the ensuing excitement, Spike got up and stood near Buffy. She struggled to get out of the chains holding her, but they were too deep in the stone. He was about to reach out and touch her hair, but Angel grabbed a handful of his greasy, bleached hair and yanked him back.  
  
"OW! Bloody hell man!" Spike screamed.  
  
Angel threw him and he landed hard next to the ladder. When Angel went after Spike, Dru went after a still restrained Buffy. Since she only had her legs to fight with, Buffy pulled a few flips and kicks, but that was wearing her wrists out. She could feel the burn marks forming from the metal rubbing viciously against her skin. Then, Angel was there, pulling Dru away. He tossed her against Spike and then undid Buffy's restraints with the key he had taken from Spike.  
  
Dru turned to Spike. "Poor Spike.. So lost. Even I can't help you now." With that, she slipped into the wall opening and disappeared.  
  
Spike came over to Buffy and tried to apologize, but Buffy wouldn't hear it. She punched him hard and he went flying into the shrine, destroying it. Angel took her hand and together, they walked out of the crypt. They walked all the way to Buffy's house with Spike trying to catch up.  
  
"Buffy.." Spike called. She didn't turned around. "Come on now. Stop. You can't walk away from this."  
  
"What part of punching you in the face did you not understand?" Angel asked.  
  
"So we had a fight. Not our first, love. It doesn't have to change anything." Spike ignored Angel.  
  
Buffy wheeled on Spike. "This changes everything. You're out, Spike. I want you out of this town. I want you off this planet. You don't ever come near me, my friends, and  
  
family again. Ever.. understand?" She turned back around and walked up the steps.  
  
"No. It's not that easy. We have something, Buffy. It's not pretty, but it's real." Spike followed her up to the door. "And there's nothing either one of us can do about it. Like it or not, I'm in your life. You can't just shut me out." He tried to walk into the house, but the invisible barrier stopped him.  
  
"Changed the locks Spike. You no longer have a key." Buffy slammed the door in Spike's face. 


	8. Chapter 38

A few weeks after that whole ordeal with Spike, Buffy was walking home happily with Angel from watching Xander fix a broken window at the college campus. The window had been broken because a robot had thrown Spike through it. Buffy sighed and opened the door to her house. Angel kissed her and headed upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Mom? Hey.." Buffy looked over and found a bouquet of flowers. "Still a couple of nice guys out there." Buffy put the card back and walked to the stairs. "Hey, flower-gettin' lady! You want me to pick up Dawn at school? Mom?" Buffy called. She turned and saw her mother laying on the couch. "Oh! Mom. What are you doing?" Buffy moved a little further and then stopped. "Mom?" Joyce's eyes were wide open. Her skin was pale, almost bluish. She didn't move. Buffy stood, rooted, as realization began to creep in. "Mom? Mommy?"  
  
Angel came down the stairs. "What are you looking at sweetie?"  
  
Buffy rushed to her mother's side and started to shake her. "MOM! MOM! Mommommommommommommommommom."  
  
"Oh God Buffy!"  
  
Buffy felt for a pulse in the neck, not really sure what she was doing, panic rising, finally she shrieked, "MOM!" Buffy stood, panic rising. "Mommy, WAKE UP!" Angel grabbed Buffy and held her for a moment. She pushed away and ran to get the phone.  
  
Angel walked over to Joyce and looked at her. "Joyce?" He didn't hear her heart. Didn't hear the blood that should be rushing in her veins. He kneeled before her and felt her wrist. "Joyce? Please don't be dead! For Buffy. Please?" Tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked into the phone. "It's my mom. She's not.. she's not breathing! No, I can't.. she's not breathing. What? 1630 Revello. It's a-a house. Revello near Hadley. No, not alone. No, we came home.. what do I do? I-I don't remember. Yeah, yeah, I know this, God.." Buffy shoved Angel aside as she dropped the phone and rushed to Joyce. She tilted her mother's head back and she put her mouth to hers and blew, twice. Then pressing her palms to the middle of Joyce's chest she pumped, rapidly 15 times. She breathed again, then pumped, more powerfully. There was a crack. "Oh God!" Buffy grabbed the phone again. "Something cracked! I did it too hard.. are you there? Something broke! No! She's cold. No, mom! Should I make her warm? Well, when are they coming? I have to make a call." Buffy pushed the off button on the phone. She walked over to Angel who was sitting in the steps, his head in his hands, and rocking back and forth. She stared at him as she dialed Giles' number. He picked up. "Giles. You have to come. She's at the house." With that, Buffy hung up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out, incredibly lost. Angel stood and held onto Buffy. Buffy got mad at him. "No! She's-she's going to be fine."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"NO! My mother can't be dead." Buffy tried to hold her tears in. "I need her." Buffy walked to the living room. She noticed Joyce's skirt was hiked up in a slightly unseemly way. Quickly she rushed over and straightened it out, starting back up almost guiltily as two paramedics entered.  
  
Angel led them to the living room. "She's in here."  
  
They rushed over to the body. The first one felt for a pulse in the neck and wrist while the second moved the coffee table out of the way. Angel held her as she watched the two men work.  
  
"I'm getting no pulse." One of them said.  
  
"Let's lay her out.." The other one said. They grabbed Joyce at her shoulders and legs laid her on the floor. Buffy made a motion to help, but it was clear there was nothing she could do. The first paramedic started CPR. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"I-I found her..a few minutes.." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Was she conscious?"  
  
"No, she.. no."  
  
"I'm bagging her." The white paramedic said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We're gonna intubate, just trying to get her to breathe. Is this your mother?" the one talking to Buffy and Angel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she have any serious physical health problems, any history.."  
  
"No, I mean, she, there was a tumor. Brain tumor. She had an operation and now she's fine. She's been fine."  
  
The man nodded and went to help the other one. They worked silently on Joyce, Buffy and Angel looking on helplessly. The man that had talked to them looked at the other guy. "She's cold, man. Call it." He stood and came back to Buffy and Angel. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What else? What now? What do we.." Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that your mother is dead. It looks like she did die a good while before you found her, there's nothing you could have done."  
  
"What did I.."  
  
"I'm guessing it may have been an aneurysm, or some clotting, some complication from surgery, she probably felt very little pain. I'm gonna call it in, the coroner's office will come by to take her in and they'll determine the cause of death conclusively." A radio went off.  
  
The first paramedic talked into the radio and then said, "We gotta fly."  
  
"I'm gonna call right away, but the coroner's office could take a little while. The police may come too, for a report. In the meanwhile, you should sit, have a glass of water.. Try not to disturb the body. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No." Angel said as Buffy stared at her mother.  
  
"I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They paramedics rushed out the door. Buffy walked them almost all the way out, in a bit of a daze now. "Good luck." She called feebly. She put her hand to the door but didn't close it. Slowly she turned and reentered the living room. Her mother was laid out on the floor now. Buffy looked at her a moment, then turned blankly toward the kitchen. She walked slowly toward it. She made it to the hall outside the kitchen before she dropped to her knees and vomited.  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Angel said. He helped her up and led her to the kitchen. He opened the door and took her to get some fresh air. He moved the stray hairs off her face, wiping away his own tears. Buffy was sweaty and pale.  
  
Not wanting to see any more beauty coming from outside, Buffy moved away and shut the door. She pulled a couple of sheets of paper towel off a roll on the center island and went back to where she was sick. Kneeling down, she folded the towel over and laid it on top of the mess.  
  
Giles burst through the door. "Buffy! What is it? Is it Glory?" He stopped, puzzled by the stillness, by the fact that she was calmly on her knees.  
  
Buffy stood up and looked at him. "I'm waiting.. the coroner's coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to tell Dawn.. she's at school. I'll go there."  
  
"Buffy, I'm not.." Giles looked around and then saw Joyce. "God!" He instinctively moved toward her, Buffy moved as well.  
  
"No don't, it's too late, don't!"  
  
Angel moved into the living room and tried to grab for Buffy as she ran to the living room. "Buffy.. please."  
  
"Joyce! Joyce!" Giles called as he tried to get a pulse.  
  
"We're not, they're coming for her, don't.." Buffy said. "We're not supposed to move the body!" Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide, now filled with tears. She had called her mother a body.  
  
Buffy made a sound, a wheezing sound, her mouth wide open and tears began to spill down her face. She didn't sob, just stood uncomprehendingly, mouth wide open, as if the whole truth of her mother's death was trying to cram itself in there. Angel grabbed her as she collapsed. They both stood there crying.  
  
"Shh. God, please." Angel said, trying to comfort both Buffy and himself.  
  
"Oh God! No. Mommy, please." Buffy sobbed now.  
  
Giles came over, tears falling, and he gently stoked Buffy's hair as if he were her father. They stood there for a while before Buffy broke away and looked at Giles.  
  
"I need to.. Dawn. She has to know. They all have to know." Buffy said.  
  
"I understand. I'll stay. Angel go with her. I'll call everyone else."  
  
Angel nodded and led Buffy out to the convertible. She was in such a daze that Angel had to fasten her seatbelt for her. His Buffy was trying so hard not to cry. She was holding up so no one around her would see how badly she could be hurt. It was a Slayer reflex and Angel had seen it countless times. A Slayer had to close her heart to the world and Buffy was no exception. Because she had chosen to have friends and have Angel and a family, her heart was more prone to heartbreak than other Slayers before her. When Buffy was hurt, she had always closed herself off from everyone. Sometimes even Angel.  
  
As they arrived at the school building, Buffy snapped out enough to get out and walk the halls to find Dawn. She walked down a large hall and found her younger sister in art class. Angel hung back as Buffy went and got her sister.  
  
"Dawn.." Buffy said. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Well, what.. can't it wait? I'm in the middle of class.." Dawn said.  
  
"I know. Please come with me."  
  
Dawn looked back at her friends, then put down her charcoal. Buffy started out of the class and Dawn followed. She saw Angel standing there with tear streaks. And for the first time, she noticed Buffy had them too. "I thought Mom was gonna pick me up. What's going on? Something's going on."  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
"No. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"It's.. bad. News."  
  
"What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Dawn, it's bad, I think we should.."  
  
"Where's Mom?"  
  
"Mom had an accident, or a, something went wrong from the tumor.."  
  
"Is she okay? Is she.. but she's okay.. but it's serious but.."  
  
"Dawn, Mom died this morning. While we were both at school, she.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened, but she's dead."  
  
"No. NO! NO! No! No, you're lying, you're lying! She's fine she's FINE and you're lying oh no, no please, please no you're lying she's fine, she's fine.." Dawn was sobbing uncontrollably, none of her screams or pleading or anything making a dent in the wave of grief crushing her, she half fell, half sat right there on the ground, Buffy came down after her but Dawn was not ready to be held, not able to do anything but deny.  
  
"Dawine.." Buffy said, tears starting to fall.  
  
"It's not true! It's not real. It's not real! Ohhhhh noooooo.. no.."  
  
"Please Dawn."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buffy stared helplessly at her sister. Angel came over and hugged Buffy tightly. He noticed Dawn trying to stand, but failing because her sobs had taken over her body. Letting go of Buffy, Angel moved to help Dawn. She resisted at first, but when Angel wouldn't give up, she let him help her and then she fell into his arms sobbing. Buffy came over and wrapped her arms around both of them.  
  
"Shh." Angel said, trying not to cry. "Come on. Let's check you out and meet Giles at the morgue."  
  
"Morgue?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The hospital." Angel corrected. "That's where they're going to take your mother's body."  
  
Dawn nodded and grasped Angel's hand as they walked out of school. Buffy held tightly to Angel's other hand. She held it so tight that Angel thought she was going to shatter it. He didn't say anything about it. If it made his Buffy feel better, even the tiniest bit, he would let her. Besides, he needed to keep his mind off the grim thoughts that swam in his head.  
  
  
  
Hugging and words of compassion were going on in the morgue. Buffy, Angel, Dawn, and Giles had been there for a while. Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow had just come in. Buffy tried hard not to cry. She wasn't going to. She had too many things to take care of.  
  
"Doctor." Giles said.  
  
Buffy looked up sharply. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. But she moved to him, stiffly, Angel, Dawn, and Giles following. The others looked at each other, and decided to hang back.  
  
"Okay, I've examined your mother's body." The doctor said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn, not now." Buffy said.  
  
"The on-site report seems to be more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looks like an aneurysm, a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, where the tumor was removed." The doctor said.  
  
"Shouldn't we have know about that, that was a danger?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sometimes these things are detectable and sometimes they're not. Joyce was aware of the possibility of a rupture, and the effects. She didn't even get on the phone so clearly this was very sudden. She may have felt a little nausea and probably passed out as it happened. I doubt there was much pain, and even if someone had been by her side it's doubtful this could have been dealt with in time."  
  
"Well, thank you, Doctor." Giles said.  
  
"You're sure there wasn't a lot of pain?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Absolutely. I think we can be almost positive about that." The Doctor said. What Buffy heard come out of his mouth was, "Absolutely. I have to lie to make you feel better."  
  
"What, ah, what needs to happen now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, there will be some forms, and some decisions you'll need to make."  
  
"Buffy, why don't you let me handle those as much as I can.." Giles said.  
  
"Please?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We will need you to sign a couple of release forms." The doctor said to Giles.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Doctor." Giles looked at Buffy. "I'll figure out which ones you need to see."  
  
"We'll be here." Angel said. Buffy grasped his hand tightly as they headed back over to their friends.  
  
"What'd the doctor say?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, it was what they thought. From the.. tumor.." Buffy said.  
  
"Why don't we sit down." Willow asked. She put her hand on Angel and Buffy's arms and lead them to a seat. Tara and Willow sat as well, flanking Buffy and Angel. Everyone else, including Dawn, stood.  
  
"Giles is gonna go over the paperwork." Buffy said.  
  
"Man, if there's one day they should not give you homework." Xander said angrily.  
  
"Dawnie, do you wanna sit?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to stay here very long." Angel said.  
  
"But what about.." Dawn stopped.  
  
"What about what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing. I have to pee."  
  
"Do you want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No. I still remember how to pee."  
  
"Well, okay, do you know where.."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn walked away.  
  
"I think maybe she's mad at me or something."  
  
"Cause you're the one that told her?" Willow asked.  
  
"How'd she take it?" Xander asked.  
  
"Meltdown. She just, wouldn't believe it. I don't know if she does now." Buffy said.  
  
"She's been through so much this year." Tara said.  
  
"You all have." Willow said.  
  
There was along pause and then Anya blurted out, "I wish that Joyce didn't die." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "Because she was nice and now we all hurt."  
  
"Anya, ever the wordsmith." Xander said.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said to Anya sincerely.  
  
"Angel, how are you? You haven't talked much." Willow asked.  
  
"I'm still in shock." Angel said softly. Willow moved away and Buffy scooted closer to Angel and held his hand tightly.  
  
"I think we all are." Willow offered. "Do you guys want anything? Something to eat, or a soda? Not that Angel would.."  
  
"It's ok. I don't really want much of anything right now."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Maybe.. I honestly can't tell." Buffy said.  
  
"I think you should try to eat something."  
  
"Well, maybe Dawn could use a snack."  
  
"I'll see if there's something. Xander, do you have any money?"  
  
"We'll come with." Xander said.  
  
"We'll be real quick." Willow said as she, Xander, and Anya walked away.  
  
Buffy, Tara, and Angel were left on the couch. Buffy laid her head against Angel's broad shoulder and closed her eyes. Angel turned his head and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Then, as if she was just realizing that Tara was there, Buffy sat up and turned to look at Tara.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through all this."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me." Tara said.  
  
"Everyone wants to help. I don't even know.. if I'm here.. I don't know what's going on. I've never done this.. Well that's just an amazingly dumb thing to say, obviously. I've never done this before."  
  
"I have." Tara said after a beat. Buffy looked over at her a little thrown. "My mother died when I was seventeen."  
  
"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean to.. I'm only telling you because, it's not m-my place, but.. there's things, thoughts and reactions that I had, that I couldn't understand, or even try to explain to anyone else. Thoughts that made me feel like I was losing it, or like I was just a h-horrible person. I know it's different for you, because it's always different, but.. if you ever need.. Both of you."  
  
Buffy nodded gratefully. There was another long pause and then Buffy said, "Was it sudden?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mother.."  
  
"No. And yes. It's always sudden."  
  
Buffy laid her head back on Angel's shoulder. They both just sort of retreated into each other. Xander, Willow, and Anya came back where Buffy and Tara were sitting. Willow and Anya were loaded with sodas, vending machine sandwiches, Twinkies and candy bars. Xander had two cups of vending machine coffee. Buffy looked at the cornucopia, nonplussed.  
  
"We panicked." Willow said.  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy and Angel murmured.  
  
"Take anything you want."  
  
"The sandwiches are meat." Anya said.  
  
"I'm just not hungry." Buffy said.  
  
"What about Dawnie?"  
  
"She still in the bathroom?" Xander asked.  
  
"I guess." Buffy looked over at the door to the bathroom, sensing something was wrong. "You guys wait here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy walked towards the hall and down it, slowly, brow furrowed. She walked through the swinging door. Down further. She heard a small crash and moved faster. Buffy came to a door and looked in. Dawn struggled in the grip of a vampire. Buffy tried the door and when she found it locked she slammed her shoulder into it. It didn't quite give. With mounting panic she slammed it again and it flew open, the lock splintering out as Buffy raced forward. The vampire had Dawn from behind and was nearly at her neck. Suddenly Buffy's arm wrapped around his neck. She tried pulling him off Dawn but he was strong. She grabbed at his face with her other hand. It was close in and ugly, nothing smooth or martial arty about it. Buffy was just in a panic to get him off Dawn. He finally let go, elbowing Buffy hard in the stomach. She doubled over.  
  
The vampire grabbed Buffy by the throat. She grabbed his hands but she was just not at full strength. As Buffy rose and kneed the vamp hard in the crotch. He screamed and threw her, but she held on. They both went flying, tumbling into the tray of instruments, that clattered on the floor beside them. He landed on top. Buffy got him up enough to land a solid punch, knocking him to one side, rolling them over. She held him down as she grabbed the bone saw. Now his fingers were on her face, trying to push her off as she brought the saw to his neck. She shoved down once and the saw went in just a little. The hands still clawed at her, so she shoved the saw down again all the way to the floor. The vamp dusted.  
  
"Dawn? Are you okay? Are you okay?" Buffy asked. She brought herself up to a sitting position, resting on one hand as she looked at her sister and realized she wasn't paying any attention to Buffy at all. Dawn was staring at their mother. "Dawn.."  
  
"Is she cold?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's not her. It's not her. She's gone."  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
Buffy didn't have answer. She watched as her sister reached over to touch Joyce's face. Just as she was about to touch her, Angel came running in. Dawn jerked her hand back and stared at Angel as he helped Buffy off the floor and pulled her tightly to him. Buffy pulled away enough to beckon Dawn over. She came reluctantly and then allowed herself to be enveloped by their arms. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but in fact was only a few minutes. This was all that was left of the Summers family. 


	9. Chapter 39

"I don't want to do this." Buffy said.  
  
"I know baby. That's why Giles is here." Angel said.  
  
"I don't know if I can keep it all in."  
  
"You can breakdown after the funeral."  
  
"How can she be gone? I don't understand. All those years I spent dealing with death and then it finally hits home with my mother's.. I don't get and I don't want it."  
  
"No one WANTS death Buffy. It just comes. No warning."  
  
"Come on, we better get back out there and help."  
  
"I'll finish the dishes."  
  
"No. We can do them later. I need you in there with me. Please?"  
  
"Ok. Don't worry. It's ok. Breakdown later. Remember?"  
  
Buffy smiled a small smile and walked back into the dining room where Giles, Willow, Xander, and Dawn were all gathered. Buffy and Angel sat at the head of the table by Giles. He was going over paperwork and reviewing Joyce's funeral arrangements. Buffy felt stressed and exhausted, but she was glad for the work at hand. In fact, everyone with the exception of Dawn had retreated into efficient busyness as their predominant coping skill. This included Xander and Willow, who sat with Dawn at the other end of the table, eating a casserole dish. Or, to be more exact, Willow and Xander were eating. Dawn was hovering, too agitated to sit down.  
  
"I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive." Giles said.  
  
"Let's just go with them, then. It's simpler." Buffy said.  
  
"What color flowers?" Dawn asked.  
  
"White. They're nice."  
  
"What about an announcement?" Angel asked.  
  
"Right. People are going to be expecting a wake after the burial if we don't say something."  
  
"We could put a line in the program. Expressing your mother's preference not to have one." Giles said.  
  
"There's no wake?" Willow asked.  
  
"Mom didn't like them. She said pot lucks are depressing enough as it is." Buffy said.  
  
"She said that? When?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Right before she went in for her operation. We had a talk about what she wanted. In case.."  
  
"She never said anything to me."  
  
"I'm sure she just didn't want to upset you, Dawnster." Xander said. "Now you better get working on that dinner. You've barely touched it."  
  
"I'm not feeling very casserole-y."  
  
"That's a shame. Cause you've got about 9000 of them in the kitchen. You could open your very own Casserole Hut."  
  
"Mrs. Kaplan brought some enchiladas over." Willow said. "Or there's chicken stuff. I saw chicken stuff."  
  
"That's okay. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Shouldn't stop you. Eating can provide pleasant numbness." Xander said.  
  
"You should eat, Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"Why should I? You're not." Dawn said.  
  
"This isn't about.." Buffy was cut off by the phone ringing. She sighed and turned to Giles. "I'm phoned out. Can you? I mean, unless it's Dad."  
  
"Of course." Giles stood and went to get the phone. "Hello? Yes.. They did. Thank you.. The service is tomorrow at three. Do you know the Brown Brothers Mortuary?" Giles walked into the living room.  
  
"I can't believe he hasn't called yet."  
  
"Your Dad's still AWOL, huh?" Xander asked.  
  
"The number he left for us in Spain is no good. And I've left messages all over the place."  
  
"We should try his Lindsey's dad's place." Dawn said.  
  
"I don't have that number. I told you."  
  
"But we could ask one of his friends at work or something."  
  
"Dawn. I tried that. Okay?" Buffy turned to Angel. "What do you think? Just a line that says 'following the burial, there will be no wake'.. or gathering? 'There  
  
will be no gathering at the request of Joyce?' That's lame!"  
  
Angel started to answer, but Dawn cut him off. "What are we going to do after? I mean, we're not just coming back here are we?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know." Buffy looked back at Angel. "How about 'At the request of the family, there will be no wake following the burial?'"  
  
"That works." Angel said.  
  
Xander came over. "It has flow."  
  
"Where do I put it? On top, here? Or on the bottom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'd put it on the bottom. You don't want to flaunt it." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah. But, don't people usually skip reading the program thing?"  
  
"I don't.. I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh. Uh.. Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Can I?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Can I go to Willow's tomorrow after the service?"  
  
"If you want. I guess so.."  
  
"I'll get my sleeping bag out of the attic." Dawn started to leave, but she stopped in the foyer when she saw a bunch of mail on the floor near the mail slot. She picked it up, and read it, a stricken look coming over her. Willow noticed.  
  
"Dawn?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy moved to her, as does Giles who came from the living room, off the phone now. There was a pained beat in which all the activity and avoidance was halted. It was a gut punch, for Dawn most of all. But Buffy just regrouped and forged ahead.  
  
"Do we call the post office about this? Maybe we need to fill out a form or something." Buffy said, moving back to the table with Angel.  
  
"I'll call tomorrow. First thing." Giles said.  
  
"I haven't even started to think about the bills and everything.."  
  
"Buffy, don't worry about that. I can handle it." Angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just used to not having that whole money-not-an-issue thing."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Well, we better get going." Willow said. "We've done everything there is to do here."  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Buffy said.  
  
They all shared hugs and Xander and Willow headed out the door. Giles stood to grab his coat, but the phone rang again and he went to get it. Buffy and Angel remained at the table looking over forms. The funeral was the next day and Buffy wasn't sure she was ready. A while later, they were saying bye to Giles and heading up to bed.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it. It's too soon." Buffy said, laying in Angel's arms.  
  
"You can. I'll be there by your side the whole time. You will never be alone Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Lately I feel so lost. It was all unexpected."  
  
"It always is. Even if it has time to sink in, it's always sudden."  
  
"Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find this whole week has been one giant nightmare and Mom will come walking down the stairs ready to fix breakfast."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"What about the mansion?"  
  
"I don't need it. We can sell it."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Keep it. Just in case we need a getaway place."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Unless you really want to sell it. I don't care."  
  
"No. You want it. It'll be ok. I like this house much more anyway. The mansion feels so big and empty."  
  
"Just like how I feel."  
  
Angel looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. She nestled closer and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
The car bounced along behind the hearse. Buffy watched Sunnydale drift along as if she were seeing it all for the first time. Dawn sat in the backseat and Angel drove. They arrived and followed the procession to the gravesite. Buffy, Angel, and Dawn stood exactly next to the grave. Around them, their friends stood watching. Some people were friends of Joyce that none of them knew. They were people from Joyce's other life: friends and gallery patrons. Buffy had her arm around Dawn, offering what comfort she could while Angel held her hand tightly. A minister spoke, but his words sounded distant to Buffy.  
  
"We commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers.."  
  
Buffy held in her tears, staring at the coffin as it began its descent into the ground.  
  
"And we commit her body to the ground.."  
  
Dawn was weeping now. The rest of the gang was gathered around them, grieving for Buffy and Dawn, but also for themselves. A man dug into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then cast the first pile of dirt into the casket.  
  
"Earth to earth."  
  
Dawn started as the dirt hit the top of the coffin. She turned away into Buffy's side unable to handle it.  
  
"Ashes to ashes."  
  
Buffy stared ahead of her and watched with eyes that were willed dry. Angel moved his arm around her waist and Buffy didn't respond to any of it.  
  
"Dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen."  
  
The service ended and Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, and Gunn made their way to Buffy, Angel, and Dawn.. the first to hug them and speak unheard kindnesses before they moved off. Many other people came to them and touched them, talk to them. But they didn't really hear much. They were each lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces and hands. Dawn nodded absently to a man who was talking at her. She was watching a workman continue to fill Joyce's grave. A woman Buffy had never met before cried and gave Buffy her rosary. Another woman with a young toddler, who clung to her hip, talked kindly to Angel. Angel, expressionless, put her hand out to the baby, who wrapped her tiny fingers around Angel's larger ones. Other than the Scoobies and Gunn, most of the people were gone now. The Scoobies and Gunn began to make their way toward their parked cars.  
  
Tara approached Buffy and Angel. "Hey. Dawn is kind of ready to go. Is it okay if we take her?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Dawn, who was standing nearby with Willow. Willow was talking gently to her, an arm around her. Dawn's gaze was downcast, not looking at anybody. "Yeah. She should probably get out of here."  
  
"What about you guys? We can wait, if you want."  
  
"We're okay. Thanks." Angel answered.  
  
Everyone drifted off and Angel stood with Buffy. She stood there, silent the whole time. She held her tears in, not wanting to show how badly she hurt inside. They stood there, staring at the men working to fill Joyce's grave in. Eventually, sometime after dark, Buffy walked over to a tree and dropped down. Angel moved over to her and sat next to her. She settled into his chest and sighed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. The funeral.. It was brutal. But what I'm really worried about is tomorrow." Buffy answered.  
  
"What's tomorrow?"  
  
"That's what I don't know. Up till now we've had a road map: things to do, every minute, that had to do with mom.."  
  
"And tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes."  
  
"Which everybody expects me to know how to do because I'm so strong."  
  
"I don't expect you to."  
  
"I know you don't. It's everyone else."  
  
"Not right away. I'm sure everybody understands that you need time."  
  
"Time's not the issue. I'm good at sticking wood in vampires, but Mom was the strong one in real life. She always knew how to make things better, what to say.."  
  
"You'll find your way. Not all at once, but. I'll be here to help you."  
  
"I don't know.. I keep thinking about it, Angel. When we found her. If we'd gotten there ten minutes earlier.."  
  
"They told you it wouldn't have made a difference."  
  
"No. Probably wouldn't have made a difference. The exact thing they said was probably."  
  
"That doesn't make it your fault. You couldn't have done anything different."  
  
"You saw me! I didn't even start CPR until they told me to. I fell apart. That's how good I am at being a grown up."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"It'd be ok if it was just me and you I had me to worry about.. But Dawn."  
  
"It's okay. I know, you don't feel like it now, but you are strong, Buffy. You're going to figure it out. And you have people to help you. You have ME to help you. You don't have to do it alone."  
  
Buffy sat up and looked at him. Raw and vulnerable, Buffy wanted to believe that with a kiss, he could make it all better. She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded gently meaning to comfort, but the intensity built quickly, the desire bubbling just under the surface. Buffy would like nothing better to forget herself with him and he felt it powerfully. They broke away from each other, breathing hard.  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"I know, now's not the time."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Buffy, I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Forever: that's the whole point."  
  
"Forever." Angel kissed her deeply again before she settled back to rest on his chest. He closed his arms even tighter around her. They were both comforted by the powerful bond between them.  
  
  
  
Buffy had slept most of the day at Angel's insistence. He had been sleeping right along with her actually. Neither of them had slept much in the past week because of Joyce's death. All the planning and grieving and then the holding it all in hadn't helped them either. Now she and Angel were walking into the house from a long patrol. More like a long walk because nothing had been out there. As Angel opened the door, Buffy heard the phone ringing and she ran to get it.  
  
"Hello? Hey Tara. Yeah, I just got in.." Buffy was cut off by Tara telling her about a book that Dawn had stolen. "Oh God. Thank you." She hung up and burst up the stairs and into her mother's room. Angel followed her. They found Dawn sitting cross-legged on the floor and watching the spell explode. "Dawn!" Buffy stopped, stunned. She saw Joyce's photograph in the spell circle and she knew exactly what dawn had done. Buffy picked up the photo, appalled. "What have you done?" Dawn stood, too disoriented from the spell to answer.  
  
"Dawn, what have you done?" Angel asked.  
  
Dawn's eyes were wide with fear and excitement. "She's coming. She's coming home." Dawn bolted down the stairs, heading for the door, but Angel and Buffy, who still held Joyce's picture, was right on her heels. She grabbed Dawn before she could reach the door and they moved into the living room as they fought.  
  
"You have no idea what you're messing with! Who knows what you actually raised what's going to come through that door." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. It'll be her." Dawn said.  
  
"No. Tara told me these spells go bad all the time. People come back wrong."  
  
"She won't. He told me. Her DNA.."  
  
Buffy shook Dawn hard and the photo of Joyce slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. "Who told you? Who helped you?!"  
  
"Nobody! Now let me go."  
  
"Dawn, you have to stop it, reverse it." Angel said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dawn. You know this is wrong. You know you can't let this happen. Not to Mom." Buffy said frantically.  
  
"But I need her. I don't care if she's.. I'm not like you, Buffy, I don't have anybody."  
  
"What? Of course you do. You have me. You have Angel!"  
  
"I don't! You both won't even look at me! It's so obvious you don't want me around."  
  
"That's.. that's not true."  
  
"It is! And the way you've been acting! Mom died and it's like you don't even care!"  
  
"God, of course I care. Of course I do. How can you think that?"  
  
"How can I not? You haven't even cried! You've just been running around like it's all been some big chore. Cleaning up after mom's mess."  
  
Buffy lost it. She silenced Dawn with a slap. Not hard enough to really hurt her, but hard enough to shock and scare the hell out of both of them. Buffy's hand flew to her mouth. Angel stepped in a little further and stood next to Buffy. They were all shaking with emotion now and as Buffy continued, she started to unravel. All the careful control came undone and she grasped Angel's hand tightly. Her true anguish emerged and tears started to come at last as they continued arguing.  
  
"I've been working.. I've been busy, because I have to be.." Buffy said through the lump in her throat.  
  
"You don't. You're avoiding me."  
  
"I'm not. I have to do these things, cause.. cause when I stop, then she's really gone." Buffy let out a loud sob and fell into Angel's arms. He held her for a moment as she composed herself and turned back to Dawn. "And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew.."  
  
"Nobody's asking you to be Mom."  
  
"Well, who's going to be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you thought about that? Who's going to make things better? Who's going to take care of us?" Buffy was weeping openly now, almost desperately.  
  
Dawn watched, helpless and scared as Buffy devolved, becoming smaller and more childlike in Angel's arms. "Buffy.."  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me." Dawn started to cry along with Buffy. "Oh god, Dawnie.. I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm scared."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
The sound of someone knocking on the front door stopped Dawn from going on. Buffy whirled around, no longer crying. "Mommy?"  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said alarmed.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy ran to the door, yanking herself from Angel's arms.  
  
"Dawn, stop this spell NOW!" Angel said. Dawn picked up the photo as Angel went to stop Buffy. She stared at it a second and then ripped it in half.  
  
Buffy ripped open the door. There was nothing there. Just a darkened city street and the house across the street. Buffy stared out sadly as Angel walked up behind her, tears in his eyes. She turned and looked at him. "Angel.." He pulled her to him tight and she collapsed to the floor, Angel going with her. She clung to him tightly as she sobbed. Angel started to cry with her and Dawn walked up and wrapped her arms around both of them.  
  
"It's okay." Dawn murmured between her sobs.  
  
Buffy reached out and pulled Dawn in between her and Angel and they sat there sobbing in front of the open doorway, holding to each other tightly as if all their lives depended on never letting go. 


	10. Chapter 40

Angel and Dawn sat side by side, across the desk from the Junior High Principal, a Hispanic woman with graying hair. They were mid-conversation. Buffy couldn't make it because she had to go drop out of college to make sure she was there to watch Dawn 24/7. Angel had insisted that she stay, but Buffy was too stubborn and wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"You lied to us, Dawn?" Angel asked.  
  
"Didn't lie, exactly.." Dawn said, studying her fingernails.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What about all the times we asked you how school was and you said, 'fine.'"  
  
"Well it was! You didn't ask if I was in it.. when it was fine.."  
  
Angel turned to the principal. "I don't know what to say. I guess you probably know it's been a really hard time for Dawn these last few months and not that that's an excuse."  
  
"I understand. Her mother was a lovely woman and we'll all miss her very much. I know how difficult it must be."  
  
"It is. For Buffy and Dawn, especially. I mean, she's just a kid."  
  
"Hmmm. Well.. I think we both know that Dawn is a lot more than 'just a kid.' She's a talented young girl with a sharp mind. When she puts the effort in."  
  
"Look, I realize there's been some ball dropping, but I'm sure this'll all.."  
  
"Dawn. Why don't you wait outside for a few minutes?"  
  
Angel watched Dawn go and then turned back to the principal with a small look of dread. He had never been in the principal's office before and he was playing Dad now, so he was probably going to have to get used to it.  
  
"Mr. Angel.."  
  
"Just Angel."  
  
"Angel.. I know you're not exactly Dawn's legal guardian, but once you and her sister get married, you will be. That's why I feel that I should tell you that if you and Miss Summers don't buckle down and start cracking down on Dawn, social services will take her away."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Please, don't panic. They've taken notice in Dawn's case because of all the school she's been missing and because Dawn chose to stay with you and Miss Summers instead of going to her father. All I'm saying is: watch your step with her. Make sure she attends school and doesn't get in any trouble. If you like, we can help you out here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can have someone check up on Dawn in every class, make sure she gets to class, things like that."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"We can."  
  
"Then by all means. Whatever helps Buffy out, I'll agree to almost anything. And speaking of, I have to pick her up. Will you excuse me?"  
  
"Certainly. We'll start Dawn on this new system and see how it turns out."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Angel and Dawn walked into the Magic Box and found everyone there. Buffy included. She looked up and smiled. She was doing better despite what had happened last week. Spike had made a robot that looked exactly like Buffy that it had fooled all her friends while she, Angel, and Giles had gone on a little mission to help her get back on her slay feet. Spike had been taken and tortured by Glory so she could find out where the Key was. He hadn't talked and Buffy had thanked him for it.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Everything went ok?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not here. Away from Dawn actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How bout you? Everything go all right?"  
  
"Yup. I'm all dropped out."  
  
"I wish you hadn't."  
  
"Well, this is just for now. I'm thinking I'll probably go back next semester."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We need to talk now though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Giles, can we talk to you in the back?"  
  
"Sure." Giles said, heading back.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Dawn. "Um, Dawn, why don't you get started on your homework, okay? If you need help.. Will, could you..?"  
  
Willow nodded and Buffy followed Angel and Giles to the backroom.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do. She's messing up. I'm messing up. It's a mess." Buffy said after Angel finished telling her and Giles what the principal had said.  
  
"You're going to have to put your foot down with her." Giles said.  
  
"I try. My foot's not used to being put down. I want you to do it. Can't you be the foot-putting-downer?"  
  
"No, Buffy, I don't think so."  
  
"He's right Buffy." Angel said. "We both need to do this."  
  
"Listen to Angel."  
  
"Please? Pretty please?" Buffy pleaded. "C'mon, your feet are way bigger than mine! I mean, you're so much more a grown-up than me. She needs an authority figure, a strong guiding hand. She'll listen to you.."  
  
"Just like you always have?"  
  
"I listen." Giles raised his eyebrows. "I do."  
  
"Then perk up your ears. I may be a grown-up, but you're her family. Her only real family now. She needs you to do this. She needs both of you."  
  
"Right. She needs me. She needs us." Buffy headed towards the door. "Me the grown up. Me the authority figure. The guiding hand and stompy foot that is me."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
"Okay, I can do this."  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Buffy turned back. "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right. Here we go." She headed towards the outer part of the Magic Box. "Early to bed, early to rise; balanced breakfasts; hospital corners; museum visits. It's a new beginning: discipline, authority.. Order..?" Buffy stopped and stared at Willow, Anya, and Xander, lying in the shape of a triangle on the floor of the Magic Shop. Dawn stood in the middle of them. Willow and Dawn were laughing hysterically. "What is this?" Dawn froze. "Dawn, I thought I told you to do your homework."  
  
"I was!" Dawn said.  
  
"Please don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"We were acting out a geometry problem." Willow said. "Cause I just read this really neat article that said kids learn math better when you tap into their visual learning patterns; you know, using the right brain too, instead of just the left and stuff like that"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So we made a triangle with our bodies. And that's when I called Xander 'obtuse' and he got all grumpy and then Dawn said we were an 'acute' triangle and, well.. hilarity ensued."  
  
"Right. Well, you know what? I think maybe Dawn should do her geometry at home."  
  
"But it was working. I was really learning." Dawn defended.  
  
"Go get your stuff."  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to me." Dawn said under her breath.  
  
"Don't get all grouchy at her.. Who among us can ignore the allure of really funny math puns?" Willow said to Buffy.  
  
"It's really important Dawn finishes her school work right now." Buffy said.  
  
"I know it is. And I'm a big fan of school. You know me, I'm all: 'Go school, it's your birthday'! Or something to that effect."  
  
"Look, I know you mean well but you just don't understand. And there's no way you could."  
  
"I do so understand. You're stressed out."  
  
"I'm more than stressed out. I'm freaked out."  
  
"Yeah. Well, maybe you need a little break to de-freak. You could come to the World Culture Fair, if you want, with me and Tara."  
  
"Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"C'mon, you could bring Angel and Dawn and it could be really fun. I mean educational type fun, in a discipline-y sort of way. Supposedly the highlights last year were baked sushi and some inexperienced yogis who tried to walk on burning coals and.."  
  
"Can't do it Will. But don't worry. It's not like I don't have a life. I do. I have Dawn's life." Buffy turned to Dawn. "You ready?" Dawn looked away. "Angel, we're going home!"  
  
Angel came out and followed Dawn and Buffy out the door.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so I think the next step is to make a chart. A schedule. I'll write down all the things you're supposed to do and when you have to do them and there'll be a box for everything and you can make a big X in it when you've accomplished your task." Buffy said, folding the little towels while Angel folded the bigger ones. Dawn looked up at them and glared. "What? You want gold stars, you can have gold stars."  
  
"I don't want gold stars. I don't want any of this." Dawn replied.  
  
"We're just trying to give you a normal life." Angel said.  
  
"That's a laugh coming from you. And good luck." Buffy glared at Dawn and her little sister caught it. "What? What am I doing wrong now?"  
  
"This is for real, Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"No, it isn't. I'm not real, so why would my exciting graph of chores be real? Who cares if a Key gets an education anyway?" Dawn put down her pen and shoved her homework to one side defiantly. Angel pushed it back in front of her.  
  
"It's not a graph. It's a chart. And you are real."  
  
"Yeah? Those Monks put grades K through eight in my head. Can't we just wait and see if they drop nine in there too?"  
  
"Damn it, Dawn, this is serious!"  
  
"Why? Why should I care about any of this?"  
  
"Because they'll take you away!"  
  
"Take me away? What do you mean?"  
  
"They'll take you away from us. That's what your principal told me when you weren't in the room." Angel said. "If we can't make you go to school, we won't be found fit to be your legal guardians."  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"I don't.. your father, maybe. Or foster care? I didn't.. I didn't really want to ask."  
  
"You guys could've told me that."  
  
"We just did." Buffy replied. She sighed and picked up the basket of towels and carried them upstairs to the closet with the towels.  
  
Angel followed her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I just need her to understand all this. She's being so hard headed about it."  
  
"Just like her sister was about finding out she's the Slayer."  
  
"This is.. It's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She's a Key. I'm a Slayer. She doesn't have any superhuman strength to take care of herself. She's only fourteen."  
  
"And you were only fifteen when you became the Slayer. You acted in the same way. You shunned Merrick every time he tried to help you."  
  
"That was only in the beginning! After that, I accepted."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"The only time I quit was when Merrick died. I got fed up with it. Dawn can't quit being the Key until Glory dies.. Or Dawn does."  
  
"She's not going to." Angel pulled Buffy to him. "We won't let it."  
  
"I wish you could guarantee that because I am so scared that this time, maybe we can't win." Suddenly the phone rang. Buffy went into her room and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Will. We're fine.. What? Are you serious? No, we'll be right there." Buffy hung up and turned to Angel. "We need to go to the hospital. Tara.. Glory got her."  
  
"Oh God." Angel said.  
  
"No. No.. She's ok. Sorta. Glory.. Sucked her brain."  
  
  
  
After dropping Dawn off at Spike's crypt, Angel drove fast to the hospital and Buffy and him ran to the room Willow told them to meet her in. Xander, Giles, Willow, and Anya stood around Tara who sat on the examination table.  
  
"Will. I'm so sorry." Buffy hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
Tara looked at Buffy. "They kill mice."  
  
"Tara." Buffy tried to hug Tara, but she remained stiff.  
  
Angel looked at Willow. "I'm sorry it took us so long. But we're here now and Dawn's with Spike so we can stay as long as you need us."  
  
Willow nodded to show her gratitude. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I know." Angel hugged her just as a doctor came in the room.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, we're going to take Tara now," he said.  
  
"Take Tara? Where?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just for observation. She'll be returning home tomorrow." The doctor turned to Tara. "Ok Tara. Let's get in the wheelchair."  
  
At first Tara resisted, but Willow put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Tara hopped into the wheelchair. "Don't.. please don't with that treachery. I told the cats. And now I beg my mother, sitting all alone."  
  
"Bye Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Willow said. At the last second, she couldn't let Tara go. She tried to follow her out the door, but Xander caught her in his arms, holding her.  
  
"Will, no. It's just for one night." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's a whole night and I don't think I can sleep without her."  
  
"You can sleep with me." Anya said. "You know, that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head."  
  
"Will, you just have to rest. Right now there's nothing you can do."  
  
Willow looked up, determined. "Yes, there is."  
  
Buffy understood. "No. No way." Willow exited into the hallway and Buffy and Angel followed.  
  
"You can't even think about taking on Glory." Angel said.  
  
"You saw what she did to Tara. I can't let her get away with it."  
  
"No, you have to let her get away with it." Buffy said. "Even Angel and I are no match for her, you know that."  
  
"But maybe I am." Willow started away from her, but Buffy blocked the witch.  
  
"You're not. And I won't let you go."  
  
"It's not your choice, Buffy. It's mine."  
  
"This is not the time."  
  
"When, Buffy? When is? When you feel like it? When it's someone you love like I love Tara? When it's Dawn or Angel, is that it Buffy?"  
  
Buffy couldn't answer. Angel answered for her. "No. When we have a chance. We'll fight her when we have a chance. You wouldn't last five minutes, Willow. She's a god."  
  
Willow nodded slowly. Then she slumped as if every atom in her body was giving up. "Fine. I'll wait."  
  
"It's the only choice."  
  
"Yeah." Willow turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Can we do anything.."  
  
"Just let me be alone."  
  
Buffy and Angel watched her go, slowly making her way down the hall. Finally they headed in the opposite direction to the exit. They went to Spike's crypt to pick Dawn up.  
  
"So, what'd the doctors say? Is Tara.. like those guys in the mental ward, or, is it different somehow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They said there's no way of knowing right now." Angel said.  
  
"Cause.. none of those guys got better. I mean, none of them."  
  
"Dawn honey.. Tara might not either." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn started to cry. "It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault." Angel said, sitting next to Dawn and hugging her.  
  
"How's Willow?"  
  
"She was looking to go all pay-back-y on Glory for a minute there, but Angel and I cooled her down a little." Buffy shrugged. "Actually, a lot."  
  
"She's not gonna do anything rash, then." Spike asked.  
  
"We explained, you know, there was no point."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, you're saying a powerful and mightily pissed-off witch was planning to go out and spill herself a few pints of God blood until you two.. explained?"  
  
"You think she'd..? No. We told Willow, fighting Glory'd be suicide."  
  
"I'd do it." Buffy looked at Spike. He looked to the ground. "Right person. Person I loved." He looked back to her eyes. "I'd do it."  
  
"Think, Buffy. If Glory'd done that to me.."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, knowing. They took off out of the crypt and dove into the convertible. Angel punched the accelerator and sped to Glory's apartment. They ran into the room and found it in shambles. Glory stood over an injured Willow talking.  
  
"You know what they used to do to witches, Lover?" Glory asked. She raised the knife high, ready to plunge it into Willow. Willow could watch but she couldn't move. "Crucify em." The knife blade came whistling down then stopped. Buffy held Glory's wrist tightly.  
  
"They used to bow down to gods." Buffy twisted Glory's wrist straight back, making her drop the knife with a small cry of pain. "Things change."  
  
As Angel went to help Willow, Buffy let loose with a solid roundhouse kick, tagging Glory square in the head and sending her whole body whipping sideways. Buffy pressed the attack, landing a quick series of blows. Glory took them in stride, and then countered. Buffy evaded Glory's blows, but was backed up against the couch. In a moment of tremendous strength, Buffy pushed the fainting couch at Glory, knocking the wind out of her. Buffy rushed over to Angel and Willow. Glory thrust the couch aside and strode forward toward them with purpose and confidence.  
  
Willow weakly raised up one hand, held it palm-out at Glory and said, "Thicken."  
  
Glory stopped, pressing on an invisible barrier. "This isn't over." She called at them as they ran out. "Do you hear me? It isn't over!"  
  
Buffy and Angel ignored her and ran with Willow to the convertible. They tossed her in and drove off.  
  
  
  
The next day, Buffy, Angel, and Dawn sat with Tara and Willow in Tara's room. Tara sat crossed-legged on the bed wearing flannel pajamas and a blank expression. Willow, Buffy, Angel, and Dawn sat on the edges of the bed, around her. Willow looked exhausted. Buffy opened a bag of sandwiches. The mood was peaceful, safe. Like they'd found a quiet eddy in the storm. Though they joked, they were neither boisterous nor forced, just dear and tired friends allowing themselves to have a moment of calm.  
  
"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Right here." Willow said.  
  
"Eggplant, that's me. And, what is this, peanut butter and.. ew, salami, Dawn?" Dawn took the sandwich. "Yeah, like eggplant is normal. It's what? Half- egg, half-plant? Cause that's just unnatural."  
  
"What's Tara got?" Willow asked.  
  
"I got her tuna. Does she like.. Tara, you like Tuna?"  
  
"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?" Tara asked.  
  
"We'll just start a little slow today, okay?" Willow said. "Angel, can I have that?" She indicated some applesauce. Angel handed it to her. Willow looked to Tara. "Okay, Darling.." Willow opened the jar and filled a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, she fed Tara. Like a child. "There we go. Yeah, that's my girl. It's okay. I'm right here."  
  
"Can I help?" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow smiled and handed the applesauce to Dawn, allowing her to feed Tara as Willow, Buffy, and Angel talked.  
  
"What are you gonna need?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know.. They gave me a lot of stuff to keep her calm. They said I might need to restrain her at night, but.. Sometimes she's fine, she looks at me and she's fine." Willow said.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have.." Buffy said.  
  
"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never.. She's my girl."  
  
"I understand." Buffy said. She looked at Angel lovingly and then at Dawn.  
  
"I know you both do." Willow said to Buffy and Angel. She turned to Tara and looked at her. "Hear that, baby? You're my always."  
  
Angel took Buffy's hand as she watched Willow kiss Tara's forehead. Suddenly the wall behind them was ripped away and sunlight streamed into the room. On instinct, Angel moved away from it, but realized almost as suddenly that he didn't need to shy away. Standing in the sunlight, Glory stood among the wall's ruins staring in at them.  
  
"I told you this wasn't over." Glory said.  
  
"No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no.." Tara wailed.  
  
"Tara, it's okay. It's okay." Dawn said.  
  
Tara looked at Dawn and suddenly was fixated, as if seeing a rainbow for the first time. "Look at that.. the light, it's so pure.. Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful."  
  
Buffy, Willow, Angel, and Dawn's eyes widened as Glory looked at Dawn. She knew Buffy's sister was the Key. 


	11. Chapter 41

As Buffy and Dawn stood there staring at Glory stricken, Angel moved into action. He grabbed their wrists and pulled them along as he ran. Outside, students milled about. Angel and Buffy tore through them with Dawn. They jostled students out of the way as they made for the double doors on the other side. Angel and Buffy and Dawn hit the double doors, escaping out of the building. Behind them, the opposite wall across the room exploded. Startled screams sounded behind them. Buffy looked back to see the double doors leading outside blown off their hinges as Glory exited. Now Buffy and Angel were practically dragging Dawn.  
  
"Wait.. Buffy.." Dawn gasped.  
  
"We have to keep moving!" Buffy said.  
  
"I.. I can't.."  
  
Dawn stumbled, exhausted. Angel scooped her up in his arms and continued running with Buffy by his side. They leaped over a bench as they went. They dashed for a tree-lined park on the other side of the street. Suddenly Glory was in front of them, blocking their path. Buffy and Angel froze. Glory pinned them with an icy stare.  
  
"I really hate it when people touch my things." She said. Angel put Dawn down and shoved her behind him and Buffy. Glory advanced. "Last words, Slay-runt?"  
  
"Just one. Truck." Buffy said.  
  
A truck horn suddenly blared. Glory whipped her head around, too late. An eighteen-wheeler barreling down the road slammed into her. The truck tore past, brakes squealing. Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and took off with her through the park on the other side of the street. Angel was right behind them the whole time. They ran to Xander's apartment and knocked loudly on the door, almost pounding. Xander came to the door.  
  
"Buffy! Angel!" Xander said. They shoved past him, pulling Dawn in the room. Buffy shut the door and locked it. "What's going on?"  
  
"Glory knows." Buffy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She knows Dawn's the Key."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Call Giles and the others. Get them here. We need to make a plan."  
  
Xander moved to the phone as Buffy walked out onto the balcony. Angel followed her out and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She leaned back on his chest and looked out over the bright, beautiful day.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were better off when Glory didn't know. Now that she does, we're never going to be safe." Buffy said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you hate me if I suggested running?"  
  
"Never." He turned Buffy to face him. "Buffy, I would never hate you. If running is a way to keep Dawn safe, I'm all for it. I love her just as much as you do. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you."  
  
"You may have to find out."  
  
"I won't let it happen."  
  
"Such promises Angel!" Buffy jerked out of his arms and walked further onto the balcony. "Don't make them. You can't guarantee promises like that."  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Yeah. That's all you can do though. Don't get hopes in my head. I can't.. I won't.." Buffy started to cry, but she sucked it up. "No. I will NOT cry. Not until this is all over with. I won't cry. For Dawn." She shoved past Angel and walked back into the apartment.  
  
A few minutes later, the gang was all there. Angel and Buffy stood staring out the window as Dawn talked excitedly.  
  
".. And then WHOOSH! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us  
  
all skanky and blonde and thinking she's all that just because some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet.. well she does have nice feet.. and she's coming right at us but Buffy and Angel don't even blink. They just stand there all 'bring it on' and then WHAM!" Dawn smashed her fist into her hand for effect. "Hellbitch in orbit!"  
  
"Go Couple of the Year!" Xander said.  
  
"I knew you'd be able best Glory eventually. With all your years of training and.." Giles said.  
  
Buffy cut him off. "A truck hit her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you throw it?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, no, they more kind of waited for it to hit Glory.. but then Buffy and Angel ran really fast and we got away!" Dawn said.  
  
"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second." Angel said.  
  
"How isn't important. All that matters is the three of you are safe." Giles said.  
  
Buffy laughed bitterly, turning to the group. Both she and Angel were completely wigged and it showed. "Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we cross paths with Glory. Now that she knows about Dawn.."  
  
"Float-y green shimmers." Tara said, looking at Dawn. Then she turned to Willow. "Why don't you shimmer?"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy. "She didn't mean to. You guys know that, right?"  
  
"I know. But it's done, and now we have to deal with it."  
  
"Perhaps there's something in the Book of Tarnis, something we've missed that we can use against Glory." Giles said.  
  
"Piano!" Anya said.  
  
"Right. Piano. Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time. No, wait. That was a rocket launcher. An, what are you talking about?" Xander asked.  
  
"We should drop a piano on her. It always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment."  
  
"Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing fake tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's keep thinking. We should reassemble at the shop, see what we can.."  
  
"We can't fight her." Angel said.  
  
"Not yet, but.."  
  
"Not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not going to win this with spells or stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a god, and she's coming for us. So let's not be here when she starts knocking."  
  
"Run away?! Finally a sensible plan." Anya said.  
  
"That's not what he meant. Is it?" Xander asked.  
  
"We can't stay here. Glory will kill us off one by one until there's nobody standing between her and Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another.."  
  
"No! We stay we die! Show of hands for that option?" No one raised their hands. "All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anyone we're leaving. We grab whatever supplies we can and that's it: we're gone."  
  
"Cool. Won't have to study for that geometry test." Dawn said nervously.  
  
"What about wheels? I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xan- mobile." Xander said.  
  
"Just get your stuff together. Angel and I'll take care of it. Meet us outside the factory where Angelus, Dru, and Spike stayed before Giles went and burned it down." With that, Buffy, Dawn, and Angel were gone.  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Dawn sat inside the beat up Winnebago. The thing was a dump, but it was going to get them to safety. Spike drove the thing wearing dark goggles to protect his eyes from burning. He pulled the Winnie to a rough stop in front of the old factory. Giles, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Giles stood outside. Buffy and Angel quickly helped the gang pile in. Giles glared at Spike.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Giles asked.  
  
"Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd swing by and say howdy." Spike said dryly.  
  
"Out."  
  
"He's here because we need him." Buffy said.  
  
"The hell we do." Xander said.  
  
"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me and Angel that has a chance of protecting Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, come on, he.."  
  
"This isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it." Buffy walked angrily to the back room and slid the door shut. Angel looked at all of them and shrugged, following Buffy to the back room. He walked in and slid the door shut behind him. Buffy sat on the bed, glaring at the wall. She didn't even look up at him. "I knew you'd follow."  
  
"I can't leave my girl all alone to brood by herself. Want a pro to do it with?" Angel asked.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop saying all the right things." Buffy looked away from the wall and up at him. "You always do that Angel. You always sweep in and make everything better. I don't want it all better now because when it is, I get distracted. And I can't get distracted right now. We need to get Dawn away from Sunnydale." Her eyes went back to the wall.  
  
Angel sat down next to her. "I love you."  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
Buffy cracked a small smile and looked over at him. "Damn you." She melted into his arms and he held her tightly. "Please don't ever leave me Angel."  
  
"Never. Hey," he lifted her chin up so she looked at him. "I could never leave you again, Buffy, even if I wanted to. Which, by the way, I don't."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dawn poked her head in. "Hey. I think Anya's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations?"  
  
"Maybe later." Buffy said, looking up at her and smiling weakly.  
  
Dawn turned to go, but paused. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know. Pretty much.. everything."  
  
"Yeah. We're doing a great job."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I'm the Slayer. The Chosen one, all mythic and defender-y. And Angel, he's supposed to be the bad ass of the underworld right next to me. Evil Nasties are supposed to flee from us, not the other way around."  
  
"You're not fleeing. You're.. Moving at a brisk pace."  
  
"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the Big Scared-y Run Aways."  
  
Dawn sat next to Buffy. "It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."  
  
"It just.. keeps coming. Glory. Tara. Mom."  
  
"I know. But there's a bright side."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yeah. At least things can't get any crazier, right?"  
  
Just as Dawn finished that statement, an arrow pierced the back of the Winnebago right next to Buffy's head. Buffy stared at it. "You know this is your fault for saying that." She said. They looked out the window in the back and saw that ten knights on horseback were thundering after the Winnebago. Several were notching arrows onto their bows. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what she was seeing. *Welcome to Crazier, USA.* They all stood and ran out into the main room of the Winnie.  
  
"Giles!" Angel said.  
  
"I see them!" Giles said.  
  
"See who?" Spike asked. More arrows pierce the Winnie. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Arrows! They're throwing arrows!" Xander asked.  
  
"Dawn, stay down." Buffy ordered. Dawn hunkered down.  
  
Tara peeked through the blinds and squealed with delight. "Horsies!" Willow yanked Tara away from the window just as an arrow crashed through.  
  
An arrow pierced the driver's side door, narrowly missing Giles. "Weapons!?" He yelled.  
  
"Hello! You're driving one!" Spike called back.  
  
"Don't hurt the horsies!" Willow called.  
  
"We won't." Buffy turned to Giles. "Aim for the horsies."  
  
Giles yanked the wheel hard to the left. The Winnie swerved, but the Knights easily avoided it.  
  
"Did we shake 'em?" Xander asked, trying not to vomit.  
  
Suddenly, the blade of a broadsword pierced the roof, narrowly missing Xander. Everyone dove for cover as the Knight on the roof kept slamming his sword down in different spots.  
  
"Stay low! Watch out for.." The sword came down right over Buffy. Spike grabbed the blade, stopping it before it rammed into her. He hung on, grunting in pain as the steel sliced into his hands.  
  
"Now might be a good time for something heroic." Spike gritted out.  
  
Buffy scanned the roof. "Angel! Hatch!" Angel boosted Buffy up to the hatch. She punched it out and disappeared up onto the roof.  
  
Angel followed her up. She crept up on a Knight, but he saw her shadow creeping up on him. He swung his sword around. Buffy ducked and laid into him. She took his sword away and ducked. Angel brought his leg over her head and whip kicked the Knight hard. He sailed off the edge of the roof.  
  
Two more climbed up onto the roof. Buffy and Angel moved back to back. They battled the two Knights. One had an axe, the other a morning star. Buffy dodged and spun. She held her sword up just as the morning star descended. The chain wrapped around her sword. She yanked hard, sending the Knight flying off the roof.  
  
The other Knight nearly took Angel's head off with his axe. Buffy moved in with her sword, but it was knocked out of her hands when the Knight swung again. Together, she and Angel attacked. The Knight sailed back, unconscious, his axe flying up. Buffy grabbed it midair, spun around and threw it. The axe slammed into the chest of a Knight coming up the rear access ladder. He stiffened and fell. Buffy stood there, breathing hard. That was it. No more Knights.  
  
Buffy and Angel started to move back to the hatch to climb back in, but suddenly the Winnie swerved off the road. The tires hit the gravel and the Winnie pitched over on its side, hurling Buffy and Angel off. They landed hard, regaining their senses just in time to see the Winnie skid to a stop, coming to rest in a cloud of dust. *From bad to impossible in record time.* she thought. They got up and ran over to the Winnie. Xander opened the side door upwards and poked his head out. Buffy grabbed one hand while Angel grabbed the other and they helped him out. They worked to get everyone out. Spike was the last to come out. The sun's rays would hurt him worse than the cuts he had received on his hands. The crippled Winnie laid on its side. Everyone limped away from the crash site, heading for an abandoned gas station down the road. Angel kicked the door in and Spike ran in first.  
  
The gas station was divided into three connecting rooms: a customer snack bar area up front with an 'Out of Order' pay phone, an office in the back, and a large boarded up service garage off to the side. The windows were also boarded up, with narrow gaps allowing a person to peek outside. Buffy and Angel carried Giles in and lay him down on a counter. The side of his torso where he had been impaled was drenched in blood.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm on it." Willow moved over to Giles, keeping Tara close.  
  
Buffy gave Dawn the quick once over. "You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah. But Spike's hurt." Dawn said.  
  
Spike's hands were still wrapped in strips of bloody dishtowel. Buffy, preoccupied, grabbed them roughly to examine the damage.  
  
"Ow! Easy with the delicates!" Spike yelled.  
  
"They'll heal." Buffy said. She moved to the window and looked through the slats, eyes flicking nervously across the barren landscape.  
  
"Florence Nightingale to the bloody rescue."  
  
"We have another plan, right? One that doesn't involve pointy arrows and Winnebagos?" Anya asked.  
  
"We'll.. we'll rest here for a minute. Then we have to keep moving." Buffy said.  
  
"Where?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know! But we can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck, too easy to.."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow interrupted.  
  
"How is he?" Buffy asked, crossing to Giles. Willow didn't answer. "Will?"  
  
"I think I slowed the bleeding, but.."  
  
"Okay. Okay, just.. just let me think."  
  
A flaming arrow smashed through a boarded up window and thunked into the wall. Then more flaming arrows flew in. The gang dove for cover.  
  
Xander peeked out the window. "We got company and they brought a Crusade!" Xander started ripping the flaming arrows out of the walls and stomping them out. Buffy and Angel tipped a soda machine to block the front door.  
  
"Willow!" Angel called.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Willow called back. She frantically paged through her spell book. The sound of breaking glass and splintering wood filled the air. The walls trembled. Tara curled into a ball, wailing in terror. The Knights were trying to chop through the slats. The blade of an axe pierced the wall near Dawn.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy called. The office door behind Buffy smashed open. She spun around only to be met by a mace that clocked her in the arm. Buffy staggered back.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel tackled the Knight. They went down, Angel punching the Knight all the way. He was in game face now. Angel stood and dealt the Knight a punishing kick to the head that knocked the Knight out. Xander dragged the Knight through the office door.  
  
Another Knight burst in from the garage. He spotted Dawn hunkered down near the wall. "The Key!"  
  
He raised his broadsword. Buffy grabbed the fallen Knight's mace and hurled it. The mace hit the Knight's sword hand, forcing him to drop the sword. He whirled around. Angel was now right behind him, murder in his eyes. Angel punched him in the face. He hit the floor at Dawn's feet, out cold. Chain mail hands burst through windows and smashed through rotted wood. It was like a Medieval Night of the Living Dead. There was just too many of them.  
  
Willow's eyes suddenly crackled with dark energy. She had found her spell and she was completing it with angry confidence. "Enemies, fly and fall. Circling arms, raise a wall!" An energy flash exploded out from around Willow like the shock wave of a magical nuclear blast.  
  
A tense silence came over them. That had been way too close. Willow's nose was bleeding from the spell.  
  
"Will." Xander said.  
  
Willow wiped away the blood. "You get used to it."  
  
"How long will it hold?" Angel asked.  
  
"Half a day, maybe. Or until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole in it." Willow indicated the two Clerics outside chanting.  
  
"What's the story on these role playing rejects?" Spike asked.  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
Angel hauled the Knight to his feet and drug him into the garage. Buffy found some rope and she tied the Knight's arms behind him around a pole. Now he was awake as Buffy pulled on the knot. He glared at Buffy and Angel, his jaw set. Xander, Spike and Dawn watched the confrontation. Willow, Tara, and Anya were in the other room with Giles.  
  
"You sure Scarface here can habla the English?" Spike asked.  
  
"He understands us. Don't you?" Angel said cruelly.  
  
"You were warned we would return." The Knight said.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"You supposed to be some kind of chief?" Buffy asked, eyeing the larger tattoo.  
  
"General." The man said.  
  
"In charge of what? Getting captured?"  
  
"You do not frighten me, child." He looked over at Dawn. "The instrument of chaos will be destroyed.."  
  
Buffy lost her cool. She latched onto his face, roughly snapping his head back to look at her. "Look at her that way again, and she'll be the last thing you ever see."  
  
"As I was told. You protect the Key of the Beast."  
  
"It's not that simple." Buffy said, backing off a little.  
  
"Yes. The Key has been transformed. Given breath. Life. Yet this makes no difference. The Key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God."  
  
"She doesn't remember anything about being this Key everyone's looking for! All she remembers is growing up with a mother and a sister that love her. What kind of god would demand her life for something she has no control over?" Angel asked angrily. "We're not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not her fault! She's human now!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"The Key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist, no matter what form it has been pressed into."  
  
"I'm not going to let anyone.." Buffy was cut off by Tara screaming from the main area.  
  
"Buffy!" Anya yelled to her.  
  
Buffy rushed in, with Angel, Dawn, Spike, and Xander close behind. Tara was pitching a serious fit, screaming and flailing. Willow was trying to get her under control.  
  
"Tara! Tara.. Please." Willow said.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know! She just went nuts! Oh! I mean, uh.." Anya said.  
  
"Time! Time! Time!" Tara screamed. She broke away from Willow and ran for the door. She clawed at it, sinking to her knees and sobbing.  
  
Willow cradled her on the floor. She turned to Buffy, searching desperately for comfort. "We have to do something. She can't stay like this. Buffy?"  
  
Buffy didn't have the answers. She was lost and scared. Angel came over and grasped her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes thanking him. A groan came from behind them and Buffy looked over. Giles was awake. She walked over to him and took his hand. Angel stood back to give them their privacy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said.  
  
"For what?" Giles asked, barely conscious.  
  
"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this.."  
  
"Don't. You did what was necessary. What I've always admired."  
  
"Running away?"  
  
"Being able to place your heart above all else. I'm so proud of you. How far you've come. You're everything a Watcher.. everything I could have hoped for.." Giles drifted back off into unconsciousness.  
  
Buffy came to a decision. She turned to Willow. "Willow. Open a door."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because I want to end this now."  
  
Willow nodded and Buffy and Angel walked out a side door. The chanting Clerics stumbled back as a door-sized rift opened in the barrier. Buffy stepped outside with Angel close behind, backing her up with the mace. The rift closed behind them. The Knights raised their weapons, but a black Knight raised a hand to halt their attack.  
  
"Speak." He said.  
  
"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us."  
  
"And ten of mine are dead. Honorable men. Shall we balance the scale?"  
  
Buffy anger almost boiled over again. "Will you let someone come and help him or not?"  
  
"Give quarter to an agent of the Beast? What madness would move me to such action?"  
  
"I'm done asking." Buffy took a step towards the Knight, ready to bring on the hurt. The Knights behind him tensed.  
  
Angel stepped in, trying to defuse the situation. "This is war. And if there's one thing I've learned from my years as a vampire, in war there are rules. Or at least there should be if you're as 'honorable' as you think you are. We have your General. Step down now or we kill him."  
  
The Knight glared at both of them and then nodded. Buffy turned around and the mystical door appeared again. They walked inside and looked to Willow. She came over.  
  
"They're going to let us bring in some help. Can you get the phone to work?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can try." Willow said. She walked over to the phone and stared at it for a minute. "Discharge and bring life!" A light flickered to life in the phone booth. Buffy picked up the phone, got a dial tone and nodded. She punched in a number.  
  
"Handier than a Swiss knife. You know the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak. Maybe you could.." Spike said, but Angel glared and he backed off.  
  
"Hey, it's Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favor." Buffy said. "A friend of mine was hurt. He needs any type of medical assistance he can get. Can you come?" 


	12. Chapter 42

Everyone watched tensely as Ben examined Giles, his doctor's bag close at hand.  
  
"You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside." Ben said.  
  
"Sorry. I-I didn't know who else to call." Buffy said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not exactly the way I pictured seeing you all again.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"My pleasure." Giles was still unconscious, his breathing labored. Buffy hovered as Ben finished applying a fresh dressing to the wound. "I think I got him stabilized, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get him out of here."  
  
"The guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas."  
  
"Don't they always?"  
  
"I know this must seem extra outer limits.."  
  
"This? Nah. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. You know, emergency room, full moon on a Saturday night.."  
  
"If things get too weird, just let me know. I'll understand."  
  
"Don t worry about me. I won't leave till I've worn out my welcome."  
  
Buffy smiled kindly. She turned and walked with Angel into the garage where the General was tied up. Spike and Xander were talking.  
  
"Great plan." Xander said. "And while all the hacking and slashing's going on, what are you going to be doing? Throwing migraines at em? The ice has definitely frozen back over."  
  
"Look, we stay here, we all die. At least this way some of us might.." Spike said. Buffy cut him off. "No." They turned. She tried to be confident, but her voice was tinged with denial and fear. "We're all going to make it. I'm not losing anyone. Check the supplies. See if anyone's hungry." Xander and Spike left.  
  
"Dissension in the ranks. Seldom the harbinger of glad tidings." The General said.  
  
Buffy snapped. She whacked the General hard across the face. "Shut up!"  
  
He spit blood, eyeing Buffy sadly. "Poor, frightened girl. You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Then why don't you fill me in?"  
  
"Would it make a difference?" Buffy stared at him. "What do you know of the Beast?"  
  
"Strong. Fast. Hellgod." Angel said, walking up.  
  
"From a dimension of unspeakable torment."  
  
"A demon dimension, we know. There were two other Hellgods that ruled with her, weren't there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Along with the Beast, they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair, ruling with equal vengeance. But the power of the Beast grew beyond even what they could conceive.. as did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become and trembled."  
  
"A god afraid?"  
  
"Such was her power. They feared she would attempt to seize the dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. The very bowels of Hell trembled as the war of the gods spanned a thousand years. In the end, they stood victorious over the Beast barely. She was cast out, banished to this 'lower' plane of existence, forced to live and ultimately die trapped within the body of a mortal, a newborn male, created as her prison. Her own living Hell."  
  
"Wait. Male?" Angel asked.  
  
"That was her punishment. To finish an ageless existence buried deep inside the flesh tomb of a normal average human man. A man that would grow, age, and eventually die, like all the rest of us. That is the Beast's only weakness."  
  
"Kill the man, and the god dies."  
  
"Unfortunately the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered."  
  
"I don't understand. I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in the hairy chest department." Buffy said.  
  
"You have seen a glimpse of the true Beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison for brief periods before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back into her living cell of meat and bone."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked. Buffy and Angel turned. Dawn was standing in the doorway of the garage. "What about the Key?"  
  
"Dawn.." Buffy started.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
Buffy nodded and turned to the General. He looked over at Dawn. "The Key is almost as old as the Beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created: the deepest of mysteries.  
  
All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed."  
  
"But the monks found it first."  
  
"Yes. And hid it with their magicks."  
  
"Why didn't they destroy it? If the Key's as dangerous as you.." Buffy started.  
  
The General cut her off abruptly. "Because they were fools! They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed and paid with their blood."  
  
"What do I do? What was I created for?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You were created to open the gates that separate dimensions. The Beast will use your power to return home and seize control of the Hell she was banished from."  
  
Buffy started to laugh. "That's it? That's Glory's master plan? Go home?"  
  
"You misunderstand. When the Key is activated, it won't just open a gate to the Beast's dimension. It's going to open all the gates. The walls separating realities will crumble.  
  
Dimensions will bleed into one another. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos. All dark. Forever."  
  
Buffy stopped laughing. Dawn looked stricken. She walked out into the main area and over to a window. Buffy and Angel followed after a minute.  
  
"Dawn.." Buffy said.  
  
"You think it's true? What he said?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Destroyer of the universe. Guess cutting school doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" she asked Angel.  
  
"It's not you. You know that." Angel said, stepping up to her and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"You should understand, Angel. It's in me, isn't it? It's inside me." Dawn paused and then looked at Buffy. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Dawn. Angel or me." Buffy slipped her hand into Dawn's. "I promise." Buffy kissed her sister's forehead and walked over to the office. Angel followed her. "I don't know what to do, Angel. For the first time in my life, I have no clue what to do."  
  
Angel walked up to her and folded her into his arms. "Shh. It's ok. We'll figure this out."  
  
"We can't go to dad's. I can't put him and Lindsey in that kind of danger. Mom knew. She was willing to put herself in that kind of danger because it was Dawn and me and because she knew it was right. Of all the sappy, childish things I could day right now, the one I choose is: I want my mommy."  
  
"She's here." Angel pointed to Buffy's chest where her heart was. "She'll always be there Buffy. All you have to do is look and you'll find her strength. And you'll always have me. I'll never leave you and I'll help you through everything."  
  
Buffy pulled Angel tightly to her. "Angel, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You don't understand! I got to get out! Open a door! NOW!" Ben yelled.  
  
Buffy and Angel rushed out of the office and ran into Spike as they headed into the garage. "What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know! He just freaked out!" Dawn said.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Will, open a.." Buffy started.  
  
"NO!" Ben screamed, cutting Buffy off, and then Glory was standing there. Ben was gone. He had probably run off or something. All they knew was that the thing they were running from was there.  
  
Glory looked around, taking in the scene. "Well what do you know!? Little Ben finally did something right."  
  
"The Beast." The General said, terrified.  
  
"Hey! It's Gregor!" Glory grabbed an old rusted hubcap off the workbench and flung it. It buried itself halfway into Gregor's chest, killing him. "Now it's not."  
  
All hell broke loose as the gang attacked. It was a short confrontation. Glory was done fooling around. Spike went flying into Xander and Anya. Willow's eyes crackled with Dark Magic as she geared up a spell. Buffy and Angel were slammed back into her. They all went down, dazed. Glory latched onto Dawn.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Buffy scrambled to her feet as Glory punched through a door. She hit Willow's barrier and sneered in contempt. "Yeah right." She reared her fist back and bellowed as she slammed it into the barrier. Glory blew a jagged hole in it. It crackled, already beginning to close up.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Glory yanked Dawn through the hole. Buffy dove after them, but didn't make it before the hole closed. She crashed into the restored barrier. Buffy ran back into the garage. "Willow! Get it down! Now!"  
  
Willow was dazed. She tried to focus on the spell. "Hear-hear my plea.. circling arms  
  
protecting me.."  
  
Buffy ran back out. Willow's barrier crackled and dissipated. Buffy rushed out and froze in horror. The ground was littered with the broken bodies of the Knights and the Clerics. The black Knight exhaled his last blood-soaked breath. The rest of the gang spilled out, equally horrified by the carnage. They started talking and yelling, but Buffy didn't hear any of it. She trembled, tears filling her eyes. The Slayer collapsed to her knees, totally shutting down. Her promises had meant nothing. She'd failed, totally and completely. Her friends' voices faded out and Buffy sunk into herself.  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled. "Buffy! Wake up! Come on baby, you have to wake up. We have to save Dawn."  
  
"She's not responding." Willow said. "Let's get her inside."  
  
Angel picked Buffy's limp body up off the ground and carried her inside to a couch. Spike stayed outside, hot-wiring Ben's car. Angel sat down beside Buffy, massaging her back and neck, trying to get a response out of her. The gang started to assemble everything and get ready to leave. Angel continued to rub Buffy's back. He kissed her lips gently. Nothing.  
  
"Baby. Come on." He was on the verge of tears. "Dawn. She needs us. She needs you. Come on Buffy."  
  
Anya looked after the wounded Giles, who struggled to sit up. Tara sat huddled off in a corner by herself. Xander and Willow looked at Buffy and Angel. Spike came in wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Better part of a century spent in delinquency just paid off." He said. "Hot-wired Ben's auto. Who's for getting the hell out of here?"  
  
"All in favor, let's do it." Xander said. He looked at Giles. "You good to go?"  
  
"Never mind about me. How's Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Same. Still."  
  
"It's been almost half an hour." Willow said.  
  
"The Slayer'll be all right. Won't she?" Spike said.  
  
"Try again, Angel." Xander said.  
  
"I've been trying." Angel snapped. "She's not responding to anything."  
  
"Angel.." Willow said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Things just went from worse to numbingly terrifying and my girlfriend isn't responding to anything. She's catatonic."  
  
"I know." Willow sat beside Angel and stroked his upper arm. "We'll get her back."  
  
Spike walked up and looked Buffy in the face. "Buffy! She can't just be brain dead. I mean she's still Buffy. Somewhere, in there. Right?"  
  
"Spike, come on. We're not getting Dawn back by sitting around here." Xander said.  
  
"You're not getting Dawn back any way you slice it, Harris. That's for Buffy and Angel to handle."  
  
"Good. Panic. That ought to help."  
  
"It's like she's in some kind of fugue state." Anya said.  
  
"We should move her. Unless we shouldn't. Should we?" Willow asked.  
  
"Couldn't that make it worse? I think I read that somewhere."  
  
"I am so large with not knowing." Xander said.  
  
"Impossible to know for sure. Losing Dawn, after all Buffy's been through.. I think it's pushed her too far, into some kind of catatonia." Giles said.  
  
"You don't need a diploma to see that. Snap her out of it. Buffy?" Spike started to shake her. "Oi! Rise and shine, luv."  
  
"Spike!" Anya said.  
  
"Come on, people, the girl's endowed with Slayer strength. Hardly the time to get dainty. BUFFY!"  
  
"We tried that." Xander said. Spike punched Buffy.  
  
"We didn't try that." Anya said.  
  
Angel punched Spike so hard it sent him across the room. "Touch her again and I kill you."  
  
"Are you insane!? We could be dealing with neurological damage here. You want to kill her?" Xander said.  
  
"We've got to do something! I can't just sit here watching. You waste time with kid gloves. I'm willing to gamble when all's said and done.. Buffy likes it rough." Spike said. Angel lost it. He punched Spike so hard a tooth came flying out of his mouth. "Do that again, I'll have a piece of you."  
  
Angel punched Spike again. Spike took it and lunged at Angel. Just as they locked, Willow looked up and quietly spat out through gritted teeth. "Separate." Spike and Angel were suddenly tossed back by some invisible force. Both came to a sliding stop, just out of fisticuffs range. A bit freaked, they both looked to Willow. So did everyone else, awaiting explanation. Willow let the pause ride, eyeing each of them, but never moving. When she did speak, it was with calm, quiet intensity. "Buffy's out. Glory has Dawn.  
  
Sometime real soon she's gonna use Dawn to tear down the barrier between every dimension there is so if you two want to fight, you do it after the world ends. K? All right. First, we head back to Sunnydale. Xander'll take Giles to a hospital. Anya's looking after Tara, and Spike you find Glory. Check her apartment first; see if she's still there. Try anything stupid like payback and I will get very cranky. Everyone clear? Or do we have questions?" Anya raised her hand. "Anya?"  
  
"What will you and Angel do?" Anya asked.  
  
"Angel and I will help Buffy."  
  
"Ok then." Anya helped Giles to his feet. Angel brushed himself off and picked up Buffy. Willow put her arm around Tara, and they all started moving toward the exit.  
  
"The world is spinning. Straight, to the new day. Big day, big, big day.." Tara mumbled.  
  
"Uh, Will? Now, uh, don't turn me into a horned toad for asking, but what if we come across Ben?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing, I don't think a doctor's what Buffy needs right now." Willow said.  
  
"Well, yeah. 'Specially not one who also happens to be Glory."  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked.  
  
"You know.. Ben is Glory."  
  
"You mean Ben's with Glory?" Willow asked.  
  
"'With' in what sense?" Xander asked.  
  
"They're working together?" Anya asked.  
  
"No, no. Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben. They're one and the same." Angel said.  
  
"When did all this happen?"  
  
"Not one hour ago! Right here, before your very eyes! Ben came, turned into Glory, snatched the kid, and phht-vanished. Remember?" Spike said. Everyone but Angel stared blankly at him. Spike looked at Angel. "You do remember?" Angel nodded. "Is everyone here very stoned?" He turned back to the hang. "Ben. Glory. He's a doctor. She's the Beast. Two entirely separate entities, sharing one body. It's like a bloody sitcom! Surely, you remember!" More blank stares.  
  
"So you're saying.. Ben, and Glory.." Xander said.  
  
"Have a connection." Anya finished.  
  
"Yes, obviously. But what kind?" Giles asked.  
  
"Ah! I get it. Very crafty. Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees her little presto-chango instantly forgets. And Peaches and yours truly, being somewhat other than human, stand immune." Spike said.  
  
"So, Ben and Glory are.. the same person?" Willow asked.  
  
"Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory." Xander said.  
  
"And anyone who sees it instantly forgets." Anya said.  
  
"And a kewpie doll for the lady." Spike said.  
  
"Excellent. Now. Do we suspect there could be any kind of link between Ben and Glory?" Giles asked.  
  
"Might be best if we explain on the way.." Angel said. 


	13. Chapter 43

Angel sat next to Buffy in a chair in Xander and Anya's room. She was still catatonic. He stroked her hand and back and occasionally kissed her lips or cheek. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Pushed so far over the edge into catatonia. Willow was out in the main part of the apartment talking to Anya about taking care of Tara. Silently, Angel leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to get you back. You can't hide in there forever. I love you."  
  
Willow entered and laid out a few candles. Nothing elaborate, they were more atmospheric than anything. She lit them, took a deep breath, and then sat on the edge of Xander's bed.  
  
"Willow, what do I do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just concentrate. See yourself entering Buffy's mind and I'll do the rest." Willow said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I do. It's just that this is the woman I love and if anything were to happen to her.."  
  
"I know. Don't worry. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel concentrated on Buffy's unstaring eyes. He imagined walking through them and into her mind. A warmth came over him and then a bright flash of light and then he was standing next to Willow in a brightly lit living room. After looking around a bit at their new surroundings, Willow and Angel took a step, tentatively, and then began to wander through the house, slowly and curiously.  
  
"Where are we?" Willow asked.  
  
"This is Buffy's old house." Angel said with a smile. "This is the house she lived in most of her life."  
  
"She lived here when she was called to be the Slayer."  
  
"And when I first saw her."  
  
"When you fell in love with her."  
  
They heard a TV playing in the next room. They passed a few framed pictures on a mantle and entered the TV room to see a game show droning on without anyone watching. As they stared at the TV, they heard behind them.  
  
"Hi Willow. Hi Angel!" Willow and Angel turned to see a bright-eyed, blonde six year-old girl staring unabashedly at them. She held a doll.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Actually, we're, um, looking for you." Willow said.  
  
"Do you like dolls?"  
  
"Buffy, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"I like it here."  
  
"But, you know we need you. You have to come out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To be with your friends." Willow said.  
  
"It's a big day for me."  
  
Before Willow or Angel could respond, the front door opened.  
  
Buffy took off. "Mommy! Daddy! You're back, you're back!"  
  
Willow and Angel looked over at a younger looking Joyce and Hank. Joyce was carrying a little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Joyce said.  
  
"How's my girl?" Hank asked.  
  
"Ready to meet your new baby sister?" Joyce asked. Young Buffy took a small step back, suddenly shy. She held herself.  
  
"Oh c'mon now, Buffy.. she's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Who's afraid?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't you want to be the big sister?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No, I wanna be the baby."  
  
"Buffy.." Hank started.  
  
"You're gonna pay more attention to her and forget all about me." Little Buffy turned and looked at Angel. "Doesn't she look funny? Like a wrinkly old grandpa." She turned back around and took a small whiff of the baby. "Mom, she smells. I know! You could still take her back! Take her back, please?"  
  
Hank and Joyce just exchanged knowing looks. Joyce handed Young Buffy the baby. Young Buffy recoiled. "Here. Like this. Support the head. There you go. We're calling her 'Dawn.'" Joyce showed little Buffy how to hold a baby. Young Buffy got it immediately. Willow and Angel watched. Young Buffy's expression and body language changed instantly. She hugged the baby gently to her.  
  
"I-I could be the one to look after her sometimes, if you need a helper. Mom? Can I take care of her?" Little Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. You can take care of her."  
  
Willow and Angel heard a noise behind them and they turned. Buffy (grown Buffy) stood alone in the Magic Box. Willow and Angel stepped towards her. Buffy, having cleaned up after a study session, absentmindedly placed one of Giles's books back on the shelf. She looked down for one brief moment as she did so, her face looking serious. Then she looked up again and the expression was gone. Another noise came from behind them and they turned again, expecting to see little Buffy. Instead, they saw Buffy through flames of a burning bonfire.  
  
"O-kay" Willow said.  
  
"This is when Buffy went to the desert on that Slayer quest. She told me about it when she got back to Giles and me." Angel said. Buffy and the primitive watched each other through the fire's flames.  
  
Willow looked over and saw the primitive. "Hey. I know you. You're that first original Slayer who tried killing us all in our dreams. How've you been?"  
  
"Death is your gift." The primitive said.  
  
"Death is my gift?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Wait. Death is her what?" Angel asked. "She didn't tell me that!"  
  
"Death is your gift." The primitive said.  
  
There was a flash and then they were in a darkened apartment. Willow looked around, not recognizing it. Angel knew exactly where they were and when it was.  
  
"Uh.. Willow?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You might wanna, you know.. not.."  
  
Willow walked a little further and stopped suddenly. "Oh my!"  
  
"Go in there." Angel finished.  
  
Willow turned away and looked at him with wide eyes. Angel knew what she had seen. He gave her a small smile and a little embarrassed shrug.  
  
"This is when.. Her birthday." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When you.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And she.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why would she be here?"  
  
"This is the first time she was completely happy." Angel walked over to the door and looked in. He smiled sadly. "Things went so horrible after this night."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"At least she knew I loved her."  
  
Angel watched a little longer, lost in his own memories. Willow looked at him and when she looked back, there was the Magic Box again.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned.  
  
Buffy, exactly as before, stood alone in the Magic Box. Willow and Angel watched her. Buffy, having cleaned up after a study session, absentmindedly placed one of Giles's books back on the shelf. She looked down for one brief moment as she did so, her face looking serious. Then she looked up again and the expression was gone.  
  
They both blinked and then were in the upstairs hallway of the Summers' home. Buffy was walking ahead of Willow and Angel. They hurried to catch up.  
  
"Where you going?" Angel asked. They followed Buffy down the hall of the Summers home and into Joyce's room. "We can't keep following you around like this, Buffy. We have to go. You have to talk to us." Angel stopped next to Buffy and looked around. This was what the room looked like in Buffy's mind. The floor was made of grass. Everything was exactly as it used to be, except in the center of the room, where the bed used to be, there lay a mound of dirt and a headstone. Buffy just stood there, Willow and Angel beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow said.  
  
"Don't be. Death is my gift." Buffy said. She walked out.  
  
"Yeah, I keep hearing that, but I'm not sure what it means." Angel said.  
  
"It's really not that complicated."  
  
"Not to you, maybe."  
  
Buffy entered Dawn's room. Dawn sat on her bed, softly crying. Buffy sat next to Dawn, still talking to Willow and Angel. Her tone was offhand, casual. "It's just what I do." Buffy reached behind her and picked up one of Dawn's pillows. "C'mon, you guys have known me, what, how long? This is all I'm here for. It's what I am." She placed the pillow over Dawn's face and pushed Dawn down onto the bed, smothering her. Dawn struggled but Buffy ignored her completely, still talking to Willow and Angel.  
  
"Buffy, stop. No, God, no. Stop!" Willow said.  
  
"What?" Dawn batted at Buffy's arms uselessly. Slowly, the struggling got weaker. Then stopped as Dawn's arms stopped flailing and her body went limp beneath the pillow. "I keep telling you. I figured it out. This is my gift."  
  
"Are you insane?" Angel asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why the hell did you just smother your sister?"  
  
"My gift."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and suddenly they were back in Buffy's old LA house. "Okay, now this is weird."  
  
"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Little Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually, we're, um, looking for you. Here. Again." Willow said.  
  
"Do you like dolls?"  
  
"No. And I think we already deja'd this vu."  
  
"You talk funny."  
  
"Yes, as you'll tell me again when we're older, and in chem class."  
  
"Buffy, what are we doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't you like it here?" Little Buffy asked him.  
  
"We don't have time."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Young Buffy ran from the table, excited, and ran to the front door. Willow was left holding the doll.  
  
"We're home." Hank said.  
  
"We're calling her 'Dawn.'" Joyce said.  
  
"I-I could be the one to look after her sometimes, if you need a helper. Mom? Can I take care of her?" Little Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. You can take care of her."  
  
Angel took a step forward and they were back at his old apartment. "Damn it Buffy! Stop using this to make us back off!"  
  
"I'm not." Buffy said behind him. She was walking down the upstairs hall again heading towards Dawn's room.  
  
"Buffy, will you just stop a second and listen to me? You have to stop doing this."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Killing Dawn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Angel blocked her path while Willow moved behind her. "Because it never happened. You never killed your sister!"  
  
"Angel, I did this."  
  
"In your imagination! None of this is real, you're stuck in some kind of loop." Willow said.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Excuse me?" She moved Angel gently to the side and headed into Dawn's room.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!?" Angel asked. "No. Buffy. Leave Dawn alone. What is this?"  
  
"My gift. This is what I do."  
  
"But I'm not talking about this, I'm talking about.." They walked through Dawn's door and ended up in the Magic Box. "This!" Angel pointed and grabbed Buffy's shoulders. They watched Buffy repeat the action of putting the book on the shelf over and over. "Right here, it happened. I know it's something small, but it's something. What?"  
  
"Don't go there, Angel."  
  
"I'm not! You're the one who keeps dragging us back here. And you wouldn't be doing that if you weren't trying to show us something."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Buffy, c'mon. It's your brain. Just tell me."  
  
Willow walked over to the Buffy who repeatedly put the book back on the shelf and gestured to her. "What happened here?"  
  
Bookshelf Buffy said, "This was when I quit."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Just for a second. I remember I was in the Magic Shop. Reading."  
  
"I put a book back for Giles." The Buffy with Angel said.  
  
"Nothing special about it. And then, it hit me."  
  
"What hit you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I can't beat Glory." Buffy said.  
  
"Glory's going to win." Bookshelf Buffy said.  
  
"You can't know that." Angel said.  
  
"I didn't just know it." Buffy said.  
  
"I felt it. Glory will beat me." Bookshelf Buffy said.  
  
"And in that second of knowing it.."  
  
"I wanted it to happen."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked a little hurt.  
  
"I wanted it over. This is all.. all of it.. it's too much for me."  
  
"I just wanted it over." Buffy said.  
  
"If Glory wins, then Dawn dies." Bookshelf Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"I would grieve and people would feel sorry for me. But it would all be over. And I imagined what a relief that would be." Buffy watched Bookshelf Buffy put the book up. "I killed Dawn."  
  
"Is that what you think?" Angel asked.  
  
"My thinking it made it happen. Some part of me wanted it. So, in the moment Glory took Dawn.." Bookshelf Buffy said.  
  
"I know I could have done something better. And I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second." Buffy finished.  
  
"And this is why.."  
  
"I killed my sister."  
  
"I think Spike was right, back at the gas station." Willow said. "Snap out of it!" she said harshly.  
  
Both Buffys looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But all this.. it has a name. It's called guilt. It's a feeling, and it's important, but it's not more than that, Buffy. Buffys. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since high school. I know you didn't ask for this. But you do it. Every day, and so you wanted out for one second, so what?"  
  
"I got Dawn killed." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello! Your sister: not dead yet! But she will be if you stay locked inside here and never come back to us."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Okay, unlike Glory, the Slayer is also human. You get to be. You feel everything you're doing and I admit, I have no idea how hard that must be, but you have to do it."  
  
"And what if I can't?"  
  
"Then I guess you're right. And you did kill your sister." Willow headed for the door to the Magic Box. Angel let Buffy go and followed.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"Where you're needed." Angel said. He held out his hand to her. "Are you coming?" Buffy thought about it and watched herself put the book on the shelf. She gave Willow her hand. They exchanged a look. And suddenly Buffy jerked awake. Her eyes opened and she gulped in a big gasping breath of air. She looked to Angel, startled. She saw where she was and who she was with and began to sob. Angel pulled her to him and held her tightly as she cried. Willow silently left the room and left them to their privacy.  
  
  
  
Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, and Spike sat around the table in the Magic Box. Buffy, Angel, and Willow entered.  
  
"You're back!" Giles said.  
  
"Hear you found the ritual text." Buffy said.  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
"Did you know Ben is Glory?" Xander asked.  
  
"So I'm told. What do we know?"  
  
"Well, according to these scrolls, there is a way to stop Glory." Giles said. Buffy waited. "I'm afraid it.. Buffy. I've read these very carefully. There's not much margin for error. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Might help if you actually said it."  
  
"Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of ritual bloodletting."  
  
"Dawn's blood?"  
  
"Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric separating all realities will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another with no barriers to stop them.  
  
Reality as we know it will be destroyed, and chaos will reign on Earth."  
  
"So how do we stop it?"  
  
"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped. And the only way for that to happen is.. Buffy, the only way is to kill Dawn." 


	14. Chapter 44

The gang was in research mode. Well, Giles and Willow, anyway. Everyone else was pacing or hanging near them. Spike was smoking, sitting on the ladder. Angel stood next to the training room door waiting for Buffy to come back. She had heard a noise and gone to investigate. Buffy came back in and took his hand. For a moment no one spoke. Buffy was entirely focused on Giles.  
  
"Something going on out back?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"Vampire." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything?" she asked Giles.  
  
He looked up at her. "Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is.."  
  
"Explain it to me again."  
  
"There's nothing new to.."  
  
"Go through it again."  
  
"The Key was living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific spot at a specific time. With all attendant ritual, of course. The energy would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops.. the energy is used up and the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back to her dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on Earth in the meantime."  
  
"But only for a little while, right?" Anya asked. "The walls come back, no more hell?"  
  
"But that's only if the energy is stopped. And now that the Key is human.. is Dawn.." Willow said.  
  
"'The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more.' When Dawn is dead." Giles said.  
  
"I have places to be!" Tara said loudly.  
  
Everyone shifted a little and stood in uncomfortable silence. Xander broke it. "Why blood? Why is it Dawn's blood? Why couldn't it be, like, a lymph ritual?"  
  
"Cause it's always gotta be blood." Spike said.  
  
"We're not actually discussing dinner right now."  
  
"Blood is life, lack brain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead. Course it's her blood."  
  
"Pretty simple math, here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. There's still a couple of hours, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If my calculations are right, but Buffy.." Giles said.  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I understand that.."  
  
"No you don't understand! We're not talking about this!"  
  
"Yes we bloody well are." Giles yelled, standing. "If Glory begins the ritual.. If we can't stop her.."  
  
"Say it. Come on, we're bloody well talking about this, tell me to kill my sister!"  
  
"She's not your sister."  
  
"No. She's not. She's more than that. More than family.. my sister, my daughter.."  
  
"She's your sister and your daughter?" Xander asked.  
  
"She's me. The Monks made her out of me. I hold her and I feel closer to her than.. It's more than just the memories they built, it's physical, it's.. Dawn is a part of me. The only part that I.."  
  
Angel came over to her and held her. "We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, okay?"  
  
"Buffy, if the ritual starts, every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and Death. Including Dawn." Giles said.  
  
"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her."  
  
"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you all, but I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, all in favor of Stopping Glory BEFORE the ritual!" Anya said. "Suggestions? Ideas? Time's a-wastin.."  
  
"When you say you love us all.." Spike started.  
  
Angel, Giles, and Xander all said, "Shut UP!"  
  
"Willow! I bet you've got some dark spell a'brewin'. You make her a toad, little hoppy toad, we hit her with a hammer.." Anya said.  
  
"Hoppy toad!" Tara giggled.  
  
"What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but you know, not, like 'Dawn' innocent. We could kill.. a regular guy.. God." Xander said.  
  
"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We have to expect it's Glory we're dealing with." Giles said.  
  
"Well somebody come up with something!" Anya said panicking.  
  
"Should we join essences and become super-slayer again?" Xander asked.  
  
"That worked against Frankenbot, but to kill a true god.." Buffy said. "I don't think it's  
  
enough. And I need you guys conscious."  
  
"But we don't have to kill her, just stop her from performing the ritual. I mean, there's just the one time she can do it, right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, we get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late!" Spike said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god, let's think outside the box!" Anya said.  
  
"Why don't you go think outside the bleedin' box?"  
  
"Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly un-infectious enthusiasm, have you anything to contribute? Any ideas on how to fight a god? Love to hear 'em." Giles said.  
  
"How about we don't pick on my gi.." Xander started.  
  
Anya didn't let him finish. "The Dagon's Sphere!"  
  
"Sorry?" Giles asked.  
  
"When Buffy first met Glory she found that magical glow-y sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her back, or hurt her.. Oh! And Olaf the Trollgod's enchanted hammer. You wanna fight a god, use the weapon  
  
of a god."  
  
Buffy crossed to it as Spike said, "Nah, that thing's too heavy to.." Buffy picked it up easily. "Yeah. Good."  
  
"I like this." Buffy said.  
  
"Built for squashin'!" Anya said.  
  
"Good heft to it. I just might do some damage with this. Thanks."  
  
"Here to help. Want to live."  
  
"Anya, that's all very.. did you just think of all that just now?" Giles asked.  
  
"Smart chicks are so hot." Xander said.  
  
"You couldn't have figured that out in tenth grade?" Willow asked.  
  
"You know me and timing."  
  
"Well. We have some ideas. And a little time to come up with some more." Giles said. "Could give Glory a decent run, but.."  
  
"But we still have no idea how to find her." Angel said.  
  
"Big day.. it calls out and.. I have to be there. Big Day." Tara said. Everyone looked at her, an idea as to how to find Glory coming to their minds.  
  
"Ok. I need to train. Angel?" Buffy said.  
  
"Right there with ya."  
  
They walked back into the training room. Buffy stretched out a little and looked at the punching bag. She hit it a few times and then rounded on Angel. He blocked her first few punches. They continued with the thrust and parry routine for almost 45 minutes before Giles came in.  
  
"You sure you're not going to tire yourselves out?" Giles asked.  
  
"We're sure." Angel said, still sparring.  
  
"We're still working on ideas. Time's short, but it's best to wait 'til the last minute. If we go in too early and she takes us out, no chance of getting her to miss her window."  
  
"So we wait." Buffy snapped kicked away and knocked the punching bag off the chain and sent it flying across the room.  
  
"I imagine you hate me right now."  
  
Buffy turned to Giles. "Little bit. But I understand."  
  
"I love Dawn."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I have sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to."  
  
"You try to hurt her, you know Angel or I will stop you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Buffy crossed over to where Angel was sitting and sat beside him. "How many apocalypses is this for us?"  
  
"Well, eight, at least." (A/N I recounted. There were eight before that. The Master, The Judge, Angelus, the Sisterhood of Jhe, The Mayor, Those three demons from the episode 'Doomed', Adam, and now Glory.)  
  
"Feels like a hundred." Angel said.  
  
"We've always stopped them. Always won." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I sacrificed Angel to save the world. I love him so much.. but I knew. What was right. I don't have that any more. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world, if these are the choices, if everything's just stripped away then I don't see the point. I just wish.. I wish my mom was here." There were tears in her eyes as she said that, but she was stoic about them. A moment passed and then she rose and started to leave. She stopped and turned back. "The spirit guide told me that Death was my gift. I guess that means a Slayer really is just a killer after all."  
  
"I think you're wrong about that." Giles said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If Dawn dies, then I'm done with it. I'm quitting." She left. Angel looked over at Giles. "She's serious this time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't touch Dawn. I'll kill you if you do. I know Buffy's already warned you, but now I am. I love you as if you were my own father, but I can't let you hurt Buffy like that. I love her more than I love life or anything on this Earth. All my worries, all my fears, all my hopes and dreams are rooted in that woman and I will do anything to make sure she is never hurt."  
  
"She's lucky to have you."  
  
"I know." Angel followed Buffy out. She sat next to Willow talking.  
  
"You got anything for me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"WILLOW  
  
Some ideas.. well, notions, or theories, based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?" Willow said.  
  
"I need you, Will. You and Angel are my big guns."  
  
"I'm your.. I never was a gun.. Let Angel be the gun, I could maybe be a cudgel, or pointy stick.."  
  
"Willow, you're the strongest person here. You know that."  
  
"Well, no.."  
  
"You're the only one who's ever hurt Glory." Angel said. "At all. You're our best shot at getting her on the ropes."  
  
"So don't get a jelly belly now. What about those spells you used on her before?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They only worked for a few minutes. Plus she knows about em.. she might have protection, some counter-mojo set up. I mean, she's gotta know we're coming." Willow said.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Well, I do sort of have one idea, but.. last few days I've mostly been looking into ways to help Tara. I know that shouldn't be my priority.."  
  
"Of course it should." Buffy placed her hand over Willow's and squeezed. Willow looked at her gratefully.  
  
"I've been charting their essences, mapping out.. I think.. If I can get close enough, I may be able to reverse what Glory did. Kind of take back what she took from Tara. It might weaken Glory, or make her less coherent, or make all our heads explode.. I'm still working out the details."  
  
"I don't like the exploding heads. The rest sounds solid."  
  
"I'll try to work it."  
  
"Buffy.." Giles called.  
  
Buffy went over to them. "What's up? You got something?"  
  
"We may have. Xander and Anya found the Dagon's Sphere."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We also found something else." Xander said. "Thought you might like it. Doesn't compare to the rocket launcher present, but.."  
  
"We found your Buffybot." Anya said.  
  
"And that means..?" Angel said.  
  
"A doppelganger. Send the Buffybot in to fight Glory and Buffy gains the element of surprise. Glory's not going to hold back tonight, Buffy would lose in a fist to fist combat with her."  
  
"We wend the Buffybot in, Glory kills it, Buffy comes in with the troll's hammer and beats the crap out of her." Xander said.  
  
"Maybe.. It's risky." Angel said.  
  
"No, that's good. That could be pivotal. Thanks, guys." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, then you're going to need.."  
  
"Way ahead of you. We got time?"  
  
"Yes. If you two hurry." Giles said.  
  
"I'll grab some weapons, too."  
  
"I'm looking for something in a broadsword.." Xander said.  
  
"Don't be swinging that thing near me." Spike said.  
  
"Hey, I happen to be.."  
  
"A glorified brick-layer?"  
  
"I'm also a swell bowler."  
  
"Has his own shoes." Anya said.  
  
"The Gods themselves do tremble." Spike retorted dryly.  
  
"Spike. Shut your mouth and come with us." Buffy said.  
  
She and Angel headed out. Spike followed close behind them. The whole way, the three were at a dead run. Buffy opened the door to her house and stepped in. Angel headed upstairs to get himself changed and grab his favorite broadsword.  
  
"Weapons in the chest by the TV. I'll grab the stuff upstairs, you and Angel load up." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, Buffy.." Spike said. Buffy turned and saw that Spike was still outside. "If you wanna just hand them over the threshold.."  
  
"Come in, Spike."  
  
He stepped in gingerly. "Presto. No barrier." Spike moved to the weapons chest. "Won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself."  
  
"We're not all gonna make it. You know that." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I always knew I'd go down fighting. Sure as hell never thought it'd be on this side.. or for this reason.."  
  
"I'm counting on you, Spike. To help protect her."  
  
"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight. Nobody touches the Little Bit while Spike's around. I promise."  
  
"I'll be one minute." Buffy started up the stairs, but Spike stopped her.  
  
"I know you'll never love me." Buffy turned to face him. "I know Peaches up there will always own your heart. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's.. Get your stuff. I'll be here."  
  
She paused for the briefest of moments before she went up. Angel was already changed and waiting for her on the bed. She moved over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Angel, do you have any idea how much I love you and how grateful I am that you stayed?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea." Angel said quietly, understanding why she was asking. "I don't know if I can let you go."  
  
"I know. Hey, I might make it through this. We all might make it through this. If we don't, always know that I love you."  
  
"Buffy, there's nothing in this world to make me doubt that. It's me I have doubt in. If I loose you.. It'll be more that I can bare."  
  
"I know. And I know that you'll go on without me. Because you know you have to.. For Dawn."  
  
Angel kissed her forehead. "So grown up. Now hurry up and get changed."  
  
Buffy quickly got changed while Angel went down to help Spike gather weapons. She went out into the hall, heading for the stairs. She stopped and moved slowly into Dawn's room instead. She looked around and sat on the bed, smoothing out the pillow absently with her hand. Buffy took a picture off the bed table. It was the four of them. Joyce, Dawn, Angel, and Buffy.  
  
"Buffy? Ready?" Angel asked from the doorway.  
  
"Let's do it." 


	15. Chapter 45

Buffy and Angel hung back and watched the Magic Box closely from a nearby rooftop. They had issued the Buffybot and took her on a small test. She had past and gone back in. Everything was on schedule. Now all they had to do was follow Tara. Buffy and Angel held hands tightly. Both of their knuckles were stark white. The door to the Magic Box opened and Tara walked out. A few moments later, the rest of the gang walked out. Buffybot was with them. She walked exactly like Buffy. It was perfect for their plan.  
  
Buffy and Angel moved and followed the gang high above. Tara led them to a large construction site with a huge tower. Angel kissed Buffy quickly and jumped down to meet the gang. Willow jumped slightly.  
  
"Sorry." Angel said.  
  
"It's ok." Willow said.  
  
"This the place?"  
  
"Yeah. It's where Tara took us."  
  
"The portal must open up there." Giles said, pointing at the tower.  
  
They all stared for a moment before Xander looked over at a bulldozer with a large wrecking ball attached to it. "Hey, check that out. I think I can work with that."  
  
"Give it a shot." Buffybot said.  
  
"See you guys in there." Xander took off.  
  
"Will, you're up."  
  
"Need anything?" Angel asked.  
  
"Could use some courage.." Willow said. Spike offered her a flask. "The real kind. But thanks." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began mumbling something under her breath. An incantation. Then she walked in.  
  
"You. What are you doing here?" Glory asked Tara.  
  
As she said it, Willow appeared between them and shoved her fingers into both Glory's and Tara's heads. "She's with me."  
  
Glory gasped in paralyzed pain as did Willow and Tara, as white, crackling energy burst from Glory's head, running along Willow's arms straight into Tara's head. A moment of this, all women shaking, and the energy blasted outward and sent all three of them flying back in different directions. Willow and Tara both landed hard, lying unconscious.  
  
"What the frikkin' hell did that bitch do to me!?!" Glory asked.  
  
"You look fine! Truly!" One of her crusty minions said.  
  
"Stylish and affordable! Or.." Another one said.  
  
"She made a little-she made a hole.. God I need a meal.. I need a brain to eat."  
  
"Take mine, oh groove-tastic one." Minion one said.  
  
"I said a BRAIN, you worthless dirt! I got places to be! Big day.. Need a brain.." Glory turned and saw Buffybot and Angel standing right there. "Suppose I could always use yours." Glory said to Buffybot.  
  
"Okay then. Come and get it." Buffybot said. Glory and Buffybot eyed each other. Buffybot took a circling step, Glory watching her with disdain. She took a step as well, but it was a tad unsteady. "You don't seem very well. Do you need to lie down and have a tonic?"  
  
"Your little witch-bitch gave me kind of a headache there. And all it did to her was kill her and her friend, so kudos to her! But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds.."  
  
"I notice that you're talking, whereas in your position I would attack me." Buffybot interrupted.  
  
"Oh most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we.." Minion 1 asked.  
  
"Guard the girl! I can take care of hairdo and her boy here. This is a- a.."  
  
"Diversionary tactic?"  
  
"Go! Guard!"  
  
"You keep saying I'm nothing, I'm still not feeling attacked by you. It's strange.." Glory moved toward Buffybot, then hesitated. Confusion crossed her face. She continued to move toward her, but slowly, with effort. "You're not as blurry with speed as usual, either."  
  
"The witch.."  
  
"It's not her." Angel said. He pulled the Dagon's Sphere out. "It might be this.. I heard it was supposed to repel you. So my guess is that you probably shouldn't touch it."  
  
Angel tossed it to Glory, who instinctively caught it. Energy rippled from it, causing her to convulse with agony. A scream welled up inside her and then she crushed the sphere in her hand. Glory looked down, breathing hard, and then she looked up with murderous hate. "You're gonna wish.."  
  
Glory was interrupted by Buffybot's fist right across her jaw. She flew back and hit the ground. Anger rebounded her up, only to meet a flurry of blows and kicks from the determined Slayerbot. She barely fended them off at first, then started to get her own back, landing a couple of good blows.  
  
"You got this? Giles and the others need my help." Angel said.  
  
"Go." Buffybot answered.  
  
Glory attacked again. They exchanged blows, Glory slowly starting to gain the upper hand. Buffy punched at Glory's face, but Glory caught it. "You know what?" She backhanded Buffybot hard and sent her staggering. "I'm feeling a little better. And now  
  
I'm a little bored."  
  
"Well that's the.." Buffybot was cut off when Glory kicked her head off.  
  
"I'm sorry, you had a comment?" Glory asked. She looked closely at Buffybot's head. "Wow.. the Slayer's a robot! Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?"  
  
"Glory?" The real Buffy asked behind her. Glory spun and Buffy swung Olaf's hammer into her face, home run style. Glory flew back and smashed into the nearest wall, dropping in a dazed heap. "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?"  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Buffy looked up and bolted for the stairs to the tower. Angel watched her as she jumped out of the way of the flying wrecking ball that slammed into Glory. He was with Giles, Anya, and Spike behind a pile of rubble, where various crazies and/or minions occasionally charged over or hurled something at them. The rest of them formed a cordon between them and the stairs.  
  
"Has anybody noticed that we're moving backwards?" Anya asked.  
  
Spike poked his head out and got whacked with a brick. "It's crossed my mind."  
  
"If Buffy can keep Glory down long enough, it won't matter. There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual." Giles said.  
  
Xander ran up to the gang like a soldier in the trenches and squatted with them. "How are we doing?"  
  
"So far, it's a tie." Anya said.  
  
"We haven't gotten up to Dawn, but neither has anyone else." Giles said.  
  
Angel squinted up at Dawn on the tower. "Someone's up there."  
  
"Okay, we gotta charge or something.." Xander said.  
  
"We already tried that." Anya said.  
  
"Angel? Spike?" Willow asked. The two vampires looked around in confusion. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Spike said.  
  
"Who? What?" Giles asked.  
  
"Is someone up there with Dawn?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. We can't see who." Angel answered.  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Xander asked.  
  
"You two get up there. Go now." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah. But.." Spike said.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Angel was already gone. They charged the tower and the group of crazies. The group was split down the middle, bodies thrown back by an invisible force, as Spike and Angel sprinted through and leapt up the stairs. They both climbed fast, racing to save Dawn. They stopped at the top and Dawn saw Angel first.  
  
"Angel!" She screamed.  
  
The old demon turned to great them. Spike stared at him. "Doesn't a fellow stay dead when you kill him?"  
  
"Look who's talking." The demon said.  
  
"Come on, Doc. Let's you and us have a go."  
  
"I do have a prior appointment.."  
  
"This won't take long."  
  
"No. I don't imagine it will."  
  
Spike went at the demon and he came forward as well, sidestepping with preternatural grace and suddenly he was behind Spike. Spike grabbed for Angel's hand, but it was too late. The demon threw him off the tower. Angel punched the demon, Doc was his name, and Doc dodged it quickly. Angel went to punch him again, but Doc got behind him just like he had had Spike. This time, Doc drove a knife up into his back to the hilt. Angel roared with pain as the knife was ripped out harshly. He turned and faced Doc.  
  
"Stay away from her." Angel said.  
  
"You have a soul?" Doc asked.  
  
"Had one for a while."  
  
"Why do you care about the girl so much?"  
  
"Because the woman I love needs me to keep her sister alive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Doc opened his mouth and shot his tongue out. Angel dodged it but as it snapped back, Doc swept his legs out from under him. As Angel got back up he found Doc gripping him from behind, they were facing Dawn. Angel struggled effortlessly.  
  
"I'll send the woman your regards."  
  
Angel locked eyes with Dawn, panic in both their expressions. "No." Angel whispered. Doc shoved him off the platform on the same side he had thrown Spike. Angel plummeted down and hit the concrete hard, knocking him out cold.  
  
  
  
Buffy wailed on Glory with the hammer. Glory's face was bloody and she was dazed. A blow sent her to her knees. An uppercut put her right on her back.  
  
"Stop it.." Glory said.  
  
"You're a god.." Buffy slammed Glory in the face again. "Make it stop." And again Buffy hit her. And again. She raised the hammer and hesitated. Glory, bloody and defeated, morphed into Ben. He was equally battered, and looked up helplessly at Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever.. EVER comes near me and mine again.."  
  
"We won't. I swear."  
  
Buffy rose and then ran off towards the tower. Someone was up there with Dawn and Angel and Spike were out cold on piles of concrete. She raced up the tower, a sense of urgency building in her. She reached the top and found an old man cutting Dawn along the stomach.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy.." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy strode toward Doc. He turned and gracefully hurled the knife at her face. She batted it out of the way.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting." The guy said.  
  
She reached him and batted him aside as easily as she did the knife, never breaking stride on her way to Dawn. He screamed and hit ground with a wet crunch. Buffy untied Dawn.  
  
"Buffy, it hurts.." Dawn said.  
  
"I got you.. You're gonna be okay." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, God, Buffy.."  
  
Buffy hurriedly untied Dawn and started dragging her down the platform. Dawn resisted. Finally, she stopped and looked back.  
  
"Come on!" Buffy said.  
  
Dawn looked at the ball of energy that was now forming. The tower rumbled and shook, wind whipping both girls' hair. Dawn looked back at Buffy. "I can't."  
  
"What? We have to get down!"  
  
"Buffy, it's started."  
  
The energy ball grew and shot out a lightning-like tentacle of energy. It hit an intersection of the street and the street crumbled away into a fiery abyss.  
  
  
  
Angel awoke and looked around. Half of his face was covered in blood and his duster was soaked with more. He looked up at the tower and saw the huge energy ball forming and growing. Looking even closer, he saw Buffy standing up there with Dawn. He desperately tried to push himself up.  
  
"Buffy.." he groaned hoarsely. "No.."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Dawn saw what was happening. Another rumble nearly shook them off their feet.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dawn said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing.." Dawn made a break for it and Buffy caught her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I can end this."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I have to jump. The energy.."  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual! I have to stop it."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have to! Look at what's happening!"  
  
Buffy looked up as a dragon flew over their heads. "I don't care! Dawn, I won't lose you."  
  
"You have to! You have to let me go! Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me.." Buffy stared at her desperately. "It has to have the blood."  
  
Buffy stopped listening. She was flashing back to Spike telling them about the blood and then to her saying Dawn was made out of her. "It's Summers blood. It's just like mine." "Death is your gift." Then Buffy knew what she had to do. As the sun was just starting to rise in the horizon, Buffy looked at it, uncommonly serene. Another rumble and the apocalyptic noise come back to her, and she turned back to Dawn. Dawn knew without knowing.  
  
"Buffy.. no."  
  
"Dawnie.. I have to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen. Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles I.. I figured it out. And I'm okay. Tell Angel to never forget me and that I love him more that anything or anyone I've ever known. Go on in and live with me in his heart. And Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." Buffy wiped a tear away from Dawn's cheek and took the moment to memorize Dawn's face. She kissed her, and then turned and ran. She swan dived off the platform.  
  
  
  
Angel looked up. "NOOOOOOOO! BUFFY!" With a burst of strength, he shoved himself up. Staring up helplessly, he watched as she jumped into the ball of energy. She writhed for a long while. Angel could feel the pain she was feeling and it brought him to his knees. It was excruciating. Then it started to die away and he started to weep. As the portal closed, something died in Angel's heart, his very soul. His soul mate was gone. Angel grabbed his hair and buried his face in his arms. He sobbed harder than he ever had before.  
  
Finally, sobs still escaping and tears still cascading down, Angel got up and ran over to Buffy's body. He pulled her upper body into his arms and held her closely, sobbing into her cold neck.  
  
"Please baby, please wake up! You promised you'd never leave. Wake up. God, please! No. Buffy! Please!" He shook her slightly, tears falling down onto her beautiful face. "No. No. No. No. No. Please God no." Angel started to rock her back and forth. "Buffy." He stroked her gorgeous face lovingly. "I love you. God, I love you so much! Come back to me. I can't go on without you." He kissed her dead lips. "I love you."  
  
The rest of the gang walked slowly up behind him and watched with tears falling down their cheeks. They watched the love, the soul mate of the Slayer named Buffy Anne Summers sob desperately for her to come back to him. They watched their friend sob helplessly for his lover, their friend and daughter, telling her silently in their own way that they loved her too. 


	16. Chapter 46

"Angel? Dawn?" Willow called as she and the Buffybot came into the Summers' house.  
  
"I'm here." Dawn said.  
  
"Where's Angel?"  
  
"Where do you think? He's still up in his room."  
  
"I'm worried about him. He's been locked up there almost all summer."  
  
"Willow, my sister, the love of his life, his fiancé, died. How would you be?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"The only time he comes down is to go get blood and help us fight every now and then."  
  
"I come down to watch Dawn too. Dawn needs me." Angel said.  
  
Both girls jumped and turned to find Angel on the stairs. He was haggard looking. His hair was longer and unkempt and his clothes were always rumpled. Surprisingly to everyone, the shadow of a beard was there. The dark circles under his eyes were deep and made his chocolate brown eyes look almost black. He wasn't as buff as he'd been, but he was still in great shape. After Buffy's funeral, he had moved into Joyce's old room to get away from the Buffybot. He hated the sight of her sometimes. Willow had programmed the Buffybot to act like she loved Angel to keep the façade that the real Buffy wasn't gone going. The only flaw was, Angel hated her.  
  
"Hurry up and get her hooked up." Angel said. "I can't stand the sight of her."  
  
"Angel!" Buffybot said hurt. "I love you sugar bear."  
  
"No you don't. You can't love. You're a machine."  
  
"That's not very nice. Why do you mock me like that?"  
  
"Why do you mock being the woman I love? Anyone can see you're not the real her. And why the hell am I arguing with a stupid robot? All I did was come down to get some blood." Angel went into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. He knew he shouldn't be so mean to the Buffybot, but he couldn't help it. The woman he loved was dead and her friends were acting as if the machine was really her. Angel laid his head on the countertop and let the tears come.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been crying when a knock sounded through the house. Angel stood and wiped away his tears. A girl about Dawn's age, maybe older, stood there. She looked like a punk rocker with long, curly, dark brown hair with red highlights. A barbed wire tattoo stood out around her right arm. Her back was to him and she had on a shirt that showed her lower back. A Japanese symbol was tattooed on her lower back. When she turned and smiled at him, Angel could see her pierced tongue.  
  
"Hi! Is this Buffy Summers house?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel asked.  
  
"Geez! Aren't we the grump? My name's Lita Maria Cortes, the Vampire Slayer. Is this where Buffy lives or not?"  
  
"You're a Vampire Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah. And you're Angel. My Watcher told me all about you and Buffy. I think it's romantic. So, is she here?"  
  
"She's.. asleep."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I can come back later when she's awake. Seems funny to me that she'd be asleep right now. It's so early in the night."  
  
"She did her patrol for tonight."  
  
"Good for her. Ok, well.. I guess I'll come back tomorrow or something."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"My Watcher told me that this is the Hellmouth. Where all the demons come to party. She said Buffy lived here too. The current Slayer. Too bad about Faith though."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. The Watchers Council assumed she was the one that died because Buffy's still alive and here I am and no ones heard from Faith."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17. How old are you?"  
  
"248."  
  
"Right. You were made in 1753, right? Formerly known as Angelus the Scourge of Europe. You got your soul back in 1898 and then again in 1998 after losing your soul to Buffy on her 17th birthday."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I study."  
  
"In three months, you learned all this?"  
  
"How did you know that I've been the Slayer for three months?"  
  
"My contacts told me that's when Bu.. Faith died."  
  
"Oh. Wow. You have contacts! That is so cool!"  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"You're a vampire! Why would you do that now?"  
  
"Because I'm tired. Goodnight."  
  
"Night!"  
  
  
  
Two nights later, Angel sat in his room brooding and thinking about Buffy. He had avoided the place where she was buried. Everything in him wanted to go to her, but not his heart. Angel was afraid that if he went to her, his heart would burst. Three months without her had been complete hell. And it was only going to get worse. Especially now that Lita was in town. She had come by again right as Dawn, Angel, and Buffybot where going to parent/teacher day at Dawn's school. Dawn and Lita hit it off great. Buffybot fooled Lita easily because Lita had never met the real Buffy. They hit it off too. Angel on the other hand wasn't as sociable. Lita had left and gone to meet everyone at the Magic Box. Apparently, they hit it off too. Everyone loved Lita but Angel. Lita was the reminder that Buffy was really gone.  
  
Four times in the last three months, Angel had dreamed about Buffy. They had talked together and one time made love next to a fireplace on a shag carpet. Angel was positive that he had been with Buffy's soul. She had come to him in these dreams because death scared her and she needed comfort from the one person who could always provide it. It was true, not even death could separate them.  
  
Spike was downstairs with Dawn. He was miserable over Buffy's death too, but he still participated in group slayage. He had yet to meet Lita. Spike never bothered Angel much. Only to tell him when he was there and when he was leaving. They weren't the best of friends, but Buffy's death had brought some respect between them. Spike was a good person when he wanted to be.  
  
A loud noise interrupted Angel's thoughts. It was the sound of motorcycles right outside the house. Things were being smashed. He could hear glass breaking. Outside, a gang of demons on motorcycles wreaked havoc on a house down the street. Dawn screamed and Angel ran downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Stay away from the window." Spike said to Dawn as he peered out.  
  
Angel grabbed Dawn's shoulders and pulled her to the foyer. She turned to him. "What is it, what's happening?"  
  
"Just stay here. Spike and I will check the rest of the house." Angel said. "Don't move." Angel moved silently through the house. Nothing was out of place except the loud noises from outside. As he reached the kitchen, something hit him. Not physically, but emotionally. It felt as if he was whole again. His heart and soul felt whole as a tingle ran down his spine and stopped in the pit of his stomach. He shivered with the force of it.  
  
"Angel!" Dawn called.  
  
Angel shrugged the feeling off and walked to the living room. Dawn was staring out the window. "Dawn! Get away from the window. Now!"  
  
"Angel, look!" Dawn said, ignoring his command. Angel yanked her away from the window. He looked out and saw the demons were now at the house across the street. "Who are they?"  
  
"Hellions. Road pirates." Spike said, coming back into the living room. "They raid towns.. use em up, burn em down. It's usually backwaters, any place.. Any place they think is vulnerable."  
  
"They know the Slayer's gone."  
  
"Spike, load up with weapons and get Dawn out of the house. Take her to the mansion if you can." Angel said.  
  
"Where're you going?" Spike asked.  
  
"To find Willow and the others."  
  
"Right. Why?"  
  
"To make sure they're safe." Angel snuck out the back door and headed down the backyards of the neighborhood. The minute he had stepped out of the door, a strange tugging pulled at his insides. Ignoring it all, he made his way to the Magic Box. He broke the lock to the training room silently and slipped in. Tara, Lita, and Anya were there. "Girls."  
  
They jumped and turned to him. "Oh my God! Angel!" Tara hugged him. "Where's Dawn? No one's picking up at your house."  
  
"I know. Spike's taking Dawn to the mansion. I came to make sure you all were all right. Where'd you come from" Angel asked Lita.  
  
"I came here looking for everyone and ended up waiting till they got here." Lita said pointing at Tara and Anya.  
  
"Where's Willow and Xander?"  
  
"I don't know." Tara said.  
  
"They could be hurt. Xander could be lying somewhere broken and bleeding, calling out my name." Anya said.  
  
"Anya."  
  
"Like that, oh god! What if.. what if they're really hurt, what if they're dead?"  
  
"They're not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because he's with Willow. And if something.. happened, I'd know. And so would you."  
  
"Is it true?" Anya asked Angel. "Buffy died. Did you feel it?"  
  
"Anya.."  
  
"Yes. I felt it." Angel said quietly.  
  
"So then I should know. Right?" Anya asked.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then you'll know."  
  
"Buffy's dead? Then who was that I met?" Lita asked.  
  
"That was the Buffybot. She's been taking over for the real Buffy who died. That's why you're here." Anya said.  
  
"Maybe they got lost, in the woods." Tara said.  
  
"The woods? Are we going back to the woods? I hate the woods. All those woodsy trees." Anya said.  
  
"No, it's okay. Lost is good. Willow and I always know how to find each other!" Tara ran to the round table, shoved all the stuff off of it, climbed up on it, sat cross-legged, and put her hands on her knees.  
  
"With yoga?"  
  
"Shh! Aradia, hear my words."  
  
As Tara cast the spell, Angel turned to Anya and pulled her away from Lita. "Woods? Why were you in the woods?"  
  
"We were running from those demons on motorcycles after doing a spell to bring Buffy back."  
  
"W-what?" Angel asked.  
  
"It didn't work. Those demons smashed the urn we were using that I found on EBay. So you can go back to brooding and moping."  
  
Angel stared at Anya. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"  
  
"Because we thought you'd get mad and try to stop us. You'd tell us the same thing Giles would. That's why we didn't tell him too. And now he's gone, so we don't have to call him back."  
  
"Are you sure it didn't work?"  
  
"You want her back?"  
  
"With everything I am, but it's wrong to bring her back. It's.. You wouldn't understand. You didn't know exactly what Buffy and I had."  
  
"Well, don't worry now." Anya patted Angel's shoulder. "She's still dead."  
  
Angel looked down. "Yeah." He walked into the training room and sat on the couch, putting his head in his arms and grasping his hair tightly. He didn't know how he felt about them trying to bring Buffy back. Part of him wanted Buffy back. A big part of him. The other part knew it was wrong to mess with her death. That part knew she'd been happy. A memory came back to him. No, not a memory. A dream. One of the four with Buffy's soul. She had told him not to worry about her. She was in a great place. No hell dimension.  
  
Angel had asked her if she was ok there and she had replied, "It's like our first night together. Only 24/7 happiness." "Do you miss me?" "With all my heart and soul. But you'll always be here." She had pointed to her chest where her heart was. "And you here." Angel had taken her hand and put it on his chest. "So get better. Be happy for me." "How can I? You're gone." "We'll be together one day. I'll come back to you."  
  
Angel shot up off of the couch. Buffy was back. The spell had worked. That's what that feeling had been back at the house. That's why he felt whole again. Buffy was back. And the tugging! It was his soul trying to find hers. She was lost and hurting and she needed him. He ran out of the Magic Box just as Willow came back.  
  
"Angel?" Willow called.  
  
He was already gone. Willow turned back and she, Tara, Lita, Anya, and Xander walked out. They walked down the streets and allies heading for the mansion to meet up with Dawn and Spike.  
  
"Is he mad?" Lita asked. "Is he mad because you didn't bring Buffy back?"  
  
"It's all my fault." Willow said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. We, we don't know if the spell would have worked, even if the demons hadn't.." Tara said.  
  
"It would have worked."  
  
"Well.. Maybe.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't supposed to. I mean, those demons showing up at the exact wrong time? Maybe we really were in over our heads. Invoking forces that we have no right to. Maybe the fates sent down all that destruction on us to stop us. I mean.."  
  
"You mean, maybe it was my fault."  
  
"No. No."  
  
Something dropped in front of them.  
  
"Watch it!" Lita said.  
  
Buffy crouched there in front of them.  
  
"It.. it's the Buffybot." Anya said.  
  
"Ah, peachy. No doubt to lead the wild bunch right to us again. Hey Will, next time this thing's damaged, couldn't ya program it to find the nearest Radio Shack, or.." Xander said.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked. Buffy stared fearfully and then turned and ran away. "Buffy!"  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"That's the real Buffy?" Lita asked. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
They ran after her, Willow calling, "Buffy!"  
  
"Where is she?" Anya asked.  
  
Willow stopped. Buffy was crouched in a corner between a wall and some random junk. "Buffy? Buffy, are you.." Buffy sat huddled in on herself with her hair obscuring her face. The Scoobies walked toward her. "It's Willow. Can you hear me?" Buffy looked up, back, and all around very nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nothing! She-she's.. she's in shock."  
  
"Her hands are bleeding. Her fingers." Tara said.  
  
"She's filthy." Anya said.  
  
"Oh no!" Xander said.  
  
"What?" Lita asked.  
  
"No. How could we.. so stupid!"  
  
"Xander!" Willow said sternly.  
  
"Our spell. Our resurrection spell worked like a magic charm. We brought you back to life, Buffy. Right where we left her."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"In her coffin."  
  
Willow turned in anguish to Tara, who hugged her.  
  
"Wait! She had to.. dig out of her own grave?" Lita asked horrified.  
  
"Buffy." Xander said walking slowly to her. She still crouched there in fear. "Buffy, it's Xander. We're sorry. We didn't know." Buffy turned her head away, letting her hair cover her face again. "Buffy."  
  
"You aren't reaching her, she's too traumatized." Tara said.  
  
Anya moved forward. "Hey, Buffy. Uh, here's some good news that might perk you right up. Uh, Xander and I have an announcement."  
  
"Anya!" Xander pulled her away.  
  
"What? Just trying to help."  
  
Xander moved back over to Buffy. "Buffy.. it's gonna be all right. We brought you back. You're home now." Buffy slowly raised her head and looked at him. "Yeah, that's it. You're home."  
  
"Yeah, welcome home, Slayer." A large demon leader said behind them. "Alive and kickin' after all! Well, alive, anyway. Not looking too good, though, is she?" "I don't see you winning too many beauty contests.. unless the Miss 'My Face Fell Off' pageant gets going."  
  
"Big axe you got there."  
  
"The better to cut you down to size, grandma."  
  
The demon took a step forward. "Incindere." Tara said. A gout of flame spurted up from the ground between the demon and Xander. The demon stepped back.  
  
"Ah. So you got a witch in the mix." Demon guy said.  
  
"More than one."  
  
"I happen to be a very powerful man-witch myself. Or.. male.. Is it a warlock?" Willow nodded at Xander. "Warlock."  
  
"Plus, we have two Slayers here, uh, one who might actually be looking to eat some brains, so, I think a little quiet moseying, no hard feelings, and I'm sure your demon horde won't think any the less of you." Anya said.  
  
"Now, my boys, see, that's tricky. They came looking for a massacre," Demon guy said. "And I think you got exactly enough magic between you for a kiddie birthday party."  
  
Willow stepped forward. "Then you'd be wrong."  
  
"Whoa. Well, I better back off, or you might, what? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"  
  
"Don't do that!" Anya said, truly horrified. "Why would she do that?" Tara shook her head.  
  
"We don't want trouble. You don't want trouble."  
  
"Of course we want trouble, we're demons. We're really all about trouble." Demon leader said.  
  
"Not this kind."  
  
"Oh. I get your point." He backhanded Willow and she flew backward and landed on top of some boxes. Xander charged but Demon leader shoved him aside and he fell to the ground. Anya and Tara each went to their respective partners. Lita charged and got in a few good punches before Demon leader picked her up by her throat and threw her into a brick wall. "Now let me tell you something, children. We're not gonna fight you. We're just gonna hold you down and enjoy ourselves for a few hours. You might even live through it. Except that certain of my boys got some.. anatomical incompatibilities that, uh, tend to tear up little girls. So, who wants to go first?" Buffy walked forward and stood directly in front of him. "I was really hoping it'd be you." He hit her in the face and her head whipped to the side but she didn't otherwise move.  
  
Slowly, Buffy turned her head back to face him again. There was blood on her lip. Her face hardened into her famous 'I'm gonna kick your ass' expression. Demon leader threw another punch but Buffy stopped it, grabbing his fist and holding it immobile. With her other hand she punched him in the face twice, then she kicked him. He fell to the ground unconscious. The other demons looked on nervously.  
  
"Does this mean we win?" Anya asked.  
  
The other demons yelled and attacked Buffy. She kicked one of them back. Xander and Anya got up. Buffy blocked another demon's weapon and kicked him in the stomach. Another demon attacked Xander who blocked with his axe, then punched the demon. Buffy blocked a punch and punched the demon in the face, then punched another one. Willow loaded her crossbow and fired, hitting a demon in the middle of the chest. A demon attacked Buffy with a knife and she grabbed his arm in both hands, paused to kick another demon away behind her, swung the one with the knife around and threw him into another demon. She shoved another one away, ducked and punched, ducked and punched again.  
  
Then Buffy was surrounded by demons hitting her with various weapons, and she huddled down on the ground under their blows. Suddenly she sprung back up again, throwing them off her. She kicked one in the groin and he took two more down with him. Another demon thrust a baseball bat at Buffy and she grabbed it, used one end to hit a demon behind her, and then used the other end to hit the first demon. Willow hit him in the head with her crossbow and he fell back. Another demon had Xander down on a pile of wood but he managed to get his feet up and kick the demon away. Xander leaped to his feet and slammed his axe down into the demon.  
  
Buffy turned from fighting one demon with the baseball bat and another one flung a length of chain, which wrapped around the bat. The demon used it to pull the bat out of Buffy's hand. Then he attacked her with a knife. She blocked, grabbed the knife-wielding arm, and used it to stab another demon as he charged. Then she kicked out behind her, kicking away another demon, and as for the one she was holding, she twisted his head around, breaking his neck. Buffy stopped and looked around. All the demons were defeated. The Scoobies approached from their various places.  
  
"Well, they wanted a massacre." Tara said.  
  
"Wow! Buffy can fight!" Lita said. "She's got some skills!"  
  
"She's Buffy. She's herself again. You're back, Buffy, you really are." Xander said. He moved as if to hug her, but she took a quick step back, looking fearful. "Whoa. Whoa."  
  
Buffy looked around in anguish. She lifted her bloody hand to her mouth, wiped the blood from her lip and then looked at her hand. She looked as if she was about to cry. She walked forward. The others watched uncertainly. Then Buffy took off past Xander.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called.  
  
  
  
Angel followed the tug. A couple of times it switched directions, but he didn't give up. He heard creaking noises and looked up. The tower was there. The one he had watched his lover jump to her death on. Squinting, he saw a little figure dressed in a black dress standing on the edge. Angel knew it was Buffy.  
  
"No." he whispered. Angel took off at a run. He climbed the tower fast and reached the platform. "Buffy."  
  
Buffy frowned, opened her eyes, and turned. Angel stood at the other end of the platform, in the little arch at the top of the tower.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
Buffy frowned at him in confusion.  
  
"It's really you. I know here." Angel pointed at his chest.  
  
She turned back around and stepped a little closer to the edge of the platform.  
  
"Buffy, don't."  
  
She stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"Don't jump, Buffy, don't move! Just walk to me. Please!" She turned away again. "Baby please?"  
  
Buffy continued staring down. The tower continued to creak.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'm Angel. Buffy, please don't leave me again. I love you. I've been a complete wreck without you. I know you told me to go on without you, but I can't. When you were gone.. Time stopped for me. It was almost as if I stopped existing." Buffy didn't turned around. "Baby, say something. Please. You're scaring me."  
  
"Is.. This hell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this hell?" She turned to face Angel with an anguished frown.  
  
"No. No, it's not. You're here. With me."  
  
Buffy turned back and looked down. "It was so.. clear.. on this spot. I remember.. how.. shiny.. and clear everything was. But.. now.. now.."  
  
"I know. I remember what it was like to come back.. to this place. But for me, it was a welcome from where I was. I know why you hate it here because I know where you were."  
  
"Dreams." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Four of them. You remember?"  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Then why am I back? Why am I here?"  
  
"Willow.. Your friends. They brought you back."  
  
Buffy turned to him. "Why would they do this to me?"  
  
"They didn't know. They don't share what we share. They could never have known where you were." Buffy brought her hands to her head and held her head as if she were in incredible pain, but Angel knew she was crying. That's when he saw her hands. He saw how cut up they were and he knew. "Oh God. Baby, I'm so sorry. I should kill them for this." He took a step forward and the tower shook. "We need to get down."  
  
"No."  
  
"I want it to be clear again. I want.."  
  
"I know.. But you can't have that now. I'm sorry. I wish I could give it back to you, but I can't."  
  
"No, you can't, can you?" Buffy turned back. "The only way.."  
  
"Is for you to jump. Like you did. But Buffy, a portal isn't going to open for you. It's not going to take you from me again." Angel was crying and Buffy turned to look at him in confusion. "I love you Buffy. If you still love me, please don't hurt me by leaving again." Buffy stared at him for a moment. Then she took a step forward. "That's it. Come to me." The tower shook harder with the force of the wind. Buffy froze. "No sweetie. Keep coming. I'll get you down. I promise." Buffy finished the last few steps and fell into his arms. He kissed her hair and held her tightly, but the tower started to shake and he knew it would go at any moment.  
  
Holding Buffy tightly to him, Angel jumped and grabbed a pulley. He rode it until the rope caught and held them there. They both looked down and discovered they still had a ways to go. Angel started to swing to reach the tower, but the bolt holding the pulley broke and they both tumbled the rest of the way down. They landed on a pile of cardboard, Angel underneath Buffy. She tugged at him and they moved just as the platform fell on the spot they had just been at.  
  
Stopping in an alley, Angel pulled her to him tightly and they hugged for what seemed eternity. Buffy actually responded and held him tightly too. She began to cry, but then stopped herself.  
  
"Hey." Angel said. "You wanna go home? I'll get you all cleaned up and we'll fix those cuts on your hands." Buffy took hold of his hand tightly as if she were a child and allowed Angel to lead her home. 


	17. Chapter 47

A/N Sorry, I gotta do 'After Life.' It's a continuance of 'Bargaining.' As soon as this one is over, that's when Season 6 will no longer be Season 6.  
  
Angel opened the door and let Buffy in. She walked into the foyer slowly and Angel turned on the light.  
  
"Ow. Too bright!"  
  
"Sorry." Angel kissed her hair and turned the light off. "I didn't mean.. I forgot."  
  
"It's ok." Buffy walked into the living room. "It's different."  
  
"A little. Willow and Dawn moved some of the chairs, and took out some of the little tables, but.."  
  
Buffy looked at a picture of her, Angel, and Joyce. Pain flashed across her face and she looked as if she were about to cry again. Angel walked up to her and stroked her back.  
  
"Come on baby. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Buffy nodded and Angel led her upstairs. He turned on the water and made sure it was lukewarm. Buffy watched in silence. Angel helped her out of her clothes. When he moved to help her into the shower, she clung to his arm.  
  
"Come with me?" she asked silently.  
  
"Shh. Ok. Hold on." He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped under the spray with her. When Buffy looked down and saw his erection, her eyes widened a little and she stared into his eyes mischievously. "Sorry. It's been a while since we've.. And now you're here.. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Not like I didn't let you before."  
  
"I'm not going to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right. You just got back and you're venerable. I just couldn't."  
  
"You've always reasoned yourself out of things Angel. Maybe I need it."  
  
"Maybe you don't. Maybe you should be stop babbling and let me help clean you off."  
  
Buffy gave him a lopsided small smile as he started to wash her hair. He was the only one who would talk to her like that. As if she hadn't been gone and she wasn't a fragile little butterfly. A small part of her felt momentarily alive at that moment. She hadn't felt alive since coming back. She felt fake and mortified at the horror of her night.  
  
"There." Angel said. "All clean. Let's get you dried off now."  
  
Angel pampered her. He dried her hair and put clothes on her and then started to clean the wounds on her hands. Most of the blood was gone, but there were still little splinters in them from the wood. He gently pulled them out and washed her hands before putting them in bandages. Angel stood back to observe.  
  
"There you are. I knew you were under that dirt somewhere." He said.  
  
"I'm cold." Buffy said silently.  
  
"It's cold in here? I'll turn the air down. Off if you like."  
  
"No, I feel cold inside. Almost dead."  
  
"Baby.."  
  
"Angel!?" Spike and Dawn called from downstairs.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's ok. It's just Spike and Dawn."  
  
"Spike lives here?"  
  
"No. He watches Dawn for me. Why don't you come downstairs and see your sister?" Buffy shook her head slightly. "It's Dawn. She'll be so happy to see you." Buffy stared at him tentatively, unsure of what she should do. She was almost asking him to make her see her sister. Angel took her hands and kissed each and every knuckle. She watched him, her expression blank. "You'll stun them with how beautiful you still are." He put his arm gingerly around her back and led her down the stairs.  
  
Spike and Dawn were in the living room making sure nothing was looted. Buffy stayed behind the door. Angel looked at her a second and then decided to go on in without her.  
  
"Bloody hell mate! Where did you run off to? You didn't even call." Spike said.  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"I mean, you're soddin' almost sister-in-law here was worried sick."  
  
"Spike! Shut the hell up and listen. Dawn, come here."  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"There's someone I need to show you."  
  
"You bought her a present to suck up?" Spike asked.  
  
"Look." Angel walked a little ways backwards and took Buffy's hand tenderly. He kissed the back of her hand and gently pulled her into the French doorway.  
  
"Yeah? I've seen the bloody bot before. Didn't think she'd patch up so.." Spike cut himself short as he stared at Buffy.  
  
"B-Buffy?" Dawn asked. "Is it her?"  
  
"It's her. She's been through a lot. I would say too much. Her friends brought her back." Angel said.  
  
"What's wrong with her hands? What happened?"  
  
"She uh.. She had to.."  
  
"Claw her way out of her own coffin."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said silently. "That's what I had to do."  
  
"But it's her? It's really Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's really Buffy." Angel said.  
  
Dawn moved to hug her sister, but Buffy moved behind Angel and hid. "Buffy.. Don't you know me? I'm your sister."  
  
"She knows who you are. She's not ready to socialize yet." Angel turned to Buffy. "I'm going to go in the kitchen and talk to Dawn ok? Spike'll stay out here with you if you need anything."  
  
"Don't leave me." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me." He kissed her forehead. "I promise." Angel took Dawn's elbow and led her into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy stood there for a moment, then she sat on the sofa. Spike sat down on the coffee table facing her. He took her hands in his and looked at them. Then he looked up at her face and their eyes met.  
  
"How long was I gone?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh.. hundred forty-eight today. Cept today doesn't count, does it?" Spike said. "How long was it for you.. where you were?"  
  
"Longer."  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open and Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and another girl stepped in. Buffy and Spike stood up.  
  
"Is she here?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's here!" Anya said.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
"We didn't know where you were." Xander said.  
  
"You ran away." Anya said.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow said happily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy backed away a little as Spike slipped out the front door. The gang flanked her and shot too many questions at her.  
  
"You're not a zombie, are you?" Anya asked.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Willow asked.  
  
"What do you remember?" Xander asked.  
  
"What do you know about what happened?" Tara asked.  
  
"Hey! Back off!" Angel growled. He went to her and Buffy grabbed his waist, burying her face in his chest to try and hide. "You did this. She's scared to death right now and you come in here and shoot questions at her. Leave her alone. Let her get used to being back." He turned so Buffy was in front of him and he gently lifted her chin. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok." Buffy said softly. She turned to her friends who seemed to be towering over her, looking a little menacing. "I'm gonna be fine. I remember. You brought me back."  
  
"What was it like?" Anya asked.  
  
"I-I can't.."  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to talk about this, Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Hey, do you want something? Anything. Pizza. I'll get you pizza." Xander said.  
  
"Buffy likes pizza." Anya said.  
  
"Yeah, something to eat.." Tara said.  
  
"She doesn't want pizza." Willow said.  
  
"I just meant.."  
  
"HEY! I said back off." Angel said.  
  
"Right, uh, Angel's right. We should just be quiet, and let Buffy tell us what she needs." Lita said.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy said.  
  
"Me? I'm Lita. I was called when you.. You know.. I'm a Slayer."  
  
A pained expression came over Buffy's face and she turned back to Angel. "I- I think.. I.. just wanna go to sleep."  
  
"That's a good idea. You, you should sleep." Tara said.  
  
"Right. Long day. But, Buffy.. be happy. We got you out. We really did it." Willow said.  
  
She stared back at them, more uncomfortable with every passing second. "Tired." She said a little apologetically.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean.. jet-lag from hell has gotta be, you know, jet-lag from hell." Anya said.  
  
Buffy didn't listen. She looked back at Angel. "My room's still.."  
  
"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Angel said gently. He looked at Willow. "I'll be back down and we're going to have a talk. Do NOT go anywhere. The rest of you, go home." Willow looked down at the floor as Angel continued up the stairs. He led Buffy into her room. He started to turn on the lights out of habit, but Buffy caught his wrist. Angel looked apologetically at her and she returned the gesture with a soft kiss to his lips. Without thinking, more like on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Then Angel jumped back as if he had been burned by her kiss.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're not ready. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Buffy turned away and looked into the mirror. She stood in front of it and stared blankly at her reflection. A door closed downstairs and Buffy jumped.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." He walked over to her and rubbed her back. "It's just everyone leaving."  
  
Buffy nodded and walked over to her bed. She picked up a picture from the bedside table. It was a picture of Buffy, Xander, and Willow all smiling. She put it back and went over to the wall. There was a bulletin board covered with more pictures of the Scoobies in various combinations, all smiling. Suddenly the images changed. All the flesh melted away and the smiling faces became dead skeleton faces. Buffy closed her eyes in anguish and opened them again. The photos were back to normal. She stared at them in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked behind her.  
  
"No-Nothing. I just need sleep." Buffy said, walking over to the bed.  
  
Angel said nothing. He helped her into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now lover. I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly.  
  
"As soon as I talk to Willow, I'll come back up, ok?"  
  
She nodded slightly and he walked out, closing the door behind him. Angel walked down the stairs and found Dawn and Willow in the kitchen. "Where's Tara?"  
  
"She went home. I told her to." Willow said.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?"  
  
"Made you and Dawn a family again?"  
  
"No! You've destroyed the Buffy you once knew. She's never going to be the same again. And you shut me out Willow! All of you did! You knew there was a chance that she'd come back wrong. So wrong that you would have had.. that you would have to get rid of what came back. And I wouldn't let you because if any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn't let you. And that's why you shut me out. I get that. But because you shut me out, the woman I love is destroyed."  
  
"How did I destroy her?"  
  
"You're an idiot sometimes Willow. Did the thought ever occur to you all that Buffy wasn't in hell? Did it ever come to mind that she could have been in heaven? She's in anguish and it's not because she was in hell. Death was her gift. Peace in death."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Death was her gift and you yanked it away from her because you all were selfish. She was HAPPY!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Damn it Willow! We're soul mates! Why wouldn't I know?"  
  
"Did Buffy tell you.." Dawn started.  
  
"She didn't have to! I can see it in her eyes and feel it in my soul how much she's hurting. She came to me in four dreams this summer and from the first one, I knew."  
  
"Then why were you so sad? So depressed?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't be there with her! Because she wasn't in my arms! Because she was somewhere where she was happy and I wasn't. I was in a place full of misery. And now she's stuck here too! Do you know what she asked me when I first found her? She asked if this was hell. You have no idea how painful it is for both of us."  
  
"Then help us all to understand Angel! Show us how much pain you both seem to be in! She's alive and you're not happy about it!? Why don't you make everything all better for her like you used to?"  
  
"Maybe I should just take Buffy and Dawn away for a while. Let Buffy get used to living again without you people bombarding her every five seconds about where she was. She doesn't deserve to hurt this bad. Now every time she looks at you guys, her friends, she's going to hate it because you're the ones who took away her gift. The best gift she's ever received taken by the very people who were supposed to respect that gift. I know why you didn't tell me and you were right. I am pissed!" Angel slammed his hand on the island, making Dawn and Willow jump, and then walked outside.  
  
Spike stood by the tree in the front yard smoking a cigarette. He looked over at Angel. "How is she, mate?"  
  
"She's asleep." Angel said.  
  
"You look just as pissed off as I feel."  
  
"That's because I am."  
  
"Because of what they did to Buffy?"  
  
"Exactly." Angel sat on the steps and Spike joined him. He offered Angel a cigarette, but he declined. "Such armatures. They have no clue what they were dealing with. The only way to bring Buffy back is to use the darkest of magicks. I don't think Giles kept books like that."  
  
"I got onto Xander's case about it too."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Bugger all. I told him that his little friends and him were messing with forces they couldn't handle. There's always consequences."  
  
"Always. We've both lived long enough to know that. Buffy's friends haven't. But Willow knew there was a possibility that she'd come back wrong. That Buffy could come back so wrong that they'd have to get rid of what they had raised. And I wouldn't let them because if any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn't let them. They shut me out. That's why she shut both of us out."  
  
"I hate to see what Giles does to them."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
A crash sounded behind them in the house. Spike and Angel ran into the darkened living room where Willow and Dawn stood staring at someone just out of view. Angel moved farther in and saw Buffy standing there. She was in a different outfit than what she'd gone to sleep in.  
  
"What did you do? Do you know what you did? You're like a child. Your hands smell of death. Bitch! Filthy little bitch, rattling the bones. Did you cut the throat? Did you pat its head?" Buffy said. She grabbed a crystal ball off a nearby table and threw it at them. Willow and Dawn shrieked as it smashed on the wall above their heads. "The blood dried on your hands, didn't it?"  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Dawn said.  
  
"You were stained. You still are. I know what you did!"  
  
Angel flicked the lights on and Buffy was gone. He ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. She was asleep in bed. He walked downstairs. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"That wasn't Buffy was it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. She's upstairs asleep. She has no idea what's going on down here."  
  
"I'll go check on Xander." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah. Good. If this thing's after Buffy, I want everyone on it. I will not lose her again." Angel said. Willow left and then Spike. "Dawn, go on to bed. If you need me, I'll be with Buffy."  
  
"You're not sleeping in your room?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sleeping in the room that used to be Buffy's and mine before she.. Now it's ours again."  
  
He walked upstairs behind Dawn and headed into Buffy's room. Angel slipped his shoes off and his shirt and crawled into bed beside Buffy. She instinctively rolled over and curled up at his side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The rest of the night, she slept fitfully. Sometimes she would start to cry, other times she would jerk around in the bed and whimper. No matter what, Angel held her. When he tightened his grip, Buffy would calm down a little and go back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
That morning, Xander, Anya, Lita, Willow, and Tara sat in the backyard on lawn chairs. Dawn was at school. Buffy and Angel walked out to them silently. She held his hand tightly. Angel was the only one she trusted completely at the moment.  
  
"Can we do that? Kill it?" Xander asked.  
  
"We killing something?" Angel asked.  
  
They all jumped and turned to see Buffy standing half behind Angel holding his hand. "Buffy! You're not supposed to be up." Willow said.  
  
"How, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Tara asked.  
  
"So what are we killing?" Angel asked, moving a little to cover Buffy. She squeezed his hand gratefully.  
  
"A demon Buffy brought back from Hell with her." Anya said.  
  
"She wasn't.." Angel started.  
  
Buffy stopped him. "Oh."  
  
"It's not like she's making it sound. A little haunting-type stuff. Boo- scary, everything's normal." Willow said, looking nervously at Angel.  
  
"You guys shouldn't worry about it." Lita said.  
  
"Um, I remember something, last.. night, uh.." Buffy said. She looked at Angel and trailed off, losing her focus.  
  
"Baby?" Angel asked gently, stroking the back of her hand gently.  
  
"Um.. the photographs. O-of us. They changed."  
  
"How did they change?"  
  
"They were.. dead. I-I-I mean, we were dead. Like, um.. dead bodies? But, but then they were okay. So I just, you know, figured it was me. That I was going crazy."  
  
"Well, maybe you are. Going crazy. From Hell." Anya said. Angel stood taller and got that angry/brood look. "No. You're fine."  
  
"You are. And Buffy, we're, we're so glad." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah. This thing, this haunting thing, we'll fix it, and then we'll still have you back, which is.. it's so important." Xander said.  
  
"Yes." Lita said.  
  
"It's wonderful." Tara said.  
  
"We should get to work." Buffy said. She tugged on Angel's hand and he led her back into the house.  
  
"You ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I.. I don't want them to know. What they did.. It was.. They thought what they were doing was right."  
  
"Willow knows."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got mad at her last night. It slipped out. I'm sorry. I didn't you wanted.."  
  
Buffy put a finger to his lips. "It's ok." She stepped into his arms and wrapped herself around him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to cry, and embraced her tightly back. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Angel looked down into her eyes. "I missed you so much. It's a dream and a nightmare to have you back."  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"Knowing where.. Where you were. How happy you were. I never wanted this hell for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, the dream part is the one that ends to take over. But Buffy, if I could, I would give heaven back to you. You never deserved any of this.."  
  
"Angel, please. Can we just go get to work?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they headed out, Buffy looked at Angel as he climbed in the convertible. "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"About the dream and nightmare?"  
  
"No, about taking Dawn and me away for a while."  
  
"You heard that? You were up?"  
  
"I heard that much. I was coming downstairs to find you and I heard you yelling at Willow. You were right though."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me not being able to look at them the same. They took away the peace I had been waiting for. I knew my friends and my family was going to be ok. That eventually their time would come and I'd be with them again. When I was yanked down.. It was the most awful feeling. And then waking up in that box.. I couldn't see, I couldn't talk or scream.. I couldn't even hear. I never thought I would have to go through that. And you were right.. About being disoriented when you wake up.. But after three months.. I was terrified Angel. I still am."  
  
"It's ok now. I'm here. I'll always be here for you Buffy."  
  
"Will you though? Take Dawn and I away for a while."  
  
"Do you want me to? Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's done. As soon as this thing is killed and not after you, we'll plan a trip."  
  
"Good." Buffy scooted over next to Angel and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Good." 


	18. Chapter 48

Buffy and Angel walked out of the Magic Box. It was nighttime. They had all been at the Magic Box looking up hitchhikers. Buffy had felt cramped and a little paranoid that everyone was looking at her. Which they had been. No surprise there. Buffy understood why. She wasn't the old Buffy. She was someone else that barely talked and was very secretive. The only person she really talked to was Angel. He was the only one who understood what she was feeling. Their connection ran deep.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked. She looked up at him. "You ok baby?"  
  
"Tired." Buffy replied.  
  
"Understandable. You didn't really want to patrol, did you?"  
  
"You know me all to well."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but.. after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again.. do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways.. Every night I saved you." Buffy looked down and stopped walking. "I just wish.."  
  
"That you could go back?"  
  
"Yes and no. I wish I could go back to my old self. Before.." Buffy mimicked running on a platform and then jumping off.  
  
"I know. It doesn't happen like that. I wish it could. You deserve better than this world."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I meant.. Our little vacation."  
  
"I know what you meant. I don't know where we're going to go. Wherever you want to go."  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere far away."  
  
"I know where."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Would you like to go to Ireland?"  
  
"Ireland?"  
  
"Yeah. It's beautiful over there. You can see the town where I was born and grew up. It's peaceful and quiet. We can get a little house in the country and stay there for however long you want."  
  
"That would cost a lot. Too much. I don't deserve that."  
  
"You deserve everything in the world Buffy Summers. And I'm going to do my best to give that to you."  
  
Buffy put her arm through Angel's and they walked to Spike's crypt. Angel knocked and waited for Spike to open up. A couple of minutes later, Spike opened the door.  
  
"Angel." Spike said. Buffy moved out of the shadows and next to Angel. "Buffy.."  
  
"She wanted to come see you." Angel said.  
  
"Come on in." Spike moved and Buffy and Angel walked in. "Have a seat. Got new furniture."  
  
"It's nice." Buffy said.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Tired. Cramped."  
  
"Cramped?"  
  
"Everyone keeps staring at me as if I plan to commit suicide or something. I can't take all the attention."  
  
"Other than that?"  
  
"I want to tell Spike." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
"You sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm positive. I trust him."  
  
"Tell me what? You look haunted. I haven't been to a hell dimension just of late, but I do know a thing or two about torment." Spike said.  
  
"I wasn't.. Wherever I was.. I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time.. didn't mean anything.. nothing had form.. but I was still me, you know? And I was warm.. and I was loved.. and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or.. any of it, really.. but I think I was in heaven." Spike stared at her in shock. "And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out.. by my friends. Everything here is.. hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch.. this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that.. knowing what I've lost.."  
  
"Oh.. Buffy."  
  
"Spike, we need you to take over Sunnydale for a while. You can even stay at our house." Angel said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm taking Buffy to Ireland."  
  
"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike can watch her. You need to be left alone for a while. Nothing to remind you of why you.. I'm not pumping up my ego, but you need me to help you through this."  
  
"He's right." Spike said. "You need to get away and be loved for a while. Nobody to pressure you and give you crap about getting back to normal after.. Plus, it's Ireland. Beautiful place. And I'm not just saying that to make sure Angel doesn't beat my ass. I'll watch Dawn. It's no problem."  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, don't worry about anything. You've been through enough. Let's not rush back into being Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I want to rush into you being Buffy Anne Summers. The woman I love." Angel said gently. Buffy tightened her grip on his hand and looked at Spike. "Is this a good idea?"  
  
"The best. Wish I could have thought of it for you." Spike said tenderly with a soft smile. "Go and have fun. Live."  
  
"I'm making plans as soon as we kill this thing that's after Buffy. I'm going to tell Willow and the rest tonight." Angel said.  
  
"Good. You're too good to her. Keep it up. She's getting better." Spike reached over and patted Buffy's shoulder. She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently as if to say thank you.  
  
"Let's go. I'm tired." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok." Angel stood. "It's almost sunrise anyway."  
  
They said their goodbyes to Spike and headed home. No one was there and Buffy told Angel she was going to bed. He kissed her forehead and told her he would be downstairs if she needed him, he was going to wait for Dawn to get home. Buffy entered her darkened room. She paused to look at the pictures on the wall again.  
  
"You don't belong here." A whispery voice said behind her.  
  
Buffy spun to find a demon-mist floating in. She punched at it, but her fist just went through it. It shot out a tendril and hit her, and she flew back against some furniture. She recovered her balance, turned back around, and looked around in confusion. The mist reappeared and Buffy punched at it again. The mist swirled around her and re-formed behind her. She turned and punched again. Still nothing. The demon hit her again and she stumbled out the door into the hallway, into the opposite wall. She turned and looked back at the door into her room. The mist was gone. Buffy walked cautiously back into the room.  
  
"Did they tell you, you belonged here?" the voice asked.  
  
The mist reappeared in front of Buffy and put out a hand. She tried to grab the wrist, and seemed to almost have it, but then her hand just went through it.  
  
"Did they say this was your home again?"  
  
It disappeared again then reappeared. Buffy hit at it with no effect. It swirled around behind her while she was still looking for it in front of her.  
  
"Were you offered pretty lies, little girl?"  
  
It swirled around her and wrapped around her waist. It started to crush her. Buffy opened her mouth and tried to scream. The pressure on her waist intensified and a loud squeak came out. Angel heard it and ran upstairs. Buffy was struggling in the grip of the demon, squeezing her around the stomach. She curled her hands into fists and managed to break free and swing at the demon. It hit her and she fell on the bed and rolled off the side onto the floor.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel started to run to her, but the demon backhanded him and he went flying out into the hall.  
  
Then, the demon stood still. It seemed to be becoming more solid. Buffy lay on the floor and stared up at it. She reached under the bed and produced a battle-axe, starting to get up.  
  
"You're the one who's barely here. Set on this earth like a bubble." The demon said.  
  
Buffy swung the axe at the demon without any effect. And again. The face was a little clearer now. The demon stopped swirling and confronted Buffy. For the first time she could actually see its mouth move when it talked.  
  
"You won't even disturb the air when you go." the demon said.  
  
Xander, Anya, and Dawn rushed up and helped Angel up. Buffy saw them, but was hit again by the demon.  
  
"Go! Take Dawn out of here!" Angel said.  
  
The demon suddenly became fully solid. It looked like the rotting corpse of a woman, taller than Buffy. Buffy tried to hit it with the axe but the demon grabbed the axe handle. They struggled over it for a moment, then the demon let go and hit Buffy, making her drop the axe. She turned back and the demon hit her again. Buffy went down. Angel grabbed the axe and swung. The demon's head fell off.  
  
"That's probably the sort of thing I'm not supposed to see, right?" Dawn asked. Angel dropped the axe and went to Buffy. She looked as if she were about to cry. Angel wrapped his arms tightly around her and she held him just as tight.  
  
"Shh.. It's ok. Don't worry. We'll leave soon, ok?" Angel cooed soothingly. "It's ok."  
  
  
  
"You're really gonna go? Now? After we brought you back?" Xander asked as he, Anya, Willow, Dawn, Tara, Spike, and Lita all stood around Buffy and Angel at the Sunnydale Airport three nights later.  
  
"I need this." Buffy said.  
  
"She should go." Willow said. "She's been through a lot in the last few days."  
  
"I say have fun and be merry." Spike said.  
  
"Final boarding call for flight five, Sunnydale to Nashville and then on to New York City." The loudspeaker blared.  
  
"That's us." Angel said. "You ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said anxiously.  
  
"Bye Buff, we'll miss you." Dawn said, hugging her sister. "Come back as soon as you can."  
  
"We love you Buffy." Xander said. "Don't have too much fun. We got plenty to keep you busy here. Tell Giles we said hi."  
  
Willow whispered in Buffy's ear as she hugged her, "I'm sorry. I didn't think.. Have fun."  
  
Buffy stared at Willow emotionlessly. The rest of the group said their goodbyes and Buffy and Angel boarded the plane. They had a long flight ahead of them. Giles was going to meet them in London before they headed off to Galway. He was heading back to Sunnydale to talk to Willow and the others and make sure things stayed smooth there. Buffy sighed and stared out the window as they took off. 


	19. Chapter 49

A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to Glenn Quinn. He made a wonderful Doyle on Angel and he will be missed. R.I.P.  
  
"Willow told me, but I didn't really let myself believe." Giles said.  
  
"I take a little getting used to. I'm still getting used to me." Buffy said. She, Angel, and Giles were in a café near her and Angel's departing gate at the London Airport. Their flight left in less than thirty minutes. Giles had met them at the gate.  
  
"It's, uh.. you're.."  
  
"A miracle?" Angel asked, staring lovingly at Buffy.  
  
"Yes. But then, I always thought so too." Giles sighed. "So.."  
  
"I can start. How's England? How was.. life?" Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, I'm not really sure how to answer that. Um, well, I arrived home, I, uh, met with the Council."  
  
"Always a good time." Angel and Buffy said.  
  
"Yes. Otherwise, there's, uh, nothing really to report. I, um, I keep a flat in Bath. I-I, uh, met with a few old friends. Almost made a new one, which I think is.. statistically impossible for a man of my age."  
  
"And now you're going back." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. Giles, are you miserable about it, or just really British?"  
  
"I can't lie to you, Buffy. Um.. leaving Sunnydale was, uh, was difficult. And, uh, going back is.."  
  
"I'm guessing the word is 'inconvenient'?"  
  
"No. Bewildering." Giles paused and looked around. "And how are you? Really? You look tired."  
  
"Jet lag. Other than that.. Fine. I mean, yeah, you know, sleeping's hard, but.. just because of the whole waking up in a box thing. So maybe waking up's the problem. You know, but just for a second. I sleep okay. Great even. Except, you know, for the dreams.."  
  
"Nightmares?" Giles asked.  
  
"Waking up in your own coffin can give you those. Not to mention the clawing and the digging."  
  
"You seem to be doing remarkably well under extreme circumstances. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Angel's the one to thank. If it weren't for him.. I probably would have.."  
  
"Well then, Angel, thank you."  
  
Angel smiled. "Any time. She's my girl."  
  
Giles smiled back. "This was a good idea for you Buffy. You need to just get away and stay away for a while. Get back on your feet."  
  
"I bought a large log cabin a few miles out of Galway in the country. We have a rental car waiting for us at the airport in Galway. I never thought I'd say that." Angel said. "Galway used to be just a small village, now it's got an airport."  
  
"Times change."  
  
"Yeah. Of course it's got over 200 odd years in its belt."  
  
"Now boarding flight 490: London to Galway, Ireland." The intercom said.  
  
"That would be us." Angel said. "Are you ready?" Buffy nodded.  
  
Giles walked them to their gate. Buffy and Angel waited in line. "When will I see you again?" Giles asked.  
  
"I don't know. It all depends on when Buffy is ready to go back home." Angel looked down at her. Buffy was off in space staring out the large floor-to-ceiling window. "It could be a while."  
  
"I'll be there when you get back." Giles looked at Buffy and put his hand to her cheek. "I'll miss you."  
  
Buffy snapped out of it and looked up at Giles. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just.. it's all so distracting." Buffy smiled apologetically at him. "Take care of Dawn for me?"  
  
"Of course. You're just.. I'm very happy to have you back Buffy." Giles stepped up and Buffy allowed him to hug her. She hugged back and forgot her strength. "Good to know you've retained your strength." Buffy let him go.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You need to go. You're next in line."  
  
"We'll see you when we get back. I'll call when we get there. If he's there, I'll leave a message with Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Good thinking." Giles waved as Angel handed the flight attendant his and Buffy's tickets. They boarded the plane with a wave at Giles.  
  
  
  
The flight wasn't that long. They were in Galway in almost no time. Angel went and got the rental car and drove out to the house he and Buffy were staying in. It was a large log cabin out near the woods. Galway was miles away and the only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping and the water running in the little stream in the back yard.  
  
The inside of the house was luscious. The sunken living room was huge. A fireplace took up half a wall. The furniture was all overstuffed and quite large. The carpet was white shag. The kitchen was huge compared to the one at their house in Sunnydale. It led off into a dining room with a table for four. There were two bedrooms. The master bedroom was huge. It was probably the size of Buffy's dining room, bedroom, and living room all mushed into one. A large canopy bed stood out against the wall parallel to the door and a fireplace took up the wall opposite that. The carpet in the bedroom was the same white shag as the living room. The bathroom was huge. The bathtub was a Jacuzzi and deeper than regular bathtubs. A separate glass shower was in a corner of the bathroom lined in gold trimming.  
  
"Are you for real?" Buffy asked. "All this for me?"  
  
"I told you, you deserve the world Buffy. And this is just the beginning." Angel said, holding her tightly to him. "I love you more than life itself."  
  
"Angel.. How can you be so good to me?"  
  
"How can I not?" Angel sighed. "It's going to be dark soon. Do you want to go into town and get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not that hungry. But I would like to go into town though." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Go change into something dressy. I'll take you to a restaurant I hear is good around here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm coming too." Angel took her hand and they walked into the bedroom to change.  
  
  
  
"You know, I didn't really ask to patrol with you." Lita said. "Why did they stick me with you?"  
  
"Like I bloody know!" Spike said. "This isn't sunshine and a bed of roses for me either."  
  
"Because I'm not Buffy." Spike stared at her incredulously. "Yeah.. That's right. Her friends told me all about your little obsession with her."  
  
"That's over. It was a phase. All over with now."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"What's your soddin' problem!?"  
  
"You're a vampire. I don't understand why Buffy's never dusted you."  
  
"Because I'm her right hand man."  
  
"More like her right leg lap dog."  
  
"I resent that! I've helped save the world before."  
  
"Once."  
  
"I still helped. You haven't even had your first apocalypse yet! Hell, by the looks of you, you probably haven't had a boyfriend yet!"  
  
"I totally have! We broke up before I moved here."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Brian."  
  
"How old was he?"  
  
"18."  
  
"How long did you go out?"  
  
"What are you? A telemarketer?" Lita stopped in front of Spike. "I should just stake you now you know."  
  
"Oh, rookie wants a go with Big Bad. Think you can take me?"  
  
"In a heartbeat!"  
  
"Buffy couldn't take me back when I didn't have this chip. What makes you think you can? You're brand new at this. Buffy had been at it three years when she first met me."  
  
"Probably caught her on a bad day. Like parent teacher night or something."  
  
"Hey. How'd you know?"  
  
"I didn't. It's just that being a Slayer impairs your social life and doesn't do much for your grades. My grades really dropped when I started school the beginning of this month. Dad is ready to kill me. He says Slaying should be a secondary thing to school."  
  
"Wait! You're dad knows?"  
  
"Yeah. He's a Watcher. Not my Watcher. My Watcher lives in Santa Fe. She said that I could come visit her anytime I wanted. She said I was better off with my dad helping me out. He's a big shot at the Council HQ in London. I learned all about Buffy and Mr. Giles through him. Dad says that Buffy's been the best Slayer since Lucy Hanover."  
  
"The Slayer during the Civil War."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Me and Dru had a couple of run-ins with her while visiting the good old US of A."  
  
"Oh yeah. Lucy's Watcher wrote something about Lucy having some pretty good and nasty fights with William the Bloody and his vamp chick Drusilla. Hey, didn't Angel make her?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. But he wasn't Angel. He was Angelus. You need to learn to distinguish the two if you're going to hang with Buffy and her little Scoobies. Slayer'll kick your ass if you insult Peaches."  
  
"Peaches?"  
  
"That's what I call the Angel with a soul. He's just Angelus without one. Or maybe the Big Poof. I'm not sure which."  
  
"You're an interesting person."  
  
"Now you're gettin' it."  
  
"Getting what?"  
  
"Why Buffy's never staked me."  
  
"She feels pity for you. That's all."  
  
"Right. Because of my chip. Did the though ever hit that air soaked head of yours that Buffy sees me as a strong ally? A friend? She's been tellin' me secrets that only a few people know. I don't even think you know."  
  
"Why would she tell me anything? I barely know her."  
  
"You're a Slayer too. You two, you share a common bond. It's a mystical thing. The Powers That Don't Really Care About You made it that way. You share blood kiddo. Mystically powerful blood."  
  
"And you would know all about that. Only.. You don't. Not anymore. When's the last time you fed on human blood? Three, four years ago?"  
  
"This Joan Allen 'tude of yours is gettin' you nowhere fast little girl. You're too sassy. Buffy would set you straight."  
  
"Like she did Faith?"  
  
"Way I hear it, Faith's in jail. She turned herself in. I guess playin' Buffy for a while made her see the error of her ways. Buffy's got that affect on people. It even got to me."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That you still love her?"  
  
"I'm always going to love her. I just know what's reality and what's not. And the reality of the situation is that Peaches has got her heart wrapped in a silk shirt and tight black pants, usually leather, and ain't nobody is gonna be able to touch that. Why do you think she clung to him and not to any of her friends or me when you lot were attacking her not an hour after you found out she was back for real? I know when I'm licked. Usually I can't or won't admit to it, but I love Buffy so much that I CAN admit it. And that, little Slayer, is why I'm a better man because of her. Try all you want to patronize me for loving someone I know I can never have, but you'll never get to me. Because Buffy won't let you." Spike walked off leaving Lita to stare after him in amazement.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel sat in a little outdoor restaurant near the oldest part of town. Buffy was staring off into space after taking a few bites off her plate.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked. "You in there?"  
  
Buffy blinked and stared at Angel. "Huh?"  
  
"You've been sitting there for the past ten minutes off in space."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'm just.. distracted. Every little thing makes me.. It's all so new, but it's not. I wish I could feel something.. anything.. about all of this. But I can't because I don't know how. I don't know if it's because I can't remember or if I never knew how. It's like.. Like my heart has been iced over and all I can feel is the cold. And then there's you. You come in on your white horse and you sweep me away to Ireland to save me from my big bad friends. How am I supposed to feel about that? Happy? Sad? Distraught? I always knew you would be there and I always knew that you understood life better than me and I always knew that you would do what your heart told you to do when it came to me. But you ignored what you heart wanted and left me in my grave because you knew where I was and you knew to respect that. My friends.. They never had a clue. But they never bothered to think twice about anything but seeing me drop into a portal that opened all the dimensions and me possibly ending up in hell. They brought me back from a place where I knew what it was like to be completely happy without finding it in your arms. And I don't even know if that exists anymore because you're so worried about me that you're scared to touch me. You're afraid that it will damage me."  
  
"Is that what you want? For me to touch you?"  
  
"You act like I'm untouchable because I'm so traumatized. But I'm right here, right in front of you. I'm completely touchable. I want to be touched."  
  
"Come on." Angel stood up and took Buffy's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere where you can feel happy a warm again."  
  
Angel laid money on the table and walked away from the restaurant into the old part of town. The place he used to remember. He led her to the edge of town and into the woods. A little path was there. It had been covered with grasses and weeds over the years, but Angel knew it all to well. The last time he had traveled this road was in 1897. Two years before he went back to Darla. Three years before the Boxer Rebellion and Spike's first Slayer. A crumbling stone gate stood up ahead.  
  
"Angel, where are we going?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel didn't answer. He kept pulling her along deeper into the woods and through the gate. Trees had sprung up everywhere in the old yard that used to be huge and barren. Finally, after making his way through brambles and think branches, Angel and Buffy reached a doorway. He reached out and grasped the knob. Turning it, he slipped in with Buffy behind him.  
  
"What is this place?" Buffy asked. They stood in a huge foyer. A huge staircase was to their right and left. The top story looked like an indoor balcony. The place smelled of dust and mold. "Ew. When was the last time anyone was here? Cause the maid must've took one look and said to hell with it."  
  
"1897." Angel replied.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's the last time anyone's been in here."  
  
"And you would know this how?"  
  
"Because I was the last one in it."  
  
"This is.."  
  
"My old house."  
  
"Geez, it's way out here, isn't it?" Buffy took a step forward and then paused. "There aren't any.. You know.. rotted skeletons in here, are there?"  
  
"No. They've all been buried."  
  
"Has anyone lived here since.."  
  
"No. The place was abandoned. The town was scared of it after.. Ghost stories and old wives tales surround this place still."  
  
"And we're the only ones brave enough to step foot into it."  
  
"Come on." Angel pulled Buffy towards the stairs.  
  
"Where're we going now?"  
  
"Up." Angel led Buffy up the stairs and to a door right in the middle of the wall. He opened the door and walked in. The room was huge. A king size feather bed was sitting in the middle of the room. The sheets were dusty as well as the rest of the room. "Welcome to my room."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Big, I know."  
  
"Girls must've loved it in here."  
  
"I didn't.. I never brought girls up here."  
  
"Dad wouldn't allow it huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't allow it. It was my private getaway place. No one disturbed me in here. Technically, you're the first girl in here that I've slept with.. That I still plan to sleep with." Buffy started to laugh. "What?"  
  
"You've never had a girl up here and I'm the first one in almost 300 hundred years?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel pulled her to him a little roughly. "And the only one I plan to ever let in.."  
  
Buffy cut him off by kissing him roughly. Angel kissed her back fiercely. He shoved her back against the bedpost and she jumped up. Angel caught her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as Angel put his hand against the post for support. His legs were getting weak from kissing her and being so near to her again and knowing where they were headed. He heard a zipper and looked down at Buffy's hands reaching into his pants to pull out his erection. She lifted up her skirt and moved her underwear aside. Angel stared into her eyes as he drove into her hard and fast.  
  
Buffy gasped and slammed her head back onto the post. She put her hand up behind her and used the post as leverage as she started to pump. Angel kissed her chest and neck and nipped at her shoulders. Buffy writhed on him as he moved inside her. He slammed her against the post again as the first waves of their orgasms filled him. As he came inside her, Angel lost his balance and they both went toppling to the bed. Dust flew up around them, but it didn't seem to affect them or touch them.  
  
Angel continued right through their orgasms and kept pumping into her almost desperately. Buffy flipped him and ended up on top. She pushed just as hard as Angel had, picking up speed. With a burst of strength, Angel shot up and lifted Buffy's sweater over her head. Her hair fell out of its clip in the process and her long golden locks spilled down her shoulders and onto her back as she threw her head back. Buffy looked down at him as she rode him and undid the buttons on his shirt. She ripped it down his arms and tossed it away onto the floor. With a yelp, they came again. Once they had calmed down, Buffy rolled off Angel and lay next to him on the bed panting.  
  
"I.. didn't think.. we'd ever.. do that again." Angel panted.  
  
"Me.. either." Buffy panted back. "Let's not.. stop there."  
  
Buffy moved off the bed and stripped herself of everything. Angel watched as she helped him to stand and then yanked his pants down. He stepped out of them and stared at her. She walked around him and went to the bed. Angel turned and watched as she made a show of laying down on the bed and stretching out. His instincts took over and he was on top of her again, pumping away feverishly.  
  
  
  
"I wonder if she misses us." Dawn said to Spike. Spike was at the house watching TV with Dawn after his little "chat" with Lita. He couldn't stop thinking about how she had gotten under his skin with her little taunts. Ah, but Big Bad had come through in the end and won out.  
  
"Who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy! Geez, where have you been the past fifteen minutes? I've been talking about Buffy the whole time."  
  
"She's probably not even thinking about you lot to tell you the truth. Your sister needs time with Angel to get better. He's the only one of us who can get her even half way back to the Buffy we once knew."  
  
"I'm sure she's thought about us."  
  
"I'm sure she hasn't. I'm positive that they're shagging like bunnies because they're out there all by themselves and she was gone for three months. Angel thought he would never get to see his girl again and now that she's back.. Let's just say that if they could, triplets would probably come out of the Slayer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neither of them can have kids. They're probably shagging so crazy like that three babies would come out of the love fest if they could."  
  
"Gross Spike!"  
  
"What!? I'm just telling the truth!"  
  
"And in that lies the gross factor. Let's just watch the talking cat."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel lay curled in each other's arms under the sheets of the feather bed. The dust was gone from them and onto the floor. With each orgasm Buffy had felt closer to heaven than she had since being back. And now, lying peacefully in Angel's arms, she was back in heaven. She was warm and loved and she knew that she and Angel were going to be all right. Everything was perfect as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep with no horrible dreams of clawing out of coffins and never making it to the surface. 


	20. Chapter 50

Buffy woke up to birds chirping outside the window. She turned over only to find an empty bed. She shot up and looked around the dreary room. Angel was nowhere to be found. His clothes were gone and the door was open a crack. Buffy got up and quickly got dressed, a horrible feeling rising in her gut. She walked to the railing on the top of the staircase.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy called. All she got was an echo.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs and opened a door. It led into a large study with shelves of books in desperate need of a dusting. She poked her head into almost every room before finding a door in the kitchen that led outside. Buffy walked out into the sunshine and saw a bare garden with a beautiful fountain that stood in the middle of a walkway made of stone. A bench sat on the other side of the fountain and Buffy walked over to it and sat down. She was near tears because she couldn't find Angel anywhere. Buffy started to tremble with fear at the notion that the loophole in Angel's curse had somehow reactivated and Angelus was back and he had the Gem of Amara which pretty much made him invincible and that now she was in big danger because Angelus would torment her the most not just because she made him feel human, but because he knew what she was going through and it wouldn't be a hard feat for him to finally break her and then make her one of the things she fought so hard against.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked behind her.  
  
Buffy jumped and stood up, turning to face Angel. "Angel?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I woke up and you were gone. I thought.."  
  
"The worst had happened. Don't worry Buffy," Angel came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you if I can help it. You're back and nothing will take you away from me again."  
  
"I don't want it to Angel."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go into town again and get some breakfast."  
  
"No. I'm not hungry. Can we just go back to the house and rest there? I just want to be alone with you."  
  
"Anything you want. This is your trip to help you get used to being back again."  
  
"We can go out later. Like, when it's dark out."  
  
"A natural night owl."  
  
"Comes with being the Slayer. Not to mention that spending three months in a box underground can wreak havoc on the way you see light. Dark is good."  
  
"Coming from someone who's spent 246 years in the dark, yeah, it's ok."  
  
"You're 248."  
  
"Yeah, but we were talking about being in the dark. I started going into the daylight again about two years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Come on. This place has bad memories with me. Let's go back to the house." Angel took Buffy's hand and they left the old manor.  
  
  
  
"Do you think she walked around on clouds, wearing like.. Birkenstocks and played a harp? Cause those are just not flattering. You know, the clonky sandals, not a harp. I mean, who doesn't look good with a harp?" Anya said. Willow had just told Xander, Tara, and Anya that Buffy was in heaven and not in hell like they had suspected. The others stared at her grimly. "What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking, right baby?"  
  
"You are attractive and have many good qualities." Xander replied.  
  
"It's totally not stupid to wonder what it was like for Buffy." Tara said. "But it could have been any one of a zillion heavenly dimensions. All we know is that.. it was a good place and she was happy there."  
  
"And we took her away from that. We wrecked it for her." Willow said.  
  
"We didn't wreck. We didn't know." Xander said.  
  
"We didn't wanna know. Angel knew. But we were so selfish. I was so selfish."  
  
"Maybe we were. I just feel weird feeling bad that my friend's not dead. It's.. too mind-boggling. So I've decided to simplify the whole thing. Me like Buffy. Buffy's alive, so, me glad."  
  
"Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have got to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy when she comes back." Tara said.  
  
"I'm with Miss Psycho Pep Squad." Anya said.  
  
"Ah, we need to spend more time with her, just hang out. Maybe have weekly dinners over here, or, uh.. a book club. Short books. Videos." Xander said.  
  
"I just wish that there was a way to fix this." Willow said. "Buffy hates us. Angel's mad at us. Spike's mad at us. Dawn's mad us. Things couldn't get worse."  
  
"Wait till Giles talks to you about it." Anya said.  
  
"I stand corrected."  
  
"I was just saying. He's like her surrogate father. Of course he's going to blow up at you."  
  
"That's why I'm avoiding Buffy's house."  
  
"He finally got in?"  
  
"Yeah. He got in early this morning. Spike called and left a message. Spike already knows that Buffy was in heaven and he's 100 percent gonna tell Giles. He probably already has."  
  
"Any word from Buffy and Angel?" Xander asked.  
  
"None. It's been two days and they haven't called." Tara said.  
  
"She doesn't want to have anything to do with us." Willow said.  
  
"Baby, I'm sure that's not true. She's hurting right now. Angel's the only one of us who can take good care of her and get her back to normal."  
  
"She's never going to be normal again. I thought that the torment Buffy was going through was because she had been tortured in hell. But it's because she's not in heaven anymore. Not to mention that she was yanked out of there by us and then left to dig out of her own grave. I can't imagine how much she hates us right now."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I hate them." Buffy said. "I don't really know what to feel about them. I love them all so much, but to have that knowledge of what they did to me.. It's a lot more than what I care for right now. A lot more than I've ever cared for."  
  
Angel stroked Buffy's naked back as she lay on her stomach resting her head in her arms and looking at him. Once they had gotten home over three hours ago, they hadn't been able to contain themselves and had dropped onto the living room floor in front of a fire that Angel had managed to build before they had gotten wild. Now they laid on a satin sheet from the bedroom with another satin sheet from the second bedroom covering them. The fire had gone down considerably, but it still burnt and provided warmth.  
  
"Give it time, Buffy. Eventually you'll be able to forgive them for it and things will go back to the way they were."  
  
"That's just it. It'll never be the way it was before. Sure, we may be able to act like it, but underneath the surface.. It's all different. They'll always know and I'll always know what they did. What they took away from me. And you know me, when things get weird.. or strained.. I retreat into myself and get distant from everyone. I admit that I do do that, but it's the only way I know to keep my feelings.. My heart.. from overtaking my good judgment on certain things."  
  
"You'll always come out of it though."  
  
"For you. Never for anyone else. If I didn't have you Angel.. it would be the most horrible thing I could imagine. I mean.. God, I'd probably be back in Sunnydale moping around and hiding my feelings while things get even shittier around me and Willow ends up going bad with the magicks and tries to destroy the world and you're in LA still hiding from me or running your own supernatural detective agency or something.."  
  
"You've got a hell of an imagination Buffy."  
  
"It's only because I'm insane."  
  
"You're not insane."  
  
"Might as well be. If a normal person were to go through what I've been through.. Loony bin central! I should be locked up and the key thrown away. Possibly even shredded."  
  
"Buffy, you're not crazy. You'll never be crazy. And why would Willow go bad?"  
  
"I don't know. It was just a random thought."  
  
"Oh." Angel sighed and kissed Buffy's shoulder blade. "Do you like it here in Ireland?"  
  
"I love it. I wish we could stay forever, but I can't do that. I can't have that luxury."  
  
"We can make it our summer home."  
  
"And winter, and spring, and fall home." Buffy smiled lightly as Angel chuckled. "This is what it felt like."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heaven."  
  
"It felt like this?"  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"I can tell you are. That's the first time I've seen you give me a genuine smile since you got back."  
  
"This is what it felt like. Happy. Warm. Safe. Complete. Loved."  
  
"You're always loved Buffy. Especially by me. There is nothing on this earth to make me stop loving you."  
  
"We made our dreams come true."  
  
Angel looked around and realized Buffy was right. They were on a white shag carpet. They had made love in front of a fire. They were talking. They were talking about where she was.. Had been. "Did you prophesize about this?"  
  
"I don't know. This is exactly the way it was in the dreams, isn't it?"  
  
Angel nodded. "You gave me a taste of heaven. Dreams become our reality."  
  
Buffy smiled and rolled to face him. Angel pulled her tightly to him and smothered her in a fiery kiss. She tugged on his arm and rolled onto her back, bringing Angel back on top of her.  
  
  
  
Willow, Lita, Spike, and Xander patrolled the graveyards. All of them were quiet. They were each working through issues. Spike was trying to figure out how he felt about Lita. Lita was trying to figure out how she felt about Spike. Xander was thinking about how to make Buffy happy. Willow was thinking about doing a spell to make Buffy forget her experience in heaven.  
  
Lita stared at Spike every now and then. She kept wondering about how she felt about him. There was something alluring about him. The way he told her off the other night, it was really getting under her skin. She'd never let anyone get under her skin before and Spike had slipped right on in before she could realize it. He was hot, she had to admit that, but he was a vampire. It was wrong to be with him. Sure, Buffy was with Angel, but that was a whole different story. Spike didn't have a soul. He had a chip!  
  
Spike glanced coolly at Lita. He noticed she was staring at him. She was a cute little thing, Spike had to admit that, but she was a Slayer. Ok, he had fallen for Buffy who was a vampire Slayer, but this was a girl he'd just met. Something about her was enthralling and it drove Spike up a wall because he couldn't figure out what the hell it was about her. No one, not even Buffy herself, had gotten to the old Big Bad this way. Sure, Spike had set her straight the other night about his feelings towards Buffy. Spike always knew the reality of a situation, but with Lita, it was totally obscured. Spike glanced at her again.  
  
Willow followed Xander through the rows of headstones. She was deep in thought trying to remember what kinds of spells she could find to make Buffy forget about her experience in heaven and make Angel forget that she had died. Willow didn't want anyone to be mad at her or hate her. She had brought Buffy back with nothing but good intentions. She hadn't expected such a backlash from it. Well, she was going to fix all of this mess. Buffy and Angel were coming back the next day. It had been two weeks since they had left. This would be one hell of a welcome back present that they wouldn't realize that they had gotten.  
  
Xander watched Willow carefully. She was lost in thought and Xander was a little worried about what was going on in that super genius brain of hers. She was probably worried about seeing Buffy again. Just like he was. He had made a silent vow to himself to make Buffy as comfortable as possible when she got back. They had only received two phone calls from Buffy while she and Angel were gone. Each one had been short and distant. But hopefully Buffy was better. Angel had said that they would come home when Buffy felt ready to come back. And now they were coming back. So Buffy must be better and living like she used to again. Good on her.  
  
  
  
The next night, the whole gang was at the airport with a huge sign that read "Welcome Home Buffy and Angel!" It was in bright letters and balloons and glitter surrounded the border of the sign. Everyone was wearing a huge smile as they waited. The doors opened and people started to file out of the terminal. They saw Angel first. He was so tall that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Attached to his hand was Buffy. She looked a little nervous, but as soon as she saw Dawn a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"Dawnie!" Buffy said. Dawn rushed forward and the two sisters hugged tightly. "We missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you guys too!" Dawn said as she hugged Angel.  
  
Spike walked up to Buffy and they embraced. "Hey Slayer. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Still a little freaked out, but hey.." Buffy offered him a small smile.  
  
Xander came up and hugged Buffy. "Hey Buff. You're positively glowing! You pregnant?"  
  
"What!? No!" Buffy said.  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"I know." Buffy smiled as Giles came up.  
  
"How was your trip?" he asked.  
  
"Interesting. I had fun though." Buffy glanced at Angel. "Lots of fun." Giles hugged her and went to talk to Angel.  
  
Willow walked up slowly with Tara. Tara was the first to hug Buffy and say welcome back before she moved over to Dawn with Xander. Willow looked at Buffy a little desperately.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy said.  
  
Willow brightened and smiled. "Hi Buffy!" She hugged Buffy tightly. "How are you?"  
  
"Better. Still getting used to things, but better."  
  
"That's totally good."  
  
"I'd like to get home and then go patrolling. I kinda missed that."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
The rest of the gang said their hellos and welcome backs before they headed out to the parking lot. Angel's car was in the lot reserved for long-term parking. They drove home and put their stuff up quickly before heading out to patrol. Willow stayed after everyone but Giles left to "watch Dawn." Dawn went to bed because it was late and she was tired and Giles went up to Joyce's room to sleep. As soon as Willow was sure they were asleep, she went to her bag and pulled out some spell ingredients. She put the Lethe's bramble on a log in the fireplace and lit a match. She lit the bramble on fire as she chanted.  
  
"For Buffy and Angel, this I char. Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins." She reached into a small pouch on her belt and took out a clear crystal and held it in the flames. "When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa." With a smile, Willow put the crystal in her pocket and left. What she didn't see was the spark from the fire that landed on the bag of herbs that Willow left lying beside the fireplace. It all began to burn with a green light.  
  
  
  
Buffy kicked the vampire in the face and staked him before he knew what hit him. Angel finished off his vamp and turned to Buffy.  
  
"That was.." Angel started, but Buffy had disappeared. "Buffy?" 


	21. Chapter 51

Buffy stared around the neighborhood in confusion. Suddenly a foot came from nowhere and kicked her in the face. She went down hard. A vampire stood over her. He kicked her in the stomach twice. She gasped in pain.  
  
"Buffy! Buff.." Someone shouted her name but it was cut off suddenly followed by a meaty thud.  
  
Buffy looked up slowly and saw Spike slam two vampires together. They both went down. "From dust.." Spike staked one. "Two dust." Then the other. A shark-looking thing came up to Spike. "You're an odd duck, Mister Spike. Fighting your own kind.. palling around with a Slayer. And whoa, that suit! Chutzpah must be your middle name. Uh, hey, look, um.. about our little debt problem, it's okay, I don't need the kittens."  
  
Spike yanked the demon close. "You'll get paid. I'm no welsher."  
  
"Right, sure." Spike let him go. "You're good for it, I know that. I'm just going to, uh.. yeah." The shark thing walked away quickly.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and offered her his hand. Buffy ignored it and stood up. "What the hell is going on? Where's Angel?"  
  
"Angel? You feeling ok Slayer?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in LA! You know that."  
  
"What? LA? No. He-he-he was here. We just got back from Ireland.. Tonight. I wanted to patrol. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
"Where's Angel?"  
  
"I told you, he's in LA."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Los Angeles."  
  
"No, I mean, where in LA?"  
  
"Oh! That Hyperion Hotel."  
  
"Hyperion!? Why would he be at that old place?"  
  
"Because he moved in not to long ago. Slayer, I think we should get you some help."  
  
"No. No more help from you people! I'm going to Angel."  
  
"How're you going to get there?"  
  
"I'll drive. I still live in my house don't I?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy took off running. "Buffy! Buffy!"  
  
She ignored Spike again and ran for her house. Just as she'd suspected, her Jeep sat there, but Angel's car wasn't there. Something weird was going on and Buffy needed to find out what. Starting the engine, Buffy revved up and sped out. She drove to LA as fast as she could without getting caught for speeding and found the Hyperion without any trouble. When she burst through the door, Cordelia, Wesley, and a girl with long brown hair stared at her.  
  
"Buffy!?" Cordy and Wesley said, surprised.  
  
"Cordelia? You're.. Oh my God!" Buffy ran to Cordelia and hugged her tightly. "You're alive!"  
  
"Yeah. I've been alive. Ow!" Cordy shoved Buffy off gently. "What's with the 'Christmas Carol' attitude?"  
  
"Where's Angel?"  
  
"He's upstairs in his room."  
  
"Which is..?"  
  
"217. Why are you here? Is there some huge monster that you need help on? Because.."  
  
"No. I need to find Angel." Buffy headed up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy! Wait! There's something you should.."  
  
Buffy didn't hear the rest. She ran to room 217 and knocked. The sound of a baby crying came from the inside. Buffy backed up a step and stared at the door. The crying got louder. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"It's all right. It's gonna be all right. It's gonna be all right." Angel said. He was sitting in a chair, his back facing her, and talking at a bundle in his lap. "Hey. Shh." Angel made silly noises. "Do you like that?" The baby continued to scream. "Well, obviously. Okay. How about this one?" Angel pulled on his ears and made more silly noises. The baby continued to scream. "I don't know what to do with you!"  
  
"Try warm milk." Buffy said gently.  
  
Angel turned around. "Buffy!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can we get that baby to stop crying so we can talk?"  
  
"I've tried everything!" Angel stood and held the baby close.  
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me. I've been through a lot in the past month."  
  
"The baby's mine and Darla's."  
  
"Say what!? You're vampires! You can't.. You slept with Darla!?"  
  
"It's a long story.. Bad week. She just happened to be there."  
  
Buffy started to tear up. "You slept with Darla? I.. I thought I was your girl."  
  
"Buffy.." The baby cut Angel off with a scream. "Hey little guy. Come on now."  
  
Buffy walked up to Angel and held out her arms. He backed away a little. "Angel! Give me the baby. I took care of Dawn when I was little. I think I know how to take care of it."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Ok, him." Angel stared at Buffy's outstretched arms. "Please?" After another moment of hesitation, Angel gave the baby to her. He continued to cry for a moment and then he looked up at Buffy. She smiled slightly down at him and he cooed at her, grabbing for her long locks. Buffy flipped her hair away from him before he could grab it. "Hey there. Is that you making all this noise?" Buffy bounced the baby slightly and he started to coo. She kissed his forehead as his little eyes started to droop and he drifted off to sleep. Walking over to the bassinette, Buffy gently put the baby down.  
  
"Wow. He hasn't stopped crying since I got him back here." Angel said softly.  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"A night."  
  
"He was born last night?"  
  
"Not really born. More like, poof he was there." Buffy looked at Angel steadily. "Darla.. She.. She killed herself to save our son."  
  
"Were you guys back together?"  
  
"No. She just showed up at my door nine months pregnant." Buffy looked away sadly. In this reality, Angel got to have kids somehow. "I would have called you but..  
  
"It wouldn't have done any good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't remember any of this! I blinked and then I was standing in a neighborhood instead of a graveyard."  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here in LA then?"  
  
"That's an excellent question. I wish I had the answer. All I knew was to find you."  
  
Angel took her hand and led her into the main part of the apartment. He shut the doors to the baby's room and sat down on the bed next to Buffy. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was patrolling with you and the next Spike is talking to a shark."  
  
"A shark?"  
  
"Asking him about kittens and payments. I don't know."  
  
"Patrolling with me?"  
  
"Yeah. We always patrol together. This was our first time in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"We were in Ireland. You showed me where you used to live and we, uh.. In your old room. You told me that I was the first girl you had ever brought in your room and had intentions of.. You know. And you bought a house for us a few miles out of Galway. But of course you don't remember any of this."  
  
"We.. Am I human?"  
  
"No! No, you're still a vampire with a soul. Oh, you have the Gem of Amara. You've had it for three years now. You love going to the beach and playing football with me. The last time we went to the beach was before we found out Dracula had come to Sunnydale."  
  
"You were with Riley then."  
  
"Riley!? Why would I be with him? I was engaged to you. Oh my God!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm still engaged to you or not! I guess I am. I mean, you said that you still loved me and we.. lots of times.. God!" Buffy looked down at her ring finger, but the engagement ring wasn't there. "Maybe that vampire I was fighting killed me and this is actually hell! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"  
  
"Hey, calm down. We'll figure this out."  
  
"I love it when you talk that way. Your voice, it's gets all sweet and sexy and calming." She leaned in to kiss Angel out of habit.  
  
"Buffy.. We can't.." Angel stopped talking when Buffy's lips met his and a spark ignited in him. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Buffy's hand found the base of his neck and her fingers tangled into the back of his hair. Moving on instinct, Buffy scooted into Angel's lap and straddled him. "Hey.. Whoa. I want to, but.."  
  
"Oh! Sorry. Habit. You're not even my fiancé.. Technically. I need to get back home. Back to my Angel and Dawn and Lita and Spike and Giles."  
  
"Did Giles go back to Sunnydale where you came from?"  
  
"He came back to Sunnydale before you and I left for Ireland. God, it's so pretty there. I wanted to stay there so bad and just be alone out in the country with you." Angel smiled lightly at her and Buffy stopped rambling. "I'm sorry. Obviously in this.. Whatever this is, you can't be with me."  
  
"Is there another Buffy here?"  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe.. I think I ended up in her body. Or at least my memory did. I don't know exactly what happened. Like I said: the only thought I had was to get to you."  
  
"We're engaged where you come from?"  
  
"Yeah. You asked me last summer.. The summer before I died. You asked my dad if it was ok, you two are buddies and I make fun of you for that sometimes because you're not used to having a dad.. He sees you like a son, he told me that. You asked me to marry you in front of everyone. Lindsey made dinner and it was a huge deal. Supposed to be our Fourth of July party. We decided to make it a long engagement when Glory came to town. We never got to get married. I want to so bad. I just don't know how to tell him.. You."  
  
"Well, seeing as how I'm me.. Just come right out and tell him.. Me. This is confusing. And who's Lindsey?"  
  
"My step-mom."  
  
"You don't have one. Not here anyways."  
  
"Really? My dad is so in love with her. It wigged me out at first and I didn't like her, but she was cool after a while."  
  
"And you're mom? Is she alive?"  
  
"No. She died of an aneurysm almost a year ago."  
  
"She died here too."  
  
There was a long pause and then Buffy asked, "Why are you here in LA?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here? Did you leave when I died?"  
  
"Buffy, I left after your graduation." Buffy stared blankly at him. "I didn't break up with you where you're from?"  
  
"Yes. You did and you went to LA. But I followed. I beat up Willy the Snitch just to find you. That was after I moped. I found out that my mother talked to you that morning after I stayed the night at the mansion. I was so mad at her.. And you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm sure the Buffy here has had a great life."  
  
"Don't be so positive."  
  
"She doesn't? I don't?"  
  
"She.. You were miserable when I saw you."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"About a month or two ago. Your friends had just brought you back and you were so miserable. I was the one you opened up for.." Angel stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything that happened here happened to you where you're from. Only I wasn't there here. You didn't come after me here. You stayed in Sunnydale. You slept with Parker. You dated Riley. Riley left. And then you were interested in that Ben guy, but he turned out to be Glory."  
  
"I slept with Parker!? EW! That's so gross! He hit on me a few times, but I always brushed him off because I was with you. And Riley.. He's just a friend. The Initiative offered him his old job back and he left for South America."  
  
"Same here, only you two had a fight because he was going to vamp whores and letting them suck his blood."  
  
"So it was his fault we broke up?"  
  
"It was sort of both of you. You were distant because you missed me so much and Riley felt that he couldn't live up to what you really wanted."  
  
"He could never live up to you Angel."  
  
"You seem like the same Buffy I know, only a lot happier right now."  
  
"It's because of you. After I got back, my friends shot question after question at me and I couldn't handle it. Everyday after that they watched me like hawks. Every move I made that was wrong.. They'd ask if I was ok. I'd be richer than you if I got a dollar for every time I got asked that." Angel chuckled. "You got so mad at Willow. You yelled at her and told her she was selfish. Then a week later, you swept me off to Ireland. We talked and.. stuff. You showed me where you used to live and your humungous room that had never been violated by a girl until you took me up there and.. on the bedpost and on the bed, then on the door and back on the bed. It was interesting. If it weren't for Doyle we would never have found out that your soul was bound to you."  
  
"Doyle?"  
  
"Irish guy. Half demon from what you told me. I'm guessing he wasn't here."  
  
"No. H-he was. He died saving me and everyone else on a ship full of half demons. I would have.. But he wouldn't let me."  
  
"You became friends?"  
  
"Yeah. He was my best friend after I left you."  
  
"He told me that.." Buffy was cut off by a soft knock at the door.  
  
Angel walked over to it and opened the door. The girl with long brown hair stood there. She was taller than Buffy, but much skinner. She'd be prettier if she put on a little makeup and took her hair out of the ponytail. "What is it Fred?" Angel asked.  
  
"Charles is back. He needs to talk to you." Fred said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be down in a second."  
  
Fred looked over at Buffy. "Hi. I'm Fred. Cordelia told me about you while you were up here talking. Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"No." Buffy and Angel said.  
  
"Give us a second." Angel said.  
  
Fred nodded and left. Angel was about to speak, but the baby screaming cut him off. He started to go to the other room, but Buffy held out her hand and stopped him. "Go on downstairs. I'll take care of him." Angel looked at her warily. "Go. I'll be fine. I'm a woman. I have that whole 'mother's touch' thing." Angel stared at her a moment and then walked out the door. Buffy walked into the little room and went to the bassinette. The baby laid there and cried. "Hey there. What's the matter?" Buffy felt his temperature. "You're not warm." She felt his diaper. "But you are wet. Come on. Let's get you changed."  
  
After a quick change, Buffy walked downstairs with the baby cradled in her arms. Everyone turned to stare at her. A smile spread across Angel's face. To him, it was all a dream. Buffy, the love of his life, walking down the stairs holding his son and cooing and talking to him as if her were her own. Their own.  
  
"All he needed was a change." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
"You let her hold him!?" Cordy asked.  
  
"She made me." Angel said.  
  
"Well, that was a five-year-old's excuse! Let me see him." Cordy said, walking over to Buffy.  
  
Angel intervened. "No. Let Buffy watch him for me. Tell me about these people outside."  
  
"Not all of them are people." Gunn said.  
  
"Gunn?" Buffy asked. "You work for Angel?"  
  
"With. And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, right.. I keep forgetting that things are different here."  
  
"Gunn, this is Buffy Summers." Angel said, moving to stand behind her shoulder. He looked down at his son in Buffy's arms and cooed. "Yes she is little guy."  
  
"So you're the infamous Buffy." Gunn said.  
  
"That would be me." Buffy said.  
  
"We hear a lot about you. First time I ever met you."  
  
"Well, here anyways."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Long story. You were saying."  
  
"Two blacked out cars of what I'm betting is a vampire cult. And a biker gang I recognize from back in the day are outside."  
  
"Did they see you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nah. I saw them, kept on going, doubled back and came in through the sewer."  
  
"Biker gang. Are they humans?"  
  
"Yeah. Into extortion and kidnapping. There are also some funky fellows in a van I didn't recognize, wearing hooded cloaks."  
  
"Lilliad demons." Wesley said. "Their fun is making a magical broth from the bones of human children. They probably want to find out how the child born of a vampire effects the recipe. They use strong magic. They may be able to break the furies spell."  
  
"What are they waiting for?"  
  
"Night. Their power is linked directly to the lunar cycle."  
  
"So, we're safe for now, but when the moon rises.." Cordy said.  
  
"And tonight's a full moon." Fred said.  
  
"No matter what kind of weapons we have, we're not gonna be able to fight off the whole world, once that force field comes down." Gunn said.  
  
"I don't see that we have a choice." Wesley said.  
  
"Don't worry. We have extra backup." Angel said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked. "What did I do?" 


	22. Chapter 52

"Buffy!?" Angel cried as he burst into the house. "Buffy? Are you here?" No one answered. "Buffy?"  
  
Giles came down the stairs. "Angel? What's the matter?"  
  
"Buffy's missing."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"We were on patrol. We found two newbies that had just risen. I heard Buffy stake hers and then I staked mine. When I turned around, she was gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"As in not there. Poof. Out of thin air. She didn't have time to run away or get captured. I just wish.." Angel looked over at the fireplace. "What is that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel walked over to the fireplace and picked up the half melted bag of herbs. "This."  
  
"I-I don't know. That wasn't there when I went to.. Willow."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"She stayed after to make sure Dawn was ok. She must've done a spell of some sort."  
  
"Why would she make Buffy disappear?"  
  
"Maybe it backfired?"  
  
"I'm calling her."  
  
"This early?"  
  
"My fiancé is missing. It could be Willow's fault. Yes, I'm calling." Angel picked up the phone and dialed Willow and Tara's number. The line was picked up after about 20 rings.  
  
"Hello?" Willow's groggy voice asked.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy is missing and we found a bag of burned herbs on the fireplace. I don't know what you were doing, but you are definitely climbing down my ladder of goodness."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy: missing. Burnt herbs on fireplace. You possibly do spell that backfire. Understand now?"  
  
"I didn't do any spell to make Buffy disappear."  
  
"First you rip her out of heaven and now you make her disappear? What spell did you do Willow?"  
  
"Nothing.. much."  
  
"Much?"  
  
"I did a spell to make Buffy forget she was in heaven and you to forget about all the sadness of loosing her and then the anguish of getting her back from heaven. It was all out of good intentions."  
  
"Well it made her disappear!"  
  
"I'll be right over." Willow hung up before Angel could say anything more.  
  
"She hung up!" Angel said, putting the phone down gently so he didn't wake Dawn.  
  
"She hung up?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She did a spell to make Buffy forget about heaven and me to forget about how sad I was about all of it."  
  
"And it made her disappear?"  
  
"She's not here is she?"  
  
"All right, calm down Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry.. What if she's dead again? What if Willow's spell backfired and made her dead again?"  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"I couldn't handle that. Not twice. I just got her back to normal almost."  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"Willow better find her and bring her back to me. I'll kill her if she doesn't."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That last one was shock actually."  
  
"I'm serious Giles. Willow has put Buffy through way more than any human, demon, or vampire should ever go through. She's lucky I don't just take Buffy and Dawn away for good. I don't because Buffy loves her friends and she would hate me for it. But I swear to God, if Willow has lost Buffy for good, I'm going to kill her. If she doesn't get Buffy back to me, I'm going to kill her for this."  
  
"I understand you're upset.."  
  
"I'm more than upset Giles. There is no word for how I'm feeling right now."  
  
Willow came in through the door wearing a huge t-shirt and PJ pants. Her hair was tossed back messily into a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. "I'm here."  
  
Angel walked over to the couch and sat down. Giles stared at him for a moment and then decided it was best for him to take over. "Willow, I'm going to get right to the point. What spell did you use on Buffy and what herbs were in that bag?"  
  
"Um.. There was some Lethe's Bramble, Witch Grass, Saffron, Dittany of Crete, Poplar, Adam and Eve Roots, a Passion Flower, Bracken, Balm of Gilead, a little bit of mugwort, and a small bag of Bay. That stuff is expensive! Now I have to go buy more."  
  
"What spell did you use?"  
  
"Tabula Rasa."  
  
"Did the crystal turn black?"  
  
Willow reached into her bag and pulled the crystal out. "No."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"How long does it usually take?"  
  
"The book said it can take anywhere from one hour to two days. Maybe even longer depending on the power of the root."  
  
"What happens if you destroy the crystal?" Angel asked.  
  
"The person's memory comes back. Or, depending on the spell.. Some other stuff. When used with Bay, it can cause the person's spirit to lose its way. If Buffy's spirit is gone, we don't want to break the crystal. We could lose her."  
  
"Buffy's spirit isn't gone. It's still with her. Her body's gone too."  
  
"Then that must've been the doing of the Balm of Gilead. We can't destroy the crystal until it's black."  
  
"Great. Do you have any idea where Buffy could be?"  
  
"Not really. Some other dimension most likely."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Nothing bad. I don't think. All the roots in that bag were of good nature. She couldn't be in any place bad. Not anywhere she has to fight.. I hope."  
  
  
  
LA (other dimension)  
  
"Guys, the Lilliad demons are starting their mojo on the force field." Gunn said. Everyone loaded up on weapons. "Ah, right, sun's down, vamps can come out, too. Wait, they're headed towards the bikers."  
  
"What are they doing?" Fred asked.  
  
"They, ah, having a brawl over who gets to kill us first."  
  
"We have to hold our ground." Wesley said.  
  
"What if we can't?" Cordy asked.  
  
"If we're forced to fall back we'll do so towards the cellar. We can make a retreat through the sewer."  
  
Buffy and Angel stood on the stairs. Buffy held the baby and Angel held her hand while stroking the baby's cheek and hair with his other. "This isn't going to work."  
  
"I checked it. It's primed and ready." Wesley said, motioning to the flamethrower.  
  
"Not the weapon, the plan."  
  
"I'm so glad somebody finally said that, because sitting here waiting to die never was much of a plan. Sorry. So, what kind of genius idea you got hidden up that well tailored sleeve of yours, huh?" Lorne said. He had come in earlier and met Buffy. Angel had told her that when this was all over, Lorne could help Buffy find a way back to where she belonged.  
  
"Plan is Buffy and I go. Take the baby somewhere safe."  
  
"What?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He was born in a siege, he's not gonna die in one."  
  
"But if you stay and help us fight.. You said it yourself: we're in a war." Wesley said.  
  
"And now I'm in a retreat."  
  
"What happened to taking them out?"  
  
"There's too many of them. We can get out through the sewers. With any luck we'll get a couple miles before anyone notices that we're gone."  
  
"So you're just gonna leave? Run away?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Why not? That's what he's good at. Sure you don't wanna fire us first? A little icing on the cake while you leave us here to do the fighting?" Gunn asked bitterly.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Angel said.  
  
"I thought we already established this as a bad, bad idea." Lorne said.  
  
"No, you're gonna be all right. Once they break the spell and storm the place they'll realize that the baby's gone and they'll go after Buffy and me. Wesley, stall them if you can."  
  
"I'm sure tripping over our dead bodies will slow them down." Cordy said.  
  
"Angel! Don't leave us." Fred said.  
  
Angel and Buffy didn't even look back. They walked down to the cellar and hit the sewers. Once there, Buffy took the baby and went in an opposite direction. Angel took the fake baby and went up to the surface. Buffy knew where she was going. She had to get to the hospital and make sure the baby was ok. Get him checked out. Once Angel had dealt with bad guys, he would meet Buffy there. None of the others knew what was going on. Apparently a law firm called Wolfram and Hart were after the baby in full force and they had bugged the whole place with cameras and microphones.  
  
Buffy arrived and gave the baby over to the doctor. Angel had made the call earlier to let the doctors know that Buffy was coming in. She answered a few questions about the baby. Everything but the name that is. She couldn't name him. It was Angel's baby, not hers. She went into the waiting room and sat down. About an hour later, Angel showed up.  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
"He's fine. He's still with the doctor." Buffy said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"For a newbie dad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Kind of. The part that scares me is all the questions. Why is the sky blue? Why do people get sick? Why is there always pigs' blood in the fridge? I don't have all the answers. Well, I do to that last one."  
  
Buffy was about to answer, but the doctor came out and handed the baby over to Buffy. "I'm happy to report you have a healthy baby boy. He looks exactly like you and Mr. Angel here."  
  
"I'm not.. You know.. I'm not the.." Buffy said uncertainly.  
  
"How's he doing?" Angel asked, cutting Buffy off.  
  
"His height and weight are in the ninety percentile. We gave him his vitamin K and his PKU and he's doing very well. We don't seem to have his.. what's his name?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Connor. His name is Connor." Angel said.  
  
"Connor. Thank you, Mr. Angel. And congratulations to you both."  
  
"Angel, what was that?"  
  
"I want you to be his mother."  
  
"What!? I-I can't. I don't belong here. I belong with you in another world. We can't be together here."  
  
"That doesn't matter. We'll talk to Willow. Maybe she can find a way to make my soul permanent."  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"I still love you Buffy. I want to be with you more than ever. Connor, he just seems so.. You both seem right for each other. My son deserves a mother that will care for him and be there for him no matter what. He deserves you."  
  
Buffy started to cry. "God Angel. I don't know what to do. I've always wanted a baby with you and I was prepared for not being able to have any kids with you.. and now I can.. But I can't. I don't belong here."  
  
"But Buffy, we can be together if Willow can find a way.."  
  
"And what if she can't?"  
  
"She was powerful enough to bring you back normal."  
  
"Even so.."  
  
"She can figure it out Buffy. I know she can. You can't just waltz on into my life again, make me fall for you like I'm seeing you for the first time again, let my son fall in love with you, and then leave. I know you don't belong here Buffy, but what's stopping you from staying? Everything you've ever wanted is here. Cordelia's alive, we can have a son together, we can be together if Willow can do it.. I love you Buffy. Please stay?"  
  
Buffy stared at Angel. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto Connor's blanket and face. She looked down at him and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry little guy. I didn't mean to cry on you."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"There. You're all dry now."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She looked back up at him, still crying. She didn't know what to do. Angel was right. Everything she had ever wanted was right here in front of her. What was to stop her from going back? In her reality, she and Angel couldn't have children, Cordelia was dead, Lita was a constant reminder of where Buffy had been before she had been brought back, a constant cloud loomed over her shoulder, and she was utterly unhappy unless she was with Angel. On the other hand, Angel could go out into the sunlight with her in her reality. He could make love to her without a spell from Willow, they were engaged, Giles was back in Sunnydale, she was ready to forgive her friends, Angel always treated her like she was a goddess, and when she was with him, everything was right. What did she have here? Angel and her could raise a child together, he loved her, she loved him, Cordy was alive, Willow was powerful enough to bind his soul to him forever and allow them to be together, and everything was peachy with a side of keen. What was to stop her from staying?  
  
"I love you Buffy." Angel said. "Will you stay here, with me and Connor?" 


	23. Chapter 53

"Has it turned black yet?" Angel asked as he paced the Summers' living room. Buffy had been gone two nights and it was going to be the third one in a little while. Willow sat on the couch watching the crystal while Dawn sat in the over stuffed armchair. Giles paced the opposite direction that Angel was going.  
  
"Almost. I say a few more hours maybe." Willow said.  
  
"Can you speed it up?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. I don't want to take the risk of it blowing up before it turned black."  
  
"I hope she's ok."  
  
"She'll be fine." Angel said. "I know she is. She has to be."  
  
"She's Buffy."  
  
"Right." Angel sighed. "She's Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy heard Connor cooing and gurgling in his crib and she got up to see what he was doing. Angel had put him down for a nap once they had gotten home. She and Angel hadn't talked since coming back from the hospital. Buffy hadn't given him an answer. She was going to think it all over. Right now she was happy just taking care of little Connor.  
  
"Hey there little guy." Buffy said, picking him up. "What are doing?" Connor gurgled with happiness and Buffy laughed. "You are just so precious, aren't you?" He gurgled some more. "Let's get you down to see your dad, hmm?" Buffy walked downstairs. Angel sat on the steps in front of her, but he didn't really hear her come down. Cordy stood in front of Fred with a cleaning bottle and a scrub brush talking dramatically. Gunn stood against the wall watching. Wesley was out and Lorne was upstairs sleeping. "Look who's up from his nap." Buffy said.  
  
"Connor!" Cordy said. She started to go over to Buffy and Connor, but Angel stood and curled over Connor protectively.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Dirty people. Not touching the baby." Angel said.  
  
"But pig-drinking bloodsuckers and demon fighting Slayers are okay? I meant that in a nice way. Okay, I'm gonna go wash my hands, but when I get back I get first dibs on baby snuggles." Cordy headed to the bathroom as Fred tagged along.  
  
"Don't forget to get under your fingernails." Angel called. He turned to Gun. "Does she know?"  
  
Wesley came in through the doors behind them. "Where is she?"  
  
"In the bathroom. You get everything?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fred's birthday." Angel said.  
  
Gunn and Wesley held up a cake that was in the shape of a book and waited for Cordy and Fred to come out. As soon as they did, everyone started to sing happy birthday.  
  
"Oh you guys. I can't believe you did this." Fred said.  
  
"Don't just stand there. Blow out the candles, girl." Gunn said.  
  
Fred blew out the candles as everyone cheered. "Did you make a wish?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I sure did. Ah, Mel Gibson was a busy?" Fred said.  
  
"Oh, how disappointing for you. Well, I guess you won't be wanting the presents we.." Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, wanting. Wanting presents." Fred cut him off.  
  
Buffy watched the gang talk. She felt alone standing there. They had formed a tight bond and then Buffy came in and wedged herself in. She looked down at Connor who gurgled at her, feeling her unhappiness. She smiled down at him and stroked his hair as she walked over to the stairs and sat down. Wesley and Gunn walked over to Fred and gave her a huge wrapped present. She was smiling and laughing. Connor whined a little and Buffy looked down at him.  
  
"Hey there kid." She said softly. "I'm not really your mom, but you seem to think I am. I wish I could be. It would be so wonderful. But I can't be. I don't belong here. I belong somewhere where you don't exist. You're daddy's there, but he's not your daddy. Hey, maybe the Buffy here will see you and fall in love with you just like I did. I mean, she most definitely will. I'm her. Technically. You and your dad can make her just as happy as I am when I'm with you and your daddy. That's if she'll take Angel back. They've been apart for three years here. That's a long time. But if I know me, the Buffy here will take Angel back. She still loves him because I still love him. I hope Angel remembers that there still is a Buffy here. I want Angel to be happy. He said he loved me, and he meant it. Just remember kiddo, love's a funny thing. Sometimes it's so joyously wonderful and other times.. It feels like your souls being ripped apart inside and there's nothing you can do about it. I wish I could promise that I'll always be here, but I can't. I know where I belong. But I don't want you to think that I don't love you. Because I do. One look at you and it was as if you were mine. I think you felt it too. You're your father's son. He loves you very much." Buffy leaned down and kissed Connor's forehead.  
  
"I guess we have to talk to Willow then?" Angel asked sadly.  
  
"You heard that?" Buffy asked looking up at him. Fred and the rest of the gang were laughing and talking and eating cake. Angel nodded. "I know how much you probably hate me.."  
  
"I could never hate you Buffy."  
  
"There is an upside to all of this."  
  
"What?" he asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"There's still a me here that needs rescuing. You said that she, me was really unhappy because of.. everything. Be her knight on a white horse and show her, me what she, me means to you."  
  
"Is that what I did for you?"  
  
"Pretty much. My friends, they tried to make me stay in Sunnydale. I couldn't. There was just no way. Too many questions about.. about where I was. And Angel, you.. you took me away without so much as a blink or a hesitation. You just knew that being away from everything would help me get better. Being with you would help me learnt o live again. And I know you can do that for this Buffy. Help her learn to live again Angel."  
  
Angel looked at her, tears in his eyes. "When will you go back?"  
  
"As soon as I talk to Willow. Figure out what to do."  
  
"Can I come back to Sunnydale with you?"  
  
"What about Connor?"  
  
"He can come. He needs to meet the old gang. Buffy, should I take Buffy away to Ireland?"  
  
"No. Just bring her here and show her the love you've shown me. From what you've told me, she's even more traumatized than I was because she had to go through the pushing and the questions. Show her how to live again. Show her that you still love her and that she belongs with you. A good Irish man once told me that no matter where you and me are, we'll always end up together. Every dimension. Every reality. One way or another. Make it happen now."  
  
"This is weird. I'm saying goodbye to you, but I'm not."  
  
"I know." Buffy sighed and looked down at Connor. "I'm gonna miss this little guy."  
  
"Prophecies stretch across realities."  
  
"Prophecy?"  
  
"Connor was a prophecy. In the Nyazian scrolls I believe. We don't have them any more. Wolfram and Hart took them."  
  
"Let's hope." Buffy paused and looked up at Angel. "It was a prophecy about two vampires right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh God. Darla.. She could go after my Angel! I need to get back. We need to go to Sunnydale. I need to talk to Willow."  
  
"It's almost dark. I think I can manage. Let me grab my coat and tell the guys where I'm going."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pack a bag."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're gonna need it."  
  
Angel understood what she meant and he ran upstairs to pack. Lorne walked over to Buffy and Connor. She didn't realize he was standing there because she started to hum softly to Connor. "Hey there Blondie. How are things?" Buffy stopped and looked up. "Tense."  
  
"Hey, here's a funny thing. I can read your aura and tell you your destiny." Buffy stared at him. "When you sing. And you are quite the songbird."  
  
"Me? Sing? I was just humming. I've never sung."  
  
"Maybe not the Buffy that's inside there right now, but the Buffy that belongs here has. A demon came to town and he was of the singing kind. He put a spell on the Hellmouth and everybody was in an instant musical."  
  
"Wow. The things I'm glad I don't have where I come from."  
  
"You're one big mess in there."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I meant the Buffy that's supposed to live there now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's all jumbled and confused. Very unhappy with who she is. I think you've cured her though."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"By convincing Angel to convince her to be with him again. He's what she needs and she's what he needs. Besides, Cordelia and Angel would never work."  
  
"Cordy and Angel!?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the thing. Sometimes I can see into the future. I saw Cordy and Angel together. That just wasn't meant to be. The Powers never wanted that. You and Angel? You were meant to be. Your little witch friend is going to figure out a way to bind Angel's soul and things will be better for everyone."  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked behind her.  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Did you grab some clothes for Connor?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
Buffy stood with Connor and waved at everyone. Angel grabbed Connor's car seat and they headed out.  
  
  
  
"Is it black yet?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Almost. Shouldn't be too much longer now." Willow said.  
  
Angel paced the floor still. He was so worried, he felt like his head was going to pop. Nighttime had fallen and midnight was in a few hours. Willow had said that if the crystal wasn't black by midnight, Buffy could be lost forever because the crystal would never turn black. He looked over at Willow. She held the crystal in her hands as if it were the most fragile thing in the universe.  
  
"Soon Angel. Soon." Willow said.  
  
Angel glared for a second and then went back to pacing. "Will she show up here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will she show up where we are now, or do we need to go to the spot she disappeared?"  
  
"I think she'll show up here. I think."  
  
"If not, Buffy knows how to get to her house." Giles said.  
  
"I don't want her to be alone. If she comes back and I'm not there, I don't want her to worry."  
  
"Want me to do a spell that'll make her show up here?" Willow asked.  
  
"No!" Giles, Angel, and Dawn said.  
  
"Geez. Sorry."  
  
"It's just that a spell made Buffy go away." Dawn said. "What if the spell you were going to cast backfires and she ends up in prehistoric Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well, she wouldn't survive." Giles said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prehistoric Sunnydale is not a place that would be pleasant. Dinosaurs wouldn't even come near it. Sunnydale was filled with demons of all kinds. All shapes and sizes. Most of them pure demons which means that they would be gigantic."  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and looked over at Angel and Connor. "Willow, wait a sec."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to.." Buffy walked off without explaining. She walked to Angel and Connor. "Angel?"  
  
"Buffy?! You decided to stay?" Angel asked happily.  
  
"No. I just came to say that I'm not going to tell them about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Angel would feel really bad about me giving up a life like this to be with him where I can't have children. I don't really mind. I mean, I have Dawnie to raise."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"Don't say it. I'm not leaving. Well, not technically. You'll have the Buffy here."  
  
"You'd stay with me faster than she would."  
  
"That's because I'm so in love with you it hurts. And Buffy does too. Three years may be a long time, but she still loves you. You're my soul mate. Nothing can separate us. Not even three years apart. You guys still talk. You told me yourself."  
  
"I'm going to miss this Buffy that I'm talking to."  
  
"I'm not that far away. Just bring Buffy around and you'll have me."  
  
"Buffy. We gotta do this now." Willow said.  
  
"Coming!" Buffy looked down at Connor. "Hey little guy. I'll miss you. Grow up and look like your dad. I highly recommend that. Actually, that's an order." Buffy looked up at Angel. "Good luck."  
  
Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy lightly on the lips. "I'll do my best."  
  
"Hey, Dawnie's rooting for ya. She always does."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called.  
  
"Gotta go." Buffy walked into the living room. Willow just outside of a circle of candles positioned in just the right places. Each candle was at the tip of a point on a pentagram. "Where do I stand?"  
  
"Right in the middle."  
  
Buffy walked over to the circle, careful not to mess up any of the sand. She wished her other friends were here, but they had all gone out to the Bronze. Willow started to chant and Buffy started to feel weightless. She looked over at Angel and Connor who had just walked in to watch. Buffy smiled at him and gave a little wave. She mouthed good luck just as she blinked and went into blackness like before.  
  
  
  
"It's black!" Willow said.  
  
"Do it." Angel said.  
  
Willow tossed the crystal on the ground and crushed it under her boot heel. A light flashed and then Buffy stood in front of Willow. She blinked and looked around. Her eyes settled on Angel. He smiled at her and suddenly she was in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"I missed you!" Angel said.  
  
"Missed me?" Buffy asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew she had been gone.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what? The only thing I remember is fighting vamps with you earlier tonight and I blinked and now I'm standing in my living room. What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later. Right now I want to just spend a long night holding you in my arms." Angel led Buffy up the stairs and away from her friends. No one complained. They just went about their business. Willow went home, Dawn went upstairs to bed, and Giles sat down to watch the news. Things were back to normal. 


	24. Chapter 54

December 19, 2001  
  
"Angel! I can't believe you!" Buffy said incredulously as she and Angel worked on putting the decorations on the Christmas tree. "Christmas is six days away and you haven't gone shopping?"  
  
"Well.. You know how much I hate shopping sweetie." Angel said.  
  
"Don't sweetie me bub! You haven't bought ANY Christmas gifts?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
Buffy brightened. "Mine? Really? What'd you get me?"  
  
"Six days. You can wait."  
  
"No fair." Angel chuckled and put two more shiny ball decorations on the tree. "Angel, spread them out and don't put all the colors on one spot."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Buffy looked at the clock. "The stores don't close for another two hours. Do you wanna go out and see if we can find anything?"  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"My Winter Solstice slash Christmas party is tomorrow. I would like to have more presents under this tree."  
  
"It's just our friends."  
  
"And some of mom's old friends and Lita's dad and my dad and Lindsey and her brother are coming and Wesley. And Lindsey's bringing Gabriel too."  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you have a brother now."  
  
"Half brother. It's not like I'm thrilled about it. I won't even get to see him all that much anyways. It's a rare occurrence to get my dad down to Sunnydale." Buffy looked at the clock again.  
  
"Also, why Wesley? When did you start liking him?"  
  
"I.. didn't. I heard that Giles had been talking to him and he's in town for a little while, so I figured he shouldn't be left out."  
  
"I don't know. The last time I remember seeing him he was screaming like a girl and getting knocked out."  
  
Buffy chuckled and kissed Angel's cheek. "All right. You have shopping and wrapping to do. Let's go." She walked into the foyer and grabbed her and Angel's coats. Buffy put hers on and handed Angel his.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy walked to the stairs. "Dawn! Angel and I need to go out for a while. Have you found those lights to decorate the front porch yet?"  
  
"I found a huge box full of little lights. I don't know if these are them." Dawn called back down from the attic.  
  
"Does the box have a reindeer made out of lights in it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's them. Bring em down and we'll put them up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out! Call Xander and let him know you're going to be alone. Lock all the doors and don't invite pale people in!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Just making sure. Love you Dawn!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Buffy followed Angel out the door and to the convertible. "So, what did you have in mind for people?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Dawn I was thinking perfume, Willow: a dress, Xander: maybe Apocalypse, Now on DVD because you said he loves that movie, Anya: money, Lita: some perfume, Tara: some perfume, and Spike: a swift kick in the ass."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have the absolute worst taste in gifts?" Angel stared at her for a moment. "Probably not because they were all afraid that you would kill them. Ok, Dawn's a teenager. Teenagers love CDs, computers, books, stuff like that. But what does she absolutely love doing?"  
  
"Writing."  
  
"And what did she do last year that she still hasn't recovered from?"  
  
"Rip up all her journals."  
  
"Now you're gettin' it."  
  
"You want me to buy her a journal?"  
  
"Yeah. Make it one of those special ones though. You know, more grown up. She's been complaining that we're treating her like a little girl."  
  
"Ok, so.. Grown up journal for Dawn."  
  
"Willow. Now that's just the hardest thing in the world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What does Willow love?"  
  
"Tara."  
  
"Other than Tara."  
  
"Magicks." Buffy nodded. "But baby, she's got everything."  
  
"Nuh uh. She hasn't gotten the Talisman of Thortu yet. She's been looking for it everywhere. I asked Giles to order it since Anya can't keep her mouth shut about presents. We're supposed to pick it up soon."  
  
"You already got a present for her?"  
  
"It's from both of us. I don't have that much money."  
  
"Yes you do. You're my fiancé. You have access to all my money."  
  
"Anyways. Xander has been getting into the old film noir lately. I got him a bunch of DVDs that's nothing but old film noir. There's a shop just off Main Street that sells original copies of movie posters and stuff. We'll stop there for Xander."  
  
"Does he like Grace McCandless?"  
  
"That's his favorite old movie actress."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Anya: you got her down packed. Just stick two twenties in a card. Lita: she's a Slayer. What do all Slayer's love?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"Weapons. Slayers love weapons."  
  
"And jewelry."  
  
"Is that what you got me?"  
  
"Six days." Buffy grumbled. "Ok. There's a shop near Docktown we can go to that carries some nice battle axes."  
  
"Good. Now, Tara. Tara is a..?"  
  
"Witch. So, that's two presents to get at the Magic Shop."  
  
"What are you getting her?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"She wanted 'The Book of Wu Ch'ang Kuei.' I saw her eyeing it at the store the other day. She didn't have enough."  
  
"That book is dangerous, Buffy. It once belonged to Yen Lo, empress of Hell. One of her lackeys lost it in a card game. You can only image what Yen Lo did to him. It's been lost ever since. She's been tracking it since the day it was lost."  
  
"Why hasn't she found it?"  
  
"Because the warlock who got the book in the card game put a spell on it so Yen Lo could never find it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't.."  
  
"Nag about this all night." Buffy said, cutting Angel off. "Tara's a big girl. And so am I. She needs help, I'll save her from the big bad book. It's what she wants."  
  
"Fine. What about Gunn? Did you get him something?"  
  
"Yup. Me and his gang banded together and had a battle-axe made for him. It was made out of a chrome hubcap."  
  
"Interesting. What did you get me?"  
  
"Six days." Buffy mocked.  
  
"Fine. You can just be that way, but remember: I know all your ticklish spots."  
  
"And I know how to make you squirm. So, it's a truce."  
  
"Truce." Angel tool Buffy's hand and kissed it.  
  
  
  
"Happy Solstice." Wesley said when Buffy opened the door. "My Buffy, you have grown up. You look more radiant than ever."  
  
"Thank you. Come on in." Buffy said. "I can have Dawn run your coat upstairs if you like."  
  
"Oh, thank you. How is Dawn?"  
  
"She's.. She's good." Buffy turned and yelled, "Dawn!" Dawn came running in her long green dress. "Take Wesley's coat upstairs and put it with the others please."  
  
Angel came in and wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist. "Hi."  
  
"Hello Angel. Good to see you." Wesley said, trying to be of good cheer.  
  
"You too."  
  
"I thought you were shmoozing sweetie." Buffy said.  
  
"I was, but I missed being with you. You know how much I hate crowds."  
  
"I was only away for a moment."  
  
"One moment too long."  
  
Lita bounced up through the still open doorway with her father in tow. "Hey Buffy! Oh I love your dress!"  
  
"Thank you." Buffy did a small turn to show off her empire waist, short, red velvet dress. Black embroidered flowers were sprinkled over the fabric and the top was a peasant top. Her bell sleeves covered half of her hand and the low neckline showed off a small amount of cleavage as well as the antique locket she wore. Behind her, the back line dropped and squared off half way down her back. On her legs were tall, black leather, knee-high boots. Her hair was curled and half messy, but very classy and topped off the dress beautifully. "Angel helped pick it out."  
  
Angel held out his hand to Lita's father. "You must be Mr. Cortes. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine. It's an honor to finally get to meet the infamous Buffy and Angelus." Mr. Cortes said.  
  
"Angel. It's Angel dad." Lita said.  
  
"Pardon. Angel."  
  
"Mr. Cortes? As in Abraham Cortes?" Wesley asked. "One of the top Watcher's in the Council?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me. And I do believe that you are Wesley Wyndam- Pryce."  
  
"Y-y-yes sir." Wesley shook Mr. Cortes' hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Come. Let's find Mr. Giles and have a talk." He turned to Lita. "Be good. No slaying tonight."  
  
"Promise dad." Lita said.  
  
"I think Giles is hiding in the kitchen Mr. Cortes." Buffy said.  
  
"Thank you Miss Summers." Mr. Cortes said, leading Wesley away.  
  
Lita shut the door. "Your presents are out in the car. I figured we could bring them in later."  
  
"That's cool. Your present is under the tree."  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's up.." Dawn came bounding down the stairs. "Right here."  
  
"Hey Lita!" Dawn said.  
  
"Hey Dawn. What's hanging?" Lita asked. She and Dawn had become best friends instantly. "Still thinking about coming to my belly dance classes?"  
  
"Buffy won't let me. My grades have slipped and I can't do anything fun like that until I get them back up."  
  
The two girls walked away leaving Buffy and Angel to themselves for the moment. Angel was dressed in black leather pants and a deep red silk shirt that matched the color of Buffy's dress. She loved to lay her head on Angel's silk clad chest. It brought a cool sensation whenever she laid her head on the soft fabric and Angel's hands found the skin of her back. They were the perfect compliment to each other and whenever they were together in a room full of people, everybody noticed them.  
  
"Come on. We need to go find my dad. He's been wanting to talk to us." Buffy said. They found Hank by the fireplace holding a glass of eggnog and talking to Willow about some business stuff. "Daddy."  
  
"Buffy!" Hank said. "Willow, I'll get back to you on that." Willow nodded and walked away. "You look gorgeous sweetheart."  
  
"You said that when you first saw me. But thank you anyways. What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well, I'm an old man Buffy.."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Well, I'm getting there. I'd like to see some grandchildren soon. But for there to be grandchildren there would have to be a wedding. I know that you and Angel have probably already.. consummated.. but I know that you told me that you would wait to have kids until after you were married."  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"When you were nine. So I want you to know that no matter how much it costs for your wedding, I'll pay it because my girl deserves a wedding."  
  
"What does that have to do with grandchildren?"  
  
"It doesn't. I just needed a conversation opener. So have you set a date?"  
  
"We were thinking February 14th."  
  
"Valentines Day! That's wonderful. A magnificent day for a wedding."  
  
"So you'll be there? No flaking?"  
  
"Of course I'll be there. It's my little Buffy's big day." Buffy hugged her father. "I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too Daddy." Buffy sighed and took Angel's hand.  
  
"Where's Lindsey and Gabriel?" Angel asked.  
  
"She took him upstairs to change his diaper." Hank said. "I feel so old. I've got a baby boy and my oldest daughter is getting married! How much older can you get?"  
  
Buffy and Angel shared a look when Hank wasn't looking. They smiled warmly at each other and Angel squeezed her hand lovingly. "Dad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Angel and I need to go mingle. We'll be back in a minute."  
  
"All right sweetheart. I'll be here."  
  
Buffy nodded and Angel almost drug her upstairs. "Angel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting away from the crowd." Angel replied, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "I needed some alone time."  
  
"Well, the party ends in an hour and we can have alone time then."  
  
"No, that would be clean up time."  
  
"We can do that tomorrow. Or have Dawn do some of it tonight and we'll finish the rest."  
  
"Well, that's just.." Angel cut her off by smothering her lips in a smoldering kiss. At first she didn't respond, but when his tongue snaked it's way to her lips, Buffy opened her mouth and kissed him back. The whole time Angel led them into the bedroom. Once in, he shut the door and picked Buffy up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into the large bulge in Angel's pants. He groaned and opened his pants up to allow her access. She slid on slowly and then rested there for a second.  
  
Angel couldn't take it. He pushed her against the wall and shoved into her hard and fast. After all, this was supposed to be a quickie. They had a party to get back to. Both of them moaned quietly so they didn't alert anyone going to the bathroom across the hall. Buffy felt the first waves of her orgasm coming and she bent low and sucked on Angel's neck to stifle the scream she felt building in her. They climaxed fast and hard, leaving them flushed and breathless. Buffy smiled and bit lightly down on Angel's neck as she slid off him and straightened her dress.  
  
"Why Miss Summers, you are positively glowing." Angel said, zipping up his pants.  
  
"It's all your fault.. Dork." Buffy walked out of the room fast and Angel went after her. He caught her just before she reached the stairs and pinned her against the wall. She was about to say something incredibly raunchy, but Angel stopped her with a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Now do you think I'm a dork?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer, she just turned him and slammed HIM against the wall, kissing him hard. When they heard a squeak, Buffy and Angel broke apart and found Dawn and Lita at the top of the stairs. Lita was giggling and Dawn was looking almost mortified.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said. "Lita. What are you guys doing up here?"  
  
"Well, we know what YOU'RE doing up here." Lita said, still giggling.  
  
"We just came up to see if you guys were up here. Dad wants to make an announcement, but he wants you down there." Dawn said, hands on her hips.  
  
Buffy straightened her dress and wiped at her lips. "We'll be down in a sec."  
  
"Whatever." Dawn rushed back down the stairs. Lita smiled at Buffy and Angel and followed Dawn.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel and they started to laugh. As their laughter died down, Buffy fixed Angel's hair, wiped away some lipstick, and straightened his shirt. She turned and looked into a photo frame and fixed her mussed hair and wiped away stray lipstick on her chin. With a "hmm" of satisfaction, she turned and walked down the stairs behind Angel.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room crowded around Hank Summers. He held a champagne glass and was talking about something that sounded vaguely familiar to Buffy. He saw them making their way through the small crowd.  
  
"There she is now with her future husband. Now I can get to my announcement." Hank said. "Buffy, sweetheart, come up here please."  
  
Angel led Buffy up to Hank and they stood next to the man. "What are you doing dad?" Buffy asked.  
  
Hank turned back to the small crowd. "Now, I know that most of you know that my oldest daughter is engaged to be married." A few murmurs from mom's old friends arose and some of them were congratulations to the couple. "But Buffy has just told me that they have finally set the date!" Come people clapped and others said more congratulations. "I am happy to announce that I will be giving away my daughter this February 14 to the man she loves." Everyone clapped and Hank raised his glass. "A toast to my beautiful daughter Buffy and my future son-in-law, Angel." Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to the couple standing there blushing.  
  
Soon everyone was starting to leave. Hugs and "congratulations" and "why didn't you tell me" were thrown around to Buffy or Angel or both. The last ones to leave were Hank, Lindsey, and Gabriel. It was a long goodbye. The new baby was holding Buffy's father and stepmother back because Buffy and Angel took turns holding and loving the baby. After about 15 minutes, they finally got to leave. Surprisingly, the house wasn't too bad off. Everyone decided to go to bed and clean up the next day. Everything was happy and peaceful in the house. 


	25. Chapter 55

February 13, 2002  
  
"Willow, I look horrible!" Buffy said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying on her wedding dress one last time before the big day tomorrow. The dress was a traditional white, strapless dress with a small train flowing down off the bottom of the poofy skirt. From the top of the dress to almost the bottom of the dress, small, dark white, embroidered flowers flowed downwards as if they were sprinkled over it. The top had the most flowers and as they progressed downwards, they started to dissolve until there was nothing but white.  
  
"Buffy, you look gorgeous. Not even Anya's going to look this beautiful in her wedding dress." Willow said, straitening the small train behind Buffy.  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend and you've never really liked Anya."  
  
"Buffy, I am not just saying that. Honestly, no one has ever looked this gorgeous. And I'm not hitting on you."  
  
"Didn't say you were." Buffy looked back in the mirror, a sad look coming over her face.  
  
Willow saw the look. "Buffy, I love you, but you are just too tortured and modest for your own good. Angel's definitely worn off on you." She walked in front of the Slayer and stood between her and the mirror. "This is just nerves. Every bride gets them. You're gorgeous. Don't. Worry. About. It."  
  
"I miss Angel. Tell me again: why can't he be here?"  
  
"Because it's tradition that the groom cannot, under any circumstances, stay the night before the wedding."  
  
"Whoever thought of that tradition wasn't in love and should be staked.. Many times."  
  
"Whoever thought of that tradition weren't you and Angel. I'm sure Angel is at the mansion with Xander complaining that he doesn't look good in his tux and the tradition is stupid."  
  
"Willow, Angel is not vain. The only fashion thing he worries about is his hair. It does that cute thing where it stands up everywhere."  
  
"You think that's cute?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I thought that it was natural and there was nothing he could do."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will, you'll never see him like I do."  
  
"Probably because I'm a lesbian."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That I'm a lesbian? Yeah."  
  
"No! I mean, about me being gorgeous."  
  
"Buffy, there are no magicks in this universe to make me be more sure."  
  
"You sound like Angel."  
  
"Only I'm not exchanging vows with you. I love you Buff, but not that much. Or in that way for that matter."  
  
Buffy sat down on her bed and put her chin on the palms of her hands, tapping her fingers against her cheeks. Dawn and Tara walked in with huge smiles on their faces. Everyone was happy. Even Buffy, but her nerves were slowly trying to take her over.  
  
"Guess what!" Dawn said. Buffy didn't answer. Dawn continued. "Dad is home from Japan! He's coming tomorrow. Giles doesn't have to give you away! Dad can!" Buffy didn't say anything; she just stared off in space. "Buffy? Hello? Earth to Buffy!"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
Buffy was back in space. Willow answered for her. "She's thinking about Angel. Also, she doesn't think she looks good in her dress. It's just nerves. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"You're not thinking that Angel may not be the one. Cause he is Buffy! I mean, you guys have been in love for six years. That's a really long time. You can't call it all off now!" Dawn said, beginning to panic.  
  
Buffy snapped out of it. "Dawn, I'm not calling this off. I love Angel. I want to be with Angel. Besides, there's no way I'm turning back now. This dress cost too much and we went through a lot to make sure Angel can marry legally."  
  
"Is that what all those lawyers and trips to LA were for?"  
  
"Yes. We needed to make it look like Angel has been living here for 23 years. He refused to say he was born in LA, so we had to do the whole immigration stuff too. But it's official now. Tomorrow I will become Mrs. Buffy Summers-Callaghan."  
  
"Callaghan? Was that Angel's real last name before he was changed?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yup. His name was Liam Angelus Callaghan."  
  
"His middle name was Angelus?" Willow asked. "He's been my friend all these years and I never knew that!? How did that happen?"  
  
"Will, he's my fiancé. We've been close for almost seven years now. There's not much I don't know about him."  
  
"That's the greatest thing about your relationship." Dawn said. "You guys know how to talk to each other without it all ending up with sex. You should, you had that year of practice."  
  
"It was more than a year! It was almost two before Angel and I first.. Slept together."  
  
"I don't think that counts."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that was before you guys knew about the loophole. You were always making out! Afterwards, that's all you could do was talk."  
  
"We weren't ALWAYS making out. We talked and went on dates and danced. Ok, slow dancing, but still.. dancing."  
  
"Oh please. You guys found a way to make out when you were grounded to your room!"  
  
"Which sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Making out when your.. Oh! I'll be good. In fact, I'll be downstairs getting things ready for tomorrow." Dawn rushed out.  
  
  
  
Everyone was asleep in their designated rooms. Everyone except for Buffy. She lay in her darkened room staring up at the ceiling. She was cold and lonesome. Her bed seemed bigger than it ever had been. Those big strong arms that were usually around her weren't there tonight holding her all through the night. Buffy sat up and sighed.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Summers!" Buffy said to herself. "It's not like you've never slept alone before." She threw the covers off of her and padded to the bathroom. Turning on the water, Buffy splashed her face and took a sip of water from her cupped hands. She dried her face and looked in the mirror. She looked tiny in the oversized t-shirt of Angel's. It was a warm night out and Buffy had decided to wear the shirt with nothing under it. Sighing, she walked back into her room. The curtains fluttered with the warm breeze. She walked over and shut the window.  
  
"You know, Slayers really shouldn't leave their windows open." Angel walked out of the shadows. "You never know what could creep in."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy hissed.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"You're not supposed to see me. You're a very bad man."  
  
"So kill me."  
  
"You need to go away. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I don't want anything bad to happen tomorrow. So.. Leave. Now."  
  
Suddenly, Angel was behind her. He ground his erection into her back. "Make me leave." She looked up at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Buffy turned and jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. While Angel made a trail up and down her neck and jaw line, Buffy worked on getting Angel's pants undone. Finally, his pants slid to the floor and she slowly lowered herself onto him. Angel moaned and dropped to the floor as his legs went weak.  
  
Four hours later, limbs tangled, sweat dripping off of them, Buffy and Angel lay sated on the floor. Buffy looked over at the bed. "We missed the bed."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Who needs one when you're us? The passionate star-crossed lovers."  
  
Buffy laughed quietly and curled up in Angel's arms. "You need to go. The sun's almost up and if Willow or Dawn catch you in here, they'll stake you."  
  
"Not that it would do any good now."  
  
"True." Buffy sat up with a groan. "You know, if I start walking funny down the aisle, I'm blaming you."  
  
"It'll be my fault?"  
  
"You seduced me."  
  
"Right. One look at you and I turn into a sex crazed teenager."  
  
"Out." Buffy picked up Angel's pants and shirt and handed them to him. He took them and stared at her with wide puppy dog eyes. "It's not gonna work." More puppy face. "No. Out. Now." More puppy face. "That's it. I'm going in the bathroom. When I come back, you better be gone. I have places to be, people to see, things to do. I'll see you in about 11 hours. I'll be the one walking up the aisle in a white dress." Buffy smiled at him and left her room.  
  
  
  
Eleven hours later, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Tara stood in the bridal tent. They had decided on an outdoor wedding since the weather was perfect and sun was guaranteed all day long. The wedding was being held in the rose garden in a large park on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Buffy's bouquet was made of white and red roses. The bride's maids' bouquets were made of pink roses. Willow's bouquet was made of lavender dyed roses to match her dress. Giles, Xander, and Gunn were in the groom's tent with Angel. Giles was the best man. Angel had said since Hank was giving Buffy away, Giles needed an important role in the wedding.  
  
Lindsey popped her head in. "Buffy, it's about time. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. We're just situating ourselves." Buffy said. She glanced in the mirror again. Her makeup was perfect. Everything was soft to bring out her natural beauty. Her hair was in a loose French twist. Little tendrils of hair laid softly around her face and the veil was attached to the twist, making it look as if it was part of her hair. The locket Angel had given her for her 20th birthday was polished and laying daintily around her neck. The only other piece of jewelry she wore was her engagement ring.  
  
"Let's go." Willow said. They walked out and lined up in their respective places. Gunn and Dawn, Tara and Xander, and Giles and Willow stood in front of Hank and Buffy. Angel waited just beyond Buffy's point of view at the alter. Suddenly, the music started and Dawn and Gunn headed towards the front. Then Tara and Xander and then Willow and Giles left. Hank and Buffy were left alone to wait for the wedding march.  
  
"You look beautiful kid." Hank said. "A father couldn't be more proud."  
  
The wedding march struck and everyone stood. Hank and Buffy started to walk up the aisle. On each side of them, friends of Joyce's, Buffy's friends' parents, a few people from Gunn's gang, and some friends from high school stood watching her. Angel stared at her as if seeing her for the first time again. She beamed at him through her veil as Hank walked her up to him. They stopped and Hank lifted her veil enough to kiss her on the cheek and then he gave her hand to Angel and went to sit down next to Lindsey and Gabriel. Buffy and Angel turned to the priest.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Liem Angelus Callaghan and Buffy Anne Summers in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God." The priest intoned. "Into which holy estate Angel and Buffy come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of Him whose favor is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing." Everyone bowed their heads. "Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to these who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so that with true intent, and with utter unreserve of love, they may plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen." The preacher looked around at the crowd. "Who is giving Buffy in Holy Matrimony to Angel?"  
  
Hank stood. "I do."  
  
The priest nodded and looked at Buffy and Angel. "I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavor to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love." The priest looked at the crowd. "The bride has decided to express her love to Angel before the Holy Vows commence. Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned to Angel. She looked him straight in the eyes, tears forming as she started to speak. "Angel, you are my guiding light at the end of the tunnel. After everything I've been through, you were always there to pull me through. Even when I wanted to give up, you stood firm, light shining, and all I could do was take from your strength and keep going. We've been through some traumatizing things. We lost a close high school friend, I lost my mom, I almost lost my sister, you lost me.. for a little while. Yet through it all, you're light never dimmed for me. How you do that is still a mystery to me, but I don't care. It's a mystery I don't care to solve. As long as you keep you're light there, I'll be able to go on. I know that in these vows, you know, you're supposed to be promising stuff, but I can't do that." Buffy sniffled. "You once told me that we can never know if we'll be ok. We can't know what fate has in store for us. But, not just cause I have to, I'm going to promise you one thing: I'll always be there for you. Our souls are connected through this." She put her hand on Angel's heart. "Not even death can part us. And no matter what, I'll be there. Just talk to your heart, I'll hear it. I love you Liam, my Angel, my light." Buffy smiled as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Angel smiled back and stroked her hand with his thumb.  
  
"The groom has also decided to express his love to Buffy. Angel?"  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy and smiled. "Buffy Anne Summers, the name of my salvation. I may be your light, but you're the beacon I reflect off of. Without the beacon, the guiding light has no point. Without you, I have no point in this world. Before you, I was nothing; a sad beggar living on the street. I had already given up on myself. Then you came. You showed me your heart and I wanted to hide it from all the evils in the world. I didn't want to see it broken. You gave me hope and you showed me love. You've led me to my destiny, and that destiny is standing here, starting my life with you. We've been there through thick and thin. You've even been the cause of the thick at times. But because of those times, you've helped me grow into a better person. For this and much, much more, you will always be my girl. I love you and I would be honored to stand by your side as your husband and your lover for the rest of eternity." Buffy's tears flowed heavier now. She was practically glowing with happiness. To Buffy and Angel, it was just the two of them, lost in their love for each other.  
  
"Angel, will you have Buffy to be your wedded wife; to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Angel looked Buffy in the eyes and said, "I will. Always."  
  
"Buffy, will you have Angel to be your wedded husband; to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Buffy squeezed Angel's hand and looked in his eyes. "Forever. That's the whole point."  
  
"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" The priest asked Angel.  
  
"A ring." Angel replied. He turned to Giles and held out his hand. Giles produced the white gold claddagh ring.  
  
"Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Angel's vows?" The priest asked Buffy.  
  
"I do." Buffy said.  
  
"Repeat after me." He said to Angel. "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Angel said, slipping the ring on Buffy's finger.  
  
"And with all my worldly goods I thee endow."  
  
"And with all my worldly goods I thee endow."  
  
"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." The priest looked at the crowd then back at Buffy and Angel. "And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and changeless affection." He looked at Buffy. "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"  
  
"A ring." Buffy said. She held her hand behind her, gave Willow the bouquet, and then felt Willow hand her the large white gold claddagh.  
  
"Angel, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Buffy's vows?"  
  
"I do." Angel said.  
  
"Buffy, repeat after me. This ring I give you..  
  
"This ring I give you." Buffy said, slipping the ring on.  
  
"In token and pledge.."  
  
"In token and pledge.."  
  
"Of my constant faithfulness and abiding love."  
  
"Of my constant faithfulness and abiding love."  
  
"And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end. Forasmuch as Buffy and Angel have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the State of California, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Buffy beamed as Angel lifted the veil and pulled her into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The audience clapped and Buffy and Angel smiled at them. "Dearly beloved ones, this day marks a new era in your lives now united. From henceforth you travel life's pathway not alone, but together. Let love be forever enthroned in your hearts. As members of the church of Jesus Christ, we earnestly commend you to our Heavenly Father, asking Him that according to His abundant grace, He may bestow upon you both the Spirit of Grace, enabling you to establish a Christian home where the voice of prayer and praise shall be as sweet incense continually ascend unto Him who hath purchased you with His own precious blood. May you experience as you travel down life's pathway together, be like unto the experience of the two disciples who journeyed together from Jerusalem to Emmaus, of whom we read that Jesus Himself drew near and went with them. And may heaven's constant benediction crown your union with ever-increasing joy and blessedness and true affection of a happy marriage. Let us all bow our hearts in prayer of dedication." Everyone did as they were told. "Oh God, our heavenly Father, Thou alone art the Source and Author of life. Thou art the Protector and Guide on life's pathway. Thou alone art the Builder and Maker of homes. Now grant, we pray Thee, the blessings of Thy promises, and the aid of Thy Holy Spirit to these dear ones, enabling them to honor Thee, and to be ever true to the pledges made to each other. May Thy grace in abundant measure be theirs, helping them to walk in Thy truth, to abide in Thy fellowship, and to live in perfect peace and love with each other until their earthly life shall end in Thy glorious presence. This we ask in the blessed name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. And now, may the Lord bless thee and keep thee. May the Lord make His face to shine upon thee, and be gracious unto thee, May the Lord lift up His countenance upon thee and give thee peace. Amen." The preacher looked up at the crowd. "And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Callaghan."  
  
Buffy and Angel turned, smiles beaming, to the applauding crowd. They walked down the aisle and to the bridal tent to hide and wait for the guests to head over to the reception area. 


	26. Chapter 56

The reception had been going on for a while. Buffy and Angel had taken professional pictures in the gardens while they waited for their guests to get to the reception area. They had arrived to a big introduction and then dinner had been eaten in a huge white tent with a buffet and people serving them all sorts of delicious food. There were four buffet tables in a connecting tent with food from France, Italy, Ireland, and the United States. The main tent had a huge dance floor in the front of it and tables surrounding it. A DJ was set up in the corner and the light music that had been going on stopped as he got on the microphone.  
  
"Ok, sorry to interrupt the lovely festivities," the DJ said. "But the bride and groom need to have their first dance as newlyweds." Buffy and Angel stood and made their way to the dance floor. "The maid of honor has chosen a song that fits this beautiful couple perfectly." He started the song as Buffy and Angel began to sway.  
  
When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you,  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all along..  
  
"Are you happy?" Angel asked.  
  
"More than I've ever known. Can we keep this night going? Just the two of us?" Buffy said dreamily.  
  
"Whatever you want." Angel kissed her forehead. "You're the most stunning person here."  
  
"Of course silly, I'm the bride."  
  
"Ah, no wonder." He pulled her closer to him.  
  
And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Buffy rested her head against Angel's chest and sighed. This was the most content she had ever been. There was only one thing missing: her mother.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Angel asked.  
  
"Mom. I miss her so much."  
  
"I miss her too. She'd be the most proud person here. Not even your father would be more proud."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know. You're father doesn't know that you're a Slayer and I'm a vampire and he doesn't know the circumstances like your mother did. She knows that you deserve this after all you've been through."  
  
"I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun..  
  
"Forever.. Good word." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"If only we did have forever."  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No! Never! I love you Angel. This is where I belong. Even after I'm dead.. Again."  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you..  
  
This I promise you..  
  
"Willow picked a great song." Angel said.  
  
"You like NSYNC?" Buffy asked amazed.  
  
"They're ok. Not the music I love, but hey.."  
  
"You're just shifting to the 21st century NOW?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a funny gal."  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all..  
  
"Isn't that line true?" Buffy asked. "If it weren't for you I'd be a dead shell right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it weren't for you Angel, I'd be a hallowed out shell of me. After I came back, it was so terrifying. I'm still not the same, but because of you I'm pretty damn close."  
  
"You would have had Dawn to live for."  
  
"Just like you?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you baby  
  
"They know my nickname!" Buffy said.  
  
Angel laughed. "Baby, how much champagne have you had?"  
  
"A glass.. Or two."  
  
"Wine?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"None. You?"  
  
"Same. The wine tastes pretty good though."  
  
"I'll just steal some of yours then."  
  
"And I'll steal some of your champagne."  
  
"Works for me. It's all 50/50 now right? By California law, you own half of everything now."  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no....)  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
"Awe, it's over. I don't want it to be over." Buffy said.  
  
"We can make more happy moments like this later."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Every word I say is true. This I promise you. Ooh, I promise you.." Angel sang quietly as the rest of the song finished. Buffy smiled and kissed Angel deeply.  
  
"Let's give it up for Mr. And Mrs. Callaghan." The DJ said, clapping along with the audience. "Now, I know there's someone out there very special to the bride other than her new husband. It's time for the bride's father, Mr. Summers, to get out here and share a dance with his daughter. This song fits this exact occasion. It's called "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlise." The DJ said as Hank walked up to Buffy and started to dance to the song.  
  
There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all..  
  
"Thank you for giving me away Daddy." Buffy said.  
  
"I couldn't have given you to a better man." Hank said.  
  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night..  
  
"This has been the happiest day of my life."  
  
"I just want you to be happy for the rest of your life. That's all I ever wanted for you Buffy: to be happy."  
  
"I am Dad. There's no one in this world who can make me as happy as Angel does."  
  
Sweet sixteen today  
  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
  
But I remember..  
  
"You look absolutely stunning. I can't figure out if it's the dress or the man you just married that's making you look so beautiful."  
  
"I think it's both. Plus I put on this stuff I heard MTV say they put on Jennifer Lopez to make her glow."  
  
Hank laughed. "You always did have your mother's sense of humor. I just wish she were here to see her little girl marry the man she loves."  
  
Buffy sighed. "She is here Dad. She's in here." Buffy patted her chest.  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time,  
  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly,  
  
Spread your wings and fly...  
  
"I wish I had been a better father to you."  
  
"You have been Dad."  
  
"No, I haven't. I wasn't there when your mother died. I wasn't even there while she was in the hospital. I was barely there for you most of your life."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Coming here today makes amends for all those times. When I thought about how you weren't going to be here, I was hurt beyond what I thought I would be. That just goes to show that you did something right somewhere along the line."  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
  
And she leaned over and  
  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
  
Daddy, don't cry.  
  
"The song's almost over." Hank said. "Then you can go back to your new husband and be happy."  
  
"I'll always be happy. I've got you as my dad. Angel has made me see that you're a wonderful man."  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"You should talk to him about his father. You'll understand."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..  
  
"Let's give it up for Buffy and her dad!" the DJ said as the song finished. Everyone clapped as Angel came back out and reclaimed his girl. "Now everybody up and dance!" The DJ started to play "Celebrate." A lot of people got up and started to dance. Angel actually danced. Buffy's back was pressed up against his chest and they moved back and forth to the rhythm.  
  
The rest of the reception went by in a big blur. Before they knew it, it was time to cut the cake. Buffy and Angel had picked out a four-tier cake with real red and white rose buds. The cake itself was half chocolate, half vanilla.  
  
Buffy turned to the guests. "Angel and I would really like to thank you all for coming. I personally want to send my biggest thanks to my best friends Willow, Xander, Tara, and Giles. You guys have been so great. Back in high school, I remember that when Angel.. came back, you guys weren't very happy about it. After all that stuff that happened. You guys were sort of rooting for him to leave Graduation day. But you found it in your hearts to give him a chance. And now we're all one big happy family. And dad, I really want to thank you for being here. You almost didn't get to come, but you pushed for it and almost lost your job. Thank you all."  
  
Hank stepped out of the crowd and raised his glass slightly. "I want to make a toast to my daughter and son-in-law. First off Angel, I want to thank you. My daughter has never looked happier than she does right now standing with you. She was practically glowing as she told you how much she loved you. All those years, watching my little girl grow up, I dreaded this day. The day that another man took her away. But now, I'm full of nothing but pure love and joy for my daughter. Buffy, I remember when you were about 6 years old and you had conned me into playing dolls with you. You told me all about your wedding day. Down to the very last detail. When I asked you who it was you were marrying, you said 'my angel.' Now I don't know if there is a higher power that has a plan for each of us, but fate has been watching over you two. My little girl's all grown up and in love. I'm very proud of you sweetheart." Hank hugged Buffy tightly. She was in tears from her father's speech. The sound of something being lightly struck against crystal caught everyone's attention.  
  
The sound came from Willow banging her fork on her champagne glass. "Hi everyone. As Buffy's best friend and maid of honor, I think I'm supposed to go next. So here goes. Buffy and Angel, there is definitely no two people on this world better matched for each other. I'm proud to be your friend and I hope that it can go on for many, many years longer. Angel, granted I didn't like after all that stuff that went down, you've always been my friend. I think I didn't really like you because you knew a lot more about my best friend than I did. She always went to you in the times of trouble. You better be good to her or else you'll deal with the wrath of Willow." Everyone laughed. "Buffy, you're my best friend. I can honestly say that if I'd never known you, there'd be less of me to know. I'm really sorry for all the crap I've put you through in the last year. You know I didn't mean to, right?" Buffy nodded. "Good. I had only the best of intentions at heart. Anyways, Buffy, truly you are THE best thing for Angel. I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you." Everyone clapped as Buffy and Angel hugged Willow. Xander was supposed to go up next, but he held back. Willow had to shove him up.  
  
"Ok, I'm not very good with the public speaking. Buffy, you should know that. Three years of high school together. Well.. Um.. I guess I'll just say what's on my mind. Guys, I admit that in the past I hated the very thought of you two. I was so in love with Buffy I couldn't see straight. I hated Angel with a fiery passion. But now he's my best guy friend. He's no longer Dead Boy, but just to let you know though, Buffy has friends who love her very much and I'm one of them. If you hurt her in even the tiniest way, your butt's mine! Congratulations! Now Dawn or Giles get up here. You're so not getting out of this."  
  
Giles stepped up. "I guess I can go." He took his glasses off and wiped them down. "Sorry, old habit. Of course.. Old habits can be reminders of good times. Buffy, I've always loved you as if you were my own daughter. Sorry Mr. Summers. I've known you both for seven years now and I've seen the ups and downs you two have been through. I honestly don't think that I could survive some of those downs you two have survived. And as I stand here tonight, I am overcome with joy for both of you. Keep her safe Angel. I've watched her grow into a beautiful woman. She is delicate, no matter how strong she is. She shows her vulnerability to only a few people and this scares her. She has been through so much and there are people out there who want to hurt her by hitting that very vulnerability. Never let that happen Angel. Carry the torch I've been carrying since I first had the honor of becoming her friend."  
  
"Giles?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been carrying that torch for years. You can have it back!" Everyone laughed even Buffy who punched Angel's arm lightly.  
  
"Ok, it's my turn now." Dawn said. "Dad's right. In all of my life, I've never seen Buffy happier than when she's with you. When things got really rough, you're the one Buffy ran to for strength, Angel. I don't want her to ever lose that. To have you as my brother is making me jump with glee. I'm just not gonna do it in this dress because Buffy would have a heart attack. Anyways, Buffy.. Even though you're my sister and there's that whole sibling rivalry thing, I love you. And I know that I've been somewhat of a pain most of your life, but you've always been the best sister anyone could ask for. You're my hero and my role model. If there is anyone I want to grow up to be like, it's you. You took me in when Mom died. I can't thank you enough for that. You knew that I didn't want to leave my home and my friends that I had known for six years. To both of you, thank you for being there for me." Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy and Angel tightly.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Gunn said.  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cut the cake."  
  
Buffy laughed and picked up the knife. She and Angel got a grip on it and cut into the bottom tier together. Angel took the slice and put it on a plate and then they cut another piece. Angel took one piece in his hand and Buffy took the other in hers. They went in to feed each other, but ended up smashing the cake into each other's faces. Willow took pictures of the whole thing. Buffy and Angel were laughing and kissing with the cake all over their faces. Tara handed them each a towel and they quickly wiped each other clean. 


	27. Chapter 57

A/N Sorry about all this misspelling and grammer. My winword stopped working and I'm working on that Note pad thing. It doesn't have spell check. Not to mention that I've been busy with my new puppy and I was in a car wreck on Saturday. I'm ok, but my car is totaled. *tear*  
  
Buffy stood outside her and Angel's house on the front porch. Angel was unlocking the door for them. Dawn was staying the night at Willow and Tara's and Giles was shacked up at Xander and Anya's apartment. The reception hadn't been over when Buffy and Angel left, but they had wanted to get away from the crowd.  
  
"There." Angel said, opening the door. He turned to Buffy and swept her off her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You wanted traditional, right? Well, I have to walk you across the threshold. Unless you wanna carry me across." Buffy laughed as Angel walked through the door and into the darkened foyer. Lots of wedding gifts were piled in the living room. Some were open and others were still wrapped because they hadn't gotten to them all at the wedding shower.  
  
Angel carried Buffy all the way up to their bedroom and set her down. She walked away and headed towards the bathroom. "Where're you going?" he asked.  
  
"To get your present."  
  
"Present? You got me a present? I didn't get you anything!"  
  
"I didn't get it for you. Lita did." Buffy called from the bathroom.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Yeah. She gave it to me at my Bachlorette party."  
  
"You had a Bachlorette party? When?"  
  
"Um.... The night you weren't supposed to stay the night, but you did anyway."  
  
"Are you almost done? It's our wedding night and you're spending it in the bath.... room." Angel trailed off as Buffy walked into the room. She had on a long, empire waist, red silk nightgown. The top was sheer, but strategically placed flowers covered the goods underneath the fabric. Buffy did a little turn and showed off the way the fabric clung to all the right places.  
  
"You like?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me like lots."  
  
"Good, because I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just kidding." Buffy gentley pushed Angel back onto the bed and straddled him, smothering his lips with hers.  
  
Angel flipped her over and laid between her legs. "You know, that thing was almost pointless."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because it's going to come off in about five minutes."  
  
"Oh." Buffy brought Angel's lips back to hers.  
  
As Angel promised, the nightgown was gone in five minutes and Buffy was lying naked under a boxers clad Angel. She stripped those off and bucked her hips slightly, hinting at what she wanted. Angel happily obliged and thrust deeply into her. At first it was slow and full of pleasure, but as they built towards their climaxes, their speed increased and the lust took over. It drove them to the edge over and over and over again. When the sun rose, they lay in bed watching the beauty of it as they were wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Angel stood and threw on his silk boxers. Buffy sat up and wrapped the sheet around her chest. "Where're you going?" she asked.  
  
"To make breakfast. I don't know about you, but for some odd reason I'm craving pancakes." Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"But you don't need to eat."  
  
"Hence the odd reason. I don't really care right now why I'm craving pancakes. I just the best night of my life and I want to make it a good, no great morning."  
  
"We don't need pancakes for that."  
  
"I was going to make bacon, eggs, and fruit balls to go with it. Not to mention the blueberries that will be added into the pancake batter."  
  
"Ok. Get gone! I want those pancakes!"  
  
Angel laughed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Buffy searched around for her clothes, but none were to be found. They were probably buried in the comforter which was all the way across the room. Not wanting to get up and pad over there naked, Buffy reached out and grabbed one of Angel's silk shirts from the chair next to her bed. She buttoned it and headed to the bathroom. When Buffy looked in the mirror, she didn't really feel like she was looking at the same Buffy anymore. Sure, she looked exactly the same, but this Buffy was older and married.  
  
"Mrs. Buffy Callaghan." Buffy said in the mirror. "Mrs. Buffy Summers- Callaghan." She scrunched her nose up at the sound of it. "Too long. Mrs. Buffy Callaghan." She smiled broadly and started to brush her hair. The whole while she hummed "This I Promise You" to herself.  
  
As Buffy descended the stairs, the smell of fried bacon and pancake batter hit her nostrils. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Callaghan."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Callaghan." Angel replied with a kiss to Buffy's lips.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"My cooking always smells good."  
  
"Will I get to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Not every morning. It depends on what we did the night before." Angel winked at her and turned back to the pancakes on the griddle.  
  
Buffy smiled at him as she watched her husband (*HEHE!* Buffy thought. *My husband!*) cook breakfast. She looked over at the mirowave clock. "11:28!"  
  
"Yeah." Angel said, putting two freshly made pancakes on a plate already stock-piled with bacon and eggs. "Why?"  
  
"Willow was supposed to bring Dawn home at 11:30! She has an FBLA thing today at one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She's going to ruin our perfect morning together. It's our first morning as husband and wife." Buffy pouted.  
  
Angel bent down and went to kiss her, but instead gently bit her bottom lip. "Don't pout. Or else I'll take away your blueberries." Buffy took the plate before Angel could react. He smiled at her. "Besides, we can have other mornings where it's just us."  
  
As if on cue, the front door burst open and Dawn's voice floated through the house. "Mr. and Mrs. Callaghan!?" She giggled and walked into the kitchen. "Geez! Did you guys just get up? Oh pancakes!"  
  
Dawn reached for one, but Buffy slapped her hand away. "Next time you're pulling back a nub. Anyways, you don't have time. That FBLA thing starts at one and you need to be there at 12:45. Get your butt upstairs and get showered and dressed."  
  
"I should say the same for you two." Dawn turned and Angel greeted her with a plain blueberry pancake and two strips of bacon. She took them gratefully and headed upstairs.  
  
"It's not hard to see that you two are sisters. You're eating habits are just the same." Angel said.  
  
"Compared to yours?" Buffy asked, popping a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.  
  
"Speaking of...."  
  
"I'll get it." Buffy shoved herself up and walked to the refrigerator. She brought out a container filled with thick red liquid and poured some into a mug. She put the container back and stuck the mug in the microwave for 30 seconds. It dinged and Buffy set the mug in front of Angel. "Perfect temperature. Not too cold, not too hot. Just right."  
  
"Thank you my beautiful goddess."  
  
"You're more than welcome. You can just pay me back later." Buffy stood and put her now empty plate in the sink.  
  
Angel stood and stared at her as he finished off his plate. He had had something on his mind for a while now and he didn't know how to pose the question to his wife. The thought had first occured to him as he was getting the final touches on his tux done. Angel wanted to take Buffy on a honeymoon. To where, he wasn't sure yet. The only problem was: they had a life here that they needed to watch. It had been too peaceful of late. Something bad was bound to happen soon. Buffy knew it as well as Angel did and he didn't want her to be faced with the decision of staying here or going away on her honeymoon when things could get Apocalypse-y. She would feel guilty if something bad happened while she on a pleasure trip. *Pleasure being the key word.* he thought.  
  
"So anyways, I think we should go." Buffy said.  
  
"Hmm? Go where?" Angel asked.  
  
"Were you even listening to me at all? I've been talking for, like, five minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was, uh.... lost in lust and love for you."  
  
"Well, time to snap out of it. We have parenting to do."  
  
"Parenting?"  
  
"Yeah. I was saying that maybe we should go support Dawn today and go to the Car Wash slash Bake Sale thing."  
  
"Car wash and bake sale?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the FBLA thing that Dawn's doing today. You go and get your car washed for a dollar and while you wait, you get to buy sugary goodness."  
  
"Sounds.... PTA-ish."  
  
"No. It's FBLA-ish. They're trying to raise money to go on a field trip to Los Angeles to take a tour of some law firm up there. Wolfram and Hart I think." Buffy rinsed off the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher. "Why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe one of the lawyers for your parents' divorce came form there?"  
  
"No. They settled most of it out of court. The only thing they did in court was the paperwork."  
  
"Hmm.... past life?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's original."  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Oh well. After Dawn leaves, we can get dressed."  
  
"Do we have to? I like this almost naked thing we got going. This breakfast bar looks mighty tempting to me."  
  
"Hmm...." Buffy sashayed up to him and pressed her body against his seductively. "We can make it a quickie...." Angel smiled. "After we get back from Dawn's FBLA thing."  
  
Angel groaned and followed Buffy up the stairs. Dawn was just on her way out and into her room from the shower. She made some comment about get a room which reminded Buffy of something she wanted to talk to Angel about. She led him into their room and shut the door.  
  
"Oh, I like this." Angel said, moving with Buffy to the bed.  
  
"Not what I had in mind. Well, not the first thing on my mind, but definitely second." Buffy said.  
  
"What's first on your mind?"  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should move into mom's old room."  
  
"Why? Your.... Our room's just fine."  
  
"I know it is, but don't you think it's time we.... you know, grew up? This room is so.... girlish."  
  
"You're a girl."  
  
"And you're not. Mom's room has that parental feel. Plus it's the biggest and with our sexcapades of late, we're going to need a lot more space."  
  
"Buffy, it would feel kinda weird. It was your mom's room. I know that she accepted that we have sex, but it would feel really, really odd having sex in her room."  
  
"Angel, you are so old fashioned sometimes. It's just a room." Angel stared at her and she pouted her lips. "Pwease? Because you love me so much?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Good. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?"  
  
"Again: Always."  
  
Buffy waltzed into the bathroom with Angel hot on her heels. Half way through their shower, Dawn called out that she was leaving. Once they were finished, they quickly got dressed and headed out to the convertible. 


	28. Chapter 58

A/N Update on "My Own Version 2": I'm waiting for the new Angel episodes so I can find out what happens so I don't get things messed up. I'm keeping with the story line (sort of). They're in the middle of a rain of fire in LA. I'm going to try and finish that as soon as I get the transcript for the new episode of Angel.  
  
  
  
Buffy watched her sister pack. Dawn was going to LA in about an hour and a half, but she had to be at the school about an hour early. The FBLA trip was on and it was an over-nighter. Not only were they touring that law firm, they got to go visit museums and go shopping. Angel had provided Dawn with more than enough money to go shopping and pay for everyone's dinner at a fancy restaurant twice. Dawn was excited. Buffy had never seen her sister more happy than she was at this point in her life.  
  
Buffy and Angel had been married for a month now. Things had been going great. They had moved into Joyce's old room and fixed up Buffy's old room as a guestroom. Buffy's birthday party had been a small one at the Bronze. For once it had been uneventful. Nothing big had been brewing in Sunnydale, which was really odd. There was only the regular vamp slayage quota: two to three vamps a night. The Slayer and her friends had decided that the Hellmouth needed a break from all that spewing of evil things. None of them were complaining. Their weekends were spent as regular people. Movies, shopping, and most importantly, Bronzing. Angel was learning to dance a lot better too. Buffy had taught him some very interesting moves in the living room while Dawn was at school. Now Buffy always had a dance partner.  
  
"Don't forget Buffy, that lady from social services is coming by to check on us." Dawn said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Buffy said, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"I still don't get why they insist on picking on us."  
  
"Your grades slipped a lot last year and you chose to live with me instead of dad after mom died."  
  
"My grades are picking back up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And why would they target me because I chose to stay where I was happiest?"  
  
"They're just doing their job sweetie." Buffy sighed. "Are you ready to go? Angel's waiting for you downstairs."  
  
Dawn looked around and double-checked it all in her head. "Yeah." She looked around again and then with more certainty she said, "Yeah."  
  
Dawn went to pick up her bag, but she grunted and dropped it on the floor. Buffy smiled and picked it up for her. Her Slayer powers came in handy when she was playing bellhop. As they walked down the stairs, the door opened and Lita popped her head in.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Are you about ready Dawn?"  
  
"You're going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. My dad had some stuff to do so he dropped me off here on his way to where ever he was headed. My bags are on the porch."  
  
"Hey Lita." Angel said, walking in and kissing his wife. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
"You're taking me to the FBLA thing."  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot that you go to the same school Dawn does."  
  
"It's starting to become a trend."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The going to school thing. Buffy was the first Slayer to ever go to school and slay at the same time. I'm the second."  
  
"True. Well, are you two ready to go?"  
  
"Dawn is." Buffy said.  
  
"I am too." Lita said.  
  
"Ok then, let's get going. You girls need any help with those bags?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't. I love having super strength."  
  
"Well, don't love it too much. The last person who loved her job and thought it was fun ended up in a six month coma and now she's in jail." Buffy said.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Angel kissed her and took Dawn's bags out to the car. Dawn said that she would see everyone tomorrow night and left. Lita hugged Buffy and wished her luck on patrol for that night. Buffy stood on the porch and waved at Dawn and Lita as Angel drove them off.  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Angel called as he unlocked the door. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Baby?" He walked upstairs and looked in their room. She wasn't there either. "Buffy? Where are you?" Still no answer. He walked over to the phone and called Giles. "Is Buffy with you? Do you know where she's at? No, she didn't leave a note and the Jeep's not here. I don't know where she'd be. I'll call Xander, you call Willow." Angel hung up and called Xander. "Is Buffy with you? Have you talked to her lately? Ok, meet me at the Magic Box." As soon as he'd hung up, the phone rang. "Hello? I told Xander to meet us at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara will be there too? Good. Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Angel walked back out the door and headed to the Magic Box. When he got there, Xander and Willow's cars were out in front. Giles usually parked a little ways away in the parking lot of the Espresso Pump. He walked in, the bell ringing, and headed right over to Giles behind the counter.  
  
"We have to find her." Angel said.  
  
"Hello Angel." Giles said.  
  
"Giles! Now. Send out the search party."  
  
"Giles, is Angel here yet?" Willow called from the training room.  
  
"Yes." Giles called back.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Why is Willow back there?" Angel asked.  
  
"Xander, Anya, and Tara are back there too." Giles answered as he headed back to the training room.  
  
Angel followed. "Giles, what the hell is...."  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Angel! Happy Birthday to you!" Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander sang. Buffy stood in front of everyone holding a birthday cake with an angel in the middle. The training room was decorated with bright balloons and streamers. Presents were piled neatly in a corner near the couch. His wife was beaming at him as she set the cake down on a table and walked up to him.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you, but this was the only way I knew we could get you to celebrate." she said, laying a kiss on his cheek. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No." Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm not mad." He kissed her deeply as he turned his back to everyone. She rubbed up against him slightly and Angel groaned slightly.  
  
"Happy Birthday. Wait till we get home." She said huskily, moving back over to her friends.  
  
Angel followed. The party continued. Angel opened his presents and they all ate cake and had a great time. There was music and dancing and lots of talking. A couple of hours later, Buffy and Angel went home. They started to head up the stairs, a kissing tangled mess, but a knock on the door prevented them from going any further. Buffy went to get it.  
  
Gunn stood there with a broad smile on his face. "Hey Buff! What's goin on?"  
  
"Oh...." Buffy looked over at Angel buttoning his shirt. "Not much."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Buffy stood out of the way and waited for Gunn to step over the threshold.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So, uh, what did you need?"  
  
"Just came by for a friendly visit."  
  
"Really?" Buffy looked at Angel who muttered, "He couldn't have picked another day?"  
  
"Actually, I heard there was this vamp nest down near the docks. I was hoping to get you two and go down and bust it up."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah! It's the best time. They ain't got nowhere to run. Daylight."  
  
"I know, but why now? What have they done to make us really want to go kill them?"  
  
Gunn's smile melted and he slouched onto the sofa. "My boys and I were goin in there to get rid of em last night and they got Rondell. I don't know if they changed him or just killed him. A few of the others were seriously wounded. James may not make it."  
  
"Oh God." Buffy slumped next to Gunn. "Rondell?" Gunn nodded. "He was one of the best."  
  
"You helped train him in some maneuvers."  
  
"Yeah. But he was good before that. I only made him better."  
  
Angel stood in the French doors leaning against the doorframe. He didn't really know any of these people. All he knew was that Buffy was sad and he had to make her feel better somehow. The thing that came to mind was violence. He could see it in her eyes that these vamps didn't have much longer. So, he went to chest that Xander had made Buffy for her birthday and started pulling out weapons.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
He paused and looked at her. "Are we going or not?"  
  
Buffy and Gunn looked at each other and stood up. They started to load down with stakes, crossbows, and Buffy's favorite sword. They all piled into Angel's convertible and Gunn directed them to an old burnt out factory. Turns out it was the very same factory Spike, Dru, and then Angelus had set up shop in.  
  
"I know this place." Buffy said, giving voice to her thoughts.  
  
"You do?" Gunn asked.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and then back at Gunn. "This is where Angelus, Spike, and Dru lived before Giles burnt it down."  
  
"Why would any vamps want to set up here now? It's no good." Angel said.  
  
"It is to them." Gunn said. "Low life vamps like them.... Any place is good for them as long as they can hide from the sun."  
  
"Hey, let's use a little bit more of vampire friendly terms here." Buffy said, motioning toward Angel.  
  
"Sorry." Gunn said.  
  
"It's cool." Angel said. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Works for me." Buffy said.  
  
She motioned for Gunn to go left once they got in and Angel to go right. She would be the decoy and jump right in. Once the vamps started attacking, Angel and Gunn would surprise attack from each side and things would be over with. Hopefully.  
  
Silently, Angel and Gunn moved into position. Buffy counted to ten and then kicked down the door off its hinges. A small amount of ashes flew up and Buffy waited for those to settle before she jumped in and strode to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Rise and shine guys! The Slayer wants to party." Buffy bellowed.  
  
As she looked around, yellow eyes glared at her from the darkness. They moved out to surround her and Buffy counted about fifteen of them. She could sense one more lurking, but he wasn't of importance right now. The first of the vamps attacked and Buffy dodged out of the way. She grabbed one in front of her and threw him into the one next to him. A sort of domino effect happened and four of the vamps went down. She smiled at her handy work and then ducked. A fist flew above her head and she caught it, spinning with the momentum and whirling into the vampire's arms. He smiled at her, thinking he had her, but she smiled back as his face turned to that of shock as he disintegrated to dust. She took out a few more before she was overwhelmed and Angel and Gunn attacked. They had brought the number down considerably, but there was still seven more to go. Not to mention the one she had sensed lurking in the shadows. The seven watched them cautiously. They seemed to be waiting for a signal.  
  
"Where's Rondell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see in the shadows." Gunn said.  
  
"There's something else here." Angel said.  
  
"I know. I felt it too when I walked in." Buffy said.  
  
"There's something.."  
  
"Familiar about it? Yeah, I got that too."  
  
Suddenly, it was as if a stoplight turned green and all the vamps attacked as one. Buffy, Angel, and Gunn had a hard time fighting them off. Buffy got pinned in a corner with no way out. She started to look around for anything she could use to her advantage, but nothing was available. Then, Angel was there. He was in vamp face and knocking the hell out of the vampires in Buffy's way. She smiled and kicked the nearest vamp that was distracted by Angel's advances. Soon, they were fighting back to back. She had lost track of Gunn in all the frenzy.  
  
"Angel, we have to find Rondell." Buffy shouted over the noise of falling, burnt-out crates she had just dropped on two vamps.  
  
"Who?" Angel growled.  
  
"Are you that mental? The guy we came here to save.. Or possibly kill."  
  
"Oh! That guy! I, uh, saw him over in a corner.. Somewhere."  
  
"Good. Can you get to him?"  
  
"I think Gunn already did."  
  
Buffy looked around and saw Gunn standing in a corner trying to help someone up. She assumed it was Rondell and he was still alive. A vamp kicked her in the stomach and Buffy doubled over. Instead of staying in that position, she fell forward, ducked her head and rolled under the vamp. She popped up behind him and staked him. When the dust cleared, Angel was there.  
  
"Buffy! Come on, we gotta go!" Gunn yelled at her from the doorway. He held a man in dark clothing up on one arm. He looked like he was barely conscious.  
  
"Go on! There's another one here I wanna find." Buffy called back.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go! Get him back to the house, I'll meet you there."  
  
Gunn left without another word. Angel stood behind Buffy, morphing out of vamp mode. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"That was fun." She said, brushing dust off her clothes.  
  
"Yeah. Fun." Angel stared at her. His eyes roamed the length of her body with lust.  
  
"Ok, I know what you're thinking and I promised you that we would take care of that thing that you're thinking of, but right now I need to find that other vamp."  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I uh, can't sense it.. anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"God, you're even more beautiful here."  
  
"Huh? As opposed to our comfy bed where we could be right now if I hadn't sent Gunn with Rondell to our house."  
  
"Our house?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, the one where we live with Dawn? The place where I grew up here on Hellmouth central?"  
  
"I know what you meant."  
  
"Ok. Hey, just a thought here: did you happen to hit your head while we were fighting?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Cause you sure are acting strange." Buffy sighed. "Come on, let's go see Giles at the Magic Box and tell him about today's lovely adventure."  
  
"I can't. It's still daylight."  
  
"Haha. You have your ring on. Now let's go. I don't wanna have sex in this burnt out piece of crap."  
  
"Maybe I do. Maybe it brings back memories."  
  
"Of what? Death? Torture? Mayhem? Lovely smoke smells that don't come out of your clothes the first 10 washes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Angel, would you come on?" He pulled her to him tightly and didn't let her go. "Ok, are you asking for me to play dominatrix and kick your ass here? Cause you sure are pushing it."  
  
"Dominatrix, huh? Will there be outfits?" Angel asked, lowering his mouth to her neck to suck on her soft skin.  
  
"You are so horny!"  
  
"Only for you." He licked her scar and bit down gently.  
  
"You know, Faith was right."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. She said slaying makes you horny. It's working. Just not on this Slayer."  
  
"I don't turn you on?"  
  
"Would you stop playing games and come on? We'll get this job done later."  
  
"How about I stay here for a little bit longer? You know, see if any more vamps show? Or that.. presence?"  
  
"You know what? Fine. You do that. I'll be at the Magic Box for a while if you need me. Otherwise, I'll meet you at home." Buffy walked out, picking her stake up off the ground as she headed out.  
  
Angel watched her go. She was even more beautiful than that seventeen-year- old he had been torturing. Her hair was longer and she was much older. She had definitely filled out more. Her confidence was through the roof. *This is going to be fun.* he thought to himself with a smile. 


	29. Chapter 59

Buffy walked into her house and shut the door. "Angel?"  
  
"In here." Angel called.  
  
It was dark in the house except for the soft lights in the living room. Angel sat on the couch, his eyes half closed. He looked like he was in pain, but he was doing a hell of a job hiding it. Buffy walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. My side's just hurt, that's all."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got stabbed."  
  
"Oh baby. Let me see."  
  
"Don't worry. It's bandaged up."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to kiss it and make it better?" Buffy asked, leaning over him gently to kiss his exposed stomach.  
  
"I'm not arguing with it." Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her up so she straddled him. "Finally we're alone. Did you lock the door?"  
  
"Yup." Buffy leaned down and started to kiss Angel's chest and neck, slowly moving towards his lips. As she did, her hand reached out and turned off the light. The only illumination was from the streetlight outside.  
  
As the Slayer and her vampire lover fell onto the couch, obviously getting ready to make love, a well-known adversary stood out on the lawn and watched. He couldn't get into the house because he didn't have an invite, but he would soon. Dawn, the Slayer's sister, was coming back the next day and he would get his invite then. He would send a distraction, possibly the Slayer's old friend Gunn, to get her and Angel out of the house. Then he would knock on the door and make up some excuse to get Dawn to give him the invite without knowing that something was off. Maybe he would kill her, or maybe he would let her live.  
  
The phone in his pocket trilled. He rolled his eyes at the stupid device and pulled it out. "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?" Lilah asked on the other end.  
  
"I'm standing outside their house now."  
  
"Good. That sister of the Slayer's was here with some club. I think she knows something about us. I'm sending a colleague of mine down there to give you a poison to get rid of Dawn."  
  
"Poison? Why not just let me bite into her and leave a nice little gift for Buff?"  
  
"Just do what we say. Take a bite out of her and I'll send a team to get rid of you."  
  
"You know, I'm not into the whole taking orders thing."  
  
"Neither am I, but what choice do you have? We summoned you here to get rid of the two of them for Wolfram and Hart because you're the only one who can take them out without much of a ripple in their daily lives."  
  
"You summoned me here because you couldn't get the job done yourselves. I'm just the only guy who can do it right." Angelus flipped the phone shut and stuck it back in his duster pocket just as he heard the loud moan escape the Slayer's lips. Angel was certainly treating that girl right. Showing her the lengths he could take her. If only the stupid soul moron would let loose and show her some of the other things he knew. The Slayer would be so much more satisfied. There was no one else on this earth that could satisfy a slayer's needs than a vampire like Angelus. *I should know because I'm the one who was there to learn it all.* he thought to himself as he walked off and headed towards the mansion.  
  
  
  
Buffy laid gasping in Angel's arms. Their legs were intertwined together and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Sweat glistened on their bodies and matted their hair down. They were both deeply sated and fighting sleep. Buffy and Angel were still on the couch, not wanting to break the moment to trudge up the stairs and climb into bed. With a small smile, Buffy sighed and nuzzled closer to Angel.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Pleasantly numb even." She replied, kissing his chest.  
  
"Well, that was intense."  
  
"Uh huh." She continued kissing his chest.  
  
"You couldn't possibly want to go again."  
  
"Oh! No! I'm spent. I just want to stay here all night."  
  
"Maybe we should move upstairs. Take a shower? Clean off the sweat? Make some more maybe?"  
  
"Ha! I'd probably fall asleep half way through."  
  
"You never have before."  
  
"Of course, we've never been that athletic before."  
  
"True. Here, I have an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Without replying, Angel sat up and scooped Buffy up with him. He carried her upstairs to their room and laid her in the bed. She smiled at him as he climbed under the covers with her. This was her life and she was finally happy. Her life was halfway normal now. Barely any slayage *minus the fiasco we had today*, Dawn getting better in her grades at school, and best of all: Buffy felt like a normal girl. *Or rather 'woman' as Angel might argue.* With a smile on her face, Buffy drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.  
  
  
  
"Buffy? Angel? I'm home!" Dawn called, opening the door and lugging her suitcase in. "Guys?" Dawn called.  
  
Buffy and Angel came bounding down the stairs. Angel was fixing his shirt and Buffy was smoothing her hair down. Dawn could figure out what they had been doing. Buffy walked up to her and threw her arms around Dawn. She hugged her tightly. When Dawn didn't squeeze back, Buffy drew away and looked at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn said.  
  
"You look really pale. Maybe you should go upstairs and lay down."  
  
"Really Buffy, I'm fine." Dawn picked up her suitcase, but the weight was too much for her all of a sudden and she dropped it.  
  
"Here." Angel took the suitcase and ran it upstairs.  
  
Buffy led Dawn to the couch and sat down. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was interesting." Dawn said. She was shaking slightly. When Buffy noticed, Dawn shrugged and said, "I'm just excited. I think that Wolfram and Hart are evil."  
  
"All lawyers are evil." Buffy said, taking Dawn's hands and holding them.  
  
"No, I mean these guys are the real evil deal. I think there's, like demons working for them! And they have clients that are demons! And the way they look at you when you walk by. I recognized that look! I've seen it on evil things before!"  
  
"I'm sure you were just imagining things sweetie. Dawn, I'm really worried about you. You're pale and you're shaking. Go upstairs and get into your PJs." Dawn started to protest. "It's not an option."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and walked upstairs just as Angel entered the living room. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I made her go upstairs and get in bed. Angel, she was shaking and her hands were like ice. She was talking about an evil law firm in LA. Something about how they had demons working for them and having them as clients. I'm worried."  
  
"Maybe we should call a doctor."  
  
"You think we should?"  
  
"Maybe. I suggest that we see what happens before we jump to any conclusions. It may just be the flu or something. Willow's got it too."  
  
"But she's not talking about evil law firms."  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
"About Willow?"  
  
"About Dawn."  
  
Buffy sighed. "All right. I'll wait." She looked up the stairs with a worried glance. She was about to go check on Dawn when a knock at the door stopped her. Angel went to answer it. When the door opened, a half-beaten Gunn stumbled in with Lita under his arm. She turned and slammed the door shut behind them, bolting it shut.  
  
"Gunn!" Buffy cried, helping Lita carry him to the sofa.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"Vamps. Near the mansion." Lita said.  
  
"We couldn't stop them. Too many." Gunn panted, holding his side.  
  
"We barely got away."  
  
"My crew.. We need to save them.."  
  
"We will. We will. What were they? Vamps? Demons?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Both!" Lita said.  
  
"Tag teaming it. There're only two people I know that can get demons and vamps to work together. One's dead and the other is never coming back." Buffy said. She looked directly at Angel.  
  
"Angelus." He said silently. Buffy nodded.  
  
Gunn stood up. "Let's go. Let's load down and get rid of these things! That's my crew out there."  
  
"Gunn, maybe we should wait. See what's bringing these demons and vampires together." Lita said. She looked to Buffy, who stared at Gunn with a thoughtful expression. "Buffy, what do you think?"  
  
Buffy blinked. "Huh? Oh! Retaliation, right. Let Angel and I go. Lita, you get Gunn to a hospital."  
  
"No." Gunn said.  
  
"It's not an option that you have Gunn. You're in no shape to fight right now. Angel and I are. Lita, once you get him to a hospital, make sure he stays there and then meet us outside of Shady Rest Cemetery. We'll finish these guys off."  
  
Lita nodded and grabbed Gunn's arm. He tried to resist, but she strengthened her hold on him and he let Lita lead the way. While Angel loaded weapons into Buffy's Slayer bag, Buffy went upstairs to tell dawn where they were going. Dawn knew the drill. No vamps in the house except Angel and Spike, no unlocking the doors for anyone unless it was Willow, Xander, Tara, Giles, or Anya, and if they ask for an invite then slam the door in their face.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lita, Buffy, and Angel were walking around Sunnydale looking for the vamps that had attacked them. Lita said they had killed about six of them, but there had been more. Lots more.  
  
  
  
Dawn sat in the living room watching TV with Xander. He had come over when she had called saying she was a little creeped out and wanted someone else there. Now they were watching some cartoons are the Cartoon Network. Dawn was just about to drift off when an incessant pounding on the door made her bolt awake. Xander walked to the door and peered through the windows.  
  
"It's Angel." He said.  
  
"Dawn! Let me in! I need more weapons. Buffy's out there and she needs help." Angel called.  
  
Dawn came over and opened the door. "Come on in Angel. It is your house."  
  
Angel crossed the threshold with a smile. "You look better." He said, playing it up.  
  
"I wasn't sick before." Dawn said. "Hurry up and go help my sister."  
  
"I was just kidding. She sent me back here to check on you."  
  
"That's not very funny." Xander said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel asked, turning to glare at Xander.  
  
"Dawn was scared. She wanted me to come sit with her." Xander said.  
  
"Go home. I'm here now."  
  
"What's up with you tonight? Something take your soul away?"  
  
"No. I still have my soul." Angelus reeled on the inside. He hated saying that. "I've got things here man." Angelus slapped the boy's shoulder. "Go home to Anya." Silently he thanked W&H for giving him all the information he needed to fit right in.  
  
"Yeah, ok. You sure you feel fine?"  
  
Angelus threw his arm around Dawn's shoulders. "We'll be great!" He put on a big smile and waved as Xander walked out.  
  
  
  
"Angel look out!" Buffy yelled as a vamp sailed over his head. About twenty vampires and nine demons surrounded them. Buffy had staked four of them already and beheaded three demons, but they kept coming. For once, Buffy was starting to get nervous. The odds were definitely against them. She flipped out of the way and landed on top of a headstone. A demon tried to grab her around the ankles and pull her off balance, but she whip kicked it in the head and used his back to do a handspring off the headstone. She staked a vamp that was waiting in front of her and then buried the same stake deep in the demon's head. He dropped like a paperweight in water.  
  
"Buffy catch!" Lita yelled. She threw a vamp at her and Buffy whipped out another stake from her belt and staked the vamp mid flight.  
  
A roar erupted from somewhere and then Spike came bursting out of a swarm of vamps and demons that had dog piled him. He laughed and kicked one in the groin. Buffy shook her head and ran over to Angel. He was having trouble with a pretty big demon. Lita saw what she was doing and counted. On three, the two Slayers jumped on the demons back and Lita pulled its hair so it's neck was exposed. The only way to kill the bug looking thing was to cut its head off. That was pretty much impossible due to the armor like skin. The only spot that was vulnerable was the soft flaps of skin hidden under the neck. Angel smiled at her and buried his sword in. Buffy and Lita rolled off and started pulverizing two vamps.  
  
"Switch!" Buffy called. Lita rolled over Buffy's back and staked that vamp at the same time Buffy staked Lita's. They turned to each other and high fived. Which was when a vamp and a demon tackled them to the ground.  
  
Buffy managed to roll out from under the demon and kick it in the head, if it could be called a head. It was more like kicking a blob of Jell-O. *Which, by the way, I am never eating again.* Buffy thought. She heard a cell phone trilling and turned around in a circle. She spotted the vamp holding the cell.  
  
"Boss! Pull us out of here! Now! The Slayers, Angel, and Spike are killing us all. Thank you!" The vamp shut the phone. He was about to call the retreat when Buffy slammed him against the tree behind him.  
  
"Who's your boss?" She asked.  
  
"He'll kill me!" the vamp shrieked.  
  
"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Buffy slammed him again. "Who do you work for?" The vamp pointed at Angel. "Um.. Him!"  
  
"Angel?" The thing nodded as best he could with Buffy's fist wrapped tightly around his throat. "You're lying. Why would he have you attack me? He has his soul. Plus: husband."  
  
"Not your Angelus. Another one." He croaked.  
  
"What? If you don't start making sense, you're rib cage is going to be a fashion statement."  
  
Before the vamp could answer, a large football player of a demon tackled her and kicked her in the head. While she was on the ground trying to see straight again, she heard the demon snap at the vamp.  
  
"Stupid! He'll kill us all! I was around when Angelus was in town last. Not a pretty sight." The demon said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I panicked." The vamp whined.  
  
"Well, we'll see how much panicking you do when the boss gets a hold of you." With that, the demon hauled the vamp up and dragged him away.  
  
Buffy sat up and watched the rest of the group run away with them. Angel, Spike, and Lita chased after them a little way, but gave up and came back. Buffy stood and brushed herself off. Angel walked up to check on her, but as he reached his hand out, Buffy drew away.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Have you been lying to me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, what are you talking about?" Spike asked.  
  
"The vamp I was questioning, he.. He said you were Angelus. That you hired them to get rid of us." She said, looking straight at Angel.  
  
"Buffy, I would never. I'm not Angelus." Angel said.  
  
"Maybe the guy was lying." Lita said.  
  
"No. I don't think he was." Buffy said. She looked at Angel. "I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"Buffy, you can." Angel pleaded. "You can always trust me. I'm not Angelus. You know it."  
  
Buffy was ready to cry. She started to walk away, but Spike ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Slayer, wait."  
  
"Spike, please." Buffy said, yanking away.  
  
"He's not lying. That's not Angelus back there. I know. I lived with him for almost a century."  
  
"Then why would that vamp tell me that Angel is Angelus?"  
  
"I don't know. To confuse you or distract you maybe. Buffy, go look in his eyes. He's not Angelus."  
  
"Then what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Angel and Lita approached the two. Angel stepped up to Buffy and drew her away a little. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Look at me. Really look at me." Buffy stared Angel hard in the eyes. She searched them for his soul. The precious thing she could always see in his eyes. After a minute, she saw the glimmer that was always there. The glimmer that represented Angel's soul. "What's going on? How is there another Angel?"  
  
"I don't know." Angel said seriously as he took Buffy's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hey guys?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy turned to the other Slayer.  
  
"Ok, just a thought here, but don't you think that if there is another Angelus, he could be at your house right now? With Dawn?"  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other. Without even thinking about it, they were running. Spike and Lita struggled to catch up, but the fear that had overcome Buffy and Angel propelled them to go faster than they had ever gone. When they got to the house, the door was ajar. Buffy almost broke it off its hinges as she shoved through and into the living room. "Dawn!" 


	30. Chapter 60

"What happened to you?" Angel asked.  
  
When he and Buffy had burst through the door, Dawn had been laying on the couch. From the looks of it, they thought she was dead. But when Buffy called her name, Dawn bolted up and fell off the couch. Lita and Spike had left quietly. They were probably out on patrol together. Actually, they had been spending a lot of time together.  
  
"I fell asleep." Dawn said. "After Buffy called, you left and said you would be home later with her."  
  
"I was here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you happen to invite me in?"  
  
"I don't think I did. You played some joke about Buffy was in trouble and you needed in for more weapons. I said, 'You live here.' I guess that's an invite. Why?"  
  
"Dawn, that wasn't Angel." Buffy said. She looked at her Angel. "So there is another one. Oh! I talked to him too!"  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"At the warehouse the other day! That was you Gunn was carrying out, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was getting ready to go find that other vamp, you know that presence we felt, but you said it was gone. Then when I said, let's go after Gunn, you said that you were going to stay and see if the thing came back. You didn't want to go outside.. Into the sun."  
  
"And you're just now mentioning it?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were just horny and pissed that I didn't.. You know.. With you"  
  
"When have I ever acted like that?"  
  
"Please! You've done that for a while now. It's a little thing, but I notice it. You get this look on your face whenever I say no."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That look! The one that says 'Oh I'm horny, jump my bones now Buffy!'"  
  
"I don't have a look that looks like that!"  
  
"Oh you do too! You had it a lot worse back when we thought we couldn't do it!"  
  
"Guys!" Dawn said, getting their attention back. "Angelus is here. He has an invite to our house. It's really hard to tell which ones which. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Angel said.  
  
"I don't think we should try the de-invite spell." Buffy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It might get confused and block you out too. You are the same demon. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I have the demon in me. I've accepted."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Wait!" Dawn said. "Why can't we do the spell?"  
  
"It might get confused and block Angel out too."  
  
"Then we can just invite Angel in again."  
  
"Which in turn might invite Angelus in too. Same demon." Angel said. "I don't know if that invite you gave him really was one. Maybe he didn't need it."  
  
"Then why would he ask to be let in?"  
  
"Precautionary?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe." Angel said. "But you know that precautionary is not a word Angelus uses too often. The thing I'm worried about is: what if he can come in because he technically lives here?"  
  
"That means he can invite any of his vampire lackeys in. Not to mention the demons he could be sending over here at any time unlike the vampires that can only come out at night." Buffy stood up and sighed.  
  
"Could things get any worse?" Dawn asked.  
  
A loud pounding started all around the house. It got louder and louder until it was shaking the house and making things fall off shelves. Angel yanked Buffy away as the desk toppled over onto the floor. They pulled Dawn over to the French doorway and made her stay. Buffy headed into the kitchen as Angel looked out the dining room window. The house was surrounded by demons and vampires. They were slamming themselves against the sides of the house. Two vamps were crackling with energy just in front of the big oak in the front lawn.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled.  
  
He ran back to the kitchen. Buffy pointed out the door's window. Outside, Spike and Lita were fighting demons and vamps away from them. They were having trouble because they were so outnumbered and the vamps kept attacking in waves.  
  
"We've gotta help them!" Buffy said.  
  
"I'll get weapons." Angel said, running back into the living room. Dawn followed a little ways, but he moved her back under the doorway. "Stay."  
  
"Angel, don't go out there! I have a bad feeling." Dawn said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know! I've been getting them lately. I can't explain it."  
  
"Angel!" Buffy called.  
  
He looked towards the kitchen and then back at Dawn. "We can't just leave Spike and Lita out there to die Dawn."  
  
"They're not going to. If you go out there, then someone will. I don't know who."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About a week. I just ignored them at first because they were just feelings. I thought it was because I was going on that trip, but it's still happening and it keeps getting stronger each time."  
  
"Do you see things?"  
  
"No. It's just feelings, but I know what they mean."  
  
"Angel! I'm going!" Buffy called.  
  
"Buffy, no!" Angel ran after her, but it was too late. She was outside and kicking demon ass with Lita and Spike.  
  
Angel sighed and ran outside. He threw Buffy her sword and she caught it mid flight. Spike yelled for a weapon and Angel threw him and Lita stakes. As they fought with more confidence, Angel loaded the crossbow he held in his hands. Firing as fast as he could, Angel worked to dust the vamps and impair some of the demons. Things were going smoothly when he heard the scream from inside. Buffy heard it too and she threw demons and vamps out of her way as she bounded into the house. Lita ran in behind her. They were just in time to see Angelus and some of his demons dragging Dawn out the door. Buffy ran up to Angelus, but he stopped her, grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"You're coming with me." He said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Buffy struggled in his grasp. He gripped her tighter, cutting off her air. Buffy tried to scream, but there was no air to allow her to even squeak.  
  
"Buffy, no!" Lita screamed. She was knocked back through the glass of one of the French doors by a demon three times her size.  
  
Buffy watched helplessly as darkness surrounded her. Lita was unconscious and Spike and Angel were out back fighting. As the darkness surrounded her finally and she drifted into unconsciousness herself, she heard the sound of Angelus whispering in her ear.  
  
"You'll be my queen before the sun is up. We'll rule this little town."  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Angel called as he ran into the house.  
  
Lita was sprawled on the floor amid glass and wood shards from the French doors. Dawn was gone and the front door had been torn off its hinges and was now lying on the front lawn. Spike ran up to Lita and picked her up.  
  
"We need to get her some help." Spike said.  
  
Angel didn't register it. He stared at the door. Buffy and Dawn were gone. His two reasons for living. The only person who knew what had happened was out of it. Spike punched Angel and then screamed with pain from his chip.  
  
"Come on man! If we don't get Lita some help, we're never going to find Buffy and Little Bits."  
  
Angel stared at Spike and then bent over and picked up Buffy's sword. He walked out the door without another word.  
  
"Angel! Angel!" Spike called after him.  
  
He kept walking. He was heading towards the factory where Angelus had first been seen. If he wasn't there, Angel would go to the mansion. He would go to every place in Sunnydale and rip the heart out of anyone who stood in his way until he found Buffy and Dawn. There was nothing and no one that could stop him. He had lost Buffy once, not again. And Dawn. If he lost her, it would all be over. He would leave town for good. Never set foot on the Hellmouth again. Buffy had promised Giles the same thing the night she had died. He knew she was still good on her word. And now, so was he.  
  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes as she slowly came back into consciousness. She knew this place. It was the mansion. More specifically in the bedroom on the bed. Sitting up and taking deep breaths to satisfy her burning lungs, Buffy looked around at the familiar room. Nothing had been moved. It was the same as it had been the last time she had been here. The only thing out of place was Angelus sitting in a chair in the corner.  
  
"Geez Buff, I thought I'd killed you there for a second." He said, standing and walking over to her. Buffy held her place on the bed as he sat down next to her and started to stroke her arm. "You know, that little seventeen year old I slept with where I come from just can't compare to the 21 year old I'm here with now."  
  
"Don't touch me." Buffy said, glaring at him.  
  
"I recall you saying something like that to me."  
  
"You're not Angel."  
  
"I wasn't when you said it to me either. You see, where I come from it's exactly the way it's happening here. It's just one of those dimensions. And trust me, there are plenty. Anyway, I know exactly how my little demise happens. I want to change that."  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's.. Well, right now that's none of your concern."  
  
"It is my concern."  
  
Angelus backhanded her across the face. "I was talking." Buffy went to attack him, but he saw it coming and tossed her back onto the bed, pinning her down under his weight. She bucked and he smiled down at her. "Oh! I just love it when you struggle."  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Fine. Let go of me!"  
  
"Will you calm down?"  
  
Buffy stared at him a moment and then stopped. He smiled cruelly and then rolled off of her. She stood up and brushed herself off. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to take you back to my world and shake things up there. I'm tired of dealing with Spike and Dru. I need someone who can take charge better than they can. Besides, look how Spike has ended up. Dru's dumped him, he's got some governmental chip in his head that keeps him neutered, apparently he was mooning over you for the longest time, and now he's become that new Slayer's lap dog."  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's her name. She's pretty." Angelus circled her. "Just not as radiant as you."  
  
"Flattered, but so not interested. I have an Angel here. I don't need another."  
  
"There's no one else like you Buffy Summers." He moved in close to her ear. "I remember the taste of you, but now.." He moved a hand to her thigh. "Now it's even more sweet."  
  
Buffy slammed her elbow into Angelus' stomach. "Get your hands off of me."  
  
"Ah, it's not cheating. I'm the same person."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Oh, but don't you remember? I know everything about you. Every desire, every need, every touch and kiss. I am Angel."  
  
"You don't know me. You never knew me."  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Not ever. I'm not that shy traumatized 17-year-old that you think you know. Just because you have Angel's memories does not mean that you can ever come close to being him."  
  
Like lightning, he pinned her against the wall. "Don't mess with me. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine."  
  
"Then you haven't done your homework."  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and glass shattered from the windows. Angelus let her go and stared at her. Buffy smiled at him and went to kick him in the groin. He caught her foot.  
  
"Not again."  
  
Buffy fell to her hands and cartwheeled. Her free foot flew up and slammed Angelus in the face. "I've got new tricks." She ran out into the main foyer and kicked a demon out of the way. "Willow!"  
  
The red head looked over at her. Her eyes were clouded black with the magicks. The nearest demon to Buffy exploded into fire. Angelus showed up behind her and spun her around violently.  
  
"I knew I should have killed Willow."  
  
"You won't touch her." Buffy started to wail on Angelus. He fought back.  
  
A full-scale battle had broken out in the mansion and out on the front lawn. Tara and Willow were in the doorway blocking any vampires or demons that came towards them. Giles, Spike, and Lita were kicking and punching away at demons and vampires that tried to get near to Angelus and Buffy. Angel and Xander were outside fighting.  
  
Buffy blocked punch after kick after punch and gave back just as good. She could tell Angelus wasn't ready for her new tricks. He had known the fighting style she had back when she was 17, but now that she had grown up, a lot more training techniques were embedded in her style. She could thank Angel for teaching her Tai Chi. The battle between them raged on. A kick to the face from Buffy sent Angelus flying up onto the mantel of the fireplace. He looked down at her, a little stunned.  
  
"Gotta hand it to you Slayer, you've really improved. Sure you don't want to take up my offer?"  
  
"Go to hell." Buffy snapped.  
  
"I would, but then again, aren't you supposed to send me there? Oh wait! No, that wasn't me. That was your beloved Angel."  
  
"Oh I am so gonna kick your ass."  
  
"Bring it on." He jumped from the mantel and tackled Buffy. She rolled with it and landed on top. "Oh, this is the fun part. I love it when you take charge." She viciously punched him in the face.  
  
"Shut up! You don't anything about me!"  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
"Shut up! Where the hell is Dawn?"  
  
"Awe come on! Wriggle some more."  
  
Buffy punched him. "Where is she?"  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed from across the room.  
  
Angelus smiled at her. "Stop this and agree to come with me, or the brat dies." Buffy looked up at Dawn. She had a large cut just under the hairline and she looked even paler than before. "Don't do it Buffy! They're going to kill me anyway. The people they work for told them too!"  
  
"Shut up!" the demon that held her slapped her. Dawn cried out and nearly fell to the ground. She was shaking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Who do you work for?" Buffy asked Angelus.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah Buff. You know I can't tell you that." Angelus said with a cold smirk. "Do as I say and this all ends."  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled from the doorway.  
  
"You know it's the only way."  
  
Buffy looked from Angelus to Angel to Dawn and then back to Angelus. 


	31. Chapter 61

"Buffy! Stop! You guys are embarrassing me!" Dawn said.  
  
She, Buffy, Angel, and Joyce were at a fair at the Sunnydale Ranch and Bull Riding Arena. Buffy had just turned 20 and things were perfect. Buffy remembered this day as if it had just happened a day ago. Joyce was smiling and laughing as Buffy picked on Dawn like all sisters do. Angel watched Buffy with loving adoration and Joyce was happy with the decision that Buffy had made to marry him. He was the perfect man for Buffy.  
  
"Come on Dawnie! This looks fun!" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, well, not for me! Look at this! All my friends are here and then here's my family!"  
  
"Mom, was I ever this bad about my family being around me?"  
  
"Worse!" Joyce replied.  
  
"Oh I so was not! Angel tell her!"  
  
"I'm going with Joyce on this one." Angel said.  
  
"Traitor. You're supposed to be on my side." Buffy went to punch him and he caught her wrist, pulling her closer for a soft kiss.  
  
"Oh my God! Get a room!" Dawn squealed.  
  
Buffy and Angel laughed as they continued on through the fair. A clown juggled little bowling pins while a creepy mime guy pretended to be stuck in a box. The games were going in full swing. Screams of laughter and joy and terror could be heard from some of the rides. The smells of popcorn and cotton candy and corn dogs surrounded them. The fun house was all the rage. A man stood outside the door yelling at the top of his lungs telling people to come see a whole new world.  
  
"Come on mom! Let's go!" Dawn said.  
  
"I don't know Dawn." Joyce said. "Those mirrors creep me out."  
  
"It's ok Joyce. I'll stay out here with you." Angel said. "Mirrors don't really hold any appeal for me. You know, since I can't see myself in one."  
  
"Wimps." Buffy said as she and Dawn headed into the fun house.  
  
Dawn ran into the fun house with Buffy right behind her. When they entered, a thick blanket of fake fog greeted them. Then they were in a huge maze of mirrors. As they started to walk, Buffy looked over and Dawn was gone. She looked around and caught a flash of her walking in one of the mirrors. Buffy tried to follow, but she ran into a mirror. She laughed at herself and put her right hand on a mirror. Giles had once told her that in a labyrinth, it was always smart to use the right hand rule. Keep your right hand on a wall at all times and it was supposed to lead you out. She wasn't sure if that was true, but it was sure a great time to try it.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy called.  
  
She heard a giggle and saw her sister run by her in the mirror. Buffy rolled her eyes and went after her, keeping her right hand up. When she rounded a corner, Dawn pounced. The two girls went down in a fit of laughter. It was the first time Dawn had laughed since she had found out she was the Key. Buffy was near tears. She grabbed hold of Dawn's neck and hugged her tightly.  
  
Then, Buffy saw her hugging Dawn and Angel on the floor in the door of the Summers' house. It was just after mom's funeral. It had been Buffy's breakdown. The next image she saw was kissing Dawn good bye on the tower just before she ran and leapt off to her death.  
  
Now Buffy looked over at Dawn held captive in the arms of two demons. Angelus was stretched beneath her, enjoying the torment in her face. The battle around her was still raging, but it had slowed down. Angel kept looking over at her to make sure she was all right. A thousand images of him went through her head. The first time she'd met him in the alley, their first kiss in her bedroom, all the kisses after that, her first time with him, kissing him just before she shoved a sword through his heart, all the times they had said "I love you" to each other, her and Angel's wedding a little over a month ago. She remembered the conversation she and he had had before she went off to fight Glory.  
  
  
  
"Angel, do you have any idea how much I love you and how grateful I am that you stayed?" Buffy asked as she sat on their bed.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea." Angel said quietly, understanding why she was asking. "I don't know if I can let you go."  
  
"I know. Hey, I might make it through this. We all might make it through this. If we don't, always know that I love you."  
  
"Buffy, there's nothing in this world to make me doubt that. It's me I have doubt in. If I loose you.. It'll be more that I can bare."  
  
"I know. And I know that you'll go on without me. Because you know you have to.. For Dawn."  
  
Angel kissed her forehead. "So grown up."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. The red head had grown up so much. She had gone from the shy little nerd to the powerful witch that was battling right along side the Slayer and Angel. Memories of Willow buzzed through her head. And then there was Xander. He was so strong and so smart. He never let himself see it though. Buffy wished him luck and with one final glance at Dawn and Angel, she stood up off of Angelus.  
  
"Ah, so we've finally made a decision?" he asked.  
  
"I'll go. If you hurt Dawn, or any of them, I'll kill you slowly." Buffy said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Before I do, answer me one thing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why Dawn? Why did the people you work for want her more than me?"  
  
"Supposedly she's a future higher being that's going to be a major part in stopping the apocalypse that they've been planning for a thousand years. Haven't you noticed it yet?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"The visions she's been getting? They don't hurt her, but they drain her energy because she's just starting out. You see how pale she is? That's not from blood loss."  
  
"She was the Key."  
  
"More than that. Apparently, the Powers have had bigger plans for her all along. Now are we done talking? I need to get out of here."  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel as he staked a vampire. "Go."  
  
Angel looked over, feeling a change in Buffy. She looked at him, apologizing to him through her eyes. "Buffy, no!"  
  
She looked away as Angelus put his hand on her back and led her into the bedroom. Angel tried to follow, but five more demons attacked him. Buffy allowed one tear to fall as Angelus picked up a cell phone.  
  
"Hey. It's me. Yeah, the job's done. I'm waiting now." He hung up and looked at her. "Don't worry lover, I was just calling for our ride."  
  
Suddenly, a portal shimmered into being in front of them. Through it, Buffy could see the mansion. Spike and Dru sat in the living room. There was a young boy chained to the wall. He was pale and sickly looking. Multiple puncture wounds covered his body.  
  
"Is that how it was?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I always make sure the place is clean before a dark ritual." Angelus smirked.  
  
The doors burst open and Dawn walked in with the two demons still attached to her arms and a vampire behind them.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Sorry lover, orders." Angelus said. He looked at the vampire. "Do it."  
  
"Do what?" The vampire moved towards Dawn. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"  
  
"You should know better Buff." Buffy tried to run to Dawn's aid, but Angelus grabbed her and pinned her against his chest. "This is always the fun part. I knew I would break you someday."  
  
Buffy watched, eyes wide as the vampire sunk its teeth into Dawn's neck. Dawn let out a scream and tried to jerk away, but the demons held her in place. Buffy sobbed and struggled for all she was worth, but it was no use. Angelus was somehow stronger than she was at the moment. He had one and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream for one of her friends to come help. Slowly, Dawn's eyes closed as the last of her blood was drained from her body. Buffy collapsed in Angelus' arms. He held her like Angel would, trying to give her fake comfort.  
  
Angel burst through the door and attacked the vampire that had just killed Buffy's sister. Willow magickly threw Angelus away from Buffy and into the wall. He tried to move, but invisible chains held him in place. Buffy fell to the floor sobbing. Gunn ran over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Come on Buff, we gotta go now." He said.  
  
Buffy shoved him off. He bounced against the bed and hit the floor. Buffy ran over to Dawn's lifeless body. "Dawnie wake up. You're not dead. You can't be dead. Please Dawnie! WAKE UP!"  
  
The fighting stopped as the Slayer screamed for her sister to wake up. The last of the demons fled the room. Angelus was pinned to the wall, watching in silence. Willow walked over to Buffy and tried to put her hand on the Slayer's shoulder, but Buffy threw her hand away from her. Angel walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Together they silently cried over Dawn's body. They held onto Dawn for what seemed like hours. Xander had gone to call 911. The paramedics came within no time. Dawn was put on a gurney, a white sheet covering her face.  
  
"NO! Don't put that over her face. She won't be able to see me!" Buffy said.  
  
Angel held her tightly. He cried openly, a sob escaping every now and then. "Shh baby! Please." Buffy struggled to go after Dawn, but to no avail.  
  
Willow sent Angelus back to his dimension with a soul before the paramedics had arrived. Buffy was in no condition to even care if he was staked or not.  
  
  
  
Five days later, Buffy and Angel finished packing their belongings. Dawn's funeral had been yesterday. True to their vow, Buffy and Angel had stopped slaying. Their friends had tried to get them to go out, but they wouldn't listen to any of it. It was now the middle of the night and Buffy and Angel were leaving Sunnydale for good. They weren't selling the house, or any of their stuff. They just packed up a few of the essentials and left a note on the front door.  
  
Angel drove them to LAX and they took a flight to San Francisco. They stayed there for about a month until Willow had called to try and bring them back. She had found them magically and then decided to call. Wanting to forget everything about Sunnydale, Buffy and Angel had packed again and headed to New Orleans. They lived there for about three months before Willow finally found them again. Buffy apologized for everything and explained that they didn't want anything to do with Sunnydale anymore. Before they had left New Orleans, Buffy and Angel had had a spell cast to block their whereabouts. This was their final move for two years. 


	32. Chapter 62

New York City 2003  
  
Buffy opened the door to the large apartment she and Angel shared. It was a penthouse over looking Central Park. There was a small hallway as you opened the door. To her left, the wall was made of glass and you could see into the spacious living room. Everything was eggshell white. The couch was one of those couches that had a lot of seats and made a turn so it fit in a corner. There was a medium size TV with a DVD player and lots of DVDs in an entertainment center on the wall across from the couch. Angel's huge lazy boy chair sat at an angle to the TV. The Christmas tree was still up, but the lights were turned off.  
  
Buffy kept on walking to her and Angel's bedroom. In here, everything was tastefully done in reds and dark whites. The sheets on the bed were red satin. The walls were all a dark white along with most of the furniture. The curtains over the windows were also red satin. She smiled. Angel had always had good taste. And speaking of her husband, where was that man at? Probably in the office. After she put her purse on the bed, she turned to go, but there he was in the doorway.  
  
"Or not." Buffy said aloud.  
  
"Or not what?" Angel asked.  
  
"I thought you were in the office."  
  
"I was. I just heard you come in. How was work?"  
  
"Great. Sam says that I've become a real hit."  
  
"She knows what she's talking about. She's just like her mother."  
  
"Yeah she is. It's just too bad Sandra's in Milan this week."  
  
"Yeah. So, big hit? I thought you were trying to stay far away from the lime light."  
  
"I am, but I guess that I can't since I'm so great with giving advice." Buffy worked for the New York Herald as the latest advice columnist. Angel had gotten her the job because a lady he had saved a long time ago owned the paper. "And what about you? How are the kids?" Angel had set up a homeless shelter for kids. He ran things down there to make sure they went smoothly.  
  
"Ok I guess. Kyle brought in some of his buddies from the Bronx and I had to set up some more beds. Not to mention break up a fight between two of them."  
  
"Gosh. I just hope you didn't hurt any of them."  
  
"No. I watched my strength."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you hungry? I was going to cook something. Unless you want to go out."  
  
"No. Cooking is good. And I'm starved. What are you going to make?"  
  
"A surprise."  
  
"Well, I'll just go take a shower to pass the time while I wait."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"All's fair in love and war."  
  
"So says you."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and headed to the large bathroom. It was done in soft whites and golds. The bathtub was huge and it had jets in it to make it a Jacuzzi. The shower was rimmed with gold around glass. It was a fairly large shower. It made an octagon inside if you looked at it.  
  
Buffy turned on the spray and got undressed. She took a fairly long shower. Every time she was alone, visions of that horrible night back in Sunnydale when her sister was taken from her came back to haunt her. It was in flashes now, but the pain of it still hurt. She could remember Willow and Xander and Giles' faces, but only vaguely now. It had been two years and Buffy and Angel had done their bests to forget. They never patrolled anymore. Rarely ever staked a vampire or killed a demon. They never talked about that night either. To everyone who had ever met them since they had left New Orleans, Buffy and Angel were just two normal people who were married and in love.  
  
Buffy turned off the shower and wiped away the water from her face, slicking back her hair in the process. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower and down the hall to the bedroom. She got in some baggy sweat pants and a large turtleneck after she dried her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Butting on a pair of socks, Buffy took a big whiff and smelt the sweet aromas coming from the kitchen. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Just like all the other rooms, the kitchen was no different. It was very spacious and had a large breakfast bar in the center of it. The tile was black, but the rest of the room was oak. The cabinets were oak and even the island was oak. The counter tops were black marble. The refrigerator was hidden. The doors matched the cabinets and everything else. The stove was black to match everything else and give it an even contrast.  
  
Angel stood at the island, chopping vegetables. "Hey baby."  
  
"Hey. Mmm, smells good. What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise, remember?"  
  
"Not anymore." Buffy ran over to the oven and peeked in. A turkey was cooking and it was just about done. "Wait a minute. That's been here all day. Turkey's don't cook in an hour."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You planned this."  
  
"Go look in the dining room." Angel smirked.  
  
Buffy walked into the large dining room. It was done in a light golden color. The chairs all had coverings on them that were white. Dangerous since it was a dining room. The table was glass. On the table, a bouquet of red, long-stem roses sat in a glass vase in the middle. Next to one of the chairs, the champagne holder that came up to Buffy's waist held a chiller and a bottle of champagne. The bottle was wrapped up in a cloth napkin and a card stuck out of it. Buffy picked up the card and read.  
  
"Happy New Year to my beautiful wife. I love you more than life itself. Here's to another year of love and happiness." It read.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked back into the kitchen with a rose in one hand and the card in the other. "You're very, very conniving."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I almost forgot that tonight was New Years Eve."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"That I do." Buffy kissed her husband and went into the living room. She sat down in the over stuffed lazy boy and turned on the TV. She flipped through station after station of the satellite package.  
  
  
  
After dinner, they had watched MTV until about midnight and then Angel decided he wanted to go outside and see the ball drop. They walked out, all bundled up in their warm clothes, hopped into the Mercedes SUV Angel had bought her, and drove down to Times Square. They walked into the mass of people in jammed in there. Just as they got to a good spot, they noticed the ball starting to drop and everyone was counting down. When "Happy New Year" was yelled, Angel grabbed her into a huge bear hug and kissed her passionately. Buffy giggled and kissed him back. They stayed out for a little while longer, but the extreme cold got to them and they headed back up to their warm apartment.  
  
  
  
Lita sat in her apartment watching MTV. She saw the camera swoop over everyone. Spike came in and sat down beside her, kissing her cheek. As Carson was announcing that it was officially 2004 in New York City and couples everywhere in the city were showing the love, the camera showed two people locked in a hot embrace. One was a petite blond and the other was a tall dark male.  
  
"Hey, isn't that..?" Lita asked.  
  
"No.. No it couldn't be. Is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"You're right. It couldn't be them. I mean, they were never that high class, high profile." Lita turned the channel. "I miss them though. I can't believe it's been two years."  
  
"Yeah. They were definitely the best. It was sad to lose them after Dawn died."  
  
"What would they say if they knew about us?"  
  
"Why? What should you care what other people think?"  
  
"I was just making conversation."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'm in a pissy mood too."  
  
  
  
"You must get them to come back. The Powers have given them plenty of time to grieve." The Oracle Woman said to Doyle.  
  
"What if they won't come back?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Then you will make them." The Oracle Man said.  
  
"I don't even know where they are. Their friends haven't seen them for two years."  
  
"It is not that hard to find them if one looks close enough." The woman said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here." The man waved his hand and a copy of the New York Herald appeared in Doyle's hands.  
  
"What do I want with this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Doyle did as he was told. "I don't see anything that could possibly help me.." He stopped as he turned to the next page. A picture of Buffy was shown in the top left corner. The line next to it read "Ask Anne". "She changed her name?"  
  
"So as not to be recognized so easily." The woman said. "But that is not all. Keep reading."  
  
"Oh. She gives great advice."  
  
"The last sentence in the last paragraph." The man said.  
  
"Sorry." Doyle read the last sentence aloud. "'Don't forget to come out and support Anonymous Angel's tonight at 7:30."  
  
"Anonymous Angel's is a charity home run by the vampire with a soul. It is one of the most successful children's homeless shelters in the New York area. He goes by his real name Liam to all that know him. Except her that is." The woman said.  
  
"You will go and find them. Talk to them. Make them come back to the fight. They were out two most powerful warriors. No more grievance time will be given. Go."  
  
A light flashed and Doyle stared around. It was Grand Central Station. "Great. Thanks guys. Don't even give me an address where I can find 'em!" A few people looked at him and he walked away.  
  
Doyle went to the nearest restroom to wash off his face. The Oracles had called him when he had been asleep. So he was just now waking up. As he looked in the mirror, a familiar pain started at the back of his skull and then exploded outward. He was wrapped in the vision. It was a big building with hundreds of people coming in and out. He spotted one of them. A petite blond he knew was Buffy. He looked up and around. The place was familiar. Then the vision was gone. The PTB had just given him his directions.  
  
When he arrived, people were bustling in and out of the place. He recognized Buffy immediately. She was hard to miss with her golden hair, her natural beauty enhanced just enough by makeup, and the way she walked. She exuded confidence. Doyle ran up to her.  
  
"Anne?" he asked. The Oracles said she was going by that name in the paper. She didn't respond. "Buffy Summers?" She stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"That's not my name." She said.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Not Summers." She turned and walked away.  
  
Doyle ran after her. She didn't stop. "Wait! I need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't need to talk to you."  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Not really, no. Don't really care to."  
  
"Probably not. I don't really want to be here either. But my people, they sent me to find you. To talk to you and Angel."  
  
"How the hell do you know my husband's name? And mine for that matter? Who sent you?"  
  
"I know more about you two than I'd like. Like, say for instance, you're the Slayer and your husband's a vampire, sorry, THE vampire with a soul."  
  
Buffy stopped. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I had a vision about five years ago. You met me in a pub in Los Angeles. I took you to find Angel."  
  
"That's in the past. I don't have time for the past." Buffy started to walk again, faster this time. Doyle had a hard enough time catching up with her.  
  
"Wait! Please wait!"  
  
"It's my anniversary tonight. I have dinner plans with my husband. Excuse me." Buffy rounded a corner, slipped her hood on over her head, and disappeared into a large crowd.  
  
Doyle sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. He needed a drink. Now.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat in the restaurant with Angel across from her. He had taken her to a fancy French place called Le Mirabelle. She couldn't remember what it meant, but that was ok with her. Angel could tell something was wrong with her. They had gone through dinner without much of any kind of talking. And she wasn't as cheery as she usually was on a special occasion.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just thinking." Buffy said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I, uh.. I saw Doyle today."  
  
"Doyle? What was he doing here?"  
  
"Looking for us. He said he needed to talk to us. He was pretty desperate."  
  
"You think he's here to try and get us to slay again?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't care. I don't want to slay. I made a vow that I'm sticking to. If Dawn died, I quit. Well, she died so I quit."  
  
"Buffy, that was a little callus. Maybe we should hear him out?"  
  
"Maybe, but if the words slaying and apocalypse come up I don't want anything more to do with it."  
  
"Fine. Same here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What if he can't find us again?"  
  
"He knows where I work. He was waiting for me outside the building. Stupid picture. I told Sam I didn't want my picture in there with my column. And not to mention yesterday's paper reminded everyone about that benefit down at the shelter. So he should know where you work too. He'll find us. If it's that important, he'll definitely find us."  
  
"Right." Angel looked around a bit. "You wanna get out of here? Go home maybe?"  
  
"You know what? I wanna go do something that we were supposed to do when I was 16."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Angel paid the check and they left the restaurant. Buffy got into the driver's seat and told him to close his eyes. He did so and she started driving. They were only in the car for ten, maybe fifteen minutes before she stopped.  
  
Angel opened his eyes as he and Buffy started to walk. "This is Central Park."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I've been here plenty of times."  
  
"I know, but we've never done this." They arrived outside of the ice skating rink that was there. "This time there will be no Order of Taraka to bother us. It'll be just you and me."  
  
"It's closed."  
  
"Didn't stop us from getting into the one in Sunnydale."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Besides, people know who we are. When you're a celebrity, anything is possible." Suddenly the lights overhead came on and slow, romantic music came out of the speakers. "Told ya."  
  
Two pairs of skates laid on a bench near the ice. One was a white pair obviously cut for a woman and the other was a black pair cut for a man. Buffy dragged Angel over and showed him how to put them on properly. Tighter at the ankles for better support. Buffy went out on the ice and made sure she still knew how to skate since it had been a while before she went to Angel and gingerly helped him out onto the ice.  
  
Angel learned pretty quick and soon he was skating around the rink without Buffy's help. Every now and then he would stop to watch Buffy move gracefully over the ice. She made smooth turns and small jumps, skating backwards and spinning sometimes. Things weren't perfect in their lives, even though they made it to be that way. Neither of them had been the same since that night in Sunnydale. The night Dawn had been taken away.  
  
Angel felt like sometimes Buffy hated the sight of him because it had been Angelus, his look-a-like-from-another-dimension, that had had Dawn killed. All because the Powers had yet again been unfair to the Summers' family. It hurt to think that Dawn was supposed to grow up and be a higher being. She had even started getting feelings that told her what was going to happen in a situation. Maybe one day Dawn would be able to come back to them. If not in Dawn-form, but some other way. Two could always hope. 


	33. Chapter 63

As expected, Doyle was waiting outside the New York Herald offices for Buffy. She obliged and told him to get in to her SUV and she would take him to Angel. She drove over to the shelter where Angel was working. She wasn't about to take him to their apartment. They didn't want him to know where they lived so he can come barrage them every two hours about not slaying. It was a silent drive. Doyle kept staring at her. Finally she got agitated.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing." Doyle said defensively.  
  
"You keep staring at me. It's a little creepy."  
  
"You don't look much different from the last time I saw you."  
  
"That's because it was yesterday."  
  
"No, I meant when I first met you."  
  
"I've grown up on the inside."  
  
"Hair's longer. Looks good."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not very comfortable with you here right now. I've still got Slayer strength and if you piss me off, I'm going to use it."  
  
"Why are you so uncomfortable?"  
  
"Because I quit. I made a vow that if Dawn died, that was it for me. She died, I quit. I've been living a really great life for the past two years here. I really don't want anyone coming in here and fucking it all up for me and Angel."  
  
"It wasn't my decision to come here. If I had it my way, you'd be able to go on living like this."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"The Powers sent me. They say it's been long enough."  
  
"Long enough for what?"  
  
"You're grieving. They understand that your sister was special to you both, but they need you back."  
  
"They have Lita. And they Faith."  
  
"Faith's in jail. Lita isn't as good as you and neither is Faith. The Powers have huge plans for you and Angel and they really don't like that you're both ignoring that."  
  
"Well sorry, but I quit taking orders from everyone a long time ago. Didn't they tell you that? I quit the Council because I was sick of their orders. I quit the Powers because I was sick of them stringing me out like a puppet that they could throw apocalypse after apocalypse at me and expect me to be ok with that. Especially after my sister died."  
  
"And what about Angel? Why did he quit?"  
  
"Same reasons. It was all full of shits and giggles for the Powers and he knows that as well as I do. When Dawn died, the giggles were a lot more scarce. We left because we were BOTH tired of it all. We've survived eight apocalypses and we don't have anything to show for it anymore. That was taken away because someone decided Dawn was going to be a higher being. And then another someone decided that they didn't want that, so they killed her. Took her away from me and Angel, the only family she was truly happy with."  
  
"Even though she had a father in LA?"  
  
"Yes. Even though. She was happy and now that's gone. And how is it that you can get me to open up about all of this?"  
  
"It's just the Irish can listen when they're not drunk off our asses and I think you know that."  
  
"Angel's Irish. We never talk about Dawn's death and why we quit. We've just gone on with our brand new, wonderful little lives."  
  
"Are you changing your mind about slaying?"  
  
"No. My vow still stands. It always will until I get proof, real solid proof that I'm seriously needed for something major that can't be stopped by any other person." Buffy slammed on the brakes and pulled into a parking garage across the street from Angel's shelter. She got out in a hurry and ran across the street, Doyle doing his best to catch up. Buffy opened the door to the main lobby and looked around. Kyle and a couple of his friends were lounging on the couch. "He in his office guys?"  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Kyle said in his Puerto-Rican accent. "Yeah, he's in there. Been in there almost all day. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Yeah, you looked it." Buffy joked.  
  
"Hey, when are you gonna do a column on me?"  
  
"Whenever you send in a letter and I get around to reading it." Buffy smiled and walked to Angel's office. She knocked lightly and then opened the door.  
  
"Hey!" Angel said, standing and walking over to her.  
  
"Hey, he uh.. He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Doyle."  
  
Angel looked up and saw the Irishman standing in the doorway. "Oh. Come in and have a seat."  
  
Doyle nodded and sat down in a chair facing Angel's side of the desk. Buffy sat down next to Angel in a chair she pulled around the desk. For the longest moment, they just sat there looking and feeling uncomfortable. Doyle broke the ice.  
  
"I had an interesting chat the other day."  
  
"With who?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Oracles. They speak for the Powers."  
  
"And what did they have to say?"  
  
"They say the Powers have given us enough time to get over Dawn's death." Buffy said. "They want us to go back to Sunnydale and pretend nothing ever happened."  
  
"Now I didn't say that." Doyle defended.  
  
"But that's exactly what it sounds like the Powers want."  
  
"Listen, you made a lot of sense on the way over here. And I really feel bad about coming here to tell you this. I don't want to force you to go back to a life that holds nothing for you anymore."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because you're the best this world's got. The Powers know that something big is coming sooner or later and they need you. Both of you."  
  
"Contradict yourself much?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You just said that if you had it your way, you wouldn't be here because you understand. But hey, here you are saying that we're the best and we have to go back."  
  
"Buffy.." Angel warned.  
  
"No! I'm tired of being everyone's puppet! Leave me alone! Leave US alone. I want to live my life out with my husband by my side. No demons, no vampires, no apocalypses. As normal as I can ever get."  
  
"Is that what you want Angel?" Doyle asked.  
  
Angel looked Doyle straight in the eyes with a confidence that would rival Angelus. "Yes. It's what I want."  
  
Doyle sighed. "The Powers are going to be pissed about this, but.. Pretend I never came here."  
  
"We can't do that." Buffy said. "You know where we are. You know where we work. If the Powers are that desperate, they'll send you after people in Sunnydale. I don't think I could talk to them and say no. I miss them more than anything, but I'm NOT going back to that life. For once I was able to quit and stay that way. We're retired." Buffy and Angel got up and left the office. They headed out to the SUV and drove away to their apartment. As they walked in, the phone rang. Buffy groaned and walked over to it, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?" Xander's voice came over the receiver.  
  
"Xander!? How did you get this number?"  
  
"I looked you up. I'm, uh.. I'm in town."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. A construction job downtown. I thought maybe I could see you. Just between us. I won't even tell the others."  
  
"How did you know I was here in New York?"  
  
"I didn't. I was reading the paper this morning and: Hey! There was your picture. Seems your pretty popular around here. The guy that holds the doors open at my hotel was talking about how you helped him with his wife."  
  
"I.. I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"See you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too much."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry Dawn died, but when you quit, you also neglected your friends. We all love you and Angel very much and we miss you."  
  
"I know, but we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We.. We just can't."  
  
"Buffy wait!"  
  
"Goodbye Xander." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "What is this, a scavenger hunt!? They're everywhere!"  
  
"Shh, if you want, we can leave." Angel said, wrapping his arms around his petite wife.  
  
"What about your shelter? It's doing so well. And so is my career."  
  
"I can give the shelter to Sandra. She's been helping out a lot with the funding and everything else. I'm sure she'd love to have it. And you can still have your career."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll talk to Sam. You can have somebody send you your letters through e- mail and then you can answer back. It'll look as if you never left."  
  
"No. They'll be able to track us. Willow's good like that."  
  
"So..?"  
  
"I hate to leave all this lovely furniture behind."  
  
"We'll take it with us."  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
Buffy went to the sofa and plopped down. "Um.."  
  
"I know." Angel went over to her and sat down. "It's a place you said you wanted to stay there forever. Nobody knows exactly where it's at."  
  
"Ireland?"  
  
"Yeah. We never gave anybody the place where we were staying. We own it! You loved it."  
  
"It's already furnished."  
  
"Not a problem. I can make a couple of phone calls and have all of this stuff moved there and all of that stuff moved here. We own this place too. If we want, we can always come right back here. Maybe use it as a vacation spot. What do you say?" 


	34. Chapter 64

A/N I am NOT putting Wesley in for quite some time in my story. I have a whole other plot that's going on that has nothing to do with the ex- Watcher. He will be there for a little bit towards the end, but that will be it. In this version, Wesley isn't a major player. Now, as for Dawn and Cordy. Cordy's dead. Angel staked her towards the beginning of this story. Dawn will be coming back soon. She'll be much cooler and a lot less whiny. But please, let me and my friends Jennifer and Lauren (who are also writing this story with me; Lita belongs to Lauren) do our thing. You all can still enjoy the story without Wes for awhile. If you want more Wes, I'll be updating "My Own Version 2" soon. Thank you.  
  
2005- 1 year later  
  
"The warriors are angering the Powers with their insolence." The Oracle woman said.  
  
"They wish to motivate them into coming back to the fight?" The Oracle man asked.  
  
"Yes. They have a gift for them. Not only will it benefit their wishes, but the Powers also."  
  
"And what, dear sister, will they send?"  
  
"A child. A warrior of the light made in love. He will fight in the End of Days alongside his parents."  
  
"But the Slayer, she is a mortal. The End of Days will come without her."  
  
"She will live."  
  
"How is that, pray tell?"  
  
"The Slayer will no longer age with the birth of her son. She will forever be the age she is now. It is a reward from the Powers."  
  
"Reward?"  
  
"Yes. She is the longest living Slayer. No Slayer has ever matched her capacity and the Powers wish to have her for the End of Days for she will surely win."  
  
"And when will the child arrive to bring about the Slayer's immortality?"  
  
"Late June of the year 2006."  
  
"So then it has already been done? The child is in the Slayer's womb."  
  
"You don't miss a thing brother."  
  
  
  
Buffy gagged into the toilet again, but this time there was nothing to come back up. She had thrown everything else up. Angel held her long hair in one hand and flushed the toilet with the other. It had been the same routine for the past two weeks. Wake up, vomit, more sleep, wake up and be perfectly fine, and then around dinnertime, vomit some more. She wiped her mouth and allowed Angel to help her to her feet. Her legs were so wobbly that she pretty much collapsed in Angel's arms.  
  
"Baby, I'm taking you to a doctor." Angel said.  
  
"No. I'm good. It's just a stomach virus." Buffy said, sitting on the couch. "It'll pass."  
  
"I'm not so sure it's just a virus. Buffy, it could be something a lot more serious."  
  
"Would you feel better if I went to see a doctor?"  
  
"You know I would."  
  
"Fine. I'll make an appointment tomorrow."  
  
"Today."  
  
"I won't get in until tomorrow."  
  
"As long as you call today." Angel handed her the cordless.  
  
"I don't have the number."  
  
"It's on the memory. I think number three."  
  
"You put the doctor on speed dial?"  
  
"Just in case of emergencies. It was on speed dial back in Sunnydale."  
  
"That's because we were constantly in danger."  
  
"Well, call now. I don't want you to die of something."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and started to dial. Just as she was about to push 3, her stomach turned and she dropped the phone, running to the bathroom. Angel started to go after her, but she slammed the door. He sighed and called the doctor. Turns out that if they hurried, they could get in at 1:30. One of the doctor's patients had dropped their appointment and rescheduled. Angel helped Buffy get dressed in some yoga pants and a sweater. It was fall and sometimes it could get cold in Ireland. Today was one of those days. He drove into Galway and pulled up to the doctor's office.  
  
As soon as Angel filled out the small amount of paperwork, Buffy's name was called. Angel escorted her in despite her protests. The nurse took Buffy's weight and temperature and then left saying the doctor would be in soon. Buffy gripped Angel's hand tightly.  
  
"I hate coming to the doctors." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. But it's not a hospital, so ease up." Angel said. Buffy smiled weakly and loosened her grip. "How are you doing? No needed trips to the bathroom?"  
  
"Not right now, but if this guy doesn't hurry up it will be."  
  
"Or woman." Angel said as the door opened and a woman walked in.  
  
"Hello." The doctor said. She was pretty. She had long curly red hair that was pulled tastefully into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "My name is Dr. McClintock. And you must be Mrs. Callaghan."  
  
"Buffy." Buffy said. "Hi."  
  
Dr. McClintock sat down in a chair facing Buffy who was sitting higher up on the table. "Ok Buffy, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well, I.. Uh, I've been.."  
  
"She's been throwing up for the past two weeks." Angel said. "She wakes up in the morning and that's the first thing that she does. Sometimes it'll last all the way through the day, sometimes it'll be sporadic, other day's she's just fine."  
  
"What he said."  
  
"Hmm, the nurse said you didn't have a fever. Do you have any allergies? History of illnesses in the family?" Dr. McClintock said looking at a folder in her hand.  
  
"No on both accounts. Unless you count my mom having cancer a while back, but I told Angel that it was probably just a stomach virus. I don't have cancer."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Fatigue? Cravings? Frequent urination?"  
  
"Um, yes, yes, and yes."  
  
"Ok, I need you to take this cup and go to the bathroom. Bring it back with the lid on it when you're done."  
  
"You want me to pee in a cup?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Ok.." Buffy took the cup and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Angel watched the door for a minute then looked at the doctor. "So, uh, Dr. McClintock.."  
  
"Moira."  
  
"Uh, Moira, what do you think is wrong with my wife?"  
  
"Four words: She could be pregnant. I'm running a urine test to be positive."  
  
"Pregnant? That's not possible. I mean, I can't."  
  
"You're infertile?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, it's not THAT uncommon for an infertile male to impregnate a female. Sometimes he just gets one good batch and you get a baby."  
  
"The last time I had to do that was my physical for cheerleading freshman year." Buffy said, handing the cup to the doctor.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back with your results." Moira got up and left the room.  
  
"My results? Results for what?" Buffy asked, turning to Angel. He looked utterly shocked. "Hey earth to Angel? Results? What is she talking about?"  
  
"She thinks you might be.." Angel said, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Ok Angel, spill. You know a lot more than I do right now."  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" Angel nodded. "How? You're a vampire. You can't.. You told me you couldn't."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Is it the ring?"  
  
"No. It doesn't make me alive. Just truly immortal. Indestructible."  
  
Buffy was speechless. There was nothing she could think of to say or do except go sit on the table and wait for the doctor to come back. It was another ten minutes before she actually did.  
  
"Ok, I guess Mr. Callaghan has given you the news and I'm here to confirm it. Congratulations, you're pregnant. Now, I can recommend some prenatal doctors to go to. You need to get to one within the next week or so. The best OB-GYN doctor in Galway would be Dr. Mehta. She's excellent to have through the whole thing. She was my doctor when I had my first child."  
  
"A-are you positive?" Buffy asked.  
  
"99 percent. Our tests rarely if ever fail. Congratulations. I'll put in a call to Dr. Mehta right away."  
  
"Thank you." Angel said.  
  
After the doctor left, Buffy and Angel just sat there staring at each other. Every now and then they would look down at Buffy's stomach in wonderment. They knew this wasn't a natural pregnancy. It couldn't be. Nothing about a Slayer and a vampire having a baby was remotely natural.  
  
"I wonder if it's a boy of a girl." Angel said softly.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Well, if it's a boy I want him to look like me. If it's a girl, she'll be as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"Are you accepting this? Are you accepting that we're having a child that's not really supposed to happen."  
  
"Buffy," Angel stood and cupped her face with his hands. "I don't care how it happened. All I know is that it happened and I'm not doing anything to stop this baby from coming. I love you and I will love this baby that WE created."  
  
Buffy started to cry. "I've always wanted this and now that it's happened, I don't know what to think."  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's slender from and let her cry into his shoulder. She was just confused and scared because a supernatural event had just happened and she had been running from anything supernatural for the three years. They both had. But this event, this life that had been created by them was the best thing either of them could have ever asked for. "Come on baby. Let's go home and get you into bed." She nodded and they left the doctor's office.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Angel sat in his big lazy boy staring at the roaring fire. Buffy was asleep in their huge bed in the bedroom. Thoughts of a long ago conversation between them raced through his head.  
  
  
  
"And I still have to go home and fill out my egg diary." Buffy said.  
  
"Your what?" Angel asked, following Buffy as she led him through the graveyard by the hand.  
  
"I told you. That faux parenting gig I'm doing in school. Like I'm really planning to have kids any time soon. Someday, when I'm done having a life maybe. A kid would be too much to deal with now."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't.. Well, you know, I can't."  
  
Buffy stared at him a moment as it sunk in. "Oh." She blinked. "Well, it's totally okay. I figured there are all kinds of things vampires can't do like, you know, work for the telephone company, volunteer for the red cross. Have little vampires.."  
  
"So you don't think about the future?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?"  
  
"Angel, when I try to look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you."  
  
Angel stared at her for a moment. "I know the feeling." He drew her into his arms and they started to kiss passionately, leaning against the headstone and sinking to the ground.  
  
  
  
This was the best, but weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. He had never thought that he and Buffy could have kids. They had both accepted it. Knew that it wasn't meant to be, but how in the world was it happening now?  
  
Buffy knew the answer to that question. In her and Angel's bedroom, Buffy dreamed. But it wasn't really a dream, was it? She was in a big ancient Greece type place with high marble columns and arches. Two people stood in front of her. One was male, the other female. They were dressed in black velvet robes and their skin was gold with blue streaks everywhere. His hair was short and blonde while hers was long, black, curly and up on top of her head. When they spoke their voices echoed, but Buffy's didn't.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We are the Oracles." The man said.  
  
"We speak for the Powers That Be." The woman said.  
  
"We have summoned you here to give you answers."  
  
"Answers? Answers to what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To the child you carry in your womb." The woman said. Buffy placed her hands over her stomach protectively.  
  
"You seek to know how it has happened." The man said.  
  
"The Powers are angry with you and the vampire."  
  
"Angry? What did we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You have ignored your callings. You are the warriors of light, the Powers' best chance of winning the End of Days."  
  
"What does Angel and I quitting have anything to do with this baby? You do realize that it's not natural for a vampire to be able conceive a kid?"  
  
"The Powers do realize, but this child is of utmost importance to the world." The man said.  
  
"Are you saying the kid is going to be a Slayer?"  
  
"No. This child will be the ultimate warrior of the people. He will fight by your side in the End of Days battle." The woman said.  
  
"He? It's a boy?"  
  
"Yes. Congratulations by the way."  
  
"Thanks, but this wasn't exactly how I planned on having kids. Well, actually I never planned on having kids."  
  
"This does not matter to the Powers. They need you and the vampire at the End of Days battle to fight alongside your son."  
  
"Now why in the hell would I put my kid through that kind of torment? I put up with being the Slayer for seven years. There is no way I would EVER put another person through that, let alone my kid."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"I'm tired of you people interfering in my life. Why can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"That is not possible." The man said.  
  
"You are the Slayer. You cannot ignore your calling." The woman said.  
  
"I have for three years now." Buffy said angrily. "What gives you the right to butt in now?"  
  
"Slayer, this is no longer in your hands. There is nothing you can do to stop the End of Days and the overwhelming instincts within you to fight. And your son will not be able to either. He will know of your heritage and he will want more. His natural instinct will be to fight evil."  
  
"No, it won't."  
  
"Why do you fight this?"  
  
"Because it's unfair! It's unfair to rip a person out of their life and throw them into hell for seven years! It's unfair to make a child between two people who love each other more than life itself and then tell them that the kid was only created to fight!"  
  
"As you say on Earth, life isn't fair."  
  
"Well guess what! I'm not a fair person. My son will NOT know about vampires or demons or the Hellmouth! He will NOT know that I was once a Slayer and that his father is a vampire."  
  
"And how do you plan to stop him from knowing?"  
  
"I'm his mother, I can do anything." Buffy turned to go.  
  
"He will know. He will notice that neither of you ages. He will notice his father's need for blood and why his father hardly ever eats food like he does."  
  
"Wait." Buffy turned back around. "Not age?"  
  
"Yes. This is another tactic of the Powers to get you to fight in the End of Days."  
  
"You will not age. You will go on living never changing." The man said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You are the Slayer, the best there has ever been. No Slayer has ever lived this long. Your reward is eternal life." The woman said.  
  
"I don't want eternal life."  
  
"Do you not wish to be forever with the vampire?"  
  
"Oh, I wish, but I don't want. Take it away, now."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Why?" Buffy started to cry. "How can the Powers do this to me? Haven't I suffered enough for you people?"  
  
"Sister, maybe there is something we could do." The man said.  
  
"There is nothing. The Powers do not take back their gifts."  
  
"But they do alter them. It has always been this way. If a person is given a present by the Powers and it does not suit this person, the Powers will alter the gift to the person's satisfaction."  
  
"And what, dear brother, do you suggest the Powers alter?"  
  
"If she and the vampire with a soul are to defeat the darkness, she will begin to age again along with the vampire."  
  
"He will be human?"  
  
"Precisely and so will she. They may have their life together. They may have their wishes fulfilled. Do the Powers oblige?"  
  
The woman paused and tilted her head as if she were listening to someone whispering in her ear. "Yes. Yes, the Powers are pleased with this proposition and it is done."  
  
"So, what? I'm going to not age until the End of Days and if I win, IF I win, then I get to age again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"And so shall the vampire." The woman said.  
  
"Angel will be human?"  
  
"Yes. Can you live with this?" Buffy stared at the woman and nodded slightly. "Good, then all is settled. Go back to your world Slayer and wake up."  
  
The woman clapped her hands and Buffy woke up in her bed. She looked around in panic at first, but then slowly eased down. Had the dream been real? Of course it had. There was no way she would have imagined all that. Then it all hit her. The baby, immortality, Angel's humanity, the End of Days battle.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed. 


	35. Chapter 65

Buffy listened through the stethoscope to the baby's heartbeat. A huge smile covered her face and she absolutely beamed with radiance and happiness. "Angel, come here and listen!" she said excitedly. He smiled and took the stethoscope from her. The longer he listened, the broader his smile got.  
  
"There's nothing like two incredibly happy parents listening to their baby's heartbeat for the first time." Dr. Mehta said. "Well, then there's nothing like watching the parents' faces when they see their child for the first time either."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Are we happier than other couples? Cause, you know, Angel is supposed to be infertile."  
  
"You are definitely one of the more happier couples I've seen in a while. So, I'm going to subscribe some iron, folic acid, calcium, potassium, and vitamins D and C."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"They're prenatal supplements. All mothers-to-be have to have them. Now Buffy, you have to stay on a strict diet. Since your husband here was infertile, I'm going to keep an eye on your case. We wouldn't want anything happening to this little miracle. You can pick all these up as soon as you leave. The directions will be on the bottle. Once we enter your second trimester, then we'll see how you're doing and maybe take you off some of those drugs."  
  
"Sounds great to me." Buffy said.  
  
"Is there any way you can tell when the baby's due doctor?" Angel asked.  
  
Dr. Mehta smiled. "Well, I could do some calculating here. You're about eight weeks along, and there is an estimated 42 weeks in a normal pregnancy.. So you have about.. 34 weeks left give or take a few. I'd say late June early July."  
  
"Um, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Am I supposed to feel so.. Bloated?"  
  
Dr. Mehta laughed. "It's pretty common through the first trimester. Don't worry if you get a little indigestion. It's just your digestive process slowing down to absorb the nutrients that get passed to your baby."  
  
"Is there anyway I can ease it up any?"  
  
"Um, wear baggier clothes, eat small but frequent meals, chew your food thoroughly, and try to avoid high fat foods."  
  
"Does he feel any of the pain I feel?"  
  
"He? You're wanting a boy I see."  
  
"Yeah. It's a hunch. Kinda runs in the family: the hunches."  
  
"No, the baby doesn't feel any pains you do. In fact 'he' should start moving around this week."  
  
"Will I feel it?"  
  
"No, but the first time you do it'll feel like bubbles."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Usually sometime in the fourth month."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Mehta." Buffy said, sliding off the table. Angel helped her into her coat and took the prescriptions from Dr. Mehta. They left the maternity ward of the hospital and headed back to their car. Instead of going home, they went out to a little restaurant to celebrate.  
  
  
  
Once they got home, Buffy picked up the phone.  
  
"Who're you calling?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sam. I thought she'd like to know. I mean, she is still technically my boss."  
  
"And friend."  
  
"That too."  
  
"Hello, Sam? HEY! Oh my God you will never believe where I have been today! NO! The OB-GYN's office. Yeah, I'm pregnant! Um, I'm only eight weeks along. We're both hoping it's a boy. Of course I'll continue to write the column. No, I'll stop once I go into labor. I don't need maternity leave because my work is right here at home. Of course we'll come visit once the baby's old enough. What? Oh, sure. I'll talk to you later then. Oh, don't forget to tell your mom. Bye!" Buffy hung up. "Sam says hey."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you need to call Sunnydale."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're still your friends Buffy."  
  
"I know, but what if they ask where we are?"  
  
"Don't tell them. Change the subject."  
  
"Well, who do I call?"  
  
"Giles would be the best. He can gather them all and tell them the news."  
  
"Yeah.. Ok." Buffy picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number that she could never forget. It rang a few times before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Giles asked.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Buffy!? Is that you?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"How are you? Where are you? Is Angel ok? Are you ok?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. We're both ok. Actually, we're better than ok. Now before you shoot off more questions which I know will come after I tell you the news, let me actually tell you the news." There was a long pause. "Ok, I was at the doctor's earlier this week. I'd been puking almost non-stop for two weeks. It's not so non-stop now, but it still happens. So, Angel finally made me go. The doctor asked me a few questions and then made me pee in a cup. When she came back, I found out nothing was wrong with me.."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I'm, uh.. I'm pregnant." The line was silent for the longest time. Buffy started to fidget and get really nervous. "Giles? Say something."  
  
"I.. Whose is it?"  
  
"He's Angel's baby."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Yeah, well.. You can thank the Powers."  
  
"The Powers That Be?"  
  
"The exact ones. The Oracles said that the Powers were pissed that Angel and I quit slaying and this is one big ploy to bring us back to the fight. Our baby is supposed to be one big warrior that will fight alongside Angel and I in the End of Days battle. Apparently, I'm not going to be aging for a while. It's a reward for being the longest living Slayer ever. I didn't want it, but the Powers changed it a little. If we win the End of Days battle, I get to age again along with Angel. He'll be human."  
  
"Are you coming back to Sunnydale then?"  
  
"No. Our son isn't going to be a warrior. I was put through hell for seven years and there is no way Angel and I are putting our own flesh and blood through that."  
  
"I understand. I'm proud of you Buffy. I'm proud of you both. You kept to your word and that's the most honorable thing I have ever been witness to."  
  
"You don't care that we quit?"  
  
"Honestly, no. I wish that you hadn't left Sunnydale, but I understand your reasoning behind it. If you had stayed, you would have been forced to fight. You deserve your lives. It's time for Lita to stand up and take charge of the Slayer role."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"The world's still here, isn't it?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Good. Well, I have to go now Giles."  
  
"Oh, um, all right. Congratulations Buffy. I'll tell the others your happy news."  
  
"Thank you. I'll, uh.. I'll try and call you later." She hung up without saying goodbye. She hated to say goodbye. It meant you would never see them again.  
  
"How is he?" Angel asked.  
  
"He's.. He's proud of us. He knew that one day I would quit and be able to do it."  
  
"Sounds like Giles."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"What did he say about the baby?"  
  
"Congratulations and he'll let everyone else know about the little guy."  
  
"We need to pick a name for him!"  
  
"We have seven more months to decide on a name."  
  
"We have to be completely prepared for this! We'll change the guest bedroom that's right across the hall from us into the nursery. Since we already know it's a boy, we can paint it blue. Of course we'll have to get rid of the furniture in there. I can sell it and use the money to put it in the bank and get a bank card."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To buy baby things on the internet. I want the best for our son."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanna move back."  
  
"What? Move back where? Sunnydale?"  
  
"No. I want to go back to New York. It's too quiet here in Ireland."  
  
"You want to go back to the penthouse."  
  
"And my job and your shelter. I love Ireland, don't get me wrong, but I want to raise my son in the US."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"It's where I was raised by my mother. I want to raise our son there."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes. And I want to talk to my friends again. They can't make me slay, but I can't do this without them."  
  
"Then why don't we go back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Because that would mean slaying. Killing. Not being able to hide those evils from our son."  
  
"All right, we'll go back to New York. I'll start making arrangements tomorrow. Right now you just need to get some sleep. We both do." Buffy nodded and went to the kitchen instead. Angel followed. "This isn't the bedroom last time I checked."  
  
"Insta-craving." Buffy moved around the kitchen gathering different types of food. Ice cream, chocolate chips, peanut butter, raisins, strawberries, peaches, and blackberries.  
  
"What are you going to do with all that food?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not eating it all silly. I'm going to make a sundae."  
  
"Out of all that!?"  
  
"Yeah silly. What else did you think I was going to make with it?"  
  
"I thought you were just going to eat all of it."  
  
"Lord no! I may be pregnant, but there's no way two people could eat all of that!"  
  
"And you're actually going to make a sundae and eat it right before you go to bed? Baby, you still have morning sickness. Won't this make it worse?"  
  
"No, it'll make it better. If I eat, then I'll be able to throw up something other than stomach acid."  
  
"Ok, whatever. This is going to get weirder by the day and I'm just going to step out of the way and let you eat what you want. Unless it's blood. That's where I'm drawing the line."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and Angel's heart just melted. Since she had found out she was pregnant, all she did was glow. She was even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. As soon as she finished eating, she hopped into one of Angel's shirts, just like she always did and got into bed. He climbed into bed with her and sighed.  
  
"You know, in a few months, not even my shirts are going to cover your stomach." Angel said.  
  
"Mmm, don't remind me." She snuggled closer to his side, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"And you won't be able to get this close to me either."  
  
"You're going to make me cry. I'm highly emotional right now and I will be for a while."  
  
"Sorry lover. Go to sleep." Angel kissed her hair and turned off the bedside lamp.  
  
  
  
"Buffy's pregnant!?" Willow asked. She, Giles, Lita, Spike, and Xander were all at the Magic Box after Giles had asked them to meet there.  
  
"Apparently." Giles said.  
  
"And it's Angel's?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course. Who's else would it be?" Xander asked. Then he paused, realizing what Lita meant. "It's Angel's?!"  
  
"Yes. It seems that the Powers are angry with them for quitting." Giles said.  
  
"Then why send them a baby?" Willow asked.  
  
"The child will be a warrior. Or so the Powers say."  
  
"Buffy won't let that happen. Will she?"  
  
"No. And I'm not going to intervene in her choice."  
  
"What about Angel?"  
  
"It's mutual. Neither of them want their son to be a warrior."  
  
"Of course not." Xander said. "I mean, I saw the things that Buffy went through for six years. I would never wish that on my worst enemy."  
  
"I wish we could see her." Lita said.  
  
Giles smiled. "We all do. And hopefully we will soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy called me about a week ago and said that she and Angel were moving back to New York."  
  
"Moving back? She left? She was in New York before?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. I called her when I was there. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone where she was, but she sort of freaked out and hung up." Xander said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Buffy."  
  
"Oh, it is. It's the mentally destroyed Buffy. Will, she lost her sister and her mother. Her dad had.. Has no clue what she is and he's hardly ever around. Sure, he acts like a loving father and maybe he is in some respect, but let's face it: he has a life of his own and Buffy doesn't fit exactly perfect into it."  
  
Willow nodded. She could relate to the unhappy home Buffy had lived in most of her life. Her family wasn't exactly Utopia material. Her mother was always gone and in the land of denial and her father, well.. Just like Buffy's dad, he had a life of his own and Willow had never exactly fit into the cookie cutter lifestyle he wanted. Same with Xander. Except that his parents pretty much never talk to him anymore. Ever since he moved out of the basement and into the apartment, he and his parents had lost all contact. Before that, Willow wasn't even sure you could call Xander's family a family.  
  
"Where does Buffy live in New York?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet it's somewhere swanky. She's high society over there. She has an advice column in the New York Herald and Angel runs a teen homeless shelter. Both are really successful. Angel can get funding from pretty much any company he wants and Buffy's a celebrity. Her picture is in the paper right above the column." Xander pulled a paper out of his briefcase. He had been on his way to a meeting with some clients because he was one of the top carpenters in Sunnydale. Holding up the paper to prove his point, Xander pointed to Buffy's picture. It was obviously professional because Buffy never wore that much makeup. Her hair was longer, but she was still the same beautiful and strong willed Buffy they all knew and loved.  
  
Willow took the paper and read one of the letters and then the advice Buffy gave the person. "Wow, I always knew she gave good advice."  
  
"She's been through a lot, I think she qualifies perfectly to give advice."  
  
"You think we'll get to go to New York?" Lita asked. "I've always wanted to visit."  
  
"It's not all that impressive." Spike said. Everyone stared at him. "Well, what do you expect? I'm 125 years old. Been there plenty a'times."  
  
"Save it Spike. There are others here who would love to see it."  
  
"So, when is she going back?" Willow asked, steering the conversation back to Buffy.  
  
"They're waiting for their furniture to be switched. The bed is the last thing to go and that won't be until a few days from now."  
  
"Where are they living right now if they're not in New York?" Lita asked.  
  
"Ireland. They're keeping their home there, but moving back to New York."  
  
"And she wants us to know that? She wants us to be in her life, their lives again?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"When is the baby due?"  
  
"Late June."  
  
"Does she know what it is?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's a boy. The Oracles told her it was."  
  
"Have Buffy and Angel picked a name?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. Now, you all need to get back to what you were doing. We all have lives to attend to."  
  
They all nodded and said their good-byes to one another. Spike and Lita left through the sewers because it was daylight outside. Xander left through the front door and Willow stayed to help Giles at the Magic Box since she worked there now. 


	36. Chapter 66

3 Months Later  
  
Buffy watched the passengers load off the plane. She and Angel were waiting for Willow, Xander, and Giles. They had arranged this meeting a little while back. Buffy was now six months along and her stomach was pretty swollen. Angel had done nothing but pamper her since they had found out they were expecting. She wasn't complaining. When they had arrived back in New York two months ago, Angel had immediately gone to work fixing up the guestroom and changing it into the nursery. He made sure the plug- ins were covered and the crib was just the right color and the walls were just the right color. He bought toys of all shapes and sizes from FAO Schwartz Toy Store. Up on the roof in the poolroom, Angel had bought a little fort for the baby. He was ready to show it off to everyone who was willing.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called.  
  
Buffy looked around and saw the red head waving frantically at her from the door. "Willow!" Buffy screamed. They two girls ran up to each other and embraced tightly. "Oh God I miss you!"  
  
"Hey Buff." Xander said.  
  
"Oh Xander!" Buffy hugged him tightly. "Giles!" She grabbed his neck too and they embraced. "I missed you guys so much!" They all shared in a much needed group hug.  
  
"Geez Buff, did you swallow a basketball whole?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Wanna feel? He's kicking with happiness."  
  
Willow and Xander put their hands on her stomach excitedly. "What's it feel like when he kicks?"  
  
"Kinda like hard to pop bubbles."  
  
"Hey." Angel said.  
  
"Angel!" Willow hugged him tightly. "I missed you too!"  
  
Angel hugged her back. "It's great to see you all again."  
  
Giles and Angel shook hands. "You look well."  
  
"I think I got a little bit of a tan."  
  
"Can vamps even do that?" Xander asked as he and Angel hugged.  
  
"I can."  
  
"Right, the ring."  
  
Angel nodded. Buffy had a huge smile on her face and it made Angel's heart jump. She was so happy with her friends here. It made him smile too. They walked down to baggage claim, Buffy and Willow talking so fast that the Angel figured it was some foreign language that only best friends knew. After waiting for what seemed an eternity, all the bags were gathered and they were on their way back to the apartment.  
  
"Well, this is it." Angel said, as the elevator doors opened to his and Buffy's apartment.  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Willow said.  
  
"You own this?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yup. And we own the roof too. There's a pool up there. It's in a glass house." Buffy said. She winced suddenly, but tried to hide it. Giles, Xander, and Willow didn't notice it, but Angel did.  
  
He pulled her into the baby's room while the others roamed the apartment. "Baby? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's kicking. It kinda hurts now." Buffy said, wincing again.  
  
"His strength is growing."  
  
"Yeah." Wince. "I think I need to lie down, but I don't want to sleep. My best friends are out there. They have so many stories to tell and I don't want to miss one." She looked down at her stomach. "Go to sleep for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Here." Angel walked behind her and pulled her to him. With both hands, he gently rubbed her stomach putting just enough pressure so the baby could feel it. It wasn't too bad for the mother either. She moaned low in her throat.  
  
"Mmm, that feels good."  
  
"Is he going to sleep?"  
  
"I think so, yeah. Just keep going until.."  
  
"Hey Buffy! Angel! Where are you? It's story time!" Xander called.  
  
"We get interrupted." She finished.  
  
"Be there in a second." Angel called back. He smiled down at Buffy and bent to kiss her then her swollen stomach. She stroked the back of his neck and his back. They walked into the living room holding hands and massaging her stomach together.  
  
"Everything ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Fine. He's just kicking is all." Buffy said. "So, um.. Story time is it?"  
  
"You bet ya!" Xander said excitedly.  
  
Angel helped Buffy sit down in the huge lazy boy and get comfortable. When she was in the chair sitting Indian style, Angel sat down in front of her and leaned his head back onto her knee. Xander sat on the part of the couch that had a footrest pop out, Willow took up the big comfy corner where the couch made a turn, and Giles sat next to the little built in table.  
  
"So, how's Anya and Tara?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, of course you two wouldn't know." Giles said sadly.  
  
"What? Know what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Anya died." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, Xander. I'm so sorry. How?"  
  
"At our wedding, things were going horrible. I was too scared to go through it. I was afraid I would turn into my father as it turns out. I stopped the wedding, but I didn't tell Anya the real reason. Instead I said it didn't feel right without you guys there. Anya got pissed off and said she was tired of waiting for me to get over you leaving. She said that if I was ready to grow up, come find her. When she stormed outside, a car came out of nowhere and hit her. She died in my arms on the street looking beautiful in her wedding dress."  
  
"Oh God." Buffy was crying. "Oh, Xander. I am so sorry we weren't there. This is all our fault."  
  
"No! No it isn't. I'm sorry I used you guys as an excuse to stop my wedding. Maybe if I'd told Anya the truth, she'd still be here."  
  
"When did it happen?" Angel asked.  
  
"A year ago. It was before I called you in New York."  
  
"I'm sorry Xander. I don't really know what else to say."  
  
"You guys don't have to say anything. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Buffy wiped away her tears. "Willow? What about Tara? Is she ok?"  
  
"I hope so." Willow said.  
  
"You hope so?" Angel asked.  
  
"She left."  
  
"What? You guys were perfect for each other. Last time we saw you two you were happy in love."  
  
"Well, she didn't feel that way I guess. She left because she said I was using too much magick. I was using it for personal gain and leisure and that's not what witches are supposed to do. I tried to stop so she wouldn't leave, but I blew it when I tried to find you guys again with magick."  
  
"I'm sorry Will." Buffy said.  
  
"It's ok. It just wasn't meant to be is all."  
  
"And your magick?"  
  
"It's more powerful than it's ever been, but I don't use it that often. Now I work with Giles at the Magic Box. He gave me Anya's half. I help out witches who need help with controlling their magicks."  
  
"Awe Will, I'm sorry about Tara. But it's great what you're doing."  
  
"Thanks Buffy. I've missed you guys so much that it's been really hard sometimes. But I'm happy that you're here and I can talk to you and see you again."  
  
"I missed you too. We both did. We just needed time to let old wounds heal. But just so we're clear, Angel and I aren't slaying. Our son isn't going to know anything about vampires and demons and witches and Slayers."  
  
"But Buffy, he is going to have to learn someday. The Powers aren't going to take this lightly. They gave you the ultimate warrior and the they're going to figure out a way to get him to fight." Giles said.  
  
"We know." Angel said. "But we don't really care. Eventually we'll tell him if he asks. But until that day comes, nobody mentions anything to do with demons or vampires. That includes Buffy and me."  
  
"We're clear." Xander said. "And I didn't come all this way to chat about what not to do after the baby's born. I came to see my two of my best friends that I haven't seen in three years. So, what have you been doing for three years?"  
  
"Um, we moved to San Francisco after Dawn died and then you guys found us. We freaked out and moved to New Orleans where you guys found us again. After that we had a spell put on us so no one, not even a powerful witch like Willow, could find us and then we moved here. Angel hooked me up with a friend of his that owned the New York Herald and got me a job as the new advice columnist. Eventually, Angel got tired of sitting around and waiting for me to come home. One night I came home and he said he'd just bought a huge building on the edge of Manhattan in the bad part of town."  
  
"She asked me why I would buy a building there and I told her about the shelter." Angel said. "Anonymous Angels. I have lots of kids that come there and we get funding from all over. The government took recognition last year and held a huge benefit for it to raise money for new beds and some TVs, games, a pool table, some arcade games, and an air hockey table."  
  
"Wow." Willow said. "But haven't you gotten some pretty weird kids there? You know, the kind that might be into demons."  
  
"I've gotten a few. They come in, tell me something weird is happening to them, they show me where, and I'll take out the problem if it needs taking care of."  
  
"That would technically be slaying." Xander said.  
  
"We know we can't completely escape being warriors of the light, but we're not taking it on as a full time gig again. We can't bring ourselves to stand back and watch people that come to us for help die because we're too selfish to care." Buffy said. She was about to say more, but the doorbell rang.  
  
Angel got up and went to the intercom. "Yeah?"  
  
"Liam? It's Sam. I have more mail for Mrs. Maternity Leave up there."  
  
"Come on up." Angel pushed the buzzer that opened the lock downstairs. He went back in the living room and sat down in his spot. "That was Buffy's boss and the daughter of my friend Sandra."  
  
"Sandra's the one who owns the New York Herald." Buffy informed.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped in. She was a woman in her mid- thirties with chestnut brown hair and gray eyes. "Hey Buffy. Oh, you've got company."  
  
"Hey Sam. Yeah, these are my friends Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, and Rupert Giles. We just call him Giles. They're in from.. LA."  
  
"Oh. Hi. Nice to meet you all. I'm Sam, Buffy's boss and friend." They waved. "Um, your mail." Sam dug around in her large purse and pulled out a wad of envelopes. "Here are the letters that you can read through."  
  
"That's all I got?" Buffy asked, taking them.  
  
"No, there's a bag sitting in your office. These are the fifteen most interesting letters that the staff read. You pick out the five you're going to do for Wednesday's edition and I'll send Rob over to get them in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Buffy nodded.  
  
Sam came over to hug her. "You look great."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Has the daddy had any sympathy pains yet?"  
  
"Sympathy pains?" Angel asked.  
  
"You know, when the wife is pregnant and going through her personal little hell of pregnancy symptoms, the dad gets so worried over her that he gets queasy with her or he feels little pains in his stomach like you sometimes feel when the baby kicks."  
  
"Uh.. No."  
  
"Yes you have!" Buffy said. "Just the other day when I didn't feel good, neither did you. You said your stomach hurt and that you felt like you needed to go throw up! I felt the same way!"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well that morning."  
  
"Neither was I."  
  
"You know what? I give up. I can't argue with you."  
  
"Good, because our son can hear us and he doesn't need to hear arguing from his mommy and daddy." Buffy cooed at her stomach.  
  
"Well, mommy and daddy, I gotta jet. Places to be, people to fire." Sam laughed. "Bye everyone. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Bye!" Willow and Xander called out. Giles waved politely.  
  
Buffy turned back to her friends. "Sorry, she's just dropping off my work. Maternity leave my ass."  
  
"It's ok Buff, don't worry about it." Xander said.  
  
Buffy gave Angel the letters and he put them on the coffee table. She looked at her friends. "So, on the lighter side of things, what's new?"  
  
"Um.. I don't exactly know if this is lighter, but Faith's out of jail." Willow said.  
  
"Faith's out of jail? How? I thought they put her in on murder charges." Angel said.  
  
"They did." Giles said. "But apparently a mistake was made in the system and she was only put in jail for five years."  
  
"A mistake?" Buffy asked. "What kind of a mistake could happen that would put a murderer on the streets in five years?"  
  
"A big kafluey mistake." Willow said. "They're still trying to figure out how it happened. I've been researching it on the internet too. You know, hacking into the LAPD files and stuff."  
  
"I'm glad you're still doing that stuff Will."  
  
"Whatever takes my mind off magick."  
  
"Does Faith know where Buffy and I are? Because last time she was after our blood. Mainly Buffy's." Angel said.  
  
"I don't think so. You guys are still pretty hard to trace. Well, magickly anyway. If she gets a hold of a New York Herald.. You guys have got a pretty good security system, right?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Yeah. It's pretty tight."  
  
"Yeah. Angel once came in with a baseball cap on and the security team almost tackled him because they'd never seen him in a hat before." Buffy laughed.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Angel said.  
  
"Oh, you know it was!"  
  
Angel stared at her a moment and then a smile spread over his face. "Yeah, ok."  
  
"Buffy, this Faith thing could be serious." Giles said. "If she finds you.."  
  
"She won't Giles. Don't worry about Angel and I, we'll be ok. We've been ok for the past three years." Buffy said. "Now, can we get off the business that involves slaying? Angel and I want to take you guys on a tour of New York."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Xander said.  
  
"Let's go." Willow added, hopping up.  
  
Angel stood and graciously helped Buffy out of the chair. "Shall we take the limo?"  
  
"That ok with you guys? I don't think we have enough room in the SUV." Buffy asked.  
  
"You guys have a limo?" Willow asked.  
  
"Came with being a celebrity.. And pregnant. Sam and her mother Sandra insisted that we get around town in style from now on. After all, I am her favorite employee."  
  
"Limo sounds great!" Xander said.  
  
"Uh, did you guys bring anything fancy to wear?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It's ok. I have some extra suits that might fit you and Giles."  
  
"And I have dresses that Willow could wear. God knows I can't wear em right now!" Buffy said.  
  
"Where are we going that we need to be all fancied up?" Willow asked as Buffy ushered her to her and Angel's bedroom closet. Buffy opened the door to the huge walk-in closet. "Wow."  
  
"We're just taking you to our favorite spots in New York. Plus, we have to look the part of celebrities. The press usually goes wild if they find out I'm out on the town."  
  
"But you are the press."  
  
"Not technically. I'm just the hot, young, and hip gossip columnist."  
  
"What's this?" Willow asked, picking up a magazine.  
  
"That's a magazine that I did a photo spread for. We wanted to bring our readers back to the New York Herald after the New York Times' gossip columnist hit it big by making fun of me and my advice."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh!" Willow unfolded the poster of Buffy. "Wow."  
  
Buffy looked at the picture and blushed. It was the one where she was in a skin tight, red halter dress. She took the magazine away and shoved it back in the box. "Let's find you a dress, huh?" 


	37. Chapter 67

A/N Yes, I admit it! I love Charmed too! I'm very, very angry that they killed Cole. But anyway, I might do a Charmed/Buffy crossover fic one day. Right now I have something else in the works that won't be out for a while, but I think you guys might like it. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
June 21, 2006  
  
"Angel, it hurts!" Buffy cried. She was sitting in the hospital room going through another contraction. They had been there for the past three hours. Buffy had been headed to the kitchen to get something to drink when the first labor pain hit her.  
  
"Just breathe Buffy. It's almost over." Angel said. He was gripping her hand and watching the fetal monitor as it showed the progress of the contraction.  
  
"Here," Sandra said. She walked over to the foot of the bed and held up Mr. Gordo. "Use this as your focal point."  
  
Through gritted teeth and gasping breaths, Buffy asked, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's your favorite stuffed pig baby." Angel said.  
  
"I know WHAT it is! What's a focal point? OW!"  
  
"Just concentrate on it." Sandra said. Buffy glared for a moment and then looked at the pig. "Good. Now breathe deeply and slowly."  
  
After a couple more minutes, the pain subsided. Buffy laid her head back and looked at Angel. "I want drugs." She whined.  
  
"I know. The doctor said when you're dilated to six or seven then he'll give you the epidural."  
  
"I know, but I need it now. It hurts!"  
  
"Shh." Angel stroked Buffy's hair. "I know baby."  
  
"No, you really don't! Not unless you're pissing a bowling ball you don't!"  
  
Sandra laughed. "She's got a point."  
  
"Are Giles and Willow and Xander coming?"  
  
"I called them two hours ago. They were in Nashville getting ready to board their connecting flight." Angel said.  
  
"They should be here in an hour then." Sandra said. "It takes about three hours to get from there to New York."  
  
"Sandra, thank you so much for being here with me.. Us" Buffy said. "You're the closest thing to a mom I've got right now."  
  
"Oh sweetheart. You're welcome. I've been through this four times. It's only hard the first time."  
  
Buffy nodded and perked up when the doctor opened the door followed by a man with a cart. "Oh, thank God! I need drugs! It hurts a really lot and I'm so small hipped that I think I might need a little bit more than normal women. Plus, I'm not exactly all that normal myself, so if you could just put about a liter more in there.."  
  
"It's ok Mrs. Calaghan. You'll get drugs as soon as I check on how far you're dilated and the position of the baby." The doctor said.  
  
"Ok.. Just, can you hurry?"  
  
The doctor smiled at her and went to work. She checked her dilation and then pushed on her stomach a little. After a few more light pushes, she went and talked to the man with the cart. He took the sheet off the top to reveal a long needle and some colored liquid. Angel's eyes widened. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Ok Mrs. Calaghan, this Dr. Olin. He's our local anesthesiologist here to administer your epidural. First I want to go over what everything is, ok?" Buffy nodded and then winced. "Another contraction?" Buffy nodded again and started to breathe hard. Angel gripped her hand. "How long has it been since the last one?"  
  
"About five or ten minutes." Sandra said.  
  
"Good. We're moving along great then. This is the third part of the first stage of labor."  
  
"There's three?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes. You'll be fully dilated I'd say within the next couple of hours and then you'll be able to push. That's the second stage. After that we have to deliver the placenta. And that's the third stage. As soon as that's done, you're done."  
  
"Yay." Buffy gritted sarcastically. She closed her eyes and squeezed Angel's hand tighter. He stroked her hair and gave her a sip of water.  
  
"Almost there Buffy." Sandra said.  
  
"You're doing great sweetie." Angel said.  
  
Buffy gave a small scream and laid back, breathing heavily. "Oh I hate that."  
  
"We all do." The doctor said. "I've been through it twice. Ok, take a sip of water." Dr. Olin stepped up. "Buffy? Hi, I'm Dr. Olin. I hear that you could use a pretty strong cocktail right now."  
  
"A cocktail is what got me in this mess." Buffy said.  
  
Angel blushed slightly and Dr. Olin just laughed. "Yes, well. Anyway, this is what we're going to do. This tube thing is called the catheter. I'm going to put this in the small of your back and tape it there so we can administer more of the epidural throughout delivery. You've already got your IV in place. That's to keep your blood pressure from dropping, just in case they didn't tell you." He picked up a small needle. "This is just a numbing agent that's going to really dull the pain of the actual epidural."  
  
"Whatever. Just get that drug in me now. Please."  
  
"Ok." Dr. Olin chuckled. "Roll over on your side please."  
  
Buffy rolled over towards Angel as Dr. Olin moved over to her other side. She felt a tiny prick after he had cleaned the area where he was going to put the epidural. Then.. Nothing! Buffy gave Angel a small, goofy smile. Then, Dr. Olin placed a sheet over her back and she felt a dull pressure on the small of her back. After a minute, it went away and the feeling from her waist down did too. He removed the sheet and Buffy rolled back over.  
  
"Yay! That feels so much better. Thank you so, so much." Buffy said.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll come back and check on you in a little bit."  
  
Buffy waved and watched him go. The doctor walked up to her. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Good. I'll be back in to check on you. Hopefully the next time I come in, it'll be time to head to delivery."  
  
"Goody!" Buffy waved. "Bye!"  
  
Angel looked at her. "You ok?"  
  
"Hehe, I'm fine. Just happy I have drugs."  
  
"Can you feel anything?"  
  
"Another contraction. Ow." Buffy squeezed Angel's hand tightly.  
  
"I thought the drugs were supposed to take the pain away."  
  
"Not completely." Sandra said. "She's feeling immense pressure. It's not as bad though. See."  
  
She was right. Buffy wasn't crying or screaming or yelling at Angel for putting her in this position. She had her eyes tightly shut and she was counting to herself. After she got to 60, the pain was gone and she looked up. The first person's eyes she found were Angel's.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey. How you doing champ?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm ok. Actually, I'm ready to get this show on the road. These contractions are starting to get annoying."  
  
"Annoying? I've never heard anyone say that before." Sandra said.  
  
"I'm good with pain.. Sometimes."  
  
"Oh, ok. At least you're not some freaky dominatrix woman." Sandra paused. "You're not, are you?"  
  
"Will it get me fired?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then, yes. Angel and I play Mistress of Pain every other weekend. I have leather bondage and chains."  
  
"Oh, interesting."  
  
"Sandra?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"I know. I'm just watching you. You're contractions are getting closer together."  
  
"That's a good sign, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It means the baby's about ready to come out."  
  
"Finally." Buffy gave a small smile and then it was gone. "Oh, here's another one."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Angel asked. "It's only been a few minutes."  
  
"Good sign, remember?" Buffy breathed.  
  
"Right." He nodded and rubbed her stomach lightly with one hand while squeezing her hand with his other.  
  
An hour and a half later, Buffy and Angel were getting ready to head into delivery when Giles, Willow, Xander, Spike, and Lita ran in.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said. "How are you?"  
  
"I hurt." Buffy said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"It's a contraction." Angel explained. "We're going into delivery now."  
  
"Angel, I need to push!"  
  
"Not now baby." Angel stroked her sweat soaked hair. "Wait till we get there and the doctor says to start pushing."  
  
"No, I want him out now! You have absolutely no clue how bad this hurts! I need more drugs!"  
  
"Shh. It'll be over soon."  
  
"Not soon enough!"  
  
"Hey Angel, love your outfit." Spike drawled.  
  
"Not now Spike." Angel said.  
  
"I was just trying to get you to smile."  
  
"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, we went by the apartment and found your note on the door." Willow said.  
  
"So we came right over." Giles said.  
  
"Geez Buff, you'd think you'd want a home birth after all the time you've spent in hospitals." Xander said.  
  
"We're taking her in now." One of the doctors said. She shooed everyone out of the way and directed them to a waiting room right outside the delivery room as they wheeled Buffy in. Angel stayed a moment.  
  
"Sorry we're not home right now. We didn't exactly plan this today." Angel said to Willow.  
  
"It's ok. This is what we came here for anyway." Willow said.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled from the delivery room.  
  
"I uh.. Gotta.."  
  
"Go."  
  
Angel ran into the delivery room. Willow and the others all decided it might be a while, so they went and sat down. After a while, Spike decided to start pacing. Then Giles joined him. About an hour later, they heard the screams of a baby coming from the delivery room. They all smiled and started hugging one another as Angel popped his head out and gave them a thumbs up and a "he's beautiful!"  
  
  
  
Spike, Giles, and Xander stood with Angel outside a window looking in at all the little babies in their cribs and incubators. Angel motioned to the nurse and told her the last name. The nurse nodded and brought over one of the babies in a blue blanket.  
  
"That's him guys. That's my son." Angel said.  
  
"He's gorgeous Angel." Spike said.  
  
"He's got his mother's hair and eyes." Giles said like the proud surrogate father he was.  
  
"He's definitely got Angel's face though." Xander said.  
  
"I couldn't imagine anything more perfect." Angel said, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
"Buffy's father is coming tomorrow." Giles said. "We called him not long after you told us your son was born."  
  
"Good, Buffy will love to see him."  
  
"He was angry that no one had bothered to call him sooner and tell him that his daughter was pregnant."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
"I'm going to go check on Buffy." Angel said, walking towards Buffy's room. "She was sleeping the last time I checked on her."  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me!" Buffy said. "I need you here. I don't know how to do this without you!"  
  
"Buffy, honey.." Joyce said, grasping Buffy's hands.  
  
"No! Please don't. I need you. I don't know how to raise a baby."  
  
Joyce put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Oh my poor Buffy. You were forced to grow up too fast. Trust me, you'll do fine raising your baby boy. Angel will make sure of that."  
  
"Why do you have to leave me? You're never here when I need you."  
  
"Oh, I'm there. You just can't see me."  
  
"Why do people say that? It doesn't really comfort anyone. Especially not me. I know that you're not really there for me. You're somewhere that I can't reach you. I can't touch you, or talk to you the way I want."  
  
"Just talk to your heart. I'm there."  
  
"But you don't answer back."  
  
"I do, just not in the ways you think."  
  
"I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"You have to go away now, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye."  
  
"Then don't. Just say what you've always said."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Later." Joyce started to disappear.  
  
"Mommy!" Joyce smiled at her and kissed her forehead and Buffy sat up in bed. She looked around and found Angel sitting next to the bed.  
  
"Hey." Angel said.  
  
Buffy laid back painfully. "Hey."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Nothing of importance. Actually, it just hit me that we haven't named our son."  
  
"You've been sleeping."  
  
"I know, but we need to." Buffy pushed the call button and asked the nurse to bring in their son.  
  
"Do you have any ideas of what you want to name him?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. I had another dream before the one I just had. It reminded me of a name I'd heard before that I really liked.. No, that I really loved."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The nurse walked in with the sleeping baby being wheeled in his little plastic crib. She smiled and handed Buffy the baby before walking out. Buffy held him lovingly, a huge smile spreading over her face.  
  
"Hey there. I'm your mommy and that big, tall, handsome man climbing in the bed with us is your daddy. We love you very much Connor."  
  
"Connor?" Angel asked. "I like it. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Let's just say an angel told me and keep it at that for now."  
  
"For now, but I am going to ask you about it later." Angel looked down at the tiny hand that was gripping his large finger. "Hey Connor. You've got some grip there little guy." He leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead.  
  
Willow, Xander, Lita, Spike, and Giles all walked into the room with flowers and balloons. They spread them out on the dresser across the room and then crowded around the hospital bed to look at the baby.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Connor Angel Callaghan. Connor, that's your aunt Willow, your uncle Xander, your uncle Spike, your aunt Lita, and your grandpa Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"Grandpa?" Giles asked.  
  
"On my mom's side of course."  
  
Giles smiled. "I'd be honored."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Smile!" Xander said, holding up a disposable camera. Angel put his head on Buffy's and smiled with her as she held the baby. The picture was perfect. The very essence of a happy family. "That's gonna be a good one." 


	38. Chapter 68

Buffy carried Connor while Angel and Hank carried in the baby stuff. Angel had the carrier and Hank had the baby bag filled with clothes and diapers and bottles. Xander and Giles were back at the SUV unloading Hank's things and the flowers Buffy had received from fans and coworkers. Willow and Lita walked next to Buffy cooing at Connor along with Buffy. Spike came out of the office and greeted them.  
  
"Wow, this is a big place you've got." Hank said, putting the baby bag down on the living room floor. Buffy cleared her throat and Hank looked at her strange. She motioned towards the baby bag. "Well, where do you want it?"  
  
"The nursery." Angel said. "She wants to keep the house clear."  
  
"Oh." Hank put the bag in the nursery. Buffy heard him whistle. "This is really some place you've got. How much did it cost to get this place done?"  
  
"A lot more than you've got." Buffy said. She was a little agitated with her father. He kept trying to butt in on her life because this was her first child and he insisted that she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Buffy, I know you've got that whole depression thing that comes with having a baby.."  
  
"Which is exactly why you're going to leave her alone and let me help her out." Lindsey said, walking in with six year old Gabriel trailing behind her.  
  
"Dad, you can take Gabriel up to the pool room to play in the little castle thing Angel bought. Connor's not going to be big enough to play in it for a while. Might as well have someone play in it other than Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Spike said. "I wasn't playing in it. I was making sure it was safe for Connor." Buffy smiled at him and lightly bounced Connor as Spike came over and played with him.  
  
"All right." Hank held his hand out to Gabriel. "Come on Gabe. Let's go."  
  
"Why daddy? I want to help sissy with the baby." Gabriel said. "Can I Buffy? Please? He's my nefu!"  
  
Buffy handed Connor over to Angel with a kiss on her baby's head. Then she bent down to be eye level with Gabriel. "Hey Gabe, how about you go with dad and I promise that later this week I'll take you to the big toy store and buy you anything you want. We can even take the limo."  
  
"Can Angel come?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel. "What do you say Angel?"  
  
"Sure. I'll come." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Can Connor come too? I think Connor wants to go to the big toy store too!"  
  
"We'll see." Buffy said. "Go with dad now, ok?"  
  
"Ok sissy! Can I give Connor a kiss?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy stood back up and gently took Connor back into her arms. She knelt down again, Connor held securely in her arms, and allowed her little brother to place a small and quiet kiss on Connor's forehead.  
  
He smoothed Connor's soft hair down and said, "I.. I could be the one to look after  
  
him sometimes, if you need a helper. Can I take care of him?"  
  
Buffy smiled sadly, the words reminding her of when her mother had brought Dawn home from the hospital when she was five. Angel recognized the words too and stepped up next to Buffy. "Sure Gabriel, you can help take care of him."  
  
"Yay! Thank you! Ok daddy, let's go." Gabriel grabbed Hank's hand and dragged him to the elevator. A minute later, they were gone.  
  
Buffy stood back up and silently thanked Angel. He kissed her forehead and then looked down at their son. "Hey little guy. Who's got you huh?" He shook Connor's hand gently. "Is that mommy that's got you?" Connor gurgled and grabbed onto Angel's thumb. "Yeah. Your mommy and I love you very, very much. We're not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"We promise." Buffy said.  
  
Angel looked up at her. "We promise." He agreed.  
Later that night, the first cries started. Buffy sat up at the same time Angel fell off the bed. She laughed and got out of bed, heading towards the nursery. Angel collected himself and followed her. They got in and found Connor staring up at the ceiling screaming his little head off. Buffy smiled and picked him up. Connor's screams turned to whimpers. Angel smiled and headed to the kitchen to make a bottle. Lindsey was already in there starting the bottle.  
  
"Hi Angel." Lindsey said.  
  
"Hi Angel!" Gabriel said. He was perched on a stool and eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I heard Connor start to cry and figured I'd start a bottle for him while you guys woke up and got to him."  
  
Angel rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks."  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked from behind him. He turned and found Connor dozing in her arms.  
  
"Lindsey beat us to the kitchen." Angel kissed her disheveled hair and smoothed it out before kissing his son's soft little head of hair.  
  
"And me! I beat you too!" Gabriel said.  
  
"I see that." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Gabriel ran up and tugged on Buffy's PJ pants. "Can I see him? Please?"  
  
"Come on." Gabriel followed Buffy into the living room and jumped up onto the couch and waited patiently for Buffy to sit next to him. She sat next to him and shifted Connor so he was facing Gabriel. "Here ya go."  
  
"He looks like you!"  
  
"You think?" Buffy gazed at Connor in wonderment.  
  
"Yeah! Look, he has your hair and when he opens his eyes, his are the same color as yours! They're pretty and blue! Like mine! See?" Gabriel opened his eyes wide and Buffy looked at them with a smile.  
  
"You know where we got those eyes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dad has the same eyes we do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um.. You, uh.. You have to have something from the daddy."  
  
"What does Connor have that's Angel's?"  
  
"Well, he has Angel's bone structure.."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The way he's shaped. See how his cheekbones look like Angel's?"  
  
"Oh! Is that it?"  
  
"No, Connor has his daddy's mouth and nose and he has Angel's hands and feet."  
  
"Who's hands do I have?" Gabriel held his hands up.  
  
"You have Lindsey's hands. Dad's hands look a lot different than that."  
  
"Do you have daddy's hands?"  
  
"No, I got my mom's hands. See." Buffy held her hand up.  
  
"Was your mommy as nice as my mommy?"  
  
Lindsey walked into the living room and handed Buffy Connor's bottle. "No, her mother was a lot nicer than me. You would have loved Joyce."  
  
Buffy smiled at Lindsey, silently thanking her. Connor made a disapproving noise and Buffy switched his position so she could give him his bottle in a more comfortable position for both of them.  
  
"I'm going to put Gabe to bed and let you two have you're first night alone with your son." Lindsey said, taking Gabriel's outstretched hand. "Come on kiddo."  
  
As soon as they were gone, Angel flopped gently on the couch next to Buffy and watched her feed the bottle to their son. His eyes were filled with love and wonderment that had gushed out of his heart and now radiated out of every poor in his body. Buffy had been right, there was no way that they were going to let their son know what they were. Sure, they would tell him about Sunnydale, just leave out the part about the Hellmouth and all the bumps-in-the-night it attracted. And of course they would tell him about Dawn, but they would leave out the part about her once being a mystical Key that Buffy had sacrificed herself for when a hell god opened a portal with Dawn's blood that would have destroyed the world. Connor would obviously know about Willow and the others, but he wouldn't find out that Willow was a powerful witch and Giles was once a Watcher to Buffy when she was a Slayer.  
  
"Angel? You wanna feed him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know how." Angel replied, looking a little uneasy.  
  
"It's not hard. You know how to hold him and change his diaper, now it's time to learn how to feed him. Here." Buffy gently handed Connor over to Angel who took the baby with care. He was afraid if he squeezed him even the tiniest bit Connor would break. Once his son was settled in his arms, Angel took the bottle from Buffy and brought it over to Connor's mouth. At first Connor refused the bottle and he started to wriggle. Buffy giggled. "You're holding him wrong."  
  
"What? How am I holding him wrong? This is the way I always hold him."  
  
"Exactly. You have to hold him more up so he can get his bottle." Buffy lifted Angel's arm lightly so Connor was in a better position. "Like this." Angel tried again and this time Connor happily took the bottle.  
  
"You know, this is a weird shaped bottle." Angel said, observing the bottle that was tilted near the end.  
  
"It's so the baby can get milk easier while the parents can stay comfortable. Willow bought it."  
  
"I swear, I'll probably never get used to some of these inventions you people make."  
  
"You will. Especially now that I get to live long enough to help you learn them."  
  
"Right, the whole 'you will not age until the End of Days is averted' thing. THAT'S going to take a lot of getting used to."  
  
"More so for me. This is the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
"Out of all the really freaky things that have happened to you?"  
  
"Yup. And this now includes little Connor here." Buffy ran her finger down her son's cheek and watched the little chest heave as if Connor had sighed with contentment.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired." Buffy laid her head down on Angel's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there watching their son drink his milk. "And here I thought getting the crap knocked out of you by a hell god hurt."  
  
"Are you healing ok?"  
  
"I'm sore. My hips hurt the most."  
  
"Does it hurt to sit down? Maybe you shouldn't sit. I'll move so you can lie down."  
  
"No." Buffy stopped Angel from standing. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt to sit as bad as it does stretch. When I stretch it tugs on my hips and they haven't exactly situated back to their normal-ness. It'll go away soon."  
  
"Is that why you sit scrunched up?"  
  
"Yeah. It hurts less." Buffy sighed. "Angel, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just had a baby, give me time."  
  
"You're my wife. I love you. I get to worry."  
  
Buffy smiled and took the bottle away. Connor had started to doze and they still needed to burp him. Buffy put the bottle in the sink and was startled when Spike walked in from the dining room. "Spike!"  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"What the heck are you doing scaring me like that?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just up. Vampire, remember?"  
  
"I remember." She avoided his eyes and walked back to the living room. Angel had gotten her a burp rag and she took it, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Spike." Angel said, handing Connor over to Buffy. "Where's Lita?"  
  
"Hey Peaches. She's asleep. You look tired."  
  
"Yeah? I guess it could be that I've been up for the past half-hour taking care of my son in the middle of the night. Add that to barely being able to sleep for the past two and a half months and, yeah, you've got tired."  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You've completely forgotten what you are."  
  
"Shut up Spike."  
  
"You're a vampire man! You're supposed to stalk the night saving damsels in distress and shag your Slayer during the day."  
  
"Spike, if you want to be outside when the sun comes up, keep talking." Buffy hissed, trying not to disturb Connor.  
  
"And you! You're the bleedin' Slayer! You're a hero!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and walked to the nursery. Spike started to go after her, but Angel moved quicker than a normal human and blocked the bleached vampire's movements. "I haven't forgotten what I am. Neither of us has forgotten."  
  
"Then why do you fight it?"  
  
"Because it's not our life anymore. We're happy here." Angel walked towards the nursery.  
  
"You can't just stop being a vampire. It's what you are. And what about the prophecy? Remember the one where your kid is the ultimate warrior?"  
  
"He'll never know about it. He'll never know about any of it." With that, Spike was left staring after Angel.  
  
Angel walked into the nursery and found Connor sleeping in his crib and Buffy curled up in the rocking chair, trying not to cry. Angel walked over and picked her up, taking her into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then crawled over her to lay facing her. She had started to cry.  
  
"He's right, you know." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Angel said, stroking her arm gently.  
  
"I can't go back to that though." Buffy's tone hardened just a bit. "It just has too many bad memories. Dawn wouldn't have even existed if I hadn't been the Slayer. And Dawn would have never been killed right in front of me if I hadn't been the Slayer." She sniffed and her tone went back to soft. "The only good thing I ever got out of being the Slayer is you. It's the one thing I would never take back."  
  
Angel brushed his thumb over her cheek and wiped away a tear. "And you're the one good thing that ever came out of being a vampire. But now we have Connor. Nothing will ever take him away from us. He's not going to know about any of it. I can't bring myself to open the door into that dark world and hold it open for our son and allow him to know that kind of terror and pain." Buffy sniffled and nodded. "Sleep lover. I'll take care of Connor if he wakes up again." Buffy turned onto her other side and scooted against Angel. He cupped her back with his chest and held her closely to him, trying not to squeeze as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Surprisingly, Connor only cried two more times that night. Both times, Angel was the one that got up. Buffy tried to go help him, but he forced her back to sleep. She was still exhausted from having Connor and she was still hurting from it too. As he took care of Connor, Angel wondered how it must feel like for normal women who didn't have Slayer healing power. 


	39. Chapter 69

A/N Notice that somewhere in this story I hint at another one of my stories. See if you can find it. It's "wicked obvious!" To quote Faith.  
  
2009  
  
"No Willow, I'm not going." Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Why not? It'll be fun!" Willow said on the other end.  
  
"Will, first of all, Sunnydale High School is the very embodiment of all that is unholy in Sunnydale. Second: If I go, something really evil will pop up and I'll have to fight again in front of my three year old son. Third: I have work."  
  
"That was a lame excuse."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little backed up with the letters and I'm all stressed out. Taking care of a three year old isn't exactly fun and games. Well, it can be sometimes. He loves Candyland!"  
  
"But Buffy, this is your 10 year high school reunion. It only comes once!"  
  
"Willow, do you really think I want to visit the place that tried to kill me for three years?"  
  
"No. But don't you think Angel would want to come?"  
  
"Absolutely no! Willow, have you lost your mind? He would rather be staked multiple times and tortured with hot pokers before going back to Sunnydale. Especially for a high school reunion of all things. Really Will, it's not that important to me."  
  
"But it is to me. And Xander! It just won't be the same without you."  
  
"I know, but I have a whole new life here that I can't just leave."  
  
"But you won't be leaving it. Well, you will, but only for a couple of days."  
  
"Will, a couple of days in Sunnydale is like twenty years in hell." The door opened and Angel and Connor's voices drifted to her. "Hey, I gotta go. Angel and Connor are back."  
  
"Awe, how is the little angel?"  
  
"He's so smart Will! He's been talking in full sentences. He can't do whole paragraphs, but he's already way beyond what most three year olds can do. He has the mental capabilities of a four or five year old. The doctors and nurses love him when he goes for check ups."  
  
"I was that way when I was three."  
  
"Yes, and you picked your college major when you were still in diapers."  
  
"Well, at least he won't grow up to be a nerd."  
  
"You're not a nerd. Now I have to go."  
  
"All right, but you're not off the hook yet."  
  
"I know. Bye Will."  
  
"Bye Buffy."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone just as Connor ran into the room. "Mommy!" He jumped up onto her lap and hugged her around the neck. "Look what daddy bought me!" He jumped off of her lap just as quickly as he had jumped on and ran to Angel's side. "Show her daddy! Show her!"  
  
"Calm down munchkin." Angel said, tousling Connor's dark blond hair.  
  
"What have you bought him this time?" Buffy asked, walking up and kissing Angel lightly on the lips.  
  
"Only this." Angel held up a piece of paper and Buffy read it. "What do you think?"  
  
"You bought him a whole ranch?!"  
  
"Not just him, all of us. I thought we could use it as another vacation house."  
  
"Tell mommy about the horsies!" Connor said, tugging on Angel's pant leg.  
  
"Horsies? You bought horsies.. Horses?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"I figured it would be fun for me to show both of you how to ride." Angel said. "And when Willow, Xander, and Giles come down, they'll have their own horses too."  
  
"How many did you buy!?"  
  
"I bought a black stallion for me, a white mare for you, a pony for Connor since he's not old enough for a full grown horse, then there are the four others I bought."  
  
"Angel! I thought we agreed to talk this over before you went around buying things like houses and horses."  
  
"We did. But Buffy, this place was just too gorgeous to pass up. I've had my eye on it for the past six months!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Just outside of Manhattan. It's about an hour and a half drive from here."  
  
"When do I get to see it?"  
  
"Well, you have to pick out the furniture for it, don't you?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Will tomorrow work for you? I know you only have that staff meeting at nine. I figured it shouldn't be longer than an hour or so. We could leave about noon and you can scope the place out. Use your exquisite decorating tastes to their full extent."  
  
Buffy eyed Angel for a minute, a little furious that he had bought a whole ranch without consulting her first. He and Connor both put on their puppy dog faces and Buffy couldn't resist. "You two are a tag team, aren't you? All right! We can go tomorrow."  
  
"Yay!" Connor grabbed onto Buffy's leg and she lifted him up to hug her. "You're the best mommy in the world!"  
  
"I wish you could have met your grandma. You definitely wouldn't be saying that about me."  
  
"I think he would." Angel said, wrapping one arm around Buffy's waist and the other around her shoulder and Connor. "So, who was that on the phone?"  
  
"That was Willow."  
  
"Aunt Willow?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yes, aunt Willow." Buffy put Connor down. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go in your room and play and mommy will come get you and take you up to play in your castle in a little bit?"  
  
"Ok." Connor ran away into his room and shut the door, but opened it again when he remembered the rule about keeping it open unless mommy or daddy was in there with him. Buffy and Angel had agreed that until he was older, they would take precautionary measures just in case. There was no telling what would happen if the wrong person or thing found out about Connor.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Angel. He was sitting on the big recliner watching her. "What'd she want?"  
  
Buffy walked over and plopped down into Angel's lap. "She wants us to go back to Sunnydale for my high school reunion."  
  
"Uh uh. No way."  
  
"That's exactly what I said."  
  
"If Connor ever goes anywhere in California, it'll be LA or San Francisco, but not Sunnydale."  
  
"Exactly. We can't risk it."  
  
"Also, why would you go back to the place that tried to kill you for three years? That's not likely."  
  
"I said the same thing to Willow. She's really disappointed, but I'm sure she'll get over it."  
  
"It's Willow. Of course she'll get over it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Is it just me, or do we both sound like we're trying to convince ourselves that not going is the right thing to do?"  
  
"It sounds that way, but I don't think we are. We know it's right."  
  
"Good. So Sandra and Russ have invited us to Catia's birthday party."  
  
"Mmm, a bunch of little screaming kids."  
  
"How fun, right?"  
  
"Yes, a bunch of pre-pubescent children running amuck in a Chuckie-Cheese."  
  
"Oh. Thank God I don't remember puberty!"  
  
"Sweetie, I think you're still going through it emotionally."  
  
"Thank you for your confidence."  
  
"Anytime." Buffy smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Angel's lips met hers in a smoldering kiss that deepened until a little voice said, "Can I come out now mommy?" Connor stood in the doorway to the living room watching them.  
  
"Come on in little guy." Angel said. Connor ran in and jumped up on Angel's free leg.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me!? Why?"  
  
"Because you're our special little boy." Buffy said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"MmHmm. And you know why?" Connor shook his head. "Because you're ticklish." Buffy attacked. Connor squealed and ran to the middle of the living room. She crawled over and he jumped on her back like a horse. Buffy spun her upper body and grabbed Connor before he could hit the floor. She pinned him there and started tickling him. He laughed and squealed.  
  
"Daddy HELP!"  
  
"Yeah daddy, help." Buffy said.  
  
Angel jumped off the chair and pounced on both Connor and Buffy. He pinned them to the floor and tickled them both. Now both of them were laughing and squealing. Buffy tried to gain the upper hand in the battle, but Angel went behind her back and ran a finger across her lower back. She arched and squealed. That was her most ticklish spot. Connor started to laugh harder as he went for Buffy too. Angel blocked him and moved from Buffy to Connor. Buffy started to help, but the phone rang. She ran to the kitchen to escape the noise.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Sandra! Yeah, we're coming tonight. Where're we meeting you? There? Where's it at? You know what? We'll come early and meet you at your house and then Angel and I'll follow you. Sound good? Ok. I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"So, we're going?" Angel asked, walking into the kitchen with Connor in his arms.  
  
"Put him down, you're spoiling him. Besides, he too big for you to carry him around like a baby. And yeah, we're going. You know, it's amazing that I've turned into my mother."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Not in most respects, no. It's cool to be like mom. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. What about you? Who have you turned into?"  
  
"No one. Buffy, my father and I didn't have the best relationship. My mother raised me until I was old enough to go out on my own and create my own little adventures."  
  
"Do we have a good lationship daddy?" Connor asked.  
  
"Of course we do. You're my little guy."  
  
"Is mommy going to raise me like grandma raised you?"  
  
"In a way. I'll be there to help her out a lot more than my father was."  
  
"Who raised you mommy?"  
  
"At first it was my mom and dad, then it was just my mom." Buffy said.  
  
"What happened to grandpa?"  
  
"He went away for a while."  
  
"He's here now."  
  
"Sometimes. You know what? Why don't I take you up to play in your castle and then afterwards we can get dressed and go to Chuckie-Cheese for Catia's birthday?"  
  
"Yay!" Connor jumped up and down.  
  
"Come on. Angel, you coming?"  
  
"I'll be up in a minute; I need to finish some paperwork for the shelter since we're adding the building next door to it." Angel said.  
  
"Ok." She kissed him lightly as Connor dragged her by the hand towards the private stairwell that led up to the roof.  
"Never again Buffy! Never again!" Angel said as he walked in to the apartment with Buffy and Connor right behind him. They were just getting back from Catia's birthday party. It had been a living nightmare for Angel.  
  
"Come on Connor, let's get you to bed." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Connor said.  
  
"You will be. You're all funned out." Connor yawned. "See." She smiled as he walked up to her and held his arms up for her to pick him up. Buffy picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. By the time she laid him in his "big boy bed" and went to grab a pair of pajamas, he was fast asleep. Angel undressed him and Buffy put on his footsie pajamas. With a kiss from both of his parents, Connor turned over and Buffy and Angel walked out to the living room. "What do you mean 'Never again?'"  
  
"All those screaming kids! I have never been more terrified in my life."  
  
"Well, Connor is a kid and he needs friends that are kids. How will he ever learn to play nice with others and be sociable?"  
  
"That's why you put him in that day care school? For social skills?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't put him in there for the trail mix and milk! Sandra put Catia in there when she was Connor's age."  
  
"How long is Connor going to have to suffer in there?"  
  
"He's not suffering. And he goes to pre-K this coming school year. He'll be four in about a month. That's usually the age kids go into pre-K at. Then it's kindergarten at five, then first grade at six, and so on. God, he is growing up so fast! All those times mom said I was growing up so fast, it felt like eternity to me! Pretty soon he'll be in high school and that is just downright the worst of all places!"  
  
"Buffy, I'm sure that Connor will go to a great high school that's not over a portal to hell."  
  
"I'm not talking about that! Teen angst! All that studying! Heart break! That's usually the time you really get into the dating scene! He's going to be bringing all these girls home. I mean, we're cool parents. Look at us. Young forever and I'm famous." Buffy paused. "Oh."  
  
"What?" Angel was sitting on his big recliner watching Buffy pace and ramble.  
  
"What if that's the only reason girls will date him: Because his mother is famous. Oh God, that would be horrible! I don't want my son to be used like that!"  
  
"I'm sure Connor will find a.."  
  
"And how are we going to explain looking like we're in our early twenties with a teenage son to his girlfriend? That's not exactly normal! WE'RE not exactly normal! I think I'm panicking here! God, I'm already starting a bad track record as a mother!"  
  
"Buffy!" Angel shot up off the couch and grabbed Buffy's shoulders to make her stop pacing and look at him. "No, you're not a bad mother. You're a great mom! Connor loves you. We'll deal with all of that later. He hasn't even started pre-K and you're planning his future."  
  
"See," Buffy sat down on the couch. "Bad mom."  
  
Angel sat beside her. "You're not. I'm sure all mom's plan their kids' futures right when they find out they're pregnant." Buffy stared at him. "I wouldn't know from personal experience, but I've read stuff."  
  
She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. "I was planning on sending him to college in England. He'll be close to Ireland and we can go live there the whole eight years it takes for him to get a medical degree."  
  
Angel smiled back. "I wanted him to go to Stanford or Harvard to become a lawyer."  
  
"NO!" Angel stared at her. "I mean, lawyers are evil, bad people. They're like professional liars. We don't want Connor to grow up and be dishonest."  
  
"Good point. Ok, MIT to become an astronaut?"  
  
"Oxford to become a doctor. It's the best way."  
  
"You win. Oxford it is."  
  
"Hey, do you think they'll accept his admission now?"  
  
"I doubt it baby. Come on, lets get into something a lot more comfortable and watch a movie. I want to watch that Red Dragon movie again."  
  
"Sweetie, that came out six years ago!"  
  
"What can I say? It's a classic!"  
  
"I'd prefer Maid in Manhattan if you're going to pick something from 2003, but hey, what can I do? All right, Red Dragon it is."  
  
"Or we can compromise."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"You want a love story, I want a movie with guy qualities."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gone With the Wind. It has the Rhett and Scarlet love story and the violence of the Civil War."  
  
"Not that much violence. Ok, if we're going for old movie classics with female and male qualities here, I vote Pearl Harbor. It's got the love story and the full out battle of Pearl Harbor. Plus it's great on surround sound."  
  
"Ok. You win. Pearl Harbor it is."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said, walking over to the entertainment system and popping in the first DVD.  
  
The movie started and Buffy leaned her head against Angel's chest. She thought about how she had wanted this all her life. What was this? Well, normalcy of course. Normalcy with Angel was even better. Now she had the added bonus of being a mother to Angel's son. She couldn't have asked for a better life. It was what she had always dreamed of. But the questions would start too soon for Buffy. Why is there blood in the back of the refrigerator? Why is daddy's heart not beating? How come you don't get older like the other mommies and daddies? How come daddy's cuts heal instantly? How come mommy is so strong? "What are you thinking about?" Buffy shook her head and opened her eyes. The last question had come from Angel, not the little Connor in her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I knew you weren't asleep and you definitely weren't watching the movie because your eyes were closed, so I assumed you were thinking."  
  
"Thank you for the explanation. I meant, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh. I asked what you were thinking about."  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Not so typical mommy things that kind of creep in there and give you a wiggens."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The questions Connor's going to start asking sooner or later. Why is there blood in the back of the refrigerator? How come we don't age like the other mommies and daddies? Stuff like that."  
  
"Well, do you want to watch the movie or talk?"  
  
"I think we should talk."  
  
"Ok." Angel clicked a button on the remote and the entertainment system turned off. "Let's talk."  
  
"We're not like other parents, Angel. There are factors there that the others don't have to worry about. I know we promised that we weren't going to, but we're going to have to tell Connor sometime and I think we should tell him now."  
  
"You want to go wake him up?"  
  
"No! No, I only meant now while he's young. If he grows up with it, it won't be so hard to deal with. If we just out of the blue decided to tell him when he's 15, he's not going to believe us. I've seen what happens to people when they find out about what goes bump in the night. I don't want to traumatize my kid when we prove that those bumps are really monsters. Not to mention that his dad is one of them and his mom is supposed to fight them."  
  
"So, when do you want to tell him? I think he'll believe you now because his imagination is so wild, but if he keeps hearing it over and over then he'll start to understand that it is real. If he asks for proof then I'll just.. I'll vamp out."  
  
Buffy gave him a melancholy smile. "You haven't vamped out in a long time."  
  
"Not since Dawn died."  
  
"Can you still.." Angel vamped. "Yeah, you can still."  
  
He de-vamped. "It's like riding a bicycle."  
  
Buffy sighed. "This is going to be hard. I've never had to explain any of this stuff to someone so close to me."  
  
"You explained it to your mother."  
  
"No, it was different with her. A part of her realized it and she chose to ignore it. I just told her what she already knew."  
  
"So, how are we going to tell him? Connor will want to tell his friends."  
  
"We'll tell him it's our secret and he can't tell anybody. He understands that." Buffy noticed Angel staring off in space, almost in brood mode. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out when the right time to tell him would be." Buffy started to say something, but Angel stopped her. "I don't mean how old, I only meant when. Should we just bring him in the living room one day and tell him, or should we take him out to the ranch or something?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I think we should take him to the ranch, after it's finished, and one day we'll tell him everything."  
  
"This is weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Three years ago we both pledged that he would never find out about any of it, but now.."  
  
"Now we're planning on telling him. We've had three years to think it over. At least we both agree on telling him."  
  
"Giles would be so proud."  
  
"So, we'll tell him soon, right?"  
  
"Right. As soon as the ranch house is done." Angel said, pulling Buffy closer to him. 


	40. Chapter 70

A/N Ok, I really want to wrap this story up soon. So, I've skipped from Connor at age three to Connor at age eighteen. This is the beginning of the End of Days story arc. Connor has grown up in a semi-normal household and he lives in Lisle, Illinois (it's a suburb of Chicago) with his parents. They moved from New York when they thought it was a good time so people wouldn't get suspicious (no ageing, remember?) Connor knows that his dad is a vampire with a soul and he knows that his mother is a Slayer. He knows about everything. Just like his parents, he doesn't want anything to do with the supernatural other than his family, the thing he can't exactly help. Things are about to change when a visit from a long dead character and a phone call from Sunnydale prophesize the appending End of Days apocalypse.  
  
2024  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Anybody here?" Connor called, throwing his backpack on the floor next to the stairs.  
  
"In here Connor!" Angel called.  
  
Connor walked into his father's library. "What're you up to?"  
  
"Reading. How was school?"  
  
"I'm a high school senior who's graduating in two days. Things are great. Where's mom?"  
  
"She's still at work."  
  
"Why does she work? We're richer than Bill Gates, Hugh Hefner, and Donald Trump's whole families put together."  
  
"Your mother likes to keep busy. It's just who she is."  
  
"Was she always this eccentric before I was born?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely."  
  
"Connor? Angel? Are you guys home?" Buffy called from the living room.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"I heard that." Buffy walked into the library. "What are you guys doing in here?"  
  
"Talking. I just got home." Connor said.  
  
"School go ok for you?"  
  
"As well as school can be for a senior who's graduating in two days."  
  
"Don't be so excited. It's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
"You're just saying that because your graduation sucked."  
  
"Not really. I got to blow up the school. How many kids get to say that?"  
  
"Not many." Angel answered.  
  
"Hey, are you guys still going out tonight?" Connor asked.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Yes, we're going out. I don't care if you're eighteen going on nineteen in less than three weeks, no friends or girls over."  
  
"Didn't plan on it. I was going to stay in and watch that basketball game that's on tonight."  
  
"You and basketball."  
  
"I did get a scholarship for it to Northwestern."  
  
"You also got one for history."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Don't yeah, yeah me buddy. It's a big thing to get a history scholarship."  
  
"Mom, I'm not going to be a history teacher or a Watcher or a crummy museum curator. I want to play basketball. I want to be the next Michael Jordon!"  
  
"I know you do. But sweetie, what if you don't make it? At least you'll have something else to fall back on, right?"  
  
"Dad, would you tell her to lay off?"  
  
"Sorry son, I'm with her on this." Angel said. "If basketball doesn't work out for you, at least you'll have a history minor to fall back on."  
  
"I'm the best player on the team!"  
  
"There are a lot of great high school and college basketball players that didn't make the NBA." Buffy said.  
  
"Coach says that the scouts have been looking at me for a while. The Chicago Bulls have been watching me since I took the team to the championships!"  
  
"Connor, sweetie, you're still in high school. They're waiting to see how you do in college. I want you to be able to do what you love. At least you'll get that chance."  
  
"You've always used that excuse on me."  
  
"It's true. Becoming a Slayer took away my chances of a normal life."  
  
"You've been living one for 21 years."  
  
"No, not really. I gave up college and any hopes of a career when I became the Slayer. You have the shot Angel and I never had."  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize mom. I understand completely. I'm grateful to you for raising me in a semi-normal household." Connor folded his mother in a hug. "I'm grateful that you and dad have done everything in your power to support anything I do."  
  
"I'm grateful to have a son like you." Buffy stood on tiptoe and kissed Connor's forehead. "Now, your father and I have to go get ready. You be good."  
  
"I promise."  
Connor sat in the living room watching the fourth quarter of the Bulls game. The Bulls were ahead by four and it was a close game. The game had had Connor on the edge of his seat the whole time. Suddenly, the power went out.  
  
"Oh come on!" Connor called into the darkness. He got up and felt his way towards the kitchen. As soon as he had found the flashlight and headed back into the living room, a light was already shining in there. "What the.." In the middle of the light sat a girl about 15 or 16 years old with long brown hair and she was wearing a long white gown that flowed gracefully to the floor. She vaguely resembled Connor's mother and grandfather and she had an air of familiarity to her.  
  
"Hello Connor." The girl said.  
  
It hit him who she was. "You're Dawn, my aunt."  
  
"Wow, can't put anything past you. Definitely Buffy's kid." Dawn said.  
  
"I thought.. You're dead."  
  
"Yeah, technically. Have been for 21 years."  
  
"A vampire killed you."  
  
"Now you're starting to be Captain Obvious."  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
"Finally, we're getting to the good stuff. No, I'm not a ghost. Higher being actually."  
  
"Higher being?"  
  
"I've been training for a while now. My death came too soon. I was supposed to die when I was 25, but Wolfram and Hart cut my life short."  
  
"Why were you supposed to die?"  
  
"That was the only way for me to become a higher being. See, I was supposed to train when I was alive, but since I died too soon, the Powers decided to go ahead and train me anyways. I've been watching over you and Buffy and Angel for a while now."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"In your time? 20 years. One year as a higher being is like 15 years here in your dimension."  
  
"It took you fifteen years to learn how to be a higher being?"  
  
"Yup. Now listen, I really need to hear me out here, ok? This is a matter of life and death for the whole world." She paused and stared at him. "You have Buffy's hair. And will you sit down? You're making me nervous."  
  
"Sorry." Connor sat on his dad's big recliner.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Can I ask you a quick question?"  
  
"Sure, but really.. Make it quick."  
  
"Why haven't you ever come to visit before this?"  
  
"This is a one time deal here. Buffy and Angel were supposed to go back to Sunnydale a long time ago, but they were never the ones to take orders. That's why you're here. Did Buffy ever tell you why you were born?"  
  
"She said that the Powers wanted her and dad to go back to being warriors so they sent me as a gift. I never got that and neither of them would elaborate."  
  
"Figures. That's so typical of them! Yeah, ok. Have you ever wondered why you're so good at basketball and every other sport you've ever tried? Have you ever wondered why you're stronger than everyone else?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Well, it's because you were meant for more just like me, just like Buffy and Angel. Connor, you're a warrior for the Powers. Their biggest ally. You were built to fight the forces of darkness. I know it's not fair, but life isn't fair. Fate planned out your family's future long before you ever had a chance to live. And now something big is coming. Something that's bigger than all of us and the world's gonna need you. The world needs you, Buffy, and Angel to go to Sunnydale and thwart the End of Days."  
  
"What's the End of Days?"  
  
"Exactly as it sounds. It's the big apocalypse. The one that's going to destroy all of mankind and allow demons to take over the Earth. Armageddon if you will. All the apocalypses Buffy and company have ever faced were just Hell's way of warming up its vocal chords for the big show. It's already started. There's been an increase in earthquakes and unexplained occurrences all over the globe. Sunnydale is the beginning of a war zone. Willow, Gunn, the new Slayers, and the rest of them can't hold off Hell for much longer without your family's help."  
  
"My parents will never go back."  
  
"They have to."  
  
"They won't. I know them. Both of them despise what they are and they will never agree to going back to it."  
  
"Then give them a reason to go back."  
  
"You mean run away to Sunnydale?" Dawn nodded. "Do you know what my parents would do to me if I did that?"  
  
"They would come rushing to save you. I know them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Buffy's my sister. Trust me, I know a lot more about her than you'd ever like to know. But Connor, the world needs you to do this. You're the only one who can get them to go back to Sunnydale and fight again. Willow's going to call after they get back. She's going to tell them everything that's going on and they're still not going to go."  
  
"You can see the future?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But what does that prove?"  
  
"It proves that not even their best friend can get them to return to Sunnydale."  
  
"I'm graduating in two days!"  
  
"I know. That's why the Powers are giving you three days to get ready."  
  
"Three days?!"  
  
"Here." Dawn held out her hand and a manila folder appeared. "This is everything you'll need: a plane ticket, a note in your handwriting, and a list of weapons that have already been bought at a store in Sunnydale. The people at the store are waiting for you. There's also a bunch of research papers in there that explain the Hellmouth and its purpose, a variety of demons you might fight and ways to kill them, another list of the weapons with their names and uses on them, and a spell that will give you all the fighting skills you could possibly ever hope to learn in ten lifetimes."  
  
"Why couldn't I just get a spell to give me all the knowledge of the demons?"  
  
"Oh. Didn't think of that. Here." A piece of paper appeared on top of the folder. "There ya go."  
  
"I don't know whether to thank you or hate you for this."  
  
"You don't have to do either one."  
  
Connor pulled out the note in his handwriting and read it aloud. "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's important to everyone. I'll be in Sunnydale by the time you read this. I'll explain everything to you when you get here to 'save me', but the gist of it is: Dawn came to visit me. She explained what was going on and gave me everything I'll need to help you stop the End of Days. Sorry this came so soon for you, but you knew it would one day. There are two plane tickets in there for you guys. I love you and I'll see you when you get here. Love, Connor. PS Dawn says hi and that she loves you and misses you guys very much."  
  
"I had to add my own little message in there." Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"Before you go, can I ask one more question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"I have faith in Buffy and Angel. They'll do what's right. For the right person and the right reasons, they'll do what's right."  
  
"Are you going to be in Sunnydale?"  
  
"That's two questions." Dawn smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there. It's sort of my job. I'm going to be helping in the fight as best as I can."  
  
"Mom'll want to see you."  
  
"I hope I get to see her too."  
  
"Connor? Why are the lights out?" Angel called.  
  
Connor looked over to where Dawn had been, but she was gone. Angel and Buffy walked into the living room and tossed their coats on the back of the couch. He shrugged. "The power went out."  
  
"The clocks aren't blinking." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't ask me. There are a lot of strange things in this world."  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. Did you have a nice time?"  
  
"Of course. We brought you home a Monte Cristo." Buffy handed him a Styrofoam box.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Have you eaten?" Angel asked.  
  
"Only popcorn."  
  
"What's this?" Buffy asked, picking up the manila folder.  
  
Connor grabbed it before his mother could open it. "A final project for graduation. It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh. Well, I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Who won the game?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. The power went off before the game ended."  
  
"Well, that's what ESPN is for right?"  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it." Buffy said. "Hello? Hi Willow! We're fine. Are you coming to Connor's graduation? No? Why the hell not? What? I told you know. I don't care." Buffy gave Angel a desperate look and he went to the kitchen to grab the other portable phone.  
  
"It's the beginning of the end, Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"I can't. I won't."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"It's time to come back Buffy. You can't fight who you are any longer. You or Angel or Connor."  
  
"Connor will have nothing to do with this." Angel said.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"How can you guys ignore this? Are you going to let us drop like flies? How many friends is it going to take before you decide to stop being selfish and remember who you really are? I'm 44 years old. My body can't hold out much longer. The magicks are too strong. Not even Tara and I put together is making it better."  
  
"Our son is graduating in two days. I'm not going to miss it." Buffy said.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day that Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer would be so selfish."  
  
"I sacrificed myself once for the world, but it was in vain because I was brought back and the person I died for to save is dead herself. Tell me how that's fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair Buffy! You know that as well as I do!"  
  
"Don't grow a pair now Willow Rosenberg. You knew a long time ago that when this day came, Angel and I would turn our backs on it with the rest of the world. Let the end come. I'm tired of being immortal." Buffy slammed the phone down and walked out to the backyard.  
  
Connor started to go after her, but Angel held out his arm to stop him. "Let her go, Connor. She just needs time to cool off. I'll talk to her."  
  
"Hey dad?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does she want the world to end?"  
  
"She doesn't. But a part of her wants to grow old again. She was really pissed when she found out she wasn't aging ever again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's like being a vampire with a soul. You never age and because of that, you watch the people you've known and loved for years grow old and die, but you're still there." Angel looked out the kitchen window and saw Buffy staring up at the stars. "I understand what she's going through because I've gone through it for 270 years. 125 of those years I cared." Before Connor could answer, Angel was out the door and standing behind Buffy. "You ok?"  
  
"Not really." Buffy said.  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Ok, I'll just sit on the swing and wait."  
  
Buffy flopped down next to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and waited. "It's not that I don't want the world to end. I just don't want to go back and see my friends."  
  
"Because you're still 24 and they've all aged to their mid-forties."  
  
"Not to mention Giles is 64 now. He's too old for all of the fighting."  
  
"That's why he's in England."  
  
"How do you do it, Angel? How do you go on like you do watching everyone you care for grow old and wither away to nothingness?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never had many people I've ever cared about before. I wish I could give you all the answers you're looking for, but I can't. Sit up." Angel scooted Buffy into a sitting position so she was facing him. "You're going to be able to do whatever comes your way Buffy. You're a survivor. You've survived more than I could ever take. Your friends don't care about how much younger you are than them. They care about Buffy. They care about their friend. They all know how much you don't want to fight. They know that your family here is more important than anything. They also know that if we don't face our destinies, we'll be stuck like this forever. Even after the End of Days. We'll have to watch our friends be killed off and our son.. Then eventually us." He wiped away Buffy's tears. "I think we both know what we have to do."  
  
"But Connor's graduation. I'm not missing that."  
  
"We won't have to. It's only two days away. Then once we make sure Connor heads off to college, we'll go save the world again."  
  
"What if it ends before that?"  
  
"It won't. Willow and the others have it handled. Connor's leaving for Northwestern a week after he graduates."  
  
Buffy nodded. She had a feeling things were about to turn in a different direction. As Angel wrapped his arms around her neck, she closed her eyes and said a prayer for her family. Things were going to get bad.  
  
Two days later, they did. Buffy plucked the envelope off the door and read the note inside it. She turned to Angel and handed him the note. As she pulled the plane tickets out, she said, "Connor's gone to Sunnydale."  
  
"What?" Angel asked, reading the note. "Dawn? How did Dawn.."  
  
"I don't know. I do know that my son is somewhere where he shouldn't be. Come on, we're going to Sunnydale." Angel followed Buffy into the house and they packed quickly. Within four hours, they were driving down what was left of the streets of Sunnydale, California. 


	41. Chapter 71

Chapter 71  
  
"Oh my God." Buffy said, surveying the damage of her old stomping ground. Houses were burning and crumbling. Bodies of the dead and dying littered the public places once occupied by living people. Angel's old apartment building had fallen in on itself and the bottom floor was being used by humans seeking shelter. A demon ran across the street in front of them, pausing to stare. Its eyes widened and it turned and ran away. "Guess they remember us."  
  
"Guess so." Angel turned down a street and Buffy saw that the Bronze was still standing. Only this time it looked dark and overrun with demons, vampires, and whatever else the Hellmouth had coughed up. The mansion was still standing and it looked deserted. Nothing moved inside when Buffy and Angel inspected it. Connor had been there though. His bags were in Angel's old room and there were shoe marks in the dust. The two headed out to the car and continued on.  
  
The graveyard was a lot bigger than Buffy had remembered it. Of course, more occupants now dwelled here. She walked over to the spot where her mother was buried. The headstone was slightly faded and something had knocked off a chunk of the top left corner. Buffy picked it up out of the overgrown grass and placed it gently on the spot it had fallen off of. It fell again with a thud. It represented Buffy's falling hopes at the moment.  
  
Main Street was a big inferno. The Espresso Pump was nothing but cinder and ashes. The Magic Box still stood, but it was darkened and charred. Buffy and Angel inspected the place. It had been used recently, but the occupants had left in a hurry once the fire had leaked through the ceiling over the cash register. A green film at the edge of the burn marks suggested that someone had stopped the fire with magick.  
  
Their next stop was Buffy's old house. It still stood, untouched and abandoned. She slid the spare key she had hidden in the tree out front into the lock and opened the door. The hinges creaked loudly and the boards groaned under the weight it hadn't felt in ages. Everything was just as they had left it. A thick layer of dust covered everything. As Angel walked into the kitchen, Buffy headed upstairs. Her first stop was her and Angel's room. This had been her mother's room at one time. She remembered bursting through the window and saving her mother from Faith. Buffy walked into her old room and stared at the window. That was where she and Angel had shared their first kiss. That was also the place where she had found out that the man she loved wasn't a man at all, but a vampire with a soul. She blinked as the image came alive.  
  
"Angel?" The sixteen year old version of Buffy asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey." Angel replied, walking from the shadows.  
  
"Brought you some dinner. It's a little plateless, sorry." She handed him a plastic bag full of food that she had pilfered from dinner. He accepted it and looked at it. "So! What'd you do all day?"  
  
"Uh, I read a little." Buffy looked over and saw the out of place diary at the same time 16 year old Buffy saw it. "And just thought about a lot of things. Buffy, I.."  
  
"My diary? You read my diary? That is not okay! A diary is like a person's most private place! I.. You don't even know what I was writing about! 'Hunk' can mean a lot of things, bad things. And, and when it says that your eyes are 'penetrating', I meant to write 'bulging'."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"And 'A' doesn't even stand for 'Angel' for that matter, it stands for.. 'Achmed', a charming foreign exchange student, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even do with you at all.."  
  
"Your mother moved your diary when she came in to straighten up. I watched from the closet. I didn't read it, I swear."  
  
"Oh." She realized what she'd just revealed. "Oh!"  
  
"I did a lot of thinking today. I really can't be around you. Because when I am.."  
  
"Hey, no big. Water.. over the bridge, under the bridge.."  
  
"When I am all I can ever think about is how badly I want to kiss you."  
  
"..over the dam.. Kiss me?"  
  
"I'm older than you, and this can't ever.. I better go."  
  
"H-how much older?"  
  
"I should.."  
  
"Go. You said." Their lips met in a small, but loving kiss. When they kissed again, it became more passionate. She put her arm around him. The kiss went on for several moments. Angel suddenly pulled back and looked away. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" He turned to face her and growled. Buffy saw he had his game face on and  
  
screamed. He took a last look at her and jumped out of the window. He slid down the roof and off onto the ground. Buffy went to the window and watched him run away just as her mother ran in.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel's voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Angel?" She turned in confusion. When she looked around, she realized that she hadn't just been watching the scene, she had been acting it out. No, not just acting.. She had been 16 again and she had been kissing Angel again and she had seen his vampire visage for the first time again. "Oh." She walked downstairs. "Forgot how weird the weird can be."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just relived our first kiss."  
  
"Wow, I just relived our conversation about when I changed Dru."  
  
"I told you I loved you that night." Angel nodded. "This is strange."  
  
"Let's keep going."  
  
Together they walked into the living room and Buffy saw Glory sitting there. The God looked directly at Buffy and said, "Long day sweetie? So this is where the Slayer eats and sleeps and combs her hair. So cute. I can't even stand it." She breezed past Buffy, taking in the living room, talking all the while. As she passed, Buffy didn't move a muscle. Only her eyes shifted slightly. "Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and.." Buffy casually edged behind the oblivious Glory, who was on the other side of the room. Buffy reached for the firepoker. "Tsk Buffy." Buffy looked up and Glory was right there in front of her. "If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already." Glory took the poker away and sat down. "So play nice, little girl."  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked finally.  
  
"The Key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you know where the Key is."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
"Well, it is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Cause you may be tiny Queen in Vampire World, but to me? You're a bug."  
  
Buffy looked past Glory and saw Dawn and Angel standing there. Angel was ready to attack, but Buffy's eyes made him stop. Dawn stood there and watched as Angel tried to pull her behind him. Buffy nodded almost imperceptibly as Glory kept talking.  
  
"You should get down on your knees, and worship me. But you still think it's 'neat' having Slayer strength. Ooh, big deal, stronger than humans. Phht. Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the Key." Without turning, Glory said, "Hey guys! Join the party." Angel and Dawn froze. "Hey kid, c'mere a sec."  
  
"Leave her out of this." Buffy said.  
  
"Not asking twice."  
  
"This is between you and me."  
  
"No.. this is between me and my Key." Glory looked at Angel as he moved next to Buffy with Dawn's hand held tightly. "You two just happen to be the thing in the way." She looked at Dawn. "And you are just the darlinest thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"  
  
"Dawn." Dawn said, arms crossed.  
  
"Dawn. Did you know your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where she put it, don't you?"  
  
"She doesn't know anything." Angel said.  
  
"I know some stuff!" Dawn said.  
  
"Bet she takes your things all the time without asking, huh? Where's my Key, Dawn?" Glory asked.  
  
"Go upstairs." Buffy said to Dawn. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Dawn, now." Angel said.  
  
Dawn looked from Angel to Buffy then to Glory and then started to head out of the room. "You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear. I'm gonna figure it out, you know!"  
  
Glory watched Dawn leave. "I like her, she's sassy. And I'll kill her. Kill your Mom. Kill your friends. Make you watch when I do. Just give me the Key. Either you have it, or you know where to find it." Glory stood up. "Obviously, this is a one-time only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you two can't take me. You know you can't stop me." She headed for the door. "Oh. And the next time you have  
  
guests? Little plate of sugar cookies. I'm just saying." With that, she was gone.  
  
Joyce came out of the kitchen and looked at Buffy. "Who was that?"  
  
"Mom!?" Buffy's eyes widened with tears. "Oh my God, mommy! I've missed you so much!" She went to hug her, but the image disappeared and she was left in the dark standing next to Angel.  
  
While Buffy was going through her memory of the living room, Angel was going through his. It was Buffy's 21st birthday party. She was smiling and talking with her friends.  
  
"Presents!" Buffy said.  
  
"See? Just what you needed." Willow said.  
  
"You are very, very wise. Now gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Buffy took a present from Willow and started to open it.  
  
"This is extremely suspenseful. I want the presents!" Anya said.  
  
Buffy pulled out a dress that was pink and feminine. "Pretty! Thank you!"  
  
"We thought you'd get a lot of crossbows and other killy stuff." Tara said.  
  
"So we figured, less killy, more frilly." Willow assed.  
  
"It's lovely! I wish it was mine!" Anya said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Oh like you weren't all thinking the same thing."  
  
"I'm fairly certain I wasn't." Giles said.  
  
"I'd like to second to that statement." Angel said.  
  
"Open mine." Dawn said, giving Buffy a hand wrapped gift.  
  
"It's not going to explode, is it?" Buffy asked as she opened it. It was a picture of her and Dawn laughing and hugging each other on the beach, in a frame adorned with seashells. It hit Buffy hard.  
  
"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. I put the shells on myself. They're the ones we picked off the beach."  
  
"Yeah. I remember." The room was deathly quiet. Dawn shifted uncomfortably, mistaking the atmosphere as everyone being overly touched.  
  
"Jeez, don't get all Movie of the Week. I was just too cheap to buy you a real present."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy hugged Dawn tight.  
  
"Well, I feel bad now. Everyone gets you a pretty thing and I got you this." Xander handed Buffy a long box wrapped in bright wrapping paper.  
  
Buffy tore into it and pulled out a large broadsword. "Oh! Shiny! I love it Xander. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for the Buffster."  
  
"I wanted to get you something pretty, but Xander insisted on the sword thing." Anya said.  
  
"Well, thank you. I like this just as much as the pretty stuff." Buffy said. "Besides, I think Giles got me something from the weapons department at JCPenny."  
  
"I didn't shop at JCPenny. That's a woman's store." Giles said.  
  
"Well, A: it has men's clothes too and B: it was a joke. JCPenny doesn't sell weapons. I think."  
  
"Very well. I got you this." Giles handed Buffy a large package. Buffy opened it and brought out an antique crossbow. "It can have about five bolts strapped into it that load after one is shot."  
  
"Oh! I like this one a lot!"  
  
"Hey, we've all given you a present except Angel." Xander said.  
  
"Her mother hasn't." Anya argued.  
  
"Mom gave me her present earlier today." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok. That just leaves Angel." Xander said. "So, Dead Boy, did ya get her anything?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Angel said. "And of course I got her something."  
  
Joyce handed Angel a small package. Buffy started to open it and Angel helped her. When she opened the small velvet box, a beautiful and dainty gold necklace laid on the velvet. There was a heart shaped locket that said "Forever" on it. Buffy opened the locket and a picture of her and Angel was on the right side while an old picture of a couple was on the left side. The woman looked a lot like Angel and the man had Angel's eyes. Buffy assumed it was his parents.  
  
"This was my mother's. Her mother gave it to her and my mother gave it to me. It was in my family for a long time. When the oldest child turned eighteen, the locket was given to them. I was the first male to ever get it so my mother told me to give it to the woman I love. I called a friend at a bank in London about a year ago and asked him to find the locket in the safe box I'd left there over a hundred years ago. He found it a couple of months ago and sent it to me. I wanted to give it to you when you turned 18, but at the time I didn't think it was appropriate because we weren't exactly together. He didn't find it in time for your nineteenth birthday, so I figured: 20 is as good a time as any."  
  
"It's beautiful Angel." Buffy said. She barely got it out because of the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Put it on."  
  
Buffy handed the locket to Angel and lifter her hair. He slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp. She turned to him and Angel fingered the word "Forever" on the locket. He looked up at her and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him passionately.  
  
"I love it and I love you. Forever." Buffy said.  
  
"Forever." Angel said into her ear.  
  
Angel blinked and realized that he was still in the living room, only this time it was later into the night. And this time, Buffy was remembering it with him. Willow, Angel, and Buffy were talking on the couch while the others were split into small groups.  
  
"Not even a card, huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"I wasn't really expecting one. It's like 'radio silence' only it's 'greeting card silence.'" Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Maybe it's time for a new tradition: birthdays without dad. It can be just as fun."  
  
"Besides you have Giles."  
  
"Yeah, some of my best.." Tara said. She stopped and looked over at the other end of the living room. "Oh God.."  
  
The others followed Tara's look. The room went silent as the happy gave way to horror. Dawn was standing on the other side of the room. She held her hands out, blood dripping from a gash across her palms and upper arms. The birthday cake knife she used to inflict the wound hung limply in her other hand.  
  
"Is this blood?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn!" Joyce said.  
  
Buffy rushed over and took the knife from Dawn. "What did you do?!"  
  
"It's blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a Key. I'm not a thing.." Dawn said.  
  
"Sweetie, no, what is this all about.." Joyce asked.  
  
"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?"  
  
Joyce rushed to her, hugging her close and grabbing her hand to stop the bleeding. She shared a devastated look with Buffy. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. Angel came over and took the knife from Buffy, laying it on the coffee table. Buffy had picked up a towel and was covering Dawn's wounds.  
  
"Angel, can you get the First Aid kit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy and Angel jerked and realized they were in the same positions as they had left off, only this time they were in 2024 and standing in a dusty house that had been abandoned years and years before.  
  
"Did you..?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Angel looked around. "I think we need to get out of here and find Connor and the others. Something's here and it's messing with our heads."  
  
"I totally agree. Let's get the hell outta here." Buffy took Angel's hand and they walked out into the night air to search for their son and their friends. 


	42. Chapter 72

Buffy and Angel headed down to UC Sunnydale. The place was still there, but it was run down and a couple of the dorm houses had been burnt to the ground. Lowell House was still standing and it looked like people were living there. Buffy looked up to Willow's old room and saw a flash of red hair across the window.  
  
"Willow.." Buffy started.  
  
"I know. I saw her too. Let's go." They didn't make it five steps when a group of vampires and two demons surrounded them. The biggest of the two stepped forward and looked hard at Buffy and Angel. "I know you. You're that Slayer and vampire that abandoned their posts here. Left it to that little Slayer with the dark curls and the people you called your friends." The thing smiled. "Thanks."  
  
The second demon stepped forward. "Why have you come back? You can't stop any of this."  
  
"Well, I'm not back to stop this. Not really. We're here to find our son." Buffy said.  
  
"I'd heard that you two had made a kid. He's supposed to be the one to put a stop to the End of Days." First demon said.  
  
"No. He's supposed to go to Northwestern and study to become a doctor or as he wants it, an NBA star."  
  
"So, the little twirp's here in good ol' Sunnydale."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Got that right." With that, the demons attacked. Buffy had known it was coming and she spun gracefully into a side kick that knocked a vamp right into a tree branch, dusting him. Her eyes widened. That was something she hadn't expected. Neither she or Angel had ever fought since the day they had left Sunnydale. Now they were both dropping into it as if the last time they had fought were yesterday.  
  
In quick timing, most of the vamps were dead and the second demon was all that was left of the duo. The remaining vamps and demon took off running. Buffy looked around and then from the door to Lowell House she heard, "Mom! Dad!" Buffy and Angel turned to find Connor gawking at them. "That was awesome! How come you never told me you could do that!?"  
  
Buffy held her upper arm where a vamp had slashed her with its nails. It was bleeding slightly. She looked at Willow as the red head walked out to them. She was older looking. Her hair was a lighter shade of red, in some spots almost white. She looked more like a wise woman standing there than the girl that Buffy remembered. Buffy felt out of place because she was still 24 and capable of everything a 16 year old athletic girl could handle while Willow was slowing fading away because her body was too old for it. The magicks had worn her down faster.  
  
"Buffy.." Willow started, but Buffy cut her off by holding up her hand.  
  
"No formalities. I'm here because my son came here and I'm going to take him back." She looked around at the destruction of Sunnydale and remembered the visions, or whatever they were at her old house. "But I guess since the End is here, I'd better do my part in stopping it. So, let's get Angel and I up to speed. Ok?"  
  
Willow nodded and turned to go back into Lowell House. "Come on. I'll show you what we've gotten set up." Buffy, Angel, and Connor followed her in.  
  
"Set up?" Angel asked. "You've got.."  
  
"Something like the Initiative? Yeah. Only this time it's all for the sake of saving the world and not weird science experiments on demons."  
  
"Who all have you got working for you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, there's the usual. Xander, Tara, the two new Slayers Kennedy and Rachel, Oz came back a couple of years ago so he's with us, um, Riley's here and his wife Sam, Graham, Gunn and some of his crew, now we've got you three, and three other people that'll take you by surprise."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um.." Willow searched the lobby and found a white haired man standing next to a young man with brownish-blonde hair.  
  
"Dad?" Buffy asked, moving closer.  
  
Hank Summers turned to face her. "You're a hard woman to track down."  
  
"Oh my God.. How.. When.."  
  
"Well, I've known for a little while that things weren't normal here. I mean, all the unexplained occurrences and stuff. Willow here explained it to us and told us what you and Angel are.. It was a lot to take in at first, but I've been here doing what I can and giving as much money as I can for weapons and other necessities."  
  
"Who's this?" Angel asked, motioning to the young man.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"Gabriel!?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Wow, you look the same as when I last saw you. When I was six. Which was 18 years ago."  
  
"It's a long story. But you, you're in on this? You and dad?"  
  
"Yeah. I've known about all this a lot longer than dad has. Gunn over there brought me into his gang a few years ago. I've been fighting demons and vampires ever since. But you, I can't believe you're a Slayer! I've seen some of the past Slayers in action, but I've heard from a lot of people that you're the best there is. This is too cool!"  
  
"Not cool. Never was. Never will be."  
  
"Hey Buff. Good to see you again." Gunn said behind her.  
  
Buffy turned to find an older looking Gunn staring down at her. His expression was hard, but there was a glint of his old playfulness in his eyes. He was still bald and handsome, but the years of fighting had worn down on him like the rest of the people there. "Wish I could say the same under better circumstances."  
  
Gunn hugged her. "You look the same as ever. Heard a rumor that you're immortal now."  
  
"It's only temporary. When.. If we stop the End of Days, both Angel and I get to age again."  
  
"You mean he'll be human and so will you?"  
  
"In a way, yeah."  
  
"Buffy's still human." Angel said. "She's just enhanced."  
  
Willow walked up beside Buffy. "Come on. There's still more I need to show you." She lead Buffy and Angel to the mirror where the Initiative elevator was hidden. Instead of waiting for a retinal scan, she pulled a book out and the doors opened. "We opened the Initiative back up just for the equipment and space. Most of the people working with us stay down there because they know it's safe. We got rid of the bodies down there through magickal means, which by the way isn't that easy, and turned some of the old labs and containment cells into bunks for the people. A few of the hallways of old containment cells are for the civilians we bring in here. They're the safest place we can manage." The elevator doors opened and the four stepped out to look down over the huge Initiative room. The pit was full of OR tables. "We had a few of our people save those from the Sunnydale Medical Center before the place was taken over. The pit is used for medical purposes only. It's where we go to get patched up."  
  
"What about the secret lab?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We fixed that up just for you, Angel, and Connor. It's very homey. Spike put some couches and chairs down there. We separated two parts of the room with detachable walls to make two bedrooms. One's for you and Angel and the other's for Connor. We figured if you came back, you and Angel would definitely be the head of this whole thing. We're not the super- superheroes here. We're just the powerful sidekicks that help save the world on occasion." Willow sighed and gave Buffy a small smile. "Any questions?"  
  
"Um, where are the weapons?"  
  
"Weapons are in the cage. Those are the standard weapons. We used Adam's old lab in the back of the secret lab for the big time special weapons. In other words, your own personal collection of weapons. Spruced up for the family." Willow nodded. "Oh! The food is in the old cafeteria. It's open 24 hours a day. If you're ever hungry.. Yeah. Ok. So, uh, any more questions?"  
  
Buffy nodded and looked very serious. "How've you been?"  
  
It caught Willow off guard. "Huh? Me?"  
  
"Yeah you. You're my best friend after all. Shouldn't I care?"  
  
"Oh. Of course." Willow smiled. "I've been ok. I'm not in a relationship. Tara and I are just too strained and Oz.. I'm not too sure what we have."  
  
"You'll figure it out. Once this whole ordeal is over with, you will. Well, that or we'll all be dead so it won't matter."  
  
"Still haven't lost your gallows humor."  
  
"No. That never leaves. So, where's Xander and the others?"  
  
"Probably in the med center or the cafeteria. He, Riley, Sam, and Kennedy went out on patrol about two hours ago and they were scheduled to come back about now."  
  
"Kennedy is one of the new Slayers?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is she any good?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's been trained most of her life for it and when April died Kennedy was called and she's been the Slayer for over a year now."  
  
"How long did April last?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow looked Buffy directly in the eyes. "Two months."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Was she good?"  
  
"One of the best. We've got a lot of potentials here that the Council has sent in to help us with the situation. She was definitely one of the best."  
  
"Council? You mean Giles."  
  
"Well, yeah. Since he is the head cheese now and all."  
  
"Um.. How did April die?"  
  
"Some kind of Gnarl demon poisoned her with paralyzing enzymes and.. Well, it ate her flesh off of her while she was still alive."  
  
"Oh God. Did you kill the thing?"  
  
"Yeah. It's good and dead."  
  
"Are there more.."  
  
"No! Not that we know of anyway. Not here in Sunnydale."  
  
"Good." Buffy started to walk back out into the main room. Willow followed and then Connor and Angel. "So, how long have you been running this operation?"  
  
"About eight years now. More and more people join every year. We've got a lot of ex-Initiative looking to help save the world and redeem their actions from before."  
  
"Speaking of ex-Initiative, Riley's married?"  
  
"Yeah. He came back about ten years ago looking for you and Angel to tell you the good news, but obviously you weren't around. We told him what happened and where you were and what all had happened since.. Well, he offered to help out. It was his idea to open the Initiative down here again."  
  
"And Graham?"  
  
"He came in about two years ago when Riley called him and told him about what was going on."  
  
"How long has Sunnydale been this bad?" Angel asked from Willow's other side.  
  
"A couple of months maybe. We started this whole thing to keep the demons down because once word spread that the best were out of the game, well.. First it was the Bronze and then the High School, then they took City Hall. About a week ago we were sitting in the Magic Box discussing how bad things were seriously getting when a few demons had the idea to burn Main Street. I managed to stop the fire and get everyone out, but the whole upstairs of the shop is burnt beyond repair."  
  
"What do you mean word spread?" Connor asked. "They've been gone for 21 years."  
  
"Well, they heard about a Slayer and a vampire that patrolled together and killed demons and they assumed it was Buffy and Angel. After Lita died, Spike decided to keep up the rumors and started to go out with each Slayer."  
  
"What happened? Where is Spike?"  
  
"He went out to bring you guys back about two months ago because he was tired of waiting for you, as he put it, 'to come to your bloody senses' and we haven't heard from him since. We all assumed he was dead."  
  
"Gosh."  
  
"So when can I patrol?" Connor asked.  
  
"Never." Buffy and Angel said.  
  
"What? Why? I'm just as strong as you two and I know how to fight."  
  
"How?" Angel asked. "We didn't teach you and you've only been here a day."  
  
"Dawn.. She put some higher being whammy on me and BAM! I knew all these totally cool moves."  
  
"It's true." Willow said.  
  
"Wait, you saw Dawn too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's been helping out as much as her higher being bosses will let her. She said that they're letting her come down to help out when the End of Days battle has really begun."  
  
"It hasn't..?"  
  
"This is just the Hellmouth clearing its throat." Riley said behind her. "The big show's still coming."  
  
"Riley!" Buffy turned and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Wow. They told me that you hadn't aged any, but.. Wow."  
  
"You on the other hand.."  
  
"Yeah." Riley was older looking. He had white streaks through his hair and he wasn't as buff as she remembered. He still looked pretty good physically. Obviously since he was patrolling. "You still have your strength too."  
  
"Yeah. That kinda never goes away."  
  
"Hey Angel."  
  
"Hey." Angel said.  
  
"And this must be Connor. I haven't met him yet. Willow's been doing a pretty good job of keeping him out of sight."  
  
"Hi." Connor said, shaking Riley's hand. "How do you and my parents know each other?"  
  
"Um, Riley went to college with me." Buffy said. "He was a close friend of mine that worked for the Initiative."  
  
"Willow told me about that. She said it was evil."  
  
"Not all of us were evil." Riley said.  
  
"Most of them were."  
  
"I might have been considered evil if it hadn't been for Buffy here. She helped me out and taught me about the gray area between good and evil."  
  
"I've learned about that gray area since I was three."  
  
"It's complicated, huh?"  
  
"Not when you have my parents for parents."  
  
"You got your mother's wit and attitude."  
  
"You know it." Buffy said, smiling and trying to ease the mood. Connor wasn't liking Riley that much and Riley wasn't liking the smart-ass comments coming from Connor. "So, who's Sam?"  
  
"Sam?" Riley asked. "She's my wife."  
  
"How long have you two been married?" Angel asked.  
  
"19 years. Hopefully we'll make it to twenty."  
  
"Don't mean to intrude, but where's Xander?" Willow asked. "I saw Sam head towards your quarters, but.."  
  
"Xander was hurt. He's in the pit getting patched up."  
  
"Xander was hurt?" Buffy asked. "How bad?"  
  
"'Only a flesh wound' is what he said."  
  
"Great. Xander always understates stuff like that." Willow said. Buffy and Willow almost ran to the edge of the pit to find Xander. Connor and Angel caught up just as the two women were headed down into the pit.  
  
Xander sat on one of the metal tables, poking gently at a large gauze pad on his side. He saw Willow first. "Hey Will! I'm fine." Then he saw the petite blonde walk out from behind Willow and stand next to her. "Buffy?"  
  
"In the flesh." Buffy said with a small smile.  
  
"I thought you weren't having anything to do with this stuff."  
  
"I wasn't. Connor got a visit and we ended up in Sunnydale."  
  
"Xander's been on patrol most of the time. He hasn't seen Connor so he doesn't know." Willow said.  
  
"Connor's here?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow nodded as Buffy looked at the report next to Xander. She looked at him. "So, just a flesh wound?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"15 stitches for a one inch deep gash is nothing?"  
  
"Ok, it's a large nothing." Xander hopped off the table and they headed up out of the pit.  
  
"Well, other than that, you look pretty good." Xander's hair was streaked with gray, but it made his already handsome features stand out more. He was a lot more built than she remembered. Buffy supposed he'd been training for a while. The boyish glint in his eyes was long gone and it was replaced by a fighter's glint. "Xander, how long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Fighting."  
  
"Since Anya died."  
  
"I saw you after that though. You didn't look like you do now."  
  
"Well, I'd always hoped that you would come back, so I didn't train as hard, but once Connor was born I knew there wasn't a chance in hell or heaven that you were coming back. It was confirmed when you wouldn't even come for our ten year high school reunion."  
  
"If you'd had a child, you'd understand."  
  
"Well, I didn't. The woman I loved died because of you."  
  
"That wasn't our fault. If you'd been a man and just married her, then she wouldn't have gotten ran over."  
  
"How can you justify that?"  
  
"Xander, being a man is facing your fears and conquering them. You walked away because a demon showed you your fears and then you used us as an excuse to walk away."  
  
"You think that's bad? You didn't even talk to us after Connor turned nine and you moved to Illinois to keep the questions about you and Angel at bay."  
  
"Don't judge Angel and I for protecting our son. You're just further proof of what fighting the forces of darkness does to you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Look at you! This is Xander Harris. This is some boy playing demon hunter because he doesn't know how else to ease the pain or the anger in his heart. Well, don't take it out on my family."  
  
"You can't just waltz in here like the past 21 years never happened."  
  
"I can and I will." Buffy walked over to Angel and Connor. She looked at all the people milling about forging stakes and practicing with other weapons. "Ok, listen up people! From now on you take orders from me and Angel. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and this is my operation now. You're all on my turf and things are about to get rough because this is the end whether we like it not. Some of us have faced what we thought was the end, but those were just practices. The Hellmouth is about to open its ugly jaws and sing us a pretty little tune about death, destruction, and chaos. I want everyone to log six hours of training each day: Three hours with weapons and three hours however else you can. With other people, with punching bags, with gymnastics, I don't care. Six hours. Also, I want five patrol teams out at all times. We'll make shifts of it: Five people on every team for four hours each. That's six patrols in one day. Day or night, the demons don't care what time it is. Sunnydale is about to be taken back. Spread the word to all those who missed the newsflash." Everyone there except Xander applauded and Buffy turned her back on them all to look at Angel and Connor. "Come on, we're going to go get our stuff out of the car and go collect Connor's things from the mansion."  
  
Angel nodded and he and Connor followed her out. "I guess she never leaves, huh?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Slayer in you. Plus, that was really sexy."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh please." Connor said behind them. 


	43. Chapter 73

Things in Sunnydale weren't looking up, but they were getting better. Buffy had really taken charge. She was the general and Angel and Connor were her right hand men. Connor was better than she had expected and Angel still had the fight in him. Everyone there trained six hours a day like Buffy said. She, Angel, Connor, Gunn, and Xander took the first patrol every night. Giles had sent in more potentials and their Watchers. They were all under strict orders to follow Buffy's orders.  
  
Demons were once again terrified of Buffy and Angel and now Connor. Separate, they were forces to be reckoned with. Together, they were completely unstoppable. The Powers had made them faster and stronger than any before them and probably any after them. Buffy and Angel's powers had only increased the whole time they were out of commission. Now all of the fighting skills and weaponry knowledge came back to them in a rush. Gangs of vampires and demons went down under their continuant onslaught. City Hall was now free of demons and the Bronze was almost free.  
  
Buffy back-flipped and kicked the demon into the stage. She rounded on the demon behind her and shoved her favorite weapon, the three point sword, through it's forehead. As the vampire regrouped, Buffy pulled the sword out and ducked, missing the swinging fist. She swept her leg out and the vampire went down hard. Pinning the thing's wrists to the floor with her swords, Buffy pulled out a stake and turned the vamp to dust. She pulled the swords out of the floor and stood up. Brushing the dust off of her, she looked around and saw the last vampire go down under Angel's stake. He smiled and walked over.  
  
"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Can't say it's not." Buffy said. She pulled out the walkie-talkie and pushed the button. "Team Lilac. This is Team Slayer One. The Bronze is dust. We're heading over to the high school."  
  
Riley's voice came over the speaker. "Buffy, it's really dangerous. We've lost eight men in the two missions we sent over there."  
  
"Well, now it's time for them to meet me. All teams gather at the old football field. Team Slayer One will meet you there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't question me Riley."  
  
"You got it General Callaghan."  
  
Buffy looked at Gunn, Xander, and Connor walk to the dance floor. They had been checking back rooms and the catwalk for anymore creepies. "Ok, we're heading over to the high school. Maybe we can get a little more damage control done there. Sure the Hellmouth hasn't exploded yet, but I'd like to get a head start on the big finish."  
  
"Buffy.." Gunn started.  
  
"I know. Eight men lost in two missions. You guys weren't training hard enough. I really think we're ready."  
  
"Don't you think we should plan?" Xander asked.  
  
"Baby, I hate to say it, but Xander has a point. That's where the Hellmouth is and that's where a lot of the demons have been living. I really think we should head back to base and plan this out. Give it a couple of days." Angel said.  
  
"Angel, I want to get this finished and be ready when the big battle comes. Not only are we going to be fighting the things coming out of the Hellmouth, but we're also going to be fighting demons and vampires. It's going to be a lot to handle and I want to severely damage their army." Buffy said. "The only way to do that is to go for the high school. This: the Bronze, City Hall, all of it.. It's just been too small."  
  
"This was small?" Connor asked. "I'd hate to see medium and large."  
  
"Exactly. If we hit the school when they really don't expect it, we'll save a lot of lives and hurt them. Think of it as Pearl Harbor scaled down to a high school."  
  
"Buffy, Pearl Harbor was planned months before." Angel said. "What you're talking about is suicide to a lot of people. If we have a chance to prepare, to train and gather our resources, then we stand a better fighting chance." Buffy glared at him. "You know I'm right. Call them off."  
  
"Fine, but the dead line is one week. We plan everything in that space of time."  
  
"Sounds good enough."  
  
Buffy held up her walkie-talkie again. "Team Lilac?"  
  
"Lilac here." Riley said.  
  
"Riley, head back to base. We'll send the next patrols out as scheduled."  
  
"We're sending THEM in to the high school?"  
  
"No. They're going on normal patrol. We're going to take the next week to plan the attack on the high school."  
  
"Much better idea. All right. Meet you back at base. Lilac out."  
  
"Happy now?" Buffy asked Xander. She didn't even give him time to respond before she walked out into the night air.  
  
Angel followed her. "Hey Buffy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whoa, it's just me. What's up with you and Xander? There's a lot of hostility between you two."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." Buffy said sarcastically as she walked into the alley.  
  
"What happened between you two?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I don't really get along with this new and not improved Xander. He's so used to playing leader next to Willow and then we come in and he just knew that that power was shifting to us, the real heroes."  
  
"I wouldn't call us heroes."  
  
"Why not? Haven't we saved the world enough times to be qualified as heroes? I sure as hell know I have every right to be called a hero. Shit, I should be a saint! I sacrificed myself for this crummy world and all it handed to me in return was more fighting. More death. More chaos. More depression. And then I get the suck end of the deal when my dreams came true with Connor's birth. I was made immortal and my son was built to fight. If we don't win this battle, Angel, then we have to watch our friends and possibly our son take it in the ass courtesy of the Hellmouth."  
  
"And us? Wouldn't we go down too?"  
  
"No! The Powers have made damn sure I can't die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried."  
  
"Buffy! When?"  
  
"About a year after Connor was born. I saw my friends getting older and there I was, stuck at 24. While you and Connor were visiting Giles in London and I was in Ireland by myself for three days, I was visited by the Oracles. They said the Powers were pissed that we hadn't started to train Connor so as further punishment, they told us we couldn't be killed. They handed me a goddamn dagger and told me to stab myself in the heart. When I wouldn't do it, they had a demon do it for them. It hurt like hell, but I watched the wound heal right up. No blood, no mess, no fuss. I don't even bleed!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was so angry. I was now this perfectly indestructible.. THING for the Powers. I'm not human anymore!" Angel walked up to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy started to cry. "I don't know what the hell I am!"  
  
"You said WE'RE indestructible."  
  
Buffy pulled away and nodded. "Take off that ring and I'll show you."  
  
"You're going to stake me?"  
  
"No. I'm going to stab this through your gut." She held up one of her swords.  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"Even if it doesn't work, you can just stick the ring back on and BAM! You're healed. Good as new."  
  
"I don't.."  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Angel stared at her a moment and then he took the ring off and handed it to her. She stabbed the sword through him and he yelped, but just as soon as the sword was pulled out, the wound sucked together and it was as if nothing had ever happened. "You see? Neither of us are completely human."  
  
"So what does that make me?" Connor asked from the mouth of the alley.  
  
Buffy and Angel spun fast to find the hurt look on Connor's face. It broke Buffy's heart. Angel tried to cover. "Connor, son, it doesn't make you anything less than human."  
  
"If you both aren't human, how can I be human? My dad's a vampire and my mom is.. What are you?" Buffy shrugged. "Great. I'm part vampire part something else."  
  
"You're very much human." Dawn said, appearing next to Connor. "And Buffy is too."  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"Oh God. Are you..?"  
  
"Real? As real as a higher being can get on this plane."  
  
"Can I..?"  
  
"Touch me? I'd prefer if we just hugged." Dawn smiled and the two sisters ran at each other. They met in the middle and hugged tightly, both of them crying.  
  
"Oh God Dawnie, I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"I love you. You know that right? I've always loved you."  
  
"I know. I love you too Buffy."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Buffy reached out and pushed Dawn's long hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"So are you. We both got some great genes."  
  
Buffy smiled and laughed through her tears. They hugged again for ten minutes, too scared to let each other go. Scared that if one let go, Dawn might disappear forever. Eventually they did, but they never lost contact. Buffy held Dawn's hand tightly. Angel walked up and looked down at Dawn with tears in his eyes. He wanted to speak, but there was a huge knot in his throat.  
  
"Hey big bro." Dawn said with a smile. "You gonna hug me or what?" Angel backed up a little. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel responsible." Angel said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was Angelus, MY demon that had you killed."  
  
"It wasn't really your Angelus. It was a different Angelus."  
  
"I wasn't there to save you."  
  
"It's ok. I was meant to die. It was the only way to fulfill my duties as a higher being."  
  
"Did it have to be so soon?"  
  
"Well, no, but I'm over it. So you should be too. It'd make me real happy if you'd hug me." Angel stared at her a moment and then wrapped his arms around Dawn. She hugged back tightly and kissed his cheek. When they pulled apart, Dawn smiled and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "I see it now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The love and the soul. I couldn't before because I didn't understand. But now I do. Angel, you're even more beautiful to me now." Dawn wiped away the tears on Angel's cheek and then turned to Buffy. "Hey sis, you're very much human. The Powers wanted me to tell you that this isn't a punishment. It's to help you defeat the Hellmouth. Without it, you would have already been dead by now. I'm here to help. You have three days until the Hellmouth opens and you need to rally the troops."  
  
"Three days?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to attack the high school tomorrow." Angel said.  
  
"And I'm going to help you do it." Dawn said.  
  
"No. I'm not losing you again." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey Buff? I'm already dead. They can't hurt me. Even if they kill this body, I'll just come back. I've got powers greater than Willow at her prime. Trust me, you're going to need me for the attack on the high school."  
  
"Well, if we're going to plan it, let's go!" Connor said. "We need to attack tomorrow or never."  
  
"He's right." Angel said. "Let's get everyone together right now. We'll call the patrol teams back and plan the attack."  
Later that night, just before the sun came up, Buffy was lying in bed curled up in Angel's arms. Neither of them was sleeping. They were just lying there. Dawn was sleeping in Connor's bed and Connor had moved to a cot that Willow had brought in. Buffy looked up at Angel. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Dawn's death. I was there in the room with her, but I didn't stop it."  
  
"You couldn't. Angelus had you pinned."  
  
"I've been pinned before and I've gotten out of it. I was too shocked to move because I knew what was happening."  
  
"Baby, have you blamed yourself all these years?" Angel sat up and turned Buffy so she faced him. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I could have fought harder. I should've staked Angelus when I had the chance."  
  
"If you had, Dawn still would have died. There or later on. She was destined to die. You heard her."  
  
"Why Dawn? What did she ever do?"  
  
"It's the same as being the Slayer. You don't know why you're chosen. You just are."  
  
"She wasn't even real until the monks made her. Did they have something to do with the higher being thing? We'll never be able to know because Glory killed them all."  
  
"Buffy, there are some things you shouldn't question because you're probably never going to find the answers. I'm not questioning why I was made a vampire and why you were chosen to be the Slayer. You know why? Because the way I see it, if I hadn't been a vampire, I would never have met you. If you hadn't been the Slayer, we would never have met. I'm sure there's some greater purpose as to why Dawn was created and why she was chosen to become a higher being."  
  
"You sound so sure."  
  
"Do I?" Angel smiled.  
  
"I've got a question. Why did you blame yourself for Dawn dying? If I shouldn't blame myself, you shouldn't either."  
  
"I know. It's just.."  
  
"Kathy. Your little sister."  
  
"Angelus killed her just like.."  
  
"Like he killed Dawn. Sweetie, just like Kathy, that wasn't you. That was Angelus. I wish you could distinguish yourself from him. Besides, he's never ever coming back. Once this is all over, and we hopefully win, we'll both be human and we can live our lives out finally. I'm stuck at 24 and you're stuck at 27, so.. What do all 24 and 27 year olds do?"  
  
"Most 24 year olds are just getting out of college."  
  
"Ok. So, I do have a great career in journalism. Granted it is being an advice columnist, but it's still a career. So what do you do?"  
  
"I.. do what I've been doing and see where life takes us."  
  
"Good plan." Buffy reached up and kissed Angel tenderly. "Great plan." 


	44. Chapter 74

"ANGEL! LOOK OUT!" Buffy screamed as a large demon threw itself at her husband. Ignoring the vampire she was battling, Buffy jumped and knocked the demon off course. They rolled on the ground and the demon ended up on top. It took a second to realize this and then it started to pummel Buffy's face. She threw her arms up to try and block the punches, but they were too fast and hard. With a war cry, Buffy bucked and tossed the heavy demon off balance just enough so she could buck again and wriggle away from it.  
  
"Mom!" Connor threw her a broadsword and she caught it mid-flight, twirling and cutting off the demon's head. "Cool. UH!" Connor was tackled to the ground while he watched his mom kill the demon.  
  
"Connor!" Angel yelled, running over. A large vampire, probably a linebacker once, blocked Angel and knocked him to the ground. He fought hard and then suddenly, there was a huge burst of light and everyone covered their eyes. When the light faded, Dawn stood in the middle of the room, slightly glowing around the edges, and all the vampires save for Angel were dust in the wind.  
  
Buffy stared wide eyed at her little sister. "Dawn.."  
  
Dawn collapsed to the floor. Buffy ran over and Dawn smiled up at her. "That takes a lot out of me when I'm in a human body down here."  
  
"So you do this kinda thing often?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Only when someone needs rescuing from vampires."  
  
"Uh, there's still demons to deal with." Connor said, staring at the nine demons forming a circle around Buffy, Angel, Connor, Dawn, Gunn, Xander, and Willow.  
  
Willow started to chant and her eyes went black. Suddenly, random demons started to burn from the inside out. They screamed and grabbed at themselves, but Willow kept chanting. Her nose was starting to bleed and she was starting to shake. Xander grabbed her just before she collapsed too. There were only four demons out of the ten left and Buffy, Angel, Connor, and Gunn each took one on while Xander tended to Willow and Dawn.  
  
By the time the last demon fell, everything was quiet in the school. It was a newly built high school, but it had been ruined by the demons now. There weren't many people left in Sunnydale and those who were, well, they were fighting to save the world, not going to get an education. Xander had taken Willow and Dawn out of the place and out to the Jeep. They were probably on their way back to base. Which left the rest of them to walk since all the others teams had been ordered to pull out and head back to base to prepare for the big battle in two days.  
  
Buffy looked around at the destruction of the library. Xander, who had been in charge of building the new school a while back, had taken the plans from the old high school, made them more modern, and built an updated replica of the high school Buffy, Willow, and he had gone to. Now, there were dead demon and human bodies strewn everywhere covered with a layer of vamp dust. They had lost nine men in the process of storming the school. It made Buffy wonder how many of them were going to die in the final battle when the really big demons came out to play.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Gunn asked.  
  
Buffy rotated her arm painfully. "I may have slightly dislocated my arm, but other than that.. I'll heal."  
  
Connor just looked completely excited. "Wow! That was crazy! I've never seen so many demons!"  
  
"We never planned for you to." Angel said.  
  
Connor just bounced on the balls of his feet. "Let's go out and find the ones that ran away."  
  
"Uh, let's not." Buffy said. "We're exhausted."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Well, you're new at this." Angel said. "We've been out of the game for a while now."  
  
"20 something years." Buffy said. "I am starting to thank the Powers for not letting me age because I'd probably be a lot worse if I did have the body of a mid forties woman." She glanced at the direction Willow and Xander had gone with Dawn.  
  
Connor chuckled. "Even though we look almost the same age."  
  
"All right chuckles, we're going back to base. Head out." Buffy smiled as she watched her son walk out of the place. He was better than she had anticipated. Stronger too. He took out three demons with one swoop of his sword. And he did all of it with his hair in his face. Connor hadn't wanted his hair to do that "weird standup-py thing" his dad's hair did, so he had grown it out long. Buffy liked it. It made his blue eyes stand out.  
  
"Want me to carry you?" Angel asked jokingly.  
  
Buffy lightly punched his arm. "Shut up and walk."  
  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."  
  
Buffy took his hand and followed Connor out. Gunn brought up the rear. It was a long walk from the high school to the campus, but they made it just before sun up. That day and the next night and day would be for training while today was for sleeping for the main team made up of Buffy, Angel, Connor, Gunn, Willow, Xander, and Dawn. They were the big guns. They were the ones that went in first and got the party started.  
  
When they arrived back at the Initiative, everyone was waiting for them. As the team desended the stairs, everyone applauded. Buffy gave out small smiles and waves, but for the most part avoided everyone. She and Angel headed back to their living quarters and plopped down on the couch next to each other. Buffy twisted her arm around a couple of times and Angel massaged her shoulders gently.  
  
"I forgot what kind of toll this fighting stuff takes. That was one hell of a battle." Buffy sighed. "And it's only going to get worse."  
  
"Buffy, how are we going to destory the Hellmouth without destroying everyone and everything?"  
  
"I think I may have the answer." A familiar voice said behind them. Buffy turned to find Giles standing at the top of the stairs. He had aged considerably, but he still had the Giles glint in his eye. His hair was completely white and his posture was a bit stooped over as he held indigntily to his cane.  
  
"Giles!?" Buffy shot to her feet and ran up the stairs, hugging her Watcher tightly, but gently. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I found some interesting things and I couldn't send them through that blasted palm thing because I couldn't see the bloody screen."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Please, come in. It's not exactly what we call home, but.... well, it's our not so cozy home away from home."  
  
Angel stood and greeted Giles with a handshake. "Hi. Long time no see. Here, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." Giles sat and then looked up at Buffy and Angel standing side by side. "You two haven't aged a bit since the last time I saw you."  
  
"No."  
  
"He wouldn't. But me, I should.... But I'm not." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, the Oracles' promise to you. And where is the young Connor?" Giles asked.  
  
"You mean our 18 year old son who's going off to college as soon as we get back to Illinois? He's probably training right now."  
  
"We could send for him if you want to see him." Angel offered.  
  
"No. No need to bother him. I would actually like to talk to you two and Willow if that's all right." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. No problem." Buffy walked to the phone and punched 3. After a minute, Willow picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked a little weakly.  
  
"Hey Will, you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I just needed to rest."  
  
"Well, we have a visitor that would like to speak to you, me, and Angel."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just get down here and you'll find out."  
  
"Ok. Be there in a minute."  
  
Buffy hung up. "She'll be here in a minute." The Slayer looked around uncomfortably for a minute. Angel took her hand and pulled her onto the couch next to him. It had been so long since she had talked to Giles that Buffy didn't know the right thing to say. You look good for your age? How've you been the last few years that we haven't talked or seen each other? How's Olivia and your kids? Yeah, that was the creepy part. Giles had a wife and kids. He had gotten married to Olivia two years after Connor was born. When Connor was four, Giles had announced that he had a baby girl that he had named after Dawn. Two years after that, he had a son that he named Rupert Jr. that every one called Giles Jr. Buffy had teased him about it. A year later, he had another girl he had named Anya. When Buffy had asked why none of his daughters were named after her, he replied simply, "Because I already have a daughter named Buffy."  
  
Now Dawn, Giles Jr., and Anya were 14, 12, and 11. They were all as smart as Giles and Dawn at 13 had announced that she wanted to be a Watcher like her father. She was studying to be one in her spare time after school and homework. They all looked up to Buffy as their older sister and they understood why she and Angel never aged. Three years ago, Buffy and Giles had lost contact. They hadn't meant to. Buffy was busy with her career and Giles with his as head of the Watchers Council and they had just lost touch. Willow and Giles stayed in contact because of Sunnydale. It was no surprise to Willow when she walked in and found Giles sitting on the couch. His news didn't surprise her either.  
  
"So, you finished it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. It's going to take a great deal of power." Giles said.  
  
"Which I can provide."  
  
"Willow...."  
  
"Wait. Shouldn't Angel and I be in on this here?" Buffy asked. "Finished what?"  
  
"A spell to close the Hellmouth once and for all." Willow said.  
  
"How long have you been working on this spell?" Angel asked.  
  
"Since sophmore year of college."  
  
"Wow. How come I didn't know anything about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because we weren't finished and we were not sure it would work." Giles said.  
  
"What makes you guys so sure now?" Angel asked.  
  
"We're not 100 percent here, but it's the only thing we've got to go on." Willow said.  
  
"Do we have a backup plan?" Buffy asked. "Cause if this doesn't work, then we've got to have something to fall back on."  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"That's not good enough. We have to have something."  
  
"Then think of something." Giles said.  
  
"It's your guys' job to think. We're just supposed to kill the bad guys, remember?" Buffy motioned to her and Angel.  
  
"Buffy, there's no need to get upset." Willow said.  
  
"I think there is. We need more to go on than a magick trick and some combat."  
  
"We're all working on it, but this deadline you gave us...."  
  
"Dawn. Dawn told us when the Hellmouth was opening."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Do you really think we can do this?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and then back at Willow. "Angel and I are up for it, but I can't answer for anyone else. If they're not ready, too damn bad. They should have been."  
  
"They've slacked off the whole time and never took any of it seriously." Angel said. "Even when men died around them, they still didn't take it seriously. That is until we stepped in. If those people out there aren't ready, there's no one but themselves to blame it on."  
  
Willow bowed her head and then looked at Giles. "May I see the spell?" He handed her a slip of paper. The further she read, the more solumn her face became. "This takes more power than I've got."  
  
"I know." Giles said.  
  
"If I do this, I'll die."  
  
"Then you don't do it." Buffy said. Her face became even more solumn than Willow's. "I can't lose you Will."  
  
"Buffy, this is the only way. We can't fight all the demons that come out of the Hellmouth. When it opens tomorrow, I'll have this spell ready to go. You and Angel and Connor and the others will fight the bad things off and I'll seal the Hellmouth."  
  
"But it'll kill you. And I don't have the power to be brought back."  
  
"It's ok Buffy. I'm ready to go. My life has been hell for the past few years. Tara leaving and I haven't heard from Oz in years. I've lived my life out. I've known love and I've known the greatest friendships anyone could ask for. There's nothing else I want to do with my life now because I've done it all." Buffy smiled at the maturity that Willow exuded. "Trust me Buffy, you and Angel have a lot left to give to this world." She stood and the two friends embraced. "I'll go start getting things prepared. This is actually a number of spells that lead up to the big one." Buffy nodded and watched her go before turning back to Giles. "I want you out."  
  
"What?" Giles asked.  
  
"You're not going to be here when this all goes down."  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"I'm not going to lose you too. I want you out of Sunnydale now. The Hellmouth is going to open tomorrow and I want you safe on a plane back to London. I'll call you when it's all over with."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Giles nodded and stood. He and Buffy hugged. "There's no two people quite like you Buffy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Don't say it like that. It sounds like we're not going to see each other again. Cause we are." Giles nodded and left.  
  
Once he was gone, Buffy turned back to Angel. He smiled. "I think I like this dominatrix Buffy. Why hasn't she come out to play before?"  
  
"Because she wasn't faced with horrible odds like she is now."  
  
"Buffy, even though things look grim now, it'll all work out eventually."  
  
"We're going to lose a lot of people. A lot of friends."  
  
"I know. But we'll get through it together. It's you and me forever, right?"  
  
"Always." Angel kissed her forehead as he wrapped her in his arms. "Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know this sounds like I'm preparing to die, but.... Will you make love to me? I want a great memory to hold onto as I fight."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Angel swept her off her feet and then laid her on the bed. He locked the door to their private room in the back and then returned back to his wife. 


	45. Chapter 75

Everyone was gathered outside the school. They were led by Buffy, Angel, Connor, Dawn, Willow, and Xander. Tonight was the night that the Hellmouth would open and people would die. They were all ready for it, or so they claimed. Everyone was broken up into teams. Buffy's team, then Riley's team, Gunn's team (which was made up of him, Tara, Oz, and a few others), and three other teams led by a guy named Andy and the two Slayers Rachel and Kennedy. Everyone was armed. Some had flamethrowers and others had simple weapons like swords, crossbows, stakes, daggers, and maces. Some even carried guns of all sizes. It was almost Graduation Day all over again.  
  
This was it. The battle to end all battles... At least demonically. After this, Buffy and Angel would be normal human beings. After this, there would be no need for Slayers or a Watchers Council or homeless teens to fight for their lives from demons and vampires on a nightly basis. Tonight was the night when the Hellmouth was closed for good and demons and vampires, with the exception of one, everywhere would die.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "You ready for this?"  
  
Willow looked 100 percent. She nodded. "What better way to go out of this world than to rid it of the bumps in the night and close the Hellmouth forever?"  
  
Buffy smiled and squeezed Willow's hand. "Then let's do this." She turned to the groups behind her. "You all know what to do. This is it. Get into position." They all nodded and went into their places. Riley and Gunn's teams would be with Buffy's team. They would be inside the school while the three others guarded the outside and the outer hallways. Buffy looked at Connor. "You don't leave my side, hear me? If anything happened to you..."  
  
"I love you mom." Connor said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I know. I love you too." Buffy looked at Dawn. "Be safe in there."  
  
"There's no way I can't. I've got you for a sister." Dawn said, playfully rolling her eyes and lightly punching Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy smiled and looked at Angel. "I think it's time for us to go in with the others." She didn't need to tell him to be safe, she knew he would be.  
  
He nodded. "I think there's someone you need to talk to before you head in there. We'll meet you in the library." Angel and Connor turned and followed Willow and the others in. Xander was walking in behind them, but Buffy grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned. "What the... Oh, it's you."  
  
"Xander, I don't want to go in there on bad terms." Buffy said. He didn't say anything. "This isn't easy for me. I wanted to stay with you guys through everything. I never meant for it to turn out this way. But when Connor was born, everything changed. Most especially me." Still nothing. "Xander, I'm sorry about everything. I can't change the past.... but I can change the future." With that, Buffy grabbed Xander around the neck and hugged him tightly. He stiffened and Buffy held on tighter. After a minute, he melted into it and firmly hugged her back.  
  
Xander pulled away and looked down at her and smiled. "Damn it. I was going to use that anger on some demons. Now what do I have to go on?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Love?"  
  
"Good answer. Never would have thought of that myself. You were always the one looking on the bright side... Well, most of the time anyway." They hugged again and then turned to the school. "So Buff, it's not our twentieth reunion, but what's say we go back to school and blow it up all for old times sake, huh?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
The two headed in arm in arm. The three teams were gathered in front of the library door way. The doors had been taken off their hinges and used as barricades for the bottoms of the hallways. Any demon trying to escape would trip over them and the team assigned there would take the thing out. Buffy walked to the front and looked in. It was more modern than the old library. She hadn't taken time to really look at it the last time she was in here. They'd all been a little busy fighting to stay alive. The place was a disaster area, but a team had volunteered to come out and clean up enough of the mess to make it a better battleground, so it wasn't as bad as it had been before.  
  
Buffy turned and looked at everyone. Most of them looked downright terrified. They had every right to. This was going to be a terrible battle and they all knew that some of them wouldn't make it. Angel stood by her side. He looked completely ready for this. He should. He had always been ready for a battle. Buffy didn't think it was possible, but she loved him even more in the moment she stared at him than she had ever thought humanly possible to love someone.  
  
He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'I know just how you feel." He whispered. She smiled and then looked at Willow. "You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Willow said proudly.  
  
"Go ahead and get set up. They know not to mess with you while you work."  
  
Willow nodded and walked to the place where the Hellmouth was going to open. Buffy watched as the most powerful Wicca in the world prepared the space. From the mid-point of the Hellmouth, Willow walked out five paces and set down a candle made of bone and a dead Larzak demon. She turned and walked back to the middle again and then repeating the same process, the red headed Wicca set down five candles at the points of an invisible pentagram. She chanted something in Latin and then the pentagram did appear. It was made of magickal energy that had come from countless spells done over the Hellmouth itself. Willow smiled at Buffy and then walked out of the middle and stood next to the candle at the top of the pentagram. Then with a deep breath, Willow began the last spell she would ever recite.  
  
The ground began to shake and tremble beneath their feet. Some of the people started to get scared, but not the main people. They held fast, watching Willow. She chanted and the longer she chanted, the more the ground shook. Suddenly, a fissure shot between Buffy's feet and began to open. Angel grabbed her waist and pulled her away as a demon's head erupted out from the opening and sent them flying backwards. It was the same demon that Buffy had fought twice in her high school career. It's three heads swiveled about, taking in the new surroundings. This thing was smarter than it looked. Three heads really were better than two or one for that matter. Then, as if it recognized her, all three heads jerked over in her direction and they let out a deafening scream.  
  
Buffy shot her hands to her ears. "I think it remembers us!"  
  
"I think it does to." Angel said, helping Buffy up off of him and getting to his feet, battle ready.  
  
"I think it's time for this thing to die once and for all."  
  
"No arguments here."  
  
Buffy nodded and attacked with Angel and Connor at her side. Each took a head and started pounding the thing. More demons poured out of the Hellmouth behind them. Gunn and Riley charged their teams toward the oncoming demons. Xander was already engaged in battle with a large Karnak demon that shot knives out of its stomach. He dodged around them and kicked the demon from behind. Moving back to the demon at hand, Buffy slashed downward with her battleaxe and the head fell off. She gave a whoop and then was bucked off as the neck spasmed. Shortly after that, it died from Connor and Angel each slicing off the last two heads. They jumped down next to her and turned back to back, facing the horde of demons coming towards them.  
  
"YIKES!" Gunn yelled. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Buffy looked at the fissure and saw a nasty, bald headed thing coming out of the Hellmouth. It looked remotely like a vampire. "What the hell is that?" She repeated Gunn's question.  
  
"A Turok-Han!" Dawn yelled. "Their an ancient vampire. And they're nasty too. Even regular vampires are afraid of them."  
  
"Well, that's just spiffy!" A familiar voice said from the doorway. Buffy looked over and found Spike standing there.  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, you finally decided to join the group again, did ya?"  
  
"Now isn't the time." Buffy punched one of the Turok-Han away from her. "Just join the fight yourself and we'll talk later."  
  
"All right then luv!" Spike jumped on a nearby demon and started to pummel the thing.  
  
Buffy lost track of everything and brought her Slayer skills and instincts to the surface. Her only thoughts were of the survival of herself and her family and friends. Nothing was going to stop her from winning. Even if she had to sacrifice herself to save one of them. Willow was deep into her spell. Her eyes flashed black then red then yellow and back. She was sweating and the determination showed on her features. Buffy hated that she was going to lose her best friend and she was powerless to stop it. In that instant as she beheaded a Turok-Han, Buffy decided that all the fighting she did this night would be in Willow's name. The red headed Wicca was the strongest and bravest person Buffy had ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
  
Angel kept his eye on Buffy as she fought. She didn't seem to notice any of the cuts or hits that she took. The Slayer, the original Slayer, his Slayer was fighting like she never had before. For every turn or twist of her body, demons fell. Angel wasn't doing to badly himself. He wasn't as dedicated to the fight. He had no reason to be. The only reason he had to be there was to protect his wife and son. Nothing mattered to him but them. Dawn would be ok, Willow would be ok, and the others were stronger than they had ever been. Angel glanced at Connor. He was fighting with a slight smile on his face. He looked like his mother, twisting and turning and taking down any demon that dared try to harm him. Like his mother, Connor didn't seem to notice the blows that were dealt to him. Angel smiled at his little family.  
  
Connor kicked and punched and reveled in his strength and newfound knowledge of fighting. This was the coolest thing that had ever happened to him next to being born to a Slayer and a vampire with a soul. As far as he was concerned, his parents were the coolest parents in the universe. They had saved the world time and time again. His mother had died saving the world. She had sacrificed herself for the world. There was no one on this earth that could ever live up to his mother, Buffy Anne Summers- Callaghan and his father Liam "Angel" Callaghan. And there was no one luckier than Connor because he was Connor Angel Callaghan, son of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Vampire With a Soul. With a whoop, Connor through himself at a fairly large demon and started pounding the thing to death.  
  
Buffy glanced at Willow again. The strain was really showing on her face now and sweat covered her body. She looked as if she were in pain, but her eyes, even though they flashed different colors, said that she was calm and reserved and even the pain wasn't touching her. The red head noticed Buffy and nodded, adding a smile to her face. Buffy kicked a demon away from the candles and nodded back at Willow.  
  
"Buffy! Cover your eyes damn it!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Buffy looked over and saw Dawn starting to do her glow thing. Obviously this one was going to be big. Angel and Connor had their eyes closed, ready for the flash. Buffy closed her eyes and listened to the movement around her. She still fought with anything that attacked. Then there was a bright flash in front of her eyelids and she opened her eyes. There were only demons left now. Even the Turok-Han hadn't survived Dawn's insta-sun thing. Buffy smiled at her sister as she backed into a corner and allowed a protective shield to cover herself as she regenerated.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and got back to work fighting the demons. There were no more vampires to deal with. Spike looked to be ok. Dawn had protected him from the vampire killing light. Angel ducked kicks and punches from a large demon and then ran it through with his sword. It yelped and fell to the ground where Angel beheaded it. He looked over at Buffy again to see if she was ok. She was fighting spectacularly, but she didn't see the demon that snuck up behind her with the large bolt sword. He tried to yell out her name, but Willow's scream cut him off.  
  
Behind Buffy, Willow let out a scream and then, as her spell completed with a flash, she fell over. Buffy felt the sword embed itself in her stomach. She looked down to see blood pour out of the wound as the sword was ripped out again. Turning to see what had stabbed her, she found a decapitated demon and Gunn's face filling her vision as Buffy fell to her knees, gripping her stomach. Pain hit her and a single tear rolled down her face before the world went black and Angel yelled her name. 


	46. Chapter 76

Another wave of pain ripped through Buffy's body and she screamed. Angel gripped her hand tightly as the doctor told her to push for the final time. She pushed for all she was worth and was rewarded with the cry of her newborn daughter. Angel gave her a huge smile and kissed her as she laughed with joy. The happy parents were both crying.  
  
"Here is your newborn baby girl." The doctor said, handing Buffy her daughter after cleaning the baby off. "Congratulations."  
  
Buffy held the little girl in her arms and rocked the crying baby. She had chocolate eyes and dark hair like her father. "Hey there Alexis. We're your mommy and daddy." Buffy said, stroking the baby's cheek.  
  
It had been two years since the collapse of the Hellmouth and most of Sunnydale and the deaths of Xander, Riley, and Willow. Willow had died due to the spell she had performed. It had been too powerful. She had known that she would die from it going in to the final battle. Xander had fought bravely and died in a hospital bed in Los Angeles two days later from terminal internal bleeding he had sustained from four wounds in his stomach, chest, and side. Buffy and Angel had been by his side when he had taken his last breath. Riley had been fighting near Buffy when he had maneuvered himself into a wrong position and a fairly large demon snapped his neck. It had taken a lot to get over their deaths, but Buffy's little family had managed.  
  
Now, Buffy, Angel, and their newborn daughter lived in LA. Connor had decided to stay in Illinois and go to Northwestern. He was majoring in History and also studying to become an historian under his surrogate grandfather. As for Buffy's father, he had died a year ago of a heart attack. Buffy had been devastated, but the surprise news of her new baby had cheered her up considerably. She had never thought that she would have gotten to see the day when she held her and Angel's second child in her arms. That horrible day in Sunnydale when it had all ended, Buffy had thought that she was going to die that day. But someone had intervened. That someone had been Dawn. It was her final act before Buffy's Higher Power sister was summoned back to her Higher Plane to watch over the world.  
  
Buffy looked down with tear filled eyes at her daughter Alexis Willow Callaghan. "She's beautiful Angel. She looks just like you."  
  
Angel stroked his daughter's cheek and kissed his wife's forehead. "She'll have her mother's frame. I can guarantee that." Angel said.  
  
Later that day, Buffy sat in the hospital bed gently rocking Dawn. The door opened and Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Giles, and Connor all walked in carrying flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. Angel walked in with Buffy's orange juice and stopped when he saw all the people in the room.  
  
"Hey guys. Thought we'd drop by and say hello." Gunn said.  
  
"Where's my little sister?" Connor asked, sitting next to his mother on the bed. "She's gorgeous, mom. What'd you decide for her name?"  
  
"Alexis Willow Callaghan." Buffy said proudly.  
  
"I'm gonna teach her how to take care of herself."  
  
"Good. She'll like that."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. He smiled at her. He had been spared when evil had collapsed. The Powers had rewarded him with his humanity. Turns out that he had gotten captured by a band of demons and sent to another dimension. It had taken him a hundred years to find a way back. Time had moved faster in that place than it did on this plane.  
  
As for the collapse of evil, well, there was no evil left in the world. The Hellmouth had been closed and all the demons and vampires, minus two, had been destroyed. Angel and Buffy had been granted their rewards. Angel was human and so was Buffy. There was no need for champions of the underworld. It had been a sight to see the day all demons and vampires were destroyed. They had all perished in a fiery explosion that had taken down the building and when the Hellmouth exploded, most of Sunnydale had gone with it. All over the world, news reports came that many places burned because of explosions caused by sources unknown. Everything was right in the world. No demons or vampires or Slayers or Watchers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Spike asked.  
  
"Wonderful." Buffy said. "And I'm not being sarcastic. There's just one thing that still upsets me though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Willow and Xander aren't here to see Alexis. I really wish they were."  
  
"I think we all wish they were here." Giles said.  
  
"It was a good fight." Wesley said.  
  
"It was a hard fight." Angel added.  
  
"You're both right." Gunn said. "It was the best battle because it was the last battle which is the reason it was the so hard."  
  
"Well said." Buffy smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Do you think we should tell her?"  
  
"About the world before her?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a part of this whole family. She should know, right?"  
  
"I think we should tell her." Angel said. "Just in case anything ever happens and somehow demons come back to this world."  
  
"There's no way they can." Buffy said.  
  
"The spell Willow and I worked on closed off all portals to this dimension." Giles said. "As far as all the other alternate realities are concerned, we don't exist."  
  
"Good." Angel said. "Cause there aren't any champions left here."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Wesley said. "We're still alive."  
  
"We're a dying breed Wesley. Once we're gone, who'll carry on the memory of what the world was like before?"  
  
"Our children." Buffy said, looking at Connor and Alexis. "They'll keep the world we once knew alive in their minds. If anything does happen, then our little family will stop it."  
  
"Here, here." Spike said. "I just wish Lita were here to experience all of this with me." Buffy smiled sadly. Spike had really loved the Slayer that had been called when Buffy had died the second time. "Maybe one day...."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A nurse walked in to check on Buffy and the baby. She had long, curly, dark brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. She smiled at Spike and said to Buffy, "How are you Mrs. Callaghan?"  
  
"I'm great Lauren." Buffy said.  
  
"Who are all these people?"  
  
"My family."  
  
"Wanna introduce me?" Lauren asked, eyeing Spike.  
  
"That's my brother Spike, adopted father Giles, and my friends Gunn and Wesley."  
  
"Hi." Lauren said, shaking Spike's hand. "You're name's really Spike?"  
  
"It's William, but I haven't gone by that in a long while." Spike said.  
  
"I like Spike. It fits you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope to see you around here more often if you're Buffy's brother." Lauren smiled and walked out.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. "You're ok, right?" She nodded, a smile on her face. "Good. Congrats. Excuse me." Spike ran out of the room and after Lauren.  
  
Angel smiled and sat down by his wife and daughter. "Here's your orange juice sweetheart."  
  
"Thank you honey."  
  
Angel stroked his baby girl's soft hair and kissed the little hand that grabbed his finger so tightly. "She's perfect."  
  
"You know, I figured something out today."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"In my life, there are only three perfect things. My son, my family, and now my daughter."  
  
"There are four."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot yourself."  
  
Buffy smiled. Gunn walked up and she allowed him to take Alexis. "You know, this is one handsome little family."  
  
"And you're part of it Gunn. We're your family. All of us. I can't think of a better family than the one that has fought by my side countless times."  
  
"Well, now that that's over, what do you guys plan to do for the rest of your lives?" Angel took Alexis and sat down on the bed next to Buffy. He looked at her and then back at Gunn. "We're going to live." Buffy smiled and took her husband's hand. "We're Going to live and be happy."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Ok, gel-gel, you can sit on it. You're not the only one who reads my stories and I have plenty of fans who will object to your stank opinion. You don't need to be a bloody minger about it. And if this is about black81canary's story, then you can keep your mouth shut because her "work" was MY STORY. I wrote it, not her, and she obviously got herself into a mess by taking a story that is so well known and she realized it. That's why she's not on fanfic.net anymore. Thanks to all my REAL fans who appreciate my writing. I work hard on all of my stories and you guys make it well worth the effort. I love all of you, the REAL FANS. Especially shahid for pointing out that someone stole my story. Thank you for reading my stories. And thank you Lauren and Jen for being such great friends and consultants. Without your insight my stories wouldn't be as good as they are. 


End file.
